The Boondock Saints: A Love Story Spinoff
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Please, stop following/favouriting both myself and my stories. I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON HERE. FOLLOW ME ON MY NEW ACCOUNT: Sin 'N' Bones
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December night in Boston, Massechusets. Emily Ouellet was sitting in her living room on a tiger rug in front of a roaring fire in her pink lingerie, eagerly awaiting the return of her husband. With a beer in her hand, she stared into the embers of the fire. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the front door open and close. Her beloved was home.

'Why, hello there, sexy,' purred a familiar voice.

Emily turned around. Her husband, Murphy MacManus, had just returned from a hit with his brother, Connor. His dark brown hair was wet from the falling snow, his ice blue eyes twinkled in the light of the fire.

'You're home early,' said Emily.

Murphy chuckled.

'Me Sex Senses were tinglin',' he said, winking.

Emily giggled as Murphy dropped to his knees and crawled towards her with a seductive look in his eyes.

'What's the occasion, Sweetheart?' he asked as he crawled.

'I just felt like wearing this,' said Emily.

Murphy laughed. He crawled up to Emily and kneeled in front of her. He gently bit her panties. Emily moaned and ran her fingers through Murphy's hair as he slowly took her panties off with his teeth and held them seductively in his mouth. Emily laughed.

'You look so sexy with my panties in your mouth,' she giggled, winking at her husband.

'Wait until I get ye fully stripped, me love,' said Murphy, winking.

Emily giggled. She gently stroked Murphy's cheek, tracing his face with her fingers.

'You're too perfect,' she whispered, 'your hair's sparkling from the snow.'

'Why thank ye, my love,' said Murphy, 'yer skin is as soft as the silk I tie ye up with.'

Emily giggled. Murphy snaked his tongue out, licking her clit gently. Emily threw her head back, moaning.

Murphy growled and intensified the motions of his tongue. Emily closed her eyes, moaning.

'Oh, Murphy…' she moans, 'Murphy…'

Murphy sunk his face in deeper, squeezing Emily's bare ass. His nails dug deep in her skin.

'Ow!' said Emily, 'watch the nails!'

Murphy chuckled. He spanked Emily hard, intensifying his tongue strokes on her clit.

Emily moaned and grunted, knotting her fingers in Murphy's hair, gently pulling.

Murphy unzipped his pants slowly. He got up and kissed Emily.

'Hold still,' he whispered, 'I'm gonna fuck ye so 'ard ye won' be able ta walk.'

Emily giggled as Murphy gently pinned her against the wall. Slowly, he penetrated her. He pumped his hips slowly. Emily dug her nails deep into her husband's shoulders, biting her lip. The deeper Emily's nails went, the harder Murphy fucked her.

'Take it, baby!' he grunted, 'take it!'

Emily moaned and wrapped her legs around Murphy's hips, moaning in his ear.

'FUCK…!' moaned Murphy, 'FUCK…!'

Emily moaned as Murphy pushed deeper, fucking her harder, faster.

'You're a bad boy, Murphy MacManus,' said Emily, 'a very bad boy. And I think this bad boy needs a spanking.'

Emily spanked Murphy. Murphy grunted.

'Yer a naughty girl, Emily MacManus,' he grunted, panting harder, 'are ye ready, babe?'

Emily nodded. Murphy tensed up, fucking her harder and faster. Emily screamed.

'OH, FUCK!' she moaned, 'OH, MURPHY! OH, MURPHY, YOU BEAST!'

This continued for a half hour. Murphy tensed up and pulled out. He came all over Emily's chest, panting.

'Holy fuck!' grunted Murphy, collapsing against the wall next to Emily, 'yer a fuckin' animal!'

'So are you,' panted Emily, 'fuck…'

Murphy pulled Emily close to him, kissing her hair, panting and grunting.

'You okay?' asked Emily.

'I'm fuckin' fine,' panted Murphy, 'outta breath, is all.'

Emily smiled. Murphy smirked.

'Ya haven't cum yet,' he said, 'get on the rug.'

Emily lay down on the tiger rug. The fire was still roaring and crackling as Murphy lay on his stomach in front of his wife, grinning deviously.

'I'm gonna make ye beg fer me,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's inner thighs, 'I want ye to tell me how bad ye wanna cum.'

Emily nodded, agreeing. Murphy smirked deviously, his blue eyes dancing in the fire as he crawled up and gently kissed Emily's neck before going down her body. His lips were warm, soft, even, soft as silk. Murphy used his tongue to trace Emily's hip bones, smirking and looking up at his wife with a devious look in his eyes.

'Roll on yer stomach,' said Murphy, 'come on.'

Emily rolled over on her stomach. Murphy pressed his lips to the back of Emily's neck, squeezing her ass in the process before he used his tongue to trace the outline of the tattoo on her back. Emily moaned as goose bumps crept up her arms.

Murphy licked Emily's inner thighs. Emily raised her ass in the air, moaning.

'Ye wanna cum?' asked Murphy, squeezing Emily's ass, 'ye wanna squirt all over me chin?'

'Yes,' whispered Emily.

'Yes, what?' said Murphy.

'Yes, Sir,' whispered Emily.

Murphy slapped Emily's ass. Emily cried out.

'On yer hands and knees,' said Murphy, 'NOW!'

Emily got on her hands and knees. Murphy slid his head under her. Gently, he kissed her clit before snaking his tongue out and licking. Emily threw her head back, moaning.

'Oh, Murphy…' she moaned, 'oh, baby…'

Murphy squeezed Emily's ass as he continued to lick her, pulling his face in closer. Emily's body tensed up, signalling it was time. Screaming and moaning, Emily came. Murphy growled and grunted as Emily came all over his chin. Emily sighed.

'I'm done,' she said, 'you can stop.'

Murphy kissed Emily's pussy. He licked his chin and crawled on top of Emily as she lay on her stomach, panting.

'That was amazing,' whispered Emily as Murphy kissed her cheek, 'fuck…'

'Yer a kinky little Vixen,' laughed Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'a very kinky little Vixen.'

Emily giggled. Murphy kissed her cheek.

'I love you,' whispered Emily.

'I love ye, too,' Murphy whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the gang sat in the living room and watched the news. The first story had the girls' blood boiling.

'Giuseppe, that motherfucker!' growled Emily, 'he was a real good friend of Giovanni!'

'He never touched Emily when he came to visit,' hissed Rebecca, 'he sure as fuck loved me.'

'I think that Rebecca wants revenge,' said Emily, 'you and Connor should go kill him and his goons.'

'Me?' said Connor, 'why me?'

'Because yer her husband and if this fucker tries anythin' ye'd be the perfect candidate ta protect 'er,' said Murphy, 'duh.'

'Oh,' said Connor, 'right.'

'We should probably head to the armoury soon,' said Rebecca, 'stock up then go to the fucker's house.'

Later in the day, Connor drove Rebecca to the armoury. Rebecca had her head against the window, tears in her eyes. Connor didn't realize this until they arrived at the armoury and Rebecca began sobbing.

'Hey,' said Connor, 'why are ye cryin'?'

'Flashbacks,' whispered Rebecca, 'horrible ones.'

'Flashbacks?' asked Connor, 'of what?'

'When Giuseppe used to come over, Giovanni would bring him downstairs to see us,' whispered Rebecca, 'he'd always say 'I want the younger twin. She's tighter.' After that, he'd rape me till I bled. He didn't care. He laughed at my pain.'

Connor gripped the steering wheel, growling. Hearing this angered him like no tomorrow. He knew all about the horror the girls went through and he hated hearing about it, even after a year.

'I just want this motherfucker dead,' whispered Rebecca as Connor dried her eyes, 'dead and rotting with his BFF.'

Connor held Rebecca's head. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep in her eyes.

'He will be soon,' he said, 'I hate seein' ya cry like this. Even after a year, hearin' about the horror ya went through, breaks me heart.'

'I know,' said Rebecca, clearing her throat, 'come on. We need weapons.'

Connor and Rebecca walked in hand-in-hand. James, the owner, smiled at them.

'Welcome back,' he said, 'who you whacking this time?'

'Giuseppe DelVecchio,' said Connor, 'friend of Giovanni's.'

'Raped me until I bled,' said Rebecca, 'laughed at my pain.'

James shook his head. Even he hated what the girls went through. He's a good friend of Connor and Murphy's.

'Here,' he said, handing Connor and Rebecca bags, 'knock yourselves out.'

Connor and Rebecca walked inside and looked at the guns. Connor gets turned on watching his wife look at the guns and hold them.

'Ye look so sexy holdin' that...' purred Connor as Rebecca held an assault rifle, 'fuck...'

'Keep it in your pants, Connor,' said Rebecca as she packed some ammo in her bag along with some guns, 'we can have sex later.'

Connor purred as Rebecca examined more guns and packed them. He grabbed her belt loop as she walked by him. She gasped.

'Connor!' she said, 'don't do that!'

'Sorry, Baby Cakes,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's hair, 'I didn't mean ta scare ye.'

'Well, we got shit to do,' said Rebecca, 'come on.'

Connor and Rebecca went home to get changed before they went on the hit later that night. Rebecca had Emily put a Lara Croft braid in her hair. Connor purred at the sight of her.

'Ye look so sexy,' he purred, 'that braid suits ye.'

'Focus, Connor,' said Emily, 'Giuseppe isn't someone to take lightly. Same with his goons.'

Connor hugged Rebecca tight, whispering to her in Gaelic. He could sense that she was scared.

'Good luck,' said Emily, hugging her sister, 'I love you.'

Connor drove to Giuseppe's hide out in West Boston. He and Rebecca put their masks on and got their guns ready. Rebecca sighed and got out of the car. They walked up to the door, their guns cocked and ready.

'Ready?' whispered Rebecca.

Connor nodded his head. With one swift kick, Rebecca broke the door open. Everyone gasped.

'PEEK-A-BOO!'

_She's like a lost flower growing out through a crack in the bustling sidewalk moving like a river so sad._

_So hey, where we going? Tell me where we've gone, was there love & fury energy & passion?_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go paint your face & proclaim thy warrior soul 'cause life is a brutal fight until we show_

_A shade of timelessness for we are all distinct and a waiting hour, transcendental release_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past 'cause it's gone_

_Like a lost flower growing with mad wind_

_Like a sad river, who has no end_

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my passion_

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my love_

_So fuck your rules man, here comes pure energy_

_So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes my fury!_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past_

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

With a swift pull of the triggers, Giuseppe was dead. Rebecca panted and sat down on the sofa. She burst into tears. Connor went over and hugged her.

'Why are ye cryin' now?' he asked as he stroked her hair, 'flashbacks?'

'No,' said Rebecca, 'I'm happy.'

Connor breathed a sigh of relief as Rebecca jumped up and danced around the living room. She went over to each of the goons, taunting them in French before she looked at Giuseppe's corpse. She laughed out loud.

'YOU'RE DEAD!' she said, 'YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! THIS IS KARMA'S WAY OF TELLING YOU FUCK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU SICK, PERVERTED MOTHERFUCKER!'

Connor laughed as Rebecca kicked Giuseppe's head, laughing. Rebecca ran into his arms, kissing his lips.

'Take me home,' she said, 'I wanna be dominated.'

Connor and Rebecca arrived back at the mansion. Connor scooped Rebecca up in his arms and walked inside. Rebecca laughed out loud.

'Hey, Connor,' said Murphy as Connor carried Rebecca upstairs.

'Hey, Murphy,' said Connor.

'Where are you headed?' asked Emily.

'Bedroom,' said Connor, pausing, 'need I say more?'

Emily shook her head as Connor opened the bedroom door. He closed it with his foot, grinning at his giggly wife.

'Ye ready?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded. Connor gently set her down on the satin sheets, grinning like a naughty child. Rebecca smiled at her husband.

'Take that fuckin' braid out of yer hair,' said Connor, 'I wanna yank on yer pretty hair.'

Rebecca giggled and took the braid out of her hair. Connor's blue eyes danced as her long, platinum blond hair fell in waves around his wife's face. Rebecca's ice blue eyes danced. She giggled.

'Fuck, yer sexy...' moaned Connor, 'God damn...'

Rebecca giggled. Connor gently pressed his lips to her neck. Rebecca moaned and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, holding him tight.

Connor's hands slid down Rebecca's hips. He moaned and grinded against her crotch. Rebecca could feel Connor's dick get harder and harder with each thrust.

'Do ye want me ta fuck ya?' asked Connor, 'do ye?'

'Yes...' moaned Rebecca, 'yes...'

'Yes, what?' said Connor, 'yer missin' a word.'

'Yes, Sir,' said Rebecca.

Connor smirked. He looked at Rebecca with a lustful look in his eyes.

'Come 'ere,' he said, picking Rebecca up, 'I like strippin' ye when yer standin' up.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor pinned her against the wall. He skimmed his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent.

'Ye smell good...' purred Connor, pressing his lips under Rebecca's jaw, 'fuck...'

Rebecca giggled. Connor's hands slowly crept up her back. With one hand, he unhooked her bra. Rebecca giggled as Connor took the straps off her arms and pulled it off from under her shirt. She was in a black button-up shirt.

Slowly, Connor un-buttoned Rebecca's shirt. Rebecca purred as he pressed his lips under her jaw, gently sucking. Rebecca knotted her fingers in Connor's hair, gently pulling.

Connor got to the last button. He squeezed Rebecca's breast gently. Slowly, he knelt down and began to suck on her breasts. Rebecca threw her head back, moaning.

Connor sucked and sucked. Rebecca acted as a surrogate mother for her friend Emma Sophia so she was lactating. Connor looked at Rebecca with an innocent twinkle in his eyes. Rebecca stroked her husband's hair, comforting him.

'Good baby,' she said in a gentle voice, 'drink your milk.'

Connor finished sucking. He burped. Rebecca laughed.

'Excuse me,' said Connor, smirking, 'Baby's a little piggy.'

Rebecca burst out laughing. Connor kissed her neck again as his wife continued to laugh.

'Ye 'ave such an adorable laugh,' smiled Connor.

Rebecca laughed. Connor scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently on the pillows.

Rebecca moaned as Connor kissed every inch of her body. He unbuttoned her jeans, smirking.

'I love yer belly ring,' he said, 'it makes yer already hot body hotter.'

Rebecca giggled. Connor gently kissed her belly. She giggled as he traced her hipbones with his tongue.

Connor rolled Rebecca on her back. He stripped her of her shirt before placing her on her hands and knees. He grinded his hard, throbbing cock on her ass, moaning and panting.

Rebecca bucked her ass back, wiggling it on Connor's dick. Connor and Rebecca are heavily into anal, so this turned Connor on like crazy.

'Fuck...' he moaned, 'ye have such a hot ass...'

Rebecca giggled and wiggled her ass some more. Connor slowly pulled her jeans down. His eyes danced.

'Yer wearin' yer black thong,' he smiled, 'my favourite one with tha red lace.'

'I knew you'd be all hot and bothered after that hit,' said Rebecca, 'I'm surprised you didn't notice the matching bra that came with it.'

Connor laughed. Rebecca could hear him fiddling with his belt buckle. She laughed as Connor stripped himself of his jeans. He took a handful of her hair, pulling her head up and kissing the side of her neck.

Rebecca moaned as Connor traced the outline of her ear with his tongue, continuing to grind his cock on her ass.

'Ye want me ta tie ye up?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded. Connor grabbed the rope that Emily and Murphy bought them as a wedding present. He put Rebecca's hands behind her back, tying her wrists together. Connor smirked.

'Ye look so sexy with yer hands tied up,' he said.

Rebecca laughed. Slowly, with his teeth, Connor stripped Rebecca of her panties. He held them seductively in his mouth before gently placing them on the floor next to the bed. Rebecca moaned as Connor grabbed the lube.

'This migh' be cold,' he said, 'ye ready?'

Rebecca nodded as Connor slowly applied the lube on her ass. She gasped.

'Cold?' chuckled Connor.

'Shush,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed. Slowly, he traced the outline of Rebecca's asshole with his cock. He slowly penetrated her. Rebecca moaned as it went all the way inside with ease. Connor purred.

'Yer fuckin' tight...' he moaned, 'fuck...'

Rebecca moaned as Connor bucked his hips forwards. He's a big man, his cock being nine inches long. He's thick, too, which makes it more pleasurable.

Connor bucked harder now, going deeper and deeper inside Rebecca's ass. Rebecca moaned as Connor took a fistful of her hair, yanking. Connor loves to get aggressive during sex, and Rebecca loved it.

'Ye like it when I fuck yer tight little asshole?' he hissed in her ear, 'do ye?'

'Yes...' moaned Rebecca, 'yes...'

'Yes, what?' said Connor.

Rebecca didn't answer. Connor spanked her as hard as he could. Rebecca cried out.

'ANSWER ME, BITCH!' he hissed, 'ANSWER ME!'

Connor spanked Rebecca again. Rebecca cried out.

'Yes, Sir,' she whimpered.

'Good girl,' said Connor, kissing the back of Rebecca's neck.

Rebecca moaned as Connor went deeper and deeper inside her ass. She was anally raped by Russian mob guys who were friends with Giovanni, but she loved doing it with Connor.

Connor bucked harder and harder, drilling Rebecca into the mattress. Rebecca screamed.

'OH, CONNOR!' she moaned, 'OH, CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS!'

'Ye like that?' said Connor, going harder, 'ye like it when I fuck yer tight little ass?'

Rebecca nodded. She was so overwhelmed by pleasure she couldn't speak.

Connor went harder, faster. Rebecca screamed.

'OH, CONNOR!' she moaned, 'OH, CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS!'

'I love it when ye moan my full name,' grunted Connor, kissing Rebecca's neck.

Rebecca screamed louder now. She buried her face into her pillow as Connor drilled her into the mattress. Her screams were muffled by the pillow.

Connor spanked Rebecca, hard. Rebecca loves it when Connor spanks her hard enough that he leaves bruises. He spanked her, harder and harder, leaving red prints in the shape of his hands on her ass cheeks.

This continued for another half hour. Connor's body tensed up.

'I'm gonna cum, baby,' said Connor, 'ye want it in yer ass?'

Rebecca nodded. Connor grunted and moaned. Finally, with a final grunt, he came. Rebecca panted as Connor un-penetrated her and rolled over to his side of the bed, panting and moaning.

Rebecca fell onto her stomach. Connor un-tied Rebecca's wrists before crawling on top of her and kissing her neck.

'What are you doing?' asked Rebecca.

'Ye haven't cum yet,' said Connor, 'I know how much it turns ye on when I kiss yer neck.'

Rebecca laughed as Connor kissed her neck. He slowly went down her back, tracing the outline of her dragon tattoo with his tongue. He reached her ass. He kissed between her thighs. He rolled her over on her back, kissing her legs, teasing her.

Rebecca ran her fingers through Connor's hair. Connor smirked and licked his wife's clit.

Rebecca moaned as Connor licked her clit. She ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, letting the pleasure take over.

After a few minutes, her body tensed up, signalling it was time. Rebecca's body bucked and contracted. With a scream and a moan, she came. Her orgasm lasted for a few seconds and died. She looked at Connor.

'Stop.'

Connor smiled and kissed Rebecca's clit. He licked his chin, smiling at his wife.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, the gang were at Rocco's watching the news. Agent Paul Smecker was in town for a month to help the police track down some dangerous mob guys. Connor and Murphy grinned.

'I remember 'im,' said Connor, 'he was the one who let us off the hook with those Russian fuckers.'

'He knows 'bout us,' said Murphy, 'but we're on good terms with 'im.'

'An FBI Agent?' said Emily, 'on your good side?'

'Yup,' said Murphy, 'and since he's in charge o' the station, I think you an' I need ta scratch something off our Sex Bucket List.'

'Which is?' said Connor.

'Having sex in a jail cell,' said Emily, 'role-playing as prisoner and warden.'

'Handcuffs and everything,' said Murphy, 'she's adventurous.'

Emily giggled as Murphy nibbled her earlobe. Connor rolled his eyes at his brother.

'Well, I think I should take ye down to tha station ta meet him,' said Murphy, 'come on.'

Murphy drove Emily to the Boston Police Station. Agent Smecker smiled as Murphy walked inside, tugging Emily by the hand.

'Nice to meet you again, Murphy,' said Smecker, 'I got everyone out of the station and transferred to a one nearby.'

Emily hid behind Murphy, nervous. Agent Smecker smiled at her warmly.

'So you must be the famous Emily I keep hearing about,' he said, 'I'm Agent Paul Smecker. Your husband and I know each other pretty well.'

Emily hid further behind Murphy. Murphy turned around to comfort her.

'It's fine baby, he's a great guy,' he said, 'he's helped us out in the past. No need to worry.'

Murphy kissed Emily's forehead. Emily whimpered.

'You'll be okay,' said Murphy, 'trust me baby.'

'Is she shy around new people?' asked Smecker.

'Yeah,' said Murphy, 'she's been like this since I rescued 'er.'

'I see,' said Smecker, 'she might still be traumatized from the events that happened.'

Emily whimpered. Murphy rubbed her leg, comforting her.

'Emily, nothing to be scared of,' said Smecker in a gentle tone, 'I've also been trying to rack the person that hurt you the most for a long time. I'm on your side, okay?'

Emily nodded nervously. She slowly stepped out from behind Murphy. She clung onto his arm, shaking.

'It's okay,' said Smecker, 'Giovanni will pay for what he's done to you. He's been moving money and drugs from all around the nation about a month after I heard about a rape case.'

Emily tensed up. Flashbacks of when she was raped ran through her head.

'Murphy, we may need your help on this case,' said Smecker, 'dead or alive, Giovanni will face justice.'

'And pay for his sins,' added Murphy.

Emily tensed up. Murphy noticed.

'You okay, baby?' he asked.

Emily nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Agent Smecker looked regretful.

'Was it something I said?' he asked.

'No…' muttered Emily, 'no…please, don't…let me go…let me go…'

'Fuck,' Murphy thought to himself.

Emily sobbed harder. Murphy turned to comfort his sobbing wife.

'Shh, baby, that's in past now,' he said, 'look at me, Sweetie.'

Emily lifted her head. Tears leaked out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

'No one, and I mean NO ONE will hurt you again,' said Murphy, 'I made a promise to God in church the morning after I rescued ye that I will protect ye. I'm yer Guardian Angel, baby.'

Emily nodded, sobbing still. Murphy wrapped his arms around Emily, hugging her close.

'I'm going to leave now and give you your space,' said Smecker, 'see y'all tomorrow. My station is your station. See you.'

Agent Smecker left the station. He gently kissed Emily's forehead before he walked out the door.

Emily sobbed harder. Murphy sang to her in Gaelic to try and comfort her.

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat, go léir an innill eile beidh siad in iúl duit chomh_

_Sé huffs agus clúimh agus whistles, rushing agus a fro_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat, 'is cúis leis an Rialaitheoir Saill, a dúirt sé air sin_

_Anois atá sé fuair líne a brainse Chun glaoch ar a chuid féin an-_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Traein gorm beag, tá sé i gcónaí ann, uair is gá duit a lámh_

_Más gá duit cabhrú le staid, a thagann Cé i gcuimhne?_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat_

_B'fhéidir beag, ach tá sé riamh mall_

_Seas ar ais i iontas, Díreach leat féachaint air dul_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair againn_

Emily sighed. Murphy dried her eyes, hugging her tight.

'Come on, Angel Face,' said Murphy, 'let's go relieve some o' tha…tension.'

Murphy winked at Emily as he said this. Emily broke into a smile.

'You're a bad boy, Murphy MacManus,' she giggled.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Murphy, 'go hit the fuckin' showers.'

Emily giggled as Murphy put on a cop hat and badge. He smirked at Emily.

'I'm yer warden this evening,' he said, grinning at Emily.

'My warden?' said Emily, 'I didn't know they assigned wardens.'

Emily smirked at her husband. Murphy chuckled.

'After you shower you'll be getting a…sobriety test,' he said, his eyes dancing with lust.

'Sobriety test?' said Emily, 'but, I haven't been drinking tonight, Officer.'

'Oh, I don't know,' smirked Murphy, 'I think ye may have spiked a few drinks you've had today.'

'But I've been a good girl,' said Emily.

Murphy smirked and looked at Emily. Emily's eyes danced.

'Go shower,' he said, 'I'll be waitin'.'

After Emily was showered and her hair was dry and styled, she put her clothes back on. Murphy was waiting in a cell for her. He had pink, furry handcuffs hanging from his finger. He smirked at his wife.

'First, I have ta do a strip search,' said Murphy, 'ye may have smuggled something in without me noticing.'

'But I'm a good girl,' said Emily, 'I haven't smuggled anything.'

Murphy smirked and pinned Emily against the wall. He skimmed his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent.

'Turn around,' he said, 'hands on the wall.'

Emily turned around and placed her hands against the wall. Murphy started at her feet. She wore her silver stiletto heels and dark blue skinny jeans. Murphy reached around and un-buttoned her jeans. Emily pretended to not like Murphy touching her, but she loved it.

Murphy slowly pulled her jeans down. Emily let out a small giggle as Murphy's hand brushed against her ass. Murphy purred.

'Nice thong,' he said, 'pink's me favourite color.'

'What about black?' asked Emily, 'it has black lace.'

'Pink an' black makes me think o' the Hart Family,' said Murphy, 'I 'eard yer a big fan o' them.'

'Are you flirting with me, Officer?' giggled Emily.

'Maybe,' said Murphy.

Emily giggled as Murphy completely took her jeans off. He slowly peeled off her shirt.

'Put yer hands behind yer back,' said Murphy, 'I'm gonna cuff ye.'

Emily placed her hands behind her back. Murphy slapped on the handcuffs. With his fingers, he traced the outline of the dragon tattoo on Emily's back. Murphy chuckled.

'Ye ticklish?' he asked, 'yer getting goose bumps.'

'A little,' said Emily sheepishly.

Murphy grinned. It was time.

'Say the alphabet backwards,' he said, 'each mess-up, ye get spanked.'

Emily smirked and began.

'Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, P…'

Murphy spanked Emily hard. Emily cried out.

'Start again,' said Murphy, 'go on.'

'Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, M…'

Murphy spanked Emily again. Emily cried out.

'Start again,' said Murphy.

'Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A.'

Murphy smirked and kissed Emily's neck.

'Ye passed,' he said.

Emily giggled.

Slowly, Murphy got down on his knees and used his teeth to strip Emily of her panties. He held them seductively in his mouth before he lead Emily to the bed. He gently set her down, smirking.

'Yer violatin' a rule,' he said, 'no bra's.'

'Sorry, Officer,' said Emily.

Murphy un-hooked Emily's bra. He used his teeth to take it off. Emily smiled at her husband.

Murphy gently pressed his lips on Emily's. He kissed every inch of her body. Emily longed to run her fingers through Murphy's hair, but she couldn't.

Murphy fiddled with his belt buckle. He slowly pulled his jeans off and kissed Emily, grinding on her.

Emily struggled in the cuffs. She longed to stroke Murphy's cock, to tease him. Murphy chuckled.

'Behave, Little Girl,' he said, 'I'll un-cuff ya when I feel like un-cuffin' ya.'

Emily nodded, obeying her husband's orders.

Murphy pressed his lips under Emily's jaw. Emily moaned as Murphy knotted his fingers in her hair, gently pulling her neck.

Emily grinded on Murphy's hardening cock. A low purr erupted at the back of Murphy's throat.

'Fuck me,' whispered Emily, 'punish me for being a naughty girl.'

Murphy chuckled. His hot breath tickled Emily's neck. Goose bumps appeared on her arms.

Murphy pulled his underwear off and teased Emily's clit with his cock. Emily moaned as Murphy made her wetter and wetter.

Murphy kissed Emily's neck, gently biting and sucking. Emily longed to run her fingers through her husband's hair, to hold him tight.

Murphy slowly penetrated Emily. Emily moaned as Murphy grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Murphy bucked his hips forwards, slowly, but enough to make Emily let out a long, low moan. Murphy laughed and pressed his lips under Emily's jaw, gently biting.

'Oh, Officer MacManus…' she moaned, 'oh, God…'

'Call me Murphy,' said Murphy.

Emily laughed.

Murphy slowly set Emily down against the pillows. He pressed her knees to her chest, bucking his hips harder. Emily bit her lip, trying not to scream.

Murphy rolled Emily on her hands and knees. He dug his nails into her hips, fucking her harder.

Emily was rendered helpless against her husband. He was in a really aggressive mood tonight, but she loved it.

'Ye've been a bad girl,' said Murphy, spanking Emily, 'a very bad girl.'

'Yes, I have,' said Emily, 'I'm a bad girl.'

Murphy spanked Emily harder and harder, leaving marks on her ass. He scratched her back, leaving red marks on her tattoo. Emily buried her face in the pillow, screaming.

Murphy drilled Emily into the mattress, going deeper and deeper inside her. Emily screamed, but her screams were muffled by the pillows.

'YER A BAD GIRL!' growled Murphy, 'YOU TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A GOOD GIRL, GOT IT?'

Emily nodded. Murphy spanked her again. Emily cried out, but that only made Murphy hit her harder.

After a few minutes, Murphy's body tensed up. He came inside Emily, panting and groaning. Emily lifted her head as Murphy took the handcuffs off.

'Fuck…' moaned Emily as Murphy rolled onto the left side of the bed, 'my ass hurts…'

'Yer gonna have bruises,' said Murphy, lighting a cigarette.

'Give me one of those,' said Emily, 'I need one.'

Murphy handed Emily a cigarette. Emily lit it, panting as she took a drag.

'How ye feelin'?' asked Murphy.

'Okay,' said Emily, 'out of breath, but okay.'

Murphy chuckled and kissed Emily's forehead.

'I love you,' said Emily.

'As I love you,' said Murphy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the gang gathered at the police station to talk about their plan to take down Giovanni. Poppa Joe, Rocco's old boss, was best friends with Giovanni, so Rocco managed to obtain information on Giovanni and his gang. Rebecca and Emily were to provide any information from their captivity. They sat in the boys' laps, nervous.

'Take yer time, baby,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's back, 'it's okay.'

Emily lit a cigarette and took a drag. She cleared her throat.

'The goons,' she began, 'they would have us tied up for hours on end. Giovanni had a schedule. They would take us in a separate room in the basement and beat us to a pulp…'

'NO! NO! LET ME GO! NO!'

Emily listened helplessly as Mario beat up Rebecca in the other room of the basement. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Paul gagged her so she couldn't scream.

Rebecca screamed louder and louder with each blow. Mario punched her in the face, mouth, and neck. Emily sobbed harder.

'Hold her still,' said Mario, 'it's time.'

Rebecca sobbed as Mario stripped her of her panties. He slowly penetrated her.

'Why are you doing this to us?' sobbed Rebecca, 'why aren't you doing this to Daddy?'

'Because you two mean more to him than anything,' sneered Mario, 'now shut the fuck up.'

Rebecca sobbed silently as Mario bucked his hips forward, sliding in and out. The friction hurt, and that made Rebecca sob harder.

'Fuck, you feel good…' moaned Mario, 'you got a tight little pussy, don't you?'

Rebecca sobbed harder. She hid her face behind her hair as Mario continued to rape her.

After Mario was done, he spat in Rebecca's face. He laughed and looked at Paul and Vinny.

'Get the other one,' he said, 'it's her turn.'

Paul and Vinny dragged Rebecca back into the other room. They tied Rebecca up then took Emily into the other room. Rebecca sobbed as she listened to her sister being beaten and raped.

'Oh, my goodness…' said Smecker, clapping a hand over his mouth, 'this is more graphic than what I heard from the others.'

'It gets worse,' said Rebecca.

'Well, would you look at this,' said Giovanni, looking at Rebecca, 'positive. You're pregnant.'

Rebecca cringed as Giovanni slammed his fists on his desk. Paul and Vinny held her arms so she couldn't struggle. Giovanni laughed.

'Tie her up,' he said, 'against the wall. Beat her stomach in.'

'Yes, Boss,' said Paul.

Rebecca whimpered as Paul and Vinny tied her against the wall. They put a rag in her mouth so she couldn't scream. Giovanni sipped on scotch as he watched Paul and Vinny beat Rebecca's stomach.

Rebecca sobbed with each blow. It hurt. Suddenly, there was a crack. Rebecca shrieked with pain. They broke her rib.

'Keep going!' howled Giovanni, 'broken rib or not! We can fix that later!'

Paul and Vinny mercilessly beat Rebecca's stomach until her panties were soaked with blood. Giovanni smirked evilly.

'Congratulations,' he said, 'you're a Mommy.'

Rebecca screamed.

'Stop!' said Isabelle, covering her ears, 'I don't wanna hear anymore!'

Rocco comforted his wife, stroking her hair. Agent Smecker handed Rebecca and Emily a tissue so they could dry their eyes.

'I'm so sorry this happened to you,' he said in a gentle voice, 'how long did it take you for your injuries to recover?'

'A month,' said Emily, 'we were in the hospital for a month.'

'Giovagina will get what's coming to him,' said Michael.

Everyone looked at Michael, completely dumbfounded.

'What?' said Michael, 'was it something I said?'

Well, everyone in the station was silent for a moment. Then, suddenly, Connor burst out laughing.

'What?' said Michael, 'what did I say?'

'We need to focus,' said Smecker, 'like, now.'

Connor stopped laughing. He cleared his throat.

'Sorry,' he said, 'continue.'

'Go on,' said Michael.

'Giovanni is dangerous,' said Smecker, 'very dangerous. I understand he has a son, correct?'

'Joseph,' said Emily, 'his son's name is Joseph.'

'I think it would be best if we took these goons down within a span of each other,' said Smecker, 'save Giovanni and Joseph for last. I have a team of agents who can help.'

'Can I have Michael's head on a plate?' asked Michael.

'Go fer it,' said Murphy, 'the goons is what I care about.'

'Emily and I call Giovanni,' said Rebecca.

'Poppa Joe's got a lit on Giovanni and his goons,' said Rocco, 'Poppa Joe was beat friends with Giovanni. Fuck, he is one intimidating motherfucker.'

'His son's just like his father,' said Emily, 'he murdered his own mother. Shot her in the head.'

Connor and Murphy growled. Isabelle buried her face in Rocco's chest.

'James is gonna supply us with weapons,' said Rebecca, 'we're all set for this.'

'All tha's left is killin' these motherfuckers,' said Connor, 'Giovanni's gonna pay for what he did to ye girls.'

Murphy hugged Emily tight. Emily hugged Murphy tight.

'Well, let's get started, shall we?' said Smecker, 'we got a mobster to kill.'


	5. Chapter 5

The gang drove to the mansion to do more planning. Agent Smecker followed everyone else in. Michael went with Rocco and Isabelle. The girls both had pink Camero's their dad bought them so they took Rebecca's. They arrived at the mansion and sat down in the kitchen.

'Is this the famous FBI Agent Paul Smecker?' asked Michael.

'Aye,' said Connor, 'it is.'

'He let us off the hook with those two Russian fuckers,' said Murphy, 'the ones that came and attacked us.'

'I see,' said Michael, looking at Smecker, 'that means you're on our side, right?'

'I am,' said Smecker, 'I helped investigate the case of these two.'

He pointed to the twins. They were, once again, sitting in Connor and Murphy's laps.

'Now, Giovanni Guadagnino is famous for having one of the biggest cocaine rings in Boston,' said Smecker, 'he's a powerful mob don. His son is next in line to take over the ring and the mob.'

'Which is why we need to kill them,' said Emily, 'as stated before, Joseph is exactly like his father.'

'His hideout is surrounded by bushes,' said Rocco, showing the map, 'Poppa Joe has the code for his gate.'

'Any dogs?' asked Smecker.

'Two Rotweiller's,' said Rocco.

'We can shoot the dogs first,' said Smecker, 'then we can play the sneak attack, kick the door down and open fire.'

'We can take care o' tha goons,' said Murphy, 'lock Giovanni and Joseph in Giovanni's study.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Smecker, 'but how many goons does he have?'

'Ten,' said Emily.

'All dangerous,' said Rebecca.

'We're far more dangerous than Giovagina's mob of goons,' said Michael.

'We got numbers in our favour,' said Smecker, 'I just hope no one gets injured.'

'Sounds like ye have some doubts, Paul,' said Connor, 'we'll be fine.'

'I'll take your word for it, Connor,' said Smecker, 'I can see how protective you are of your girlfriend.'

'Wife, actually,' said Connor, 'married her in August.'

'And with good reasons, too,' said Michael, 'they're like Guardian Angels. If I had a girlfriend, I'd be the same way.'

'I couldn't be any more thankful,' said Rebecca, 'my Conny-Wonny makes me the happiest I've ever been.'

Connor smiled and kissed Rebecca.

'Ye make me the happiest man in the world,' he said.

Rebecca giggled and kissed Connor.

'Let's get down to business, Homies,' said Romeo.

'I have a vendetta against Mario,' said Murphy, 'he seemed to have favoured Emily over Rebecca.'

'Don't remind me,' shuddered Emily.

'I won't, baby,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's back, 'I promise.'

'Mario…' said Smecker, 'the fat one?'

'Yes, it is,' said Connor.

'That sweaty, fat fuck will be getting his when we go on this hit,' said Murphy.

'Ding dong, motherfuckers, it's Karma at the door!' said Romeo.

'Fucking great, Romeo!' said Michael.

'Karma will be whooping ass soon,' said Smecker, 'real soon.'


	6. Chapter 6

Planning took a few weeks. One night, Smecker asked Doc to close McGinty's to the public but let them plan there. Doc listened into the plans.

'So, what are we doing first?' asked Emily as Murphy kissed the back of her neck.

'We punch in the code to the gate,' said Smecker, 'Connor and Murphy can take out the dogs.'

'Then what?' asked Rebecca as Connor lit her cigarette.

'We should find a way to get into his mansion,' said Michael, motioning to Doc for a Pepsi Max.

'We know where the Booby Traps are,' said Smecker, 'so we know to avoid them.'

'Booby…' sniggered Connor.

'Connor,' said Rebecca, 'behave.'

'We know that Luigi and Wario are always standing guard behind the door,' said Smecker, 'what are the names of the two at the front?'

'John and Ron,' said Emily.

'We'll have to watch out for the security system Giovanni has up,' said Michael.

'Poppa Joe has the code for it,' said Rocco, 'we can deactivate it when we take out the doormen.'

'And after we take out Wario and Luigi, some of my men can lock Joseph and Giovanni in the study,' said Smecker.

'We still gotta worry about Mario, Vinny, Paul, Mike, James, and Ryan,' said Rebecca, 'those are his goons.'

'I call Mario,' said Murphy, 'remember, he's mine.'

'And Joseph's mine,' said Michael.

'Be c-c-c-c-careful,' stuttered Doc, 'I don't want ya to get h-h-h-hurt. FUCK! ASS!'

Romeo patted Doc on the back.

'We'll be okay, Homie,' he said.

'Me wife's got quite the reflexes,' said Connor, 'I got 'er back.'

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'My men can guard Joseph and Giovanni,' said Smecker, 'keep them locked up. When the goons are dead, we head upstairs.'

'We're like the A-Team,' said Michael, 'I love it when a plan comes together.'

'Aye,' said Murphy.

Emily nervously chewed her lip. Murphy noticed his wife getting tense.

'What's wrong, sweetheart?' he asked.

'I'm a bit nervous,' said Emily, 'Giovanni's goons are a lot tougher than the fuckers we've dealt with.'

'You're in good hands, Emily,' said Smecker, 'I promise.'

'Connor and I dealt with tougher guys,' said Murphy, lighting a cigarette.

'Yakavetta bein' one o' 'em,' said Connor.

'Fuck…' said Rebecca, 'he used to come over and watch. Jerked off while he watched us being raped.'

'Sick fuck,' growled Isabelle.

'Well, we have a new person coming in to plan,' said Smecker, 'Eunice Bloom.'

'Hello,' said a voice, walking over.

'She's a former apprentice of mine,' smiled Agent Smecker, 'she's very smart.'

'It's nice to meet all of you,' said Eunice with a smile.

'So, here's the deal,' said Smecker, 'we're gonna be driving up to Giovanni's mansion to kill him and his goons. We have the code to open the gate, but there will be his two guard dogs. Connor and Murphy here will shoot the dogs then the doormen. We punch in the code to deactivate the security system. After that, you can take my men upstairs to lock Giovanni and his son in the study while we take his goons out. After the goons are dead, we take the gang upstairs and we kill Joseph and Giovanni.'

'Sounds good to me,' said Eunice.

'Like I said, I got Mario,' said Murphy, 'motherfucker beat Emily worse than he did Rebecca.'

'I still remember hearin' Rebecca screamin' fer mercy,' said Connor, 'breaks my heart.'

Rebecca kissed her husband's forehead, whispering to him in French. Murphy snuggled Emily close to him, cradling her to his chest.

'We got everything we need?' asked Romeo.

'Guns, knives, we got it,' said Smecker, 'what about you guys?'

'We're locked and loaded,' said Connor.

Michael drew a face on a piece of paper and stuck it to the dart board. He pulled out his gun and shot the face.

'That is what's gonna happen to Joseph when a hold of him, that fucking bastard' he growled, 'NEVER HURT MY FUCKING FAMILY AND FRIENDS!'

Michael slammed his gun on the ground.

'That Luigi fucker's gonna get it fer what he put Rebecca through,' said Connor, 'fuckin' prick.'

'Is Michael like this, guys?' asked Smecker, 'anyways, they will pay for what they have done to you girls. We will all make sure of it.'

The girls nodded. Connor and Murphy kissed them on the cheek, nuzzling their necks.

'Well, I think this plan has officially fallen into place,' said Smecker, 'how does tomorrow sound to you guys?'

The gang all looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Smecker.

'Sounds good to us.'

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_When I said I could move on and go, you said I'm weak and it shows, I couldn't go on without you_

_Now you're sittin' in your house alone wonderin' why I left home_

_And I'm hoping that you know I had to fake it till I made it and you try to break it_

_Now you try to take it back but you know that I've been doing my thing I've been running my game and you know I wont look back_

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same_

_As you left you saw me walking out you tried to knock me down and I would go on without you_

_Now you're standing in the mess you made, now you're feelin' my pain_

_And I'm hoping that you know that I'm stronger 'cause you made me you will never faze me_

_You could never take me down 'cause you know that I've been doing my thing, I've been running my game and you know I wont look back_

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank, it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same_

_(Play it the same, play it the same, play it the same)_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_It's all part of the game_


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Smecker and his team slept over at the mansion the night before the hit. The girls worked on feeding everyone and getting ready before the hit. Murphy noticed that Emily was a bit stiff. He confronted her while she was doing dishes.

'Hey,' said Murphy.

'Hey,' said Emily quietly.

'Are ye okay, Sugar Plum?' asked Murphy, 'ye seem tense.'

'Just a bit nervous,' said Emily, 'this is a bigger, more dangerous hit than any of the ones we've done.'

'I know,' said Murphy in a gentle tone, 'Giovanni's pretty tough.'

Emily nodded and finished the dishes. Murphy wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her hair.

'I will admit, some of these nerves are adrenaline,' laughed Emily, 'I'm gonna be killing the fucker who put me through more shit in one month than anyone else has in my twenty-two years.'

'He sure as shit won't be getting away with it,' growled Murphy through clenched teeth.

Emily sighed. Suddenly, Murphy pounded his fists on the counter, shouting.

'FUCK!' he growled, 'WHY THA FUCK DIDN'T WE KILL HIM THE NIGHT OF? FUCKER'S STILL WALKING AROUND KNOWING WHAT HE'S DONE TA YOU! IF WE WEREN'T OUTNUMBERED…!'

Emily pressed a finger on Murphy's lips, shushing him.

'_Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon amour,' _she said, _'Il va payer pour ses péchés ce soir.'_

Murphy sat at the table and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Emily hugged her husband, comforting him in French.

'_Ne pleure pas, l'amour,' _she whispered, stroking Murphy's hair, _'Ce n'est pas votre faute.'_

Murphy regained composure. Emily dried his eyes, hugging him tight.

'We kill this motherfucker tonight,' said Murphy, 'Giovagina is gonna pay fer his sins.'

That night, everyone drove out to Giovanni's mansion. The three girls had their hair in braids to keep it out of their faces while they shoot. Rocco snuck up and punched in the code for the gate.

'4, 5, 7,1,' he whispered, 'done.'

The gate swung open. Connor and Murphy spotted the two dogs. With swift reflexes, they shot. Both dogs fell dead. Agent Smecker smiled.

'Brilliant,' he whispered, 'absolutely brilliant.'

The three girls slowly walked ahead of the others. They snuck around the traps and up to John and Ron. Covering their mouths, the twins shot them in the head before Rocco punched in the security code to deactivate the alarm.

'Good shot, girls!' said Smecker, 'wow!'

'It pays when Daddy splurges on a target range,' smirked Emily.

The security system beeped, signalling it was deactivated. Agent Smecker's team went ahead, waiting for the signal to kick the door in.

'Alright,' said Smecker, 'I saw some cars in the garage so it looks like Joseph brought some friends. We still have numbers in our favour. The girls go one way, the boys go another. Is everyone ready?'

Everyone nodded, their guns drawn and cocked, ready to go.

'Alright,' said Smecker, 'kick the door down.'

One of the agents kicked the door right off its hinges. The girls went one way, opening fire, and the boys went another. Agent Smecker's team ran upstairs and locked Giovanni and Joseph in Giovanni's study.

Isabelle ducked and rolled as bullets flew all around her. Murphy was in a shoot-out with Mario.

'MOTHERFUCKER!' he yelled, 'YOU DESERVE TA ROT IN HELL FER WHAT YE DID TA EMILY!'

Mario ducked as Murphy aimed a shot at his head, but that didn't stop Murphy from grabbing him and shooting him in the mouth.

'ROT IN HELL, YE FAT FUCK!' hollered Murphy.

Emily lifted Rebecca up on her shoulders and shot all around. The adrenaline coursed through their veins.

Connor and Romeo shot all around them, killing two goons each. Suddenly, Connor heard a shriek that sent ice through his veins.

'AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!'

'BECCA-BEAR!'

Connor went running into the dining room. Rebecca was sobbing, holding her leg.

'WHAT HAPPENED?' yelled Connor to Emily.

'She got shot in the leg!' yelled Emily, 'he did it!'

Emily pointed to one of Joseph's goons. Connor's eyes burned. He went ballistic.

'MOTHERFUCKER!'

Connor shot the goon right through the chest and heart. He blacked out with rage.

'YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKERS!' he roared, 'NO ONE HURTS MY BECCA-BEAR! NO ONE!'

Rebecca sobbed and held her leg as Rocco, Isabelle, and Romeo all went back-to-back, shooting in a circle. Connor knelt down next to Rebecca.

'Connor…' sobbed Rebecca, 'it hurts…'

Connor ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around Rebecca's wound. He held her tight, shielding her from the flying bullets.

Finally, all the goons were dead. Agent Smecker hollered for his team.

'BRING THEM DOWN!' he said, 'THEY'RE ALL DEAD!'

Team Smecker brought down Joseph and Giovanni. Both of them were handcuffed. Emily stared at them, fire in her eyes.

Michael put his gun up to Joseph's face and recited his blessing.

_Anáil nathrach, ortha bháis is beatha, do chéal déanaimh_

_Ut vos ardebit in inferno_

Michael pulled the trigger, shooting Joseph in the face. Connor helped Rebecca to her feet and placed her behind Giovanni. Emily looked at her twin, grinning.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

With a swift pull, the twins pulled the trigger. Giovanni fell forwards, dead. The mansion was silent for a few moments. Then, suddenly, everyone burst into happy cheers.

'HE'S DEAD!' roared Romeo, 'MOTHERFUCKER'S DEAD!'

The three couples celebrated with a kiss. Rebecca winced.

'What's wrong?' asked Smecker.

'She got shot in the leg,' said Emily, 'I suggest we take her to the hospital.'

Connor carried Rebecca to one of Team Smecker's Hummers. Rebecca sobbed from the pain. Connor was hurt.

'I'm sorry, Becca-Bear,' he whispered.

'Why are you sorry?' asked Rebecca.

'I didn't protect ye well enough,' said Connor, choking up, 'yer hurt.'

'I'm fine,' said Rebecca, 'I…oww…'

Connor hung his head and let out a strangled sob. Rebecca stroked her husband's hair, comforting him in French.

They arrived at the hospital. Rebecca was immediately rushed into a room. With each whimper and sob, it brought Connor more and more pain.

'What's the emergency?' asked the doctor.

'Shot in the leg,' said Smecker, 'bullet's stuck in her leg.'

'GET THIS FUCKING BULLET OUT OF ME BECCA-BEAR'S LEG, NOW!' roared Connor.

'Connor, calm down, dude,' said Rocco.

'FUCK YOU, ROCCO!' shouted Connor, 'YER WIFE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKIN' BULLET IN HER GOD DAMN LEG!'

'Calm down, Homie,' said Romeo, 'it's just a…'

'DON'T MAKE ME SHOVE ME FIST UP YER ARSE!' snarled Connor, 'ME WIFE IS IN PAIN, FER FUCK'S SAKE!'

The doctor took the bandage off of Rebecca's leg. Rebecca sobbed from the pain. Connor stroked her hair.

'It's okay, Baby Cakes,' he said in a gentle tone, 'Conny-Wonny's got ye…'

The doctors gave Rebecca pain medication to numb the pain. Rebecca held Connor's hand, but she squeezed a bit too hard.

'OUCH!' said Connor.

'Sorry,' said Rebecca.

'Fuck, ye have a grip on ya…' said Connor, 'I felt something snap…'

'Sorry,' said Rebecca.

The doctor's numbed the pain and got into Rebecca's leg. Connor paced back and forth, watching with tears in his eyes. He was a wreck.

'You okay, Connor?' asked Emily.

Connor walked out of the room, kicking a wall. Emily jumped.

'Does that answer yer question?' asked Murphy.

'Almost got it,' said the doctor.

Rebecca sobbed. She couldn't feel it, but the sight of it made her sick.

'Got it!'

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor bandaged Rebecca's leg.

'Here's some medication,' said the doctor, 'you can go home now, sweetheart.'

Everyone stayed at the mansion again. Connor carried Rebecca upstairs to run her a bath. He took the braid out of her hair and carried her into the tub. Rebecca sensed something was wrong.

'You okay, Lovey Dove?' she asked as Connor washed her hair.

'I'm fine,' mumbled Connor.

'You can't fool me, you know,' said Rebecca, 'I know you.'

Rebecca placed a hand on her husband's cheek. Connor let out a heavy sigh.

'I feel guilty,' he said, 'I should've been in that room with ye. Yer hurt, Becca-Bear.'

'I know, love,' said Rebecca, 'but aren't you the one always telling me to be strong?'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I BROKE ME PROMISE TA GOD!'

Connor broke down in tears. Rebecca shushed her beloved husband, stroking his cheek.

'_Ce n'est pas votre faute,' _she whispered, _'Je vais être bien.'_

Connor got up and fiercely kicked the wall. Rebecca jumped.

'FUCK!' said Connor, 'FUCK!'

Rebecca watched as her husband collapsed on the floor, sobbing. This was breaking her heart.

Slowly, Rebecca stepped out of the tub and walked over to Connor. Her hair was dripping wet, covering her breasts. Connor looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Get back in the tub,' he said, 'get off yer leg.'

'Baby, you're crying,' said Rebecca, 'what am I supposed to do?'

'Get back in the tub,' said Connor, taking his shirt off, 'I could use a…'

'Way ahead of you,' said Rebecca.

Connor grinned as Rebecca stripped him of his jeans. She cringed slightly as she dropped to her knees in front of Connor.

'Careful, Baby Cakes,' said Connor, 'don't hurt yerself too much.'

Rebecca giggled. She teased Connor a bit by rubbing his inner thighs. Connor purred.

'Yer so sexy,' he purred, stroking Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca giggled.

Slowly, she wrapped her lips around Connor's dick. Connor threw his head back, knotting his fingers in Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca, with her rocking gag reflex, put Connor's cock deep down her throat. Connor's fingers knotted harder in her hair.

'_Fuck…!' _he moaned, _'FUCK…!'_

Rebecca sucked Connor off for a few minutes before he stopped her. Rebecca smiled at her husband.

'Back in tha tub,' said Connor, 'here.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently in the tub. He grabbed the remote and put on some music.

Slowly, Connor swam up to Rebecca, pressing his lips on her. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pressing her wet body against his.

Connor, gently, placed Rebecca on her hands and knees. He grabbed the lube, rubbing it on her pussy. Rebecca gasped.

'Cold?' chuckled Connor.

Rebecca nodded. Connor laughed.

Rebecca bucked her ass back, grinding on Connor's cock. Connor purred.

'Yer amazing,' he said, 'truly amazing.'

'Shut up and fuck me,' said Rebecca, 'I know you want to.'

Connor smirked and penetrated Rebecca. Rebecca flinched.

'Oh!' he said, 'are ye okay?'

'My leg…' said Rebecca.

'I'll be gentle,' said Connor.

Rebecca nodded.

Connor bucked his hips forward, slowly and gently. Rebecca moaned, low and long as she felt Connor's cock go in and out of her pussy.

Connor grabbed a fistful of Rebecca's hair, pulling on it. Rebecca moaned louder now.

'Yer a bad girl, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor as he bucked his hips harder, 'a very bad girl.'

'You're a bad boy, Connor Adam,' purred Rebecca.

Connor chuckled and kissed the side of Rebecca's neck.

Rebecca backed her ass backwards, going in and out with Connor. Connor purred.

'Yer so fuckin' tight…' he moaned, _'fuck…'_

Rebecca giggled, backing her ass harder. She loved the sounds of Connor's thighs slapping her wet ass with each buck of his hips.

Connor dug his nails into Rebecca's hips, fucking her harder. Rebecca bit her lip. Agent Smecker was sleeping in the room next to theirs, and Rebecca knew that if she screamed, she'd wake him up.

'Ye wanna swallow my cum?' asked Connor, 'do ye?'

Rebecca nodded, not chancing opening her mouth.

Within ten minutes, Connor's body tensed up. He pulled out and stuck his dick in Rebecca's mouth. With a final thrust and moan, he came down Rebecca's throat.

Rebecca swallowed every last drop. Connor collapsed into the bubbly water, panting.

Rebecca swam up to her husband. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Connor stroked Rebecca's hair, panting and groaning. He was all out of breath.

'Your heart's beating like crazy,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor laughed. He kissed Rebecca's forehead, cradling her head to his chest.

Rebecca sighed.

'I love you,' said Connor, 'forever.'

'And I love you,' said Rebecca, 'forever.'


	8. Chapter 8

Agent Smecker watched Connor intently the next day. Connor helped Rebecca shower, cooked her meals, got her dressed, and carried her to the bathroom. He talked to Murphy and Emily about it.

'Has he always done this?' he asked Murphy as Connor cooked Rebecca lunch.

'Aye,' said Murphy, 'he's been doin' this since the rescue.'

'Really?' said Smecker.

'Yup,' said Emily, 'he has.'

'Let's get ye in the shower,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Connor carried me into a separate bathroom in the house. He gently placed a pillow in the tub and set me down gently on it before starting the water.

'The water okay?' asked Connor.

I nodded. Tears flowed down my cheeks as Connor got my hair and body wet.

'Which twin are ye?' asked Connor, 'I forgot ta ask.'

I turned my head slowly, looking Connor dead in the eye.

'Rebecca,' I said quietly.

'Ye look like hell,' said Connor as he washed my hair, 'no offence.'

'Don't worry about it,' said Rebecca, 'I know I look like hell.'

Connor gently washed and rinsed my hair before putting the conditioner in. He washed my body. I winced as he reached to wash my vagina.

'Shh…' said Connor in a gentle tone, 'I'm not gonna hurt ye.'

I nodded and sobbed as Connor washed and rinsed me. After I was done, he took me into his parents' room to dry my hair.

'How's the rib?' asked Connor.

'Hurting,' I said.

'When yer clothes are dry, we're gonna take you an' Emily to the hospital,' said Connor.

I nodded. I closed my eyes as Connor dried my hair. I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

Connor finished my hair and straightened it. He chuckled.

'What?' I said.

'Ye have a lot of hair,' chuckled Connor, 'I never noticed before.'

'I've been growing it out,' I said, 'I trim it and layer it, but I don't cut it.'

'I like yer hair,' said Connor, 'it's nice an' soft.'

I laughed.

'Ow,' I whimpered.

'Watch yer rib,' soothed Connor, stroking my cheek.

This is gonna sound weird, but when Connor stroked my cheek, I didn't feel scared. I felt…safe. I felt happy.

Connor finished my hair. He gently traced my spine with his fingers. I shivered.

'All skin an' bone,' whispered Connor, 'fuck…'

'He starved us,' said Rebecca, 'he didn't care.'

'Well, me brudder an' I will make sure you an' yer sister are fed an' healthy again,' said Connor, 'I promise ye, Lass.'

My heart smiled when Connor called me 'Lass.' I felt a sense of security.

I was finally safe.

'Wow,' said Smecker, 'he really does care about her.'

'He does,' said Rocco as he walked into the living room with Isabelle, 'he'd run to the end of the world for her.'

'I never knew he had this side to him,' said Smecker, 'he never really seemed like the kind of guy who would fall so hard over someone.'

'He's got a big 'eart,' said Murphy, 'he'd do anything fer me, Ma, Da, anyone.'

'He doesn't like it when someone hurts his family,' said Romeo, 'and I can tell you right now that Rebecca keeps him grounded.'

'He really took to her, by the looks of it,' said Smecker, 'I can tell by the way he acted at the hospital that he doesn't like seeing her hurt.'

'He's still haunted by what she looked like when we rescued 'er and Em,' said Murphy.

'What did they look like?' asked Smecker, 'if you don't mind me asking.'

'Skin and bone,' said Rocco, 'Giovanni fed them scraps of leftover food during that month.'

'After everyone ate, we were fed whatever scraps were left,' said Emily, 'it took both Rebecca and I a few months to finally get our weight back up. We were on a fast food diet until we reached a certain weight.'

'Ya can't tell by 'ow hot 'er body is now,' laughed Murphy, patting Emily's tummy.

Connor gave Rebecca her food. He talked to her as she ate, gently rubbing her leg.

'Wow,' said Smecker, 'if that isn't true love then I don't know what is.'

'He's definitely brought out her soft side,' smiled Isabelle, 'she's always been soft, but he makes her so giggly. None of her ex-boyfriends made her giggle and blush as much as Connor has.'

'Murphy has the same effect on me,' smiled Emily, looking at Murphy.

'The wedding he planned for her was insane,' said Michael, 'it was held where Shining Time Station was taped.'

'Shining Time Station?' said Smecker, 'that kid's show?'

'Aye,' said Murphy, 'the very same.'

'She's a huge Thomas fan,' chuckled Emily, 'she was ecstatic.'

'She got to ride to Ireland and back in a replica of Thomas,' said Isabelle, 'with coaches that looked like Annie and Clarabel.'

'That's really sweet,' said Smecker.

Rebecca finished her lunch. Connor gently picked her up and carried her into the living room.

'How's your leg?' asked Isabelle as Connor gently sat down and placed Rebecca in his lap.

'Feeling better today,' said Rebecca, looking at the bandage on her leg, 'still hurts, though.'

'It's gonna take a while,' said Romeo, 'leg shots are brutal, Mamacita.'

'She took it like a champ, though,' smirked Emily, 'she didn't puke at the sight of blood.'

'I don't mind blood on hits,' said Rebecca with a sheepish grin, 'but I can't stand the sight of my own blood.'

Connor stroked Rebecca's hair, kissing her forehead. Agent Smecker looked at the wedding rings.

'Are those sapphires?' he asked Rebecca.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'they represent Thomas. Thomas is blue.'

'Mine 'as emeralds an' diamonds,' said Connor, 'Rebecca's like a best friend an' a wife. Percy's Thomas' best friend, and Percy's green.'

'And the diamonds represent how valuable your love is to me,' said Rebecca.

'Aww,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca.

'Well, isn't that sweet?' said Smecker, 'you two are adorable.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor kissed her on the cheek, whispering to her in Gaelic.

'You guys are so adorable,' smiled Isabelle, 'I was telling Agent Smecker how Connor makes Rebecca giggle.'

'None of my ex-boyfriends have made me as happy as Connor makes me,' said Rebecca, 'none of them ever surprised me the way he has. Our wedding being one of them.'

'Seein' ye smile means more to me than anything, Becca-Bear,' said Connor, 'and it made me heart sing seein' ye smile.'

'See what I mean?' said Isabelle, 'none of her exes said that to her. They never called her cute names like that, either.'

Rebecca smiled at Connor. Connor smiled at Rebecca.

'Well, who wants to watch the epic DVD that I made of the wedding?' asked Michael.

'I do!' said Emily.

Michael got up and grabbed the DVD titled _The Magical Wedding Of Connor Adam MacManus & Rebecca Jane _Ouellet and put it in the DVD player. He hit play.

'Wow,' said Smecker, 'beautiful view.'

'This was the platform,' said Rebecca, 'with a sparkly blue carpet.'

'This was based around the movie,' said Connor, 'but they showed Shinin' Time ta show 'ow Mr. Conductor travels back an' forth.'

'I like the dresses,' said Smecker, 'were they home made?'

'I made them,' said Emily, 'I also made Rebecca's dress.'

'Based around Lady,' said Rebecca, 'it's vintage-looking but very elegant with lots of sparkles.'

'You and yer fuckin' sparkles,' said Murphy.

It was time for the next part: Rebecca walking down the aisle. Agent Smecker raised his eyebrows.

'Is that Rowdy Roddy Piper?' he asked.

'Yup,' said Romeo, 'the legend himself.'

'That's fucking incredible,' said Smecker, 'huge fan of his.'

'So is she,' said Connor, smirking at Rebecca.

'I got a better idea,' said Smecker, 'how about we re-create both weddings only have me in attendance?'

'I like that idea,' said Michael.

'So do I,' said Rocco.

'What about the couples?' asked Isabelle, 'and Rocco and I can re-create our wedding.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Murphy.

'Aye,' said Connor, 'same with me.'

'And me,' said Emily.

'Me, too,' said Rebecca.

'Then it's settled,' said Smecker, 'we're doing it.'


	9. Chapter 9

It's almost Christmas. Smecker decided to stay with the gang a little longer until he found a mansion close by. The boys all went to work one day and the twins, with Isabelle's help, decorated the mansion from top to bottom. Rebecca decided to stay in a wheelchair so she could help as much as she could. The whole mansion was decorated by the time the boys returned home. The girls were just getting started on the tree when Connor and Murphy walked in the door.

'Girls!' called Connor, 'where are ye?'

'Living room!' called Isabelle.

Connor took his boots off and rounded the corner. His sandy brown hair was wet from the falling snow. He shook his head.

'Decoratin' still?' he asked as he looked around.

'We didn't work your wife too hard,' said Emily, 'she's been in the chair all day.'

'I helped as much as I could,' said Rebecca, 'the tree will be easy in this chair.'

Connor laughed and sat on the sofa. Murphy took his boots off and walked right over to Emily.

'Hello, Lovey Angel,' he said, picking Emily up off the ladder before kissing her on the lips, 'how's me beautiful wife?'

'Light headed after that kiss,' giggled Emily.

Murphy smiled and put Emily back on the ladder. Emily smiled at her husband as he held the ladder for her.

'Why are you holding the ladder?' asked Isabelle.

'She fell last year,' said Murphy, 'I was there ta catch 'er. If she'd have fallen she'd 'ave broken something.'

'You're a doll, Murphykins,' smiled Emily.

'Anythin' fer me Emykins,' smiled Murphy.

Emily smiled and continued to decorate the tree. Michael was out of town with a friend to get more weapons, Romeo was still at the garage, Rocco was still at work, and Smecker was at the station tracking down more mob people.

Isabelle handed Emily some more pink decorations to part the sea of black. The twins went with the Hart Family theme again this year.

'The tree looks beautiful, girls,' said Murphy.

'Aye,' said Connor, 'that it does.'

'We've been working hard to make this mansion look nice,' said Isabelle, 'since you all left for work.'

'How's yer leg, Baby Cakes?' asked Connor.

'Not hurting as much now,' said Rebecca, 'feeling better.'

'Good,' smiled Connor, 'I don't like seein' me Becca-Bear hurt.'

Rebecca smiled. Connor smiled back.

The front door opened again. Rocco and Romeo walked through the door, shivering.

'Holy fuck, it's cold!' said Rocco, 'where's Isabelle?'

'Decorating!' called Isabelle.

Rocco took his boots off and walked over to his wife. He put his hands on Isabelle's cheeks. Isabelle gasped.

'Holy fuck, Rocco!' she exclaimed, 'your hands are like ice!'

'It's colder than a Nun's tits,' said Romeo as he took his boots off, 'seriously. It's nice in here.'

'Central heating,' said Emily, 'gotta love it this time of year.'

'Amen, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'how's your leg, Rebecca?'

'Better,' said Rebecca, 'doctor said I can put pressure on it by Christmas. If not, still on crutches.'

'Should be healed by New Year's,' said Emily, 'you're a fast healer.'

'Got it from Daddy,' smirked Rebecca.

Rocco and Romeo sat on the sofa and watched TV with Connor. Murphy was still holding the ladder.

'Nice ass,' he said to Emily with a devious smirk.

'Not now, Murph,' said Emily, 'still…whoa…'

Before anyone could even breathe, Emily lost her balance. With a scream, she fell. Murphy caught her.

'GOTCHA!'

Emily brushed her hair out of her face, panting. Her eyes were wide with shock.

'See what I mean?' said Murphy, 'yer not goin' on that ladder anymore.'

Emily panted as Murphy placed her gently on her feet again. He hugged her tight, kissing her hair.

'You okay, Mamacita?' asked Romeo.

'I'm fine,' panted Emily, 'Murphy, I love you.'

'Isabelle, get on the ladder,' said Murphy, 'Rocco, I suggest you come over here and hold it.'

Rocco got up and held the ladder for Isabelle. Murphy helped the girls finish the tree.

'This is a beautiful tree,' smiled Rocco as the gang put the last of the decorations on it.

'I agree,' said Connor, 'they did a good job last year, too.'

'Genetics,' smirked Isabelle, 'I got some of the Ouellet gene in me from my mom.'

'Same with us,' said Rebecca, 'only our mom.'

'Aunt Lisa has a knack for awesome decorations,' said Isabelle, 'always has.'

The front door swung open again. Michael walked in along with Agent Smecker. They gasped in awe when they saw the mansion.

'What happened?' said Michael, 'did the North Pole throw up on us?'

Everyone laughed as Michael walked into the living room. He was carrying a black bag filled with weapons. Agent Smecker looked around at all the decorations, grinning.

'Who did all this?' he asked.

'We did,' said Isabelle, pointing to herself, Emily, and Rebecca, 'all day.'

'They did this last year, too,' said Connor, 'they hardly sit down. Ever.'

'Well, the mansion looks beautiful, ladies,' smiled Smecker, 'I love it.'

'Thank you, Sir,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor sniggered. Rebecca shot him a dirty look. Connor shut his mouth after that.

'Are you that scared of your wife, Connor?' sniggered Murphy.

'Shut yer fuckin' mouth,' said Connor, 'I've seen ya do the same thing when Emily glares at you.'

'He better be scared of me,' said Rebecca, 'I'm not a pleasant sight when I'm angry.'

'True fucking story,' said Emily, 'she and I have fought a fair few times.'

'You have?' said Michael, 'really?'

'We'd get pissed at each other and beat the shit out of each other,' said Emily, 'and we don't mean the girly catfights. We brawl. Full-on brawl.'

'True story,' said Rebecca, 'we hardly do it anymore, but after we were done, we'd laugh and hug it out.'

'Sounds like the female versions of us,' smirked Connor.

'Which is why they're perfect for us,' said Murphy, kissing Emily.

'Well, I got new weapons,' said Michael, 'I'll go put them in the basement.'

'Thanks, Michael!' called Isabelle, 'we owe you!'

Michael smiled and headed to the basement. Agent Smecker smirked and sat on a chair by the sofa.

'This is a nice photo,' he said, pointing to a picture of the twins and the brothers hanging above the mantel.

'Oh, that one,' smiled Emily, 'that was our high school reunion.'

'Really?' said Smecker, 'almost looks like prom.'

'It was,' said Rebecca, 'they did a prom theme. Masquerade Ball.'

'Connor and Murphy clean up well,' chuckled Romeo, 'you girls look beautiful.'

'Thanks, Romeo,' smiled Emily.

The gang finished the tree and sat down. Connor took Rebecca out of her wheelchair and carried her over to the sofa, sitting her gently in his lap.

'I'm glad your leg is doing better,' smiled Isabelle as Michael came up from the basement, 'you took the pain like a champ.'

'I just can't wait to walk again,' said Rebecca, 'I feel bad for having Connor carry me around all the time.'

'I don't mind it,' said Connor, 'but I hate seein' ye in pain, Becca-Bear.'

'There he goes again,' giggled Isabelle, 'you're adorable, Connor.'

Murphy sniggered.

'So, what are the plans for dinner?' asked Rocco.

'We're all going to our parent's for dinner,' said Emily, 'Noah and Annabelle are coming, as well.'

'And you're invited, Agent Smecker,' said Rebecca.

'Me?' said Smecker, 'to dinner?'

'Yup,' said Emily, 'Daddy wants to meet the man who helped us kill Giovanni.'

'I'd be more than happy to go,' said Smecker, 'I'd like to meet your Mom and Dad.'

'Then it's settled,' said Michael, 'we're going to the Ouellet Residence.'


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Morning. The three girls woke up early to shower and dress in their naughty Santa's Little Helper outfits. They got ready in the big vanity room.

'This is so exciting!' giggled Isabelle as they did their makeup, 'Rocco's jaw is gonna drop!'

'Murphy's did last year,' said Emily, 'same with Connor's.'

'I love these outfits,' said Rebecca, finishing her makeup and starting on her hair, 'I feel really sexy.'

'Of course you do,' said Isabelle, 'I do, too.'

'Well, we should put the notes on the boys' pillows and sit under the tree,' said Emily, 'let's go.'

All three girls lay on their stomachs in front of the tree. Everyone woke up an hour later. The girls posed when they heard footsteps.

'Where did the girls go?' asked Michael.

'No idea,' said Murphy, 'I'm…oh…'

Murphy stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone else ran into him.

'Murphy!' groaned Rocco, 'what the…? Whoa…'

'Good morning, boys,' said Isabelle, 'did you sleep well?'

'The fuck is going on?' asked Romeo.

Connor, Murphy, and Rocco all stood aside. Romeo's eyes went wide.

'Holy…' he began.

'We're not for you, Romeo,' said Emily, 'we're here for Connor, Murphy, and Rocco.'

'Well, this is a surprise,' said Smecker, 'three hot girls sitting provocatively under a Christmas tree. My wife did this for me every Christmas before Jane was born.'

Connor walked up to Rebecca. He knelt in front of her, mesmerized. Rebecca giggled.

'Touch me,' she said, 'I'm your present.'

Connor reached a hand out and slowly traced Rebecca's cheek with his fingertips. Rebecca closed her eyes, letting the pleasure overpower her.

Connor ran his fingers up Rebecca's legs, tickling her. Rebecca grabbed Connor's wrist when he reached her hips.

'Wait until later, Big Boy,' she said, 'you gotta open your presents first.'

Everyone sat in front of the tree and grabbed their presents. Emily found one from Murphy.

'Pink wrapping paper,' said Emily, 'nice touch.'

'You and yer fucking pink,' said Murphy as Emily unwrapped her present.

'You got me a box,' giggled Emily.

'Smart ass,' said Murphy, 'open it.'

Emily opened the box and gasped. Inside of the box was pink, silk lingerie. Emily took it out, marvelling at it.

'Murphy!' she breathed, 'it's beautiful!'

'I know ye like pink,' said Murphy, 'an' ye mentioned about silk lingerie.'

Emily kissed Murphy on the lips. Murphy's cheeks went red.

'I wonder what this is,' said Rebecca as she opened her present from Connor.

'You'll see,' said Connor.

Rebecca opened the box and gasped. She also had silk lingerie, but it was the colors of Lady.

'Aww!' said Rebecca, holding her new present, 'Connor!'

'Romeo knows a guy who makes lingerie,' said Connor, 'so I had him make ye some custom stuff. I got ye more, but it'll wait.'

Rebecca turned around. She tackled Connor to the floor, hugging him tight.

'You are the best husband ever!' said Rebecca.

'Thanks,' said Connor, 'get up.'

Rebecca let go of Connor and helped him back up. She smiled from ear to ear.

Isabelle opened her present from Rocco. He bought her a new housecoat. It was purple and fluffy.

'Aww, Rocco!' said Isabelle, 'this is beautiful!'

'I know you said you needed a new housecoat,' said Rocco, 'and I know you like purple.'

Isabelle smiled and kissed Rocco on the cheek. Murphy grabbed a present from Emily.

'I think you're gonna love this,' said Emily, 'I made it myself.'

Murphy opened the box and gasped. Inside was a black peacoat but it had angel wings on the back with his family prayer stitched around the wings.

'Wow…' breathed Murphy, 'this is beautiful, Em.'

'I worked really hard on it,' said Emily, 'which is why I bought so much yarn and stuff within the last month.'

'Well, I love it,' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek, 'it's beautiful.'

Everyone finished opening their presents. Rebecca was finally able to walk so she stood up and lit a fire while Isabelle made everyone hot chocolate. Emily and Rebecca went upstairs and changed into their lingerie.

'I can't believe he got me all Thomas lingerie!' said Rebecca, 'I love the Lady one!'

'Which engines did he use?' asked Emily.

'Thomas, Percy, James, Lady,' said Rebecca, 'I love it!'

'I love this gown,' said Emily, 'it suits you.'

Rebecca grinned. She and Emily walked downstairs together. Connor and Murphy purred.

'Hello, beautiful,' said Murphy as Emily posed in her pink gown.

'Hello, Lady,' purred Connor.

Emily and Rebecca giggled and sat in front of the fireplace. Isabelle handed them each hot chocolate.

'It's nice seeing Rebecca being able to walk again,' smiled Michael as everyone sipped their hot chocolate.

'It doesn't hurt anymore,' smiled Rebecca, 'I've missed walking. And wearing heels.'

'I hated seeing you in pain,' said Emily, 'Twin Telepathy put me in pain whenever you winced or whimpered.'

'Aww,' said Rebecca.

'We just gotta be more vigilant on hits,' said Romeo, 'I don't want any of my Mamacita's hurt.'

'And we don't want our Papi hurt,' said Isabelle.

'You girls are amazing,' said Romeo, 'you make the boys happy. Wish I had that.'

'Angelica likes you,' said Rebecca.

'Angelica?' said Romeo, 'the really hot Latin dance teacher?'

'_Si, Senor,' _said Rebecca.

'Alright!' said Romeo, 'this is awesome!'

The girls giggled as Romeo did the Eddie Guerrero shake. Smecker spoke up.

'I think for future reference, I will invest in bullet proof vests,' he said, 'we have to be more vigilant as Romeo said.'

'Accidents will happen,' said Rocco, we're not Superman, you know.'

'I think the vests are a good idea,' said Emily, 'have those but there will still be risks.'

'That's very true,' said Murphy, 'but I'm gonna do the best I can to protect my Emykins.'

'And I'll protect my Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

'Sounds like a plan,' said Smecker.

Later that day, everyone started to get ready to go to dinner. Rebecca wore a red dress, Emily wore a green dress, and Isabelle wore a silver dress. All the men wore tuxedoes.

'How do I look?' asked Rebecca as she walked out of the bathroom.

'Ye need ta stop askin' me that, Becca-Bear,' said Connor, 'I always give ye the same answer. Ye look fuckin' beautiful, alright?'

Rebecca smiled. Her hair was in curls and she wore silver stiletto heels. Her makeup was already done. Connor's eyes danced as Rebecca walked up to him.

'Ye really do look beautiful,' he said, taking a curl between his fingers, 'yer hair looks beautiful curled.'

'Thanks,' smiled Rebecca, 'you look really handsome.'

Connor smirked. Rebecca giggled.

'I'm so glad I married ye,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's cheek, 'ye make me happy.'

'You make me happy, too,' said Rebecca, 'very happy.'

Connor smiled.

Meanwhile, in Emily and Murphy's room, Emily had just finished putting her hair in a curly up-do. Murphy's eyes danced as his wife walked out of the bathroom.

'How do I look?' asked Emily.

'Ye look fuckin' beautiful, Em,' said Murphy, 'really fuckin' beautiful.'

Emily smiled.

Murphy walked up to Emily and gently pressed his lips to hers. They held each other for a few minutes, kissing. Murphy pulled away and held Emily's face in his hands.

'Ye have no clue how much ye mean ta me, Em,' he said in a gentle voice, 'no clue.'

'I must mean a lot to you,' said Emily, 'you'd do anything for me.'

'Anythin' if ye asked me,' said Murphy, 'I'd take a bullet fer ye.'

'I'd prefer it if you didn't,' said Emily, 'I can't bear the thought of losing you, Murphy.'

'I can't bear the thought of losin' ye, either,' said Murphy, 'ye mean tha world ta me, Emily.'

'I know,' said Emily, 'I know.'

Lisa came and picked up the twins and the brothers. Everyone else went in Agent Smecker's Hummer. Lisa smiled as everyone climbed into her Porsche.

'You all look amazing,' she said with a smile, 'girls, I love your hair.'

'Thanks, Mommy,' smiled Emily.

Lisa started her car when everyone was buckled in. Emily sat up front with her mom and Rebecca sat between Murphy and Connor.

'Alright!' said Lisa, 'let's go!'

Everyone arrived at the mansion a short time later. Lisa pulled into the driveway, smiling. The mansion was decorated with beautiful blue lights. Everything looked magical.

Connor helped Rebecca out of the car. He held her hand as they walked inside the mansion. Murphy followed close behind, holding Emily's hand. They were greeted by cheers and applause.

'Hello, boys!' said a voice.

'Ma!'

A short, plump woman with flaming red hair walked up and hugged the boys. She smiled brightly.

'It's so nice to see you again,' she said, 'my boys.'

'Annabelle!' said the girls.

'Girls!' said Annabelle, hugging the twins, 'how are me beautiful daughters-in-law?'

'Recovering,' said Rebecca.

'Recovering?' said Annabelle.

'Shot in the leg,' said Connor, 'Joseph Guadagnino's goon.'

'Oh, dear…' said Annabelle.

'I couldn't walk,' said Rebecca, 'I can put pressure on my leg now, but for two weeks I was on crutches.'

'I'm sorry that happened ta ye, Becca,' said Annabelle, hugging Rebecca again.

'Boys!'

'Da!'

'Hello, boys,' said Noah, hugging his sons, 'how are me boys?'

'Doin' well,' said Murphy, 'very well.'

'An' how are me beautiful daughters-in-law?' asked Noah, hugging the twins.

'Recovering from a shot to the leg,' said Rebecca, 'getting used to walking again.'

'Ah, no,' said Noah, 'leg shots. Not fun.'

'Connor had a fit at the hospital,' said Emily, 'he was not happy.'

'Because he doesn't like seein' his loved ones hurt,' said Annabelle, 'he's always been that way. Since he was a kid.'

'You've raised two very fine boys, Annabelle,' smiled Emily, 'you really have.'

'Thank ye, Emily,' smiled Annabelle.

'Girls!'

'Daddy!'

'How are my beautiful daughters?' asked Jeff, hugging his daughters.

'Doing well,' said Emily, 'Rebecca can finally walk on her leg.'

'That's good,' said Jeff, 'I don't like it when my daughters are hurt.'

'Mom did wonders on the mansion,' said Rebecca, 'very well.'

'She did, indeed,' smiled Jeff, 'now, who wants a drink?'

'Me!' said Rebecca.

'Me, too!' said Emily.

Jeff handed the girls each a glass of red wine. Both girls smiled.

'Where's Rocco?' asked Noah.

The front door opened. Everyone cheered.

'Speak o' tha Devil,' smirked Annabelle.

Rocco and Isabelle walked over to where the others were standing, followed by Romeo, Michael, and Agent Smecker. Noah and Annabelle smiled.

'Rocco!' said Annabelle.

'Annabelle!' said Rocco.

'It's so nice ta see ye again,' said Annabelle, hugging Rocco.

'You, too,' smiled Rocco.

'Hello, Isabelle!' said Annabelle, embracing Isabelle, 'how are ye, lovely?'

'I'm doing wonderful, Annabelle,' smiled Isabelle, 'it's so nice to see you.'

'Annabelle!'

'Hello, Romeo,' smiled Annabelle, hugging him, 'how are ye?'

'Doing very well,' smiled Romeo.

'And Michael,' smiled Annabelle, hugging him, 'how's the Sinner?'

'Fantastic, Mrs. MacManus,' said Michael.

'There's three Mrs. MacManus' here,' giggled Rebecca, 'me, Emily, and Annabelle.'

Everyone laughed.

Connor and Murphy wrapped their arms tightly around the girls' waists, discreetly kissing their foreheads.

'Aww, look at ye's,' smiled Annabelle, 'yer smiling like two kids on Christmas morning.'

'We married two o' tha most beautiful girls ta walk this Earth,' said Connor, 'why wouldn't we be?'

Rebecca giggled as Connor kissed her on the cheek. Jeff smiled at his son-in-law.

Lisa was talking to Emily's aunt and uncle by the fireplace. Rebecca slowly sipped her wine.

'I love yer dresses, girls,' said Annabelle, 'and yer hair looks beautiful.'

'Thank you, Annabelle,' smiled Emily.

'What did me boys get ye fer Christmas?' asked Noah.

'Lingerie,' smiled Emily, 'both of them for both of us.'

'Connor had a friend of Romeo's make me Thomas lingerie,' smiled Rebecca, 'each of them have the numbers on the breast parts.'

'That's sweet o' ye, Connor,' smiled Noah.

'She looks amazing in tha piece that's supposed ta be tha colors o' Lady,' smirked Connor, 'they're gowns but they're made o' silk.'

Noah smiled at his two sons. The girls slowly sipped their wine.

'When's dinner, Daddy?' asked Emily.

'Soon,' said Jeff, 'Lisa's checking on it now.'

Connor and Murphy smiled and hugged their wives. The girls' wedding bands sparkled in the firelight.

'Aww, I love yer ring, Em,' said Annabelle, 'what are the jewels?'

'Emeralds, rubies, and sapphires,' said Emily, 'the three Spiritual Stones in the game are the Kokiri's Emerald, The Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire.'

'An' I see the Triforce,' said Noah, 'encrusted with tha same jewels.'

'Represents Power, Wisdom, and Courage,' said Emily, 'Power is red, Wisdom is blue, and Courage is green.'

'An' I 'ave the same ring,' smiled Murphy, 'I married my Princess Zelda.'

'Aww,' said Emily, kissing Murphy.

'Oh, brother…' muttered Connor, rolling his eyes.

'Dinner's ready!' called Lisa, 'everyone gather to the table!'

Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down. Lisa served everyone drinks and food before sitting down. Everyone talked.

'This is amazing, Lisa,' smiled Marie, 'as always.'

'With your help, Mom,' smiled Lisa.

'The house looks beautiful, Mrs. Ouellet,' said Michael, 'you did wonders.'

'Thank you, Michael,' smiled Lisa.

'You have a very lovely home, Lisa,' said Noah, 'a very lovely home.'

'Thank you, Noah,' smiled Lisa.

Rebecca slowly ate her food. Connor smiled at her, rubbing her back.

'What did the boys buy you for Christmas, girls?' asked Jeff.

'Lingerie,' said Rebecca.

'Lingerie,' said Emily.

'Aww,' said Lisa, 'what kind?'

'Coloured, silk lingerie gowns for me,' said Emily.

'Custom-made Thomas lingerie for me,' said Rebecca, 'I have twenty pieces.'

'Oh?' said Lisa, 'which engines?'

'Thomas, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Terence, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Mavis, Salty, Diesel, Rusty, Sir Handle, Duncan, Emily, Rhineas, Skarloey, Henry, and Lady,' said Rebecca.

'Aww,' said Lisa, 'that's sweet.'

'Only tha best fer me Becca-Bear,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

Lisa smiled.

After dinner, everyone sat in front of the fire and told stories. Lisa made everyone home-made hot chocolate. Agent Smecker was having a wonderful time.

'It's still weird not coming home to my two daughters,' said Jeff, 'I miss you girls.'

'We'll come stay a night soon,' said Emily, 'I promise, Daddy.'

'Me, too,' said Rebecca.

'I just can't believe how fast you've grown,' said Jeff, 'you're both living on your own, you're both married, you both graduated with flying colors in high school and college…'

'We have wonderful girls,' smiled Lisa, 'no matter what.'

Emily and Rebecca smiled at their parents.

'Connor and Murphy,' said Jeff, 'I'm still so thankful that you saved my daughters. Connor, I'm not mad about Rebecca's leg. Accidents happen, and Giovanni's goons as well as Giovanni himself is a tough motherfucker.'

'He's dead now, Jeff,' said Smecker, 'you can rest easy.'

'Thank you, Agent Smecker,' said Lisa, 'thank you.'

'Anytime, Lisa,' said Smecker, 'anytime.'

Everyone stayed at the mansion that night. Murphy and Emily stayed up drinking wine in front of the fire. One thing about both twins: wine makes their clothes fall off.

'It's gonna be a shame messin' up yer pretty curls,' said Murphy as Emily straddled him.

'It's gonna be messed up when I wash out the hairspray before bed anyways,' smirked Emily, 'take my dress off.'

Murphy reached around and un-zipped Emily's dress. Emily smirked deviously as Murphy slid her dress of, revealing her Christmas bra and panties.

Murphy pressed his lips under Emily's jaw, slowly moving down her body.

Her neck, her chest, her stomach, her inner thighs.

Slowly, Murphy teased Emily through her panties. He gently licked, nibbled, and sucked her pussy.

Emily ran her fingers through Murphy's hair, moaning passionately.

Murphy reached up and un-hooked Emily's bra. Emily threw her bra on the couch.

Slowly, Murphy stripped Emily of her panties with his teeth. Emily giggled as Murphy smirked deviously with her panties in his mouth.

'Lick me,' whispered Emily, 'make me cum.'

Murphy smirked and dropped Emily's panties. Slowly, he placed his head between her legs, snaking his tongue out and licking her clit.

Emily threw her head back and moaned as Murphy licked her. She could feel the pleasure overwhelming her, embracing her with each stroke of her husband's tongue.

The fire cast a shadow on the walls. Emily smiled at the silhouette of her and Murphy.

Murphy burrowed his face in closer to Emily's pussy, stroking his tongue faster. Emily let out a low moan, her body tensing up. She felt the orgasm sweeping over her, wrapping her like Murphy's arms.

With a jerking motion, Emily came. She moaned long and low so her parents didn't hear her.

The orgasm lasted for a few seconds before dying down. She looked at Murphy, her eyes glowing.

'Stop,' she said gently, 'I'm done.'

Murphy smiled at his beloved wife and kissed her pussy before wiping his chin.

Murphy crawled up and gently pushed Emily on her back. He pressed his lips against hers, penetrating her slowly.

Emily moaned as Murphy bucked his hips forwards. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hugging herself closer to her beloved.

Murphy went in deeper and deeper. Emily dug her nails into Murphy's shoulders, biting her lip.

Murphy pressed his lips to Emily's cheek, hugging himself closer to her. Emily traced Murphy's ear with her tongue, making him purr.

Emily wrapped her legs more snuggly around Murphy's hips, embracing her beloved.

Murphy went in deeper and deeper. The fire casting their silhouette on the walls.

Murphy bucked harder and harder, letting his cock fill Emily. Their bodies melted into each other. They kissed as Murphy's body tensed up with orgasm.

'I love you,' Emily whispered against Murphy's lips as he orgasmed inside her, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' whispered Murphy, 'I love you, too.'


	11. Chapter 11

It was New Year's. The gang decided to go out to McGinty's to party. The girls decided to wear skinny jeans and matching sequined silver tops and silver stiletto heels. They got ready in the vanity room.

'You girls ready to rock?' asked Isabelle as they did their hair.

'Hell yeah!' said Rebecca, 'McGinty's gonna get a dose of the Sister Saints!'

'Doc's gonna hate us for dancing on the bar,' said Emily.

'Nah,' said Rebecca, 'he doesn't care. He probably likes staring at our asses.'

'As if,' said Isabelle.

Rebecca laughed and finished her hair and started on her makeup. Emily and Isabelle finished their hair shortly after.

'This is gonna be epic!' said Isabelle, 'I love New Year's!'

'We all do,' said Emily, 'it's a perfect excuse to get drunk and be rowdy.'

'Hopefully Connor doesn't get too drunk,' smirked Rebecca, 'I got plans with him later.'

'Oh, Becca!' groaned Emily.

Rebecca laughed and finished her makeup. Emily rolled her eyes at her twin.

Isabelle and Emily finished their makeup and grabbed their coats. The gang was waiting downstairs.

'Hello, everyone!' said Emily, 'are you ready to tear Boston apart?'

'Someone's excited,' laughed Romeo as Murphy hugged Emily.

'I love New Year's,' said Emily as Murphy pressed his lips under her jaw, 'this is the one time of year where I can drink myself into a coma.'

'You and your alcohol,' laughed Connor.

'Well, let's get going!' said Rocco.

The gang arrived at McGinty's a short time later. The three girls were giddy and laughing as they walked inside where they were greeted with cheers and applause.

'HAPPY FUCKIN' NEW YEARS!' hollered James.

The girls strutted to the stage and posed. Everyone whooped and cheered.

'Well, before we start the festivities, I'd like to introduce a new member to our little Saints Society,' said Smecker.

'Oh?'

Smecker smiled and looked at the front door.

'Come on out, sweetheart.'

Everyone's jaws dropped as a tall, very pale, very beautiful girl walked through the door. She almost looked like a vampire.

'Everyone,' smiled Smecker, 'meet my daughter, Jane.'

Michael's jaw dropped at the sight of Jane. She was dressed in a Goth corset dress. Her hair was jet black and she had eyes as blue as ice. She was stunning.

'Hello everyone,' said Jane in a tinkling voice, almost like bells, 'I'm Jane Smecker. Jane Nicole Smecker.'

'She's the new addition to our assassination group,' smiled Smecker, 'trained her myself.'

'I can't wait to join in on hits,' smiled Jane, sitting next to Michael, 'Father has told me so much about all of you.'

Michael's cheeks went pink as Jane smirked at him.

'Beer, please,' said Jane.

Doc handed Jane a beer. The other three girls climbed onto their husband's laps, smirking deviously.

'Well, I think it's time to get the party started,' smiled Smecker, 'let's do this.'

Michael didn't drink, but he had fun filming the shenanigans. Connor and Emily decided to have a belching contest.

'Yer goin' down, Blondie,' said Connor with a cocky smirk.

'Just you wait, Rope Boy,' smirked Emily.

Everyone watched as the two Older Twins belched it out. Michael laughed as he filmed it.

Connor let out a long, loud belch. Everyone in the bar laughed.

Emily smirked and let out the longest, loudest belch anyone has ever heard. The whole bar went silent.

'What?' said Emily.

Everyone in the bar broke into laughter and applause.

'Ye win this round, Blondie,' said Connor, handing her twenty bucks, 'ye got lucky.'

'Rope Boy's Luck O' The Irish isn't working tonight is it?' said Emily, 'but it's okay.'

Emily patted Connor on the shoulder and hopped up on the bar. Joey was in attendance so he cued the music. Even Jane got up and danced. Doc had installed microphones so Connor and Murphy got up and sang along to the music.

'Let's rock.'

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean_

_nothing_

_Should've seen it comin' it had to happen sometime_

_But you went and brought a knife to an all out gun_

_fight_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_Say anything you want, but talk will get you nowhere_

_The only thing you brought is psychological warfare_

_Well there's no getting out & now you got to wonder _

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under?_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far, who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for? Well this means war!_

_Well this means war!_

Everyone applauded. Doc handed the girls more beer. The brothers grabbed two more beers and joined the girls on the bar. Emily giggled as Murphy playfully bit her neck.

'Ow!' said Emily.

'Sorry, Emykins,' said Murphy, kissing his wife's neck.

'Get ready to dance!' said Joey, 'let's do this shit!'

_I feel uptight on a Saturday night, Nine o'clock, the radio's the only light_

_I hear my song and it pulls me through_

_Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do _

_I got to_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Getting late, I just can't wait, Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road_

_First I drink, then I smoke_

_Start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Movin' fast, doin' 95, hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow_

_I feel so good, I'm so alive, I hear my song playin' on the radio_

_It goes_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock, there's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes_

_Oh my God, no time to turn _

_I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die_

_Why?_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

_Get up! Everybody's gonna leave their seat_

The end of the song ended with a bang. The girls chugged their beers as everyone cheered them on. Michael was still mesmerized by Jane.

'Look at the way Michael's looking at Jane,' whispered Isabelle.

'I think he's in love,' giggled Emily.

'More hypnotized than in love, I think,' chuckled Rebecca.

'What are ye gosspin' 'bout?' asked Murphy.

'Look at how Michael is looking at Jane,' whispered Isabelle.

Connor and Murphy looked. They chuckled.

'He's in love,' said Murphy, 'has tha exact same dreamy look when I first laid eyes on me Emykins.'

'It's nice to see him smile,' said Rebecca, 'he's been through a lot, God bless him.'

'We'll see how it goes,' said Emily, 'now, come on. LET'S DANCE!'

_Desert loving in your eyes all the way, if I listened to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Didn't hear your wicked words every day and you used to be so sweet I heard you say_

_That my love was an addiction_

_When we cling our love is strong_

_When you go, you're gone forever_

_You string along_

_You string along_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_Every day is like a survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_I'm a man without conviction_

_I'm a man who doesn't know how to sell a contradiction_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

_Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go_

_You come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red gold and green_

_Red gold and green_

The girls chugged their beers back and cheered. Doc handed them more beers, smiling.

'I'm buzzed already,' said Emily, burping.

'I can' believe ye out-belched Connor,' said Murphy, 'he's a champion.'

'Emily's the Queen of Burps,' laughed Isabelle, 'she can out-belch all of the boys in our family.'

'No kiddin',' laughed Murphy.

'It's true,' said Emily, 'I'm a guy in a girl's body.'

'A very sexy body,' purred Murphy.

Emily giggled as Murphy kissed her neck. He grinded on her slightly, purring with each kiss.

'Alright!' said Emily, 'save it for later!'

Murphy smirked. It was time to dance and sing again.

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right and aim for my heart_

_If you feel like and take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control so we waited_

_I put on a show now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right but when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key_

_Oh! So get in the car we can ride it wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you want to steer but I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here _

_Oh! Yeah! Yeah!_

_And it goes like this _

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice, head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this _

_Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooooooooves like Jagger_

Everyone whooped and cheered. The girls each grabbed a bottle of whiskey and chugged it as Joey cued the next song.

_You show us everything you've got, you keep on dancin' and the room gets hot_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, we'll let you in_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while, you're lookin' fancy and I like your style_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just begun, so let me in_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

_I wanna Rock 'N' Roll all nite and party every day_

Everyone cheered as the girls poured whiskey on their husbands. They were hammered now. The boys laughed and chugged their beer.

'Alright, I hope you're ready to Wiggle!' said Joey, 'let's do this!'

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off and when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous no shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out_

_Check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The night rolled on. Michael filmed the party. Joey cued the second-last song before Midnight.

_PARTY ROCK YEAH! WOO!_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, she on my jock (huh)_

_Non stop when we in the spot booty move weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino, gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano, I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping, on a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling, shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash, we get money don't be mad now stop! Hatin' is bad!_

_One more shot for us (another round) please fill up my cup (don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see you shake it now, now you home with me_

_YOU'RE NAKED NOW!_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!), everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) everybody just have a good-good-good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your, put your (Yeah! Yeah)_

_Put your, put your (WOO!)_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your hands up! Your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

'Alright, it's time for the countdown!'

'TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE…! HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's, Murphy presses his to Emily's, and Rocco's pressed his to Isabelle's. It was time for the final song.

'LET'S RIDE!'

_An old cowboy went riding out one dark & windy day, upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw a-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

_Their brands were still on fire & their hooves were made of steel, their horns were black & shiny & their hot breath he could feel_

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky for he saw the Riders coming hard _

_And he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat_

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet_

_'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

_On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry_

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name_

_If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride _

_Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_


	12. Chapter 12

The following week, everyone gathered at the mansion. Agent Smecker brought Jane. Michael was still mesmerized by her presence. Everyone had questions for her.

'So, what makes ye want ta join us?' asked Connor as Emily served everyone drinks.

'Same reason you started, Connor,' said Jane, 'I'm sick of seeing all these sick people walking our streets. I may not look it, but I have a big heart, and I know you rescued these girls because in your heart, you felt the same pain they did.'

'I just want my daughters back…I'd do anything, anything to get them home…'

'That is the sound of a heartbroken father. Last night, famous Italian Mob Don, Giovanni Guadagnino, sent two goons into Jeff Ouellet's home to kidnap Jeff's twin daughters, Emily and Rebecca.'

'I just want them home…they're my daughters…I love them so much…'

'Boston Police says that Giovanni may have had the girls brought to his mansion in upscale North Boston. The girls are 5'11" in height, 105 pounds in weight, with long, pale blond hair and ice-blue eyes.'

'There will be a reward for the return of my beautiful daughters. Someone. Anyone. Rescue my girls.'

Connor turned the TV off. He and his brother, Murphy, looked at each other, their eyes full of fire.

'Giovanni Guadagnino,' said Rocco, 'my old boss was best fuckin' friends with that sick fuck. He'd come back and tell stories of those two girls before you guys killed him. He'd watch. Giovanni would have them beaten and raped, day in and day out.'

Murphy got up off his bed. With a yell of rage, he punched the wall. Hard.

'Murph!' said Connor, 'the fuck is wrong wit' ye?'

'Beaten an' raped, Connor!' growled Murphy, 'those girls had nothin' ta do wit' what their bonehead of a fuckin' father did! Ye honestly think I'm gonna be calm about what Rocco just fuckin' said?'

'So, what are ye gonna do 'bout it, Murph?' asked Connor, 'humour me.'

'We're fuckin' rescuing 'em is what I'm gonna fuckin' do 'bout it!' said Murphy, 'no one deserves that kind of shit, Connor!'

'Murphy, calm down,' said Rocco in a gentle tone, 'I got blue prints and everything. Careful planning and we can go in and rescue the girls.'

Murphy took a deep breath. He sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'let's do it.'

Murphy's eyes were full of fire. Jane continued on with her point.

'Father said you two had rescued the twins,' she said, 'and you had no idea how proud I was when he told me. You two saved these girls from a sick, twisted, evil man.'

'He had no remorse for what he did,' said Murphy, 'fuckin' none.'

'He never has, Murphy,' said Jane, 'he's never had a soul or a heart. But he's rotting in hell for the shit he's done when he was alive, and that includes the horror he put Emily through.'

'Jane's got my smarts,' said Smecker, 'I taught her everything I know. She's actually in training to be an agent.'

'Really, now?' said Romeo, 'you, an agent?'

'Father's work has always intrigued me, Romeo,' said Jane, smiling at her dad, 'he knows a lot.'

'Your dad's a really smart man, Jane,' said Rocco, 'I can see that you're a lot like your dad more than you know.'

'Everyone always says that, Rocco,' smiled Jane, 'everyone.'

'Jane will be a perfect addition to your Society,' said Smecker, 'tell them what you describe yourself as, sweetheart.'

'Do you guys watch wrestling?' asked Jane.

Everyone nodded. Jane smirked.

'I've got Winter's beauty,' she said, 'but I have the cold, bone-chilling presence of The Undertaker and the sick, twisted, demented mind of Kane.'

'Ooh, I love the sounds of that,' said Isabelle with a cheeky smirk.

'I can help with hits and planning,' smirked Jane, 'you can count on me.'

'We're excited to work with you, Jane,' smiled Rebecca.

'Thank you, Rebecca,' smiled Jane.

Michael looked at Jane with a twinkle in his eye. Jane smiled at him. Michael's cheeks went red and he looked away.

'I like your tattoo,' said Emily, 'what does it say?'

'Sinner,' said Jane, 'a nickname I got from my mom.'

'Your mother calls you her Gorgeous Nightmare,' chuckled Smecker, 'you're a nightmare at times, but you're a beautiful young woman, Jane.'

Jane smiled and hugged her father. Everyone smiled.

Emily refilled everyone's glasses. They sat around the fire, sipping on their wine. Michael had Pepsi Max.

'We need to stay on guard with each hit,' said Smecker, 'Jane knows about what happened to Rebecca.'

'I don't want that to happen again,' said Jane, 'and Father also told me about how you took care of her, Connor.'

'I never want ta see me Becca-Bear hurt like that,' said Connor, 'never.'

'Our next hit is going to be a cocaine ring,' said Smecker, 'linked to Giovanni's circle.'

'When are we doing this?' asked Isabelle.

'Within a week,' said Smecker, 'I'll bring my team in again.'

'Giovanni has a lot of friends,' said Emily, 'I think he has too many.'

'I agree with you, Emily,' said Jane, 'one hundred percent.'

'I'll talk to my friend in West Newbery and get some more weapons,' said Michael.

'Alright,' said Smecker, 'sounds like a plan.'

_It's time to play The Game..._

_**IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

_It's all about the game and how you play it_

_It's all about control and if you can take it_

_It's all about your debt and if you can pay it_

_It's all about the pain and I who's gonna make it_

_I am The Game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can shake me_

_I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me_

_I am the pain and I know you can take me_

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run, like a Cleveland Clutch from a smokin' gun_

_I am The Game and I make the rules_

_So move on out and you can die like a fool_

_Try to figure out what my move's gonna be_

_Come on over, Son, why don't you ask me?_

_Don't you forget there's a price you can pay_

_'Cause I am The Game and I want to play_

_It's time to play The Game_

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

_It's all about the game and how you play it_

_It's all about control and if you can take it_

_It's all about your debt and if you can pay it_

_It's all about the pain and I who's gonna make it_

_I am The Game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can shake me_

_I am your debt, I know you can't pay me_

_I am the pain and I know you can't pay me_

_Playin' The Game_

_You're gonna be the same_

_You're gonna change your name_

_You're gonna die in flames_

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

_It's time to play The Game_

_It's time to play The Game_

_It's time to play The Game_

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHA**_


	13. Chapter 13

The following week, the Saints Society got ready to go on the bust. This gang linked with Giovanni's cocaine ring are a triple whammy: drug-dealers, rapists, and murderers. Rebecca helped Jane braid her hair after the other three were finished braiding theirs.

'Connor looked tense when I walked by your room,' said Jane.

'He did?' said Rebecca as she braided Jane's hair.

'He did,' said Jane, 'I could hear him talking to Romeo. He said something about a promise to God.'

'Oh,' said Rebecca, 'that.'

'I had a sense your husband was religious,' said Jane, 'but is he the kind that shoves it down your throat?'

'Not really,' said Rebecca, 'he does go to Church and whatnot, though.'

'But what's this promise to God?' asked Jane.

Rebecca sighed.

'The night he rescued me, he made a promise to God that he'd do anything to protect me,' she said, 'and he felt like he broke his promise the night we whacked Giovanni and I got shot in the leg.'

'Aww,' said Jane, 'that's awful.'

'He was a wreck,' said Emily as she and Isabelle got dressed, 'he kicked a wall at the hospital.'

'And freaked at the doctor,' added Isabelle.

'He must really care about you, doesn't he?' said Jane.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'he does.'

'Connor seems like a sweetheart,' smiled Jane, 'but he's such a badass.'

'That's what I love about him,' said Rebecca, finishing Jane's braid, 'he's got a wonderful personality. Him being gorgeous is a bonus.'

'Get dressed,' said Isabelle, 'we got shit to do.'

Jane and Rebecca dressed in jeans, black stiletto boots, and black turtlenecks. Jane smiled at the three girls.

'Alright,' she said, 'let's kill some drug fuckers.'

The four girls drove in Jane's Hummer. The boys drove with Agent Smecker. Jane spoke to the girls more as they drove.

'So, Isabelle,' said Jane, 'how did you and Rocco meet?'

'I lived in Miami,' said Isabelle, 'they came down for Spring Break and I kinda fell in love with Rocco at first sight.'

'Aww,' said Jane, 'you two are really cute together.'

'Thanks,' smiled Isabelle, 'he makes me really happy.'

They arrived at the mansion. Rocco had blue prints of this stuff from Poppa Joe. The girls put their masks on and loaded their guns before stepping out of the Hummer.

Rebecca was half-way up to the gate when she felt something grab her waist. She gasped and turned around, pointing her gun. Her grabber laughed. She recognized the laugh.

'Connor!' hissed Rebecca, 'you fucking moron!'

'Sorry, Lovey Dove,' said Connor, hugging his wife, 'I felt like scarin' ye.'

'Now's not the time,' hissed Rebecca, 'we're doing some serious shit here now get a fucking hold of yourself!'

And with that, Rebecca walked off, fuming. Murphy laughed.

'Good one,' he said, 'yer wife's pissed at ye. No sex fer you tonight.'

Connor pouted.

'I'm sorry, Becca-Bear!' he said, running after his wife.

Rocco punched in the code and the gate flew open. Agent Smecker's team shot the guard dogs and snuck up to the front door.

'One more code,' said Rocco, 'deactivate the alarm.'

Jane would be kicking the door in. She waited for the beep.

'Deactivated!' said Rocco.

'Alright, Jane,' said Smecker, 'are you ready?'

Jane nodded.

'Alright,' said Smecker, 'let's bust some shit up.'

_Another mission the powers have called me away, another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend to win the honour of coming back home again_

_No explanation will matter after we begin, another dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend you will discover a war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight, another fuse uncovered now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect, I carry out my orders without a regret_

_A declaration embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike, you need to know that you're living the fight of your life_

_You will be shown that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I am indestructible (indestructible)_

_Indestructible, determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

The brothers put the ring-leader on his knees. The girls smirked as they watched their husbands recite the prayer.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Everyone went to bed when they returned to the mansion. Rebecca put on her Edward lingerie gown and sat in front of a roaring fire, drinking red wine. She heard footsteps come up behind her.

'Hey.'

'Who is it?' asked Rebecca.

'It's me,' said the voice.

'Oh,' said Rebecca, 'hi, Connor.'

Connor walked up beside his wife. He was in his housecoat. He opened his arms.

'Can ye forgive me?' asked Connor, 'I'm sorry for earlier.'

Rebecca stood up. She lifted her arm with her hand balled in a fist.

Connor flinched, but what happened next left him confused.

Laughing, Rebecca jumped on her husband's back, kissing him on the cheek. Connor had his 'WTF' look on his face as his laughing wife jumped off his back.

'Gotcha!' said Rebecca, laughing harder.

'What the fuck?' said Connor, 'wha' was tha' about?'

'I was never mad at you!' laughed Rebecca, 'I was getting back at you for scaring me!'

Connor breathed a sigh of relief as Rebecca kissed his neck. Rebecca giggled harder.

'Yer a fuckin' brat,' said Connor, 'a fuckin' brat.'

'But you love me,' smiled Rebecca.

'Yeah,' smiled Connor, 'I do.'

Rebecca smiled as Connor stroked her cheek before he gently kissed her lips. Connor pressed his forehead against Rebecca's, closing his eyes.

'Just don't do that kind of stuff on hits anymore, okay?' said Rebecca, 'please?'

'I promise I won't,' said Connor, 'I'm sorry.'

Rebecca smiled.

Connor scooped Rebecca up in his arms. Rebecca laughed out loud as her husband spun her in a circle, laughing his magical laugh.

'Well, I think I should get ye to bed,' said Connor.

'Okay,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He kissed his wife gently.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'As I love you,' said Connor.


	14. Chapter 14

The following week, the gang noticed that Michael was acting...darker, more quiet and reserved. The gang gathered in the kitchen, talking.

'He hasn't been himself for a week,' said Emily, 'what's wrong with him?'

'It can't be 'is Nana,' said Connor, 'he found peace wit' 'er last year.'

Michael walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Pepsi Max from the fridge, not noticing anyone before he walked out.

'See?' said Emily, 'not his usual 'Hey, y'all' or nothing!'

'I hope he's okay,' said Rocco, 'he's like a brother to me.'

'He's like a brother to all of us, Roccobear,' said Isabelle, stroking his hair, 'all of us.'

Michael came back and sat on the sofa, looking in at the gang.

'What's up, y'all?' he asked, sipping his soda.

Rebecca blinked furiously and held her fingers to her temple, squinting in pain.

'Ye okay, Rebecca?' asked Murphy, 'ye look like ye have a headache.'

'Fucking migraine...' groaned Rebecca.

'Vision acting up again?' asked Emily.

'Vision?' said Romeo.

'Rebecca reads people,' said Emily, stroking her sister's hair, 'she usually can pick up on people's emotions. You can't fool her.'

'And Michael's random going quiet to talking again is fucking it up,' said Rebecca, 'my fucking head...'

'It's okay, Becca-Bear,' said Connor, gently stroking his wife's hair, 'it's okay.'

'When was I quiet?' asked Michael.

'When you walked into the kitchen, Homie,' said Romeo, 'you never spoke to any of us.'

Michael shrugged and sipped on his Pepsi. Rebecca sobbed from the pain in her head.

'I'm fine, I swear,' said Michael.

'STOP!' sobbed Rebecca, 'STOP!'

Michael looked at Rebecca with concern in his eyes. Connor rubbed his wife's back, whispering to her in Gaelic.

'You really have been acting a lot quieter lately,' said Emily, 'really quiet.'

'More Undertaker-like,' said Rocco, 'darker, more mute than anything.'

'I'm sorry for troubling y'all,' said Michael in a sombre voice as Connor cradled Rebecca's head to his chest, 'I didn't mean to.'

'We're not mad, Homie,' said Romeo.

'Yeah,' said Murphy, 'yer just causin' me sister-in-law a lot o' pain.'

'Connor...' sobbed Rebecca, 'Connor...'

'I'm here, Becca-Boo,' soothed Connor, 'I'm here.'

'Go run her a bath, Connor,' said Emily, 'that helps her migraines.'

'Okay,' said Connor, 'come on, you.'

Later that day, the twins were sitting inside smoking. They noticed Michael walking outside to some sort of secret passage.

'The fuck is he doing?' asked Emily, looking out the back door at Michael.

'No clue,' said Rebecca, 'we should follow him.'

'You sure?' said Emily, 'what if he catches us?'

'Emily,' said Rebecca, 'we're the fucking Sister Saints. We know how to be fucking stealthy.'

'Whatever,' said Emily, 'you really want to?'

Rebecca put her coat and boots on. She looked at her sister.

'Let's fucking go,' she said.

Emily and Rebecca followed Michael down a winding passage. It was lit with torches, and it was spooky.

'This is giving me the creeps...' whispered Rebecca, 'holy shit...'

'This is Shadow Temple creepy, Becks,' whispered Emily, 'I'm getting some bad motherfucking vibes right now...'

The twins continued to follow Michael down the secret passage. There were noises, creaking noises. Emily and Rebecca kept calm and kept walking.

'I feel like one of those fucking Re-Dead things are gonna jump out and attack us,' shivered Emily.

'Those fucking things creep me out,' said Rebecca, 'same with those hand things that fall from the fucking ceiling.'

Emily shuddered.

Finally, they found Michael's destination. The twins gasped.

'Holy fuck...' whispered Rebecca, 'this is crazy...'

Emily turned around to face her sister. Suddenly, her face went white.

There was a giant spider crawling up Rebecca's arm. Emily pointed to her sister, not breathing.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'what's wrong?'

Emily pointed more. Rebecca looked at her arm and gasped.

'SPIDER!'

Michael turned around when he heard Rebecca's shriek. All the color in his face drained.

'GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!' shrieked Rebecca.

Emily took her boot and took the spider off her sister's shoulder before beating it to death. Both girls sighed with relief.

'What the hell are you doing here?' said Michael.

Emily and Rebecca turned around. They looked around the mystery room.

'Michael...' said Emily, 'what the fuck is this?'

Michael didn't answer.

Emily and Rebecca investigated the mystery room. It was full of tools, weird tools, old tools.

'When the hell did this get here?' asked Emily.

'Vegas,' said Michael, 'you guys have a separate basement full of your stuff my people built.'

Rebecca looked at the wall of whips and grinned. No one knew but her that Connor enjoyed being whipped when it was her night to be in charge.

'I love this kind of stuff,' said Emily, 'always have been.'

'I'm sorry for keeping this from you,' said Michael, 'I thought you'd be mad.'

'I'm mad we never knew about it when we whacked Giovanni,' said Rebecca, 'we could've tortured those assholes.'

Michael laughed and watched the girls investigate.

'When do you plan on telling the others?' asked Rebecca.

'Soon,' said Michael, 'real soon.'

'I may have to borrow this room,' said Emily, 'Murphy has a fantasy where I dominate him in a torture chamber.'

'I can arrange that,' smiled Michael.

Rebecca grabbed a whip and cracked it, laughing.

'Stealing one,' she said, 'I love whips.'

'Go for it,' said Michael, 'I have tons.'

Rebecca smirked and played with the whip. Connor is gonna enjoy this.

'Well, I think we should head upstairs,' said Michael, 'keep your mouths shut.'

'We will,' said Emily.

'We promise,' said Rebecca.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Michael gathered the gang out in the backyard. He looked from face to face, sweating nervously.

'I'm about to show you where I've been hiding lately,' he said, opening the doors, 'follow me.'

Connor and Rebecca went first, followed by Murphy and Emily, then Rocco and Isabelle, then Romeo, then Agent Smecker and Jane.

'Super fucking creepy, Holmes...' shuddered Romeo, 'Shadow Temple shit...'

Emily and Rebecca pretended to be scared. Connor and Murphy comforted them.

'Don't be scared, Emykins,' soothed Murphy, 'Murphykins will protect ye. I promise.'

Emily nodded, pretending like she was really scared.

Rebecca whimpered, fearing another spider was gonna crawl up her arm like last time. Connor comforted his shaking wife.

'Conny-Wonny's gonna protect you from any Boogeymen,' he said in a gentle tone, 'no one's gonna hurt my Becca-Bear.'

Rebecca nodded, whimpering.

They rounded the final bend. Everyone gasped.

'Yo...' whispered Romeo, 'the fuck is this?'

Michael smirked deviously. In a dark tone, he spoke.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' he said, 'welcome to my Dungeon.'

Everyone gasped in amazement, looking at all the tools.

Jane stepped forwards, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

'Wow...' she whispered.

'This is so awesome!' said Emily.

'Ooh, whips!' said Connor.

'This has been under construction since we left for Vegas,' said Michael, 'but don't worry, all of y'all's belongings was move to another basement close by. My team of builders built this and the other basement.'

Everyone looked around, astonished.

'Go open that closet, Connor,' said Michael, 'you'll find what you like.'

Connor walked over and opened a door. He gasped.

The closet was full of ropes and whips. Connor was in amazement.

'Fuck me...' he whispered.

Rebecca walked over to her husband. She gasped.

'Holy rope, Batman...' she said.

Murphy looked at Rebecca's wrists, his eyebrows raised.

'Becca...' he said, 'is that rope burn on your wrists?'

Rebecca looked at her wrists. She swiftly covered them with her jacket.

'No...' she said, 'lighting...'

'Does this answer your questions about me acting quiet?' asked Michael.

'Fuckin' right it does!' said Rocco.

'Good,' said Michael, 'if y'all can leave my dungeon now, that would be great.'

The gang went back up the path. Connor and Murphy piggy-backed Rebecca and Emily. Jane stayed.

'Well...' said Jane, 'now that we're alone...'

Michael backed into a corner as Jane advanced on him, grinning deviously.

After Michael was in the corner, Jane slowly pressed her lips to his neck, grinding on him. With her sharp, pointy teeth, she bit his neck.

'Oh, fuck...' whimpered Michael, half-crying, 'fuck...'

Jane pulled away from Michael's neck. His blood glistened against her shiny, white teeth.

'Your blood tastes good, Michael,' whispered Jane, stroking Michael's cheek, 'that's the way us vampires mark our mates.'

Michael held his neck as Jane smirked deviously at him.

'Jane, will you go out with me?' asks Michael.

Jane smirked. Her fangs glistened in the fire light.

'I'd love to, Michael,' she said, stroking his cheek again, 'do you like A Nightmare On Elm Street?'

'Of course,' said Michael, looking at Jane.

Jane smiled as Michael pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Jane smiled against the kiss, her mate is hers.

'Now I've marked my mate,' smirked Michael, 'let's go. You first.'

Grinning, Jane walked up the passage. Michael grinned.

'Damn!' he whispered, 'damn!'


	16. Chapter 16

It's Valentine's Day. Connor and Murphy woke up early to prepare breakfast for the girls and hide their presents: a photo album of a photoshoot the boys did of them dressed as cowboys.

'They're gonna faint,' sniggered Connor as he and Murphy cooked the girls' breakfast, 'they're suckers fer cowboys.'

'And us dressin' as cowboys will make 'em drool,' said Murphy, 'they've done sexy shoots fer us, so we returned tha favour.'

Connor smirked as he put Rebecca's breakfast on the tray. He placed a single blue rose in the middle. He knew Rebecca would want blue to represent Thomas.

'Those are hard ta come by,' said Murphy, looking at the rose, 'blue roses.'

'Thankfully Ma knows people who grow 'em,' said Connor, 'it represents Thomas.'

'O' course it does,' smiled Murphy.

Connor smiled and carried the tray upstairs to Rebecca.

Rebecca was still sound asleep when Connor walked into the room with her breakfast. Gently, Connor placed a note on her pillow and put her breakfast on the bedside table.

Connor smiled at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful.

Slowly, Connor leaned down and kissed Rebecca on the forehead before walking out of the room. He and Murphy sniggered quietly and got dressed in their cowboy outfits.

'They are going to faint!' sniggered Connor as he got dressed, 'our accents mixed with a Texas twang will make Rebecca melt!'

'Em's gonna faint,' laughed Murphy, 'she's a sucker fer accents.'

'So is Rebecca,' said Connor, 'now, come on, let's surprise 'em.'

Emily and Rebecca woke up shortly after Connor and Murphy dropped their food off. They read the notes on the trays out loud.

_Happy Valentine's Day to my caring, beautiful, darling wife. This breakfast was cooked with love and I hope you enjoy it_

_I love you_

The girls smiled and ate their breakfast. After they were done, they looked over to the other notes on their pillows. They read that out loud, too

_Howdy, Little Ladies_

_There's a surprise waitin' for you downstairs. We hope you like it ;)_

Intrigued, Emily and Rebecca headed downstairs. They almost fell over when they walked into the living room.

Connor and Murphy were leaning against the mantel in their costumes, smirking deviously. Rebecca and Emily were in shock.

'Howdy, Little Lady,' drawled Murphy, 'happy Valentine's Day.'

Emily was speechless. Her cheeks were bright pink.

'Good morning' beautiful,' drawled Connor, 'did ye enjoy yer breakfast?'

Rebecca clutched her heart and panted. The mix of the accents was too much.

'Now before we get to yer presents, we got a surprise fer ye,' said Murphy.

'Indeed we do,' said Connor.

'What's going on?' asked Emily, 'what's the surprise?'

'Sit on the couch,' said Murphy.

Emily and Rebecca sat down on the couch. Their minds were racing, curious.

Connor and Murphy smirked at their wives. For the last few months, they've been taking dance lessons from male strippers that Romeo knew. They were gonna give the girls lap dances.

'Cue tha music, Murph,' said Connor.

Murphy smirked and cued the music. After the boys tore their shirts off Hulk Hogan style, it was time.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off _

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous _

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay) everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out_

_Check it out_

_Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Yeah!_

_Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Yeah!_

_Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Yeah!_

_Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Do the wiggle man!_

_I do the wiggle man!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The song ended. Emily and Rebecca laughed heartedly as Connor and Murphy high-fived each other.

'That was hot!' hooted Emily, 'I'm actually sweating!'

Murphy chuckled and kissed his sweating wife. Rebecca giggled as Connor picked her up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

'My sexy cowboy,' giggled Rebecca as Connor put her back on her feet.

Connor chuckled. Murphy brought out the presents.

'Just fer you,' smiled Murphy, handing Emily her presents.

'Ooh!' said Emily, 'pink wrapping paper!'

'And blue fer me Becca-Bear,' smiled Connor.

The girls' eyes twinkled as they opened the first of the five presents. The boys bought them matching leather jackets but got their names stitched over the left breast so they wouldn't get confused.

'Ooh!' said Emily, 'sexy!'

'Made it special fer ye,' smiled Murphy, 'Rocco knows a guy.'

Emily and Rebecca smiled at their husbands before moving on to the next presents. They each got three new pieces of lingerie, then it was time for the photo albums.

'Ooh!' said Emily, 'matching photo albums!'

'Open 'em,' said Murphy.

The twins opened the photo albums. They nearly fainted.

'Wow!' said Rebecca, 'wow!'

'Got 'em done last week,' smirked Connor, 'we know ye like cowboys.'

Emily stared in wonder as she flipped the pages. Rebecca was practically drooling.

Finally, the girls reached the final photos. The boys each wrote a message.

'Save A Horse, Ride This Cowboy ;),' the girls said together, 'ooh.'

'Do we make sexy cowboys or what?' said Murphy.

'Hell yes, you do,' purred Emily, kissing her husband.

Rebecca embraced Connor tightly, holding him close.

'Thank you,' she whispered, 'I love you.'

'I love ye, too, Becca-Bear,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca's hair.

'Well, we have presents for you, as well,' smiled Emily, grabbing two photo albums, 'here.'

Connor and Murphy opened the albums. Their eyes brightened.

'Wow…' breathed Murphy, 'when did ye do this?'

'A couple weeks ago,' said Emily, 'we thought it would show case our lingerie.'

Emily did a shoot in Murphy's top 20 favourite lingerie pieces. Rebecca did hers in her Thomas lingerie.

'I like tha props,' smiled Connor as he looked at each photo, 'did ye pick 'em out?'

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'picked each prop to go with each engine.'

The boys' smirks grew with each photo. The last one's didn't have a message, but Connor purred like a cat in heat.

'Yer Lady lingerie,' he said, 'wow.'

'That one's my favourite,' smiled Rebecca, 'I thought I'd make it extra special by wearing my veil and carrying a bouquet of blue roses.'

Connor smiled brightly and looked at the photo, his eyes twinkling.

'This was beautiful, girls,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily, 'thank ye.'

'You're welcome, boys,' said the twins together, 'you're welcome.'

Everyone woke up later in the afternoon. Rebecca and Emily were making lunch when everyone came down.

'Good afternoon!' called Emily as everyone shuffled into the kitchen.

Everyone sleepily waved and sat down. Emily smiled at her friends.

'We're all going on a group date tonight,' she said as she served lunch, 'Connor and Murphy found a really cool arcade.'

'Three floors,' said Rebecca, 'with a Go Kart track.'

Everyone perked up at the sounds of that.

'Ooh!' said Isabelle, 'Go Karts!'

'Go Karts are fun!' said Jane, 'I haven't been Go Karting since I was a kid!'

'Well, we're all goin' tonight,' said Connor as Rebecca sat in his lap, 'all o' us.'

'But I'm the only one without a Valentine…' said Romeo.

Emily and Rebecca smirked at each other. Romeo raised his eyebrows.

'You actually do have a Valentine,' smiled Emily.

'Angelica!' called Rebecca.

Romeo gasped as Angelica walked around the corner, smiling.

'Hello, Romeo,' she said, 'it's nice to see you again.'

Romeo slowly stood up and looked at Angelica. His eyes twinkled.

'I'm your date for tonight,' smiled Angelica, 'the girls called me.'

Romeo smiled brightly and hugged Angelica tight. Angelica smiled.

'Well, when we're finished eating, we should all shower and get ready,' said Emily, 'let's go!'

Everyone finished their lunch. Romeo and Angelica did dishes as everyone showered.

'You've known everyone here long?' asked Angelica.

'Yeah,' said Romeo, 'they're my Familia. The girls are my Mamacita's.'

'Aww,' said Angelica, 'that's sweet.'

'How's the Latin dancing going?' asked Romeo, 'I know you're a Latin dance teacher.'

'I love it,' said Angelica, 'my students are super talented.'

'You should teach the gang how to Latin dance,' said Romeo, 'those twins can shake those hips.'

'I don't know if they can handle the workout,' laughed Angelica, 'Emily and Rebecca can Latin dance really well.'

'Connor and Murphy can handle it,' said Romeo, 'they've done ballroom before.'

Angelica laughed.

'I can arrange it,' she said, smiling.

Romeo laughed.

'You wanna join in?' asked Angelica.

'We can be partners,' said Romeo, 'you and I danced at Rebecca's wedding, remember?'

'I remember,' said Angelica with a grin.

'You've got some moves, Mamacita!' purred Romeo, 'damn!'

Angelica giggled as everyone walked into the kitchen. Michael grinned.

'So, this is the famous Angelica, eh?' he said, looking at the twins.

'You met her at our weddings, did you not?' said Emily.

'I saw her from a distance,' said Michael with a sheepish grin.

Angelica smiled and extended her hand.

'Well, you can know me now,' she smiled, 'I'm Angelica. Angelica Mendes.'

'Michael Hunter,' smiled Michael, shaking Angelica's hand, 'it's nice to meet you. The twins talk about you a lot.'

'They do, do that?' laughed Angelica, looking at her cousins, 'in a good way, I hope.'

'They do,' said Connor.

'Good,' laughed Angelica.

Rebecca and Emily smiled at their cousin.

'Oh!' said Angelica, 'Romeo gave me a brilliant idea!'

'What?' said Rebecca.

'One day when we're all free, I am going to teach all of you how to Latin dance,' said Angelica.

'I love it!' said Emily.

'Angelica,' said Michael, 'before I forget. This is my girlfriend, Jane.'

'Hello, Jane,' smiled Angelica, shaking Jane's hand, 'you're very beautiful.'

'So are you,' smiled Jane.

Angelica grinned at Jane.

'Nice jackets, Mamacita's!' said Romeo, pointing to the jackets the girls were wearing.

'Thanks,' said Emily, 'the boys got them for us.'

Murphy smiled at his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Emily giggled.

'The girls have always wanted leather jackets,' said Murphy, 'but we added our own special touch.'

'How so?' asked Isabelle.

Emily and Rebecca showed the names above the breasts. Isabelle smiled.

'Aww,' she said, 'Emykins and Becca-Bear.'

'Our Baby Girls,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

'Well, we should get ready to go,' said Rocco, 'let's go!'

Everyone took separate cars. Connor, Murphy, Emily, and Rebecca took one of the Camero's, Isabelle, Rocco, Romeo, and Angelica took Rocco's car, and Michael and Jane drove in Jane's Hummer. They decided to do Go Karting last.

'We're gonna go play some shooting games,' said Michael, 'we can meet up in a couple hours.'

'Okay,' said everyone.

Jane and Michael walked away, holding hands. The twins looked at the air hockey tables.

'Yes!' said Emily, 'I am a champion at this!'

'Let's have a tournament!' said Rebecca.

'Husbands vs. Wives first,' said Murphy, 'I think I can defeat the Undertaker of Air Hockey's streak.'

'Exactly what I was thinking,' grinned Rebecca.

Emily smirked smugly and got the table ready. Connor and Rebecca watched with interest.

'Yer goin' down, Blondie!' said Murphy with a cocky smirk.

'We'll see about that,' smirked Emily.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist. He pulled her in close to him, kissing her forehead.

'This is gonna be good,' said Rebecca, 'real good.'

Emily took the first shot. Connor and Rebecca watched, grinning.

'You're going down, Irish Boy!' said Emily, 'you know it's true!'

'Shut yer mouth, Missy,' said Murphy, 'yer goin' down!'

Emily watched the puck closely. With a fierce shot, she scored. Connor and Rebecca applauded.

'Ye got lucky,' said Murphy, 'how high does this thing go to?'

'Ten,' said Emily, 'good luck, Murphykins.'

Murphy laughed.

Connor took out his camera and took pictures of Emily and Murphy as they played. He laughed at the friendly rivalry between his brother and his sister-in-law.

Emily managed to score again. Murphy groaned.

'I scored again!' said Emily, 'suck it!'

'Lucky bitch is what ye are,' laughed Murphy.

Emily laughed. Connor continued to take pictures, smirking.

'Having fun, Conny-Wonny?' giggled Rebecca.

'Ye gave no idea, Becca-Bear,' chuckled Connor.

Murphy managed to score three goals, but in the end, Emily won.

'Good effort, Murphy!' said Rebecca, 'you did good!'

'I only lost 'cause yer sister's fuckin' tits were hangin' out,' said Murphy.

'Sore loser,' teased Emily.

'Don' make me spank ye,' said Murphy in a stern voice.

'Save it for later, Big Boy,' said Emily in a seductive voice.

Murphy chuckle and slapped Emily's ass. Emily giggled.

Connor and Rebecca went up next. Rebecca smirked at her husband, raising her eyebrows.

Connor took the first shot. Emily took Connor's camera and took the pictures.

'You're going down, Rope Boy!' said Rebecca.

'Keep dreamin', Blondie!' said Connor, 'keep fuckin' dreamin'!'

Emily watched closely as Connor took the next shot. Before Rebecca could even think, Connor scored.

'SCORE!' hollered Connor, 'FUCKIN' SCORE!'

Rebecca giggled and shot again. Emily went around at different angles to take photos. She stood behind Connor, laughing.

'Nice ass,' she teased.

Connor wiggled his ass purposely. Emily laughed and walked behind her sister.

Rebecca got a total of five. Connor won.

'YES!' said Connor, 'I FUCKIN' WON!'

Emily and Murphy laughed as Connor did the Running Man. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, you won,' she said, 'I think you should face Isabelle.'

'I agree,' said Isabelle, 'Rocco's hand-eye coordination isn't too good.'

'Nope,' said Rocco, 'it isn't.'

Connor kissed Rebecca on the cheek and smirked at Isabelle. Isabelle grinned, her eyes dancing.

'Good luck, Cha-Cha Sparkle Rope Boy,' she said in a smug tone.

'I'm Irish,' said Connor, 'I don't need fuckin' luck.'

Emily continued to take pictures as Connor and Isabelle faced off. Both of them had looks of determination in their eyes.

'Come on, Conny-Wonny!' said Rebecca, 'you got this, baby!'

Connor winked at Rebecca. Rebecca blew Connor a kiss.

Isabelle scored. Connor groaned.

'Ha-ha!' said Isabelle.

'Ye got lucky,' said Connor.

Isabelle smirked and they continued the game.

Eventually, they were tied at nine. Everyone's hearts were racing. But, with swift movements, Connor scored.

'YES!' he hollered, 'IN YER FACE, ISABELLE!'

Everyone laughed as Connor did the Running Man again. Isabelle rolled her eyes, laughing.

'Let's go find the others,' said Rocco, 'good work, Isabelle.'

'Thanks, Rocco,' smiled Isabelle, 'you're amazing.'

Rocco smiled and kissed his wife. Emily smiled at her cousin and hugged Murphy.

'Come on,' said Connor, 'let's find the others.'

Angelica and Romeo were on the second floor at the claw game. Romeo was trying to get Angelica a Peanut doll.

'You almost got it, Papi!' said Angelica, 'almost!'

Romeo tried again, but he failed. He and Angelica groaned.

'At least it's Play Till You Win,' said Romeo, 'I almost got it, Mamacita.'

Angelica giggled as Romeo tried again. Angelica smiled a bright smile at Romeo.

'You have a really pretty smile, Angelica,' smiled Romeo.

'Thank you,' smiled Angelica.

Romeo finally managed to hook a Peanut doll. Angelica jumped up and down, squealing.

'For you, Mamacita,' smiled Romeo, handing Angelica the doll.

'Oh, Papi!' said Angelica, kissing Romeo.

Romeo's cheeks went red as the gang walked up. Connor sniggered.

'Why is he blushin'?' he asked, laughing.

'I kissed him,' said Angelica with a laugh, 'he won me this!'

Connor growled as Emily and Rebecca cooed over the Peanut doll.

'Murphykins!' squealed Emily, 'I want one!'

'Emykins, I fuckin' suck at this game,' said Murphy.

'Please, Murphy?' said Emily, pouting.

Murphy sighed.

'Fine,' he said, 'I'll win ye a fuckin' Peanut doll.'

'Aww, you're the best!' said Emily, kissing Murphy on the cheek.

Murphy put in his money and concentrated. Emily clung onto her husband's arm, laughing.

'Someone's got a lot of energy tonight,' laughed Rebecca.

'I can't help it,' said Emily, 'I want a Peanut doll.'

'I'll try an' win ye one, babe,' smiled Murphy, 'even if it kills me.'

'Aww, you're the best,' said Emily, kissing Murphy on the cheek.

Murphy smiled and concentrated. Emily watched, her heart racing inside her chest.

Murphy almost had it but it dropped. Everyone groaned.

'So close, Murph!' said Isabelle, 'so close!'

Murphy tried again. Emily dug her nails into Murphy's arm.

'Ouch!' said Murphy.

'Sorry,' said Emily.

Murphy tried again. He came really close but it dropped again.

'Dammit!' he growled.

'You're doing good, baby,' soothed Emily, 'close.'

Murphy tried the third time. Only rather than grabbing one, he grabbed two.

Everyone waited with batted breath as the claw moved. Finally, it dropped the dolls. Everyone cheered.

'VICTORY!' hollered Murphy, 'WHO'S YER FUCKIN' DADDY?'

Emily jumped for joy as Murphy handed her the dolls. Emily kissed Murphy on the lips, hard.

'I love you,' she said.

Murphy's face went red. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance.

'I want one!' said Rebecca, 'Conny-Wonny, get me a Peanut doll!'

'No,' growled Connor.

'Come on, Connor, it's Valentine's Day,' said Rocco, 'get the girl a doll.'

'No,' growled Connor, 'Murphy can do it.'

'Fuck you,' said Murphy, 'I ain't doin' that shit again. I didn't marry 'er. YOU did.'

'Come on, Connor,' said Isabelle, 'how can you resist that?'

'Resist what?' said Connor.

Everyone pointed. Rebecca was doing her puppy-dog look.

'Aww…' said Connor, 'how can I resist that face?'

'Because you love me?' said Rebecca, smiling innocently.

Connor laughed and kissed Rebecca. Rebecca smiled against his lips.

'Alright,' he said, 'I'll get you a stupid fuckin' doll.'

Rebecca smiled.

Connor got ready. Unfortunately, he could hear Peanut's voice in his head, and that made him angry.

'Good luck, Cha-Cha Sparkle Rope Boy!' said Peanut, laughing.

'Fuck you…' muttered Connor.

'Did you say something, Homie?' said Romeo.

'Nope,' said Connor.

Rebecca watched her husband with determination in her eyes. Connor growled with determination.

'Your wife looks tense,' said Peanut, 'maybe I can…loosen her up.'

'Shut up…' growled Connor.

'Conny-Wonny, are you okay?' asked Rebecca.

'I'm fuckin' fine, Becca-Boo,' said Connor, 'just determined.'

Rebecca watched as Connor lowered the claw. He missed. Everyone groaned.

'So close, Connor!' said Angelica, 'you can do it!'

Connor tried again. Rebecca whispered encouragement in his ear in French. Peanut's voice over-lapped Rebecca's.

'Damn, she sounds hot when she speaks French,' said Peanut, 'f I wasn't a puppet I would do nasty things to her.'

Connor growled viciously. Rebecca jumped.

'Sorry, baby,' said Connor, rubbing Rebecca's leg.

Rebecca took a deep breath and watched again. Connor was determined to shut the voice up in his head.

'Come on, Cha-Cha Sparkle Rope Boy!' said Peanut, 'what kind of a husband are you?'

Connor lowered the claw a third time. No luck.

'Come on, Connor!' cheered Emily, 'you got this!'

'Yeah, Conny-Wonny,' said Peanut, mimicking Rebecca's voice, 'get your Becca-Bear a Peanut doll.'

'Shut up…' mumbled Connor as he dropped the claw again.

Once again, no luck.

'GOD DAMMIT!' roared Connor.

'Calm down, baby,' soothed Rebecca, 'you're trying and that's what matters.'

'I bet I can make your wife scream louder than you can,' taunted Peanut, laughing, 'I bet I can make her scream my name in that pretty French accent of hers.'

That really boiled Connor's blood. He dropped the claw again, snagging a doll by the foot.

Everyone held their breath. Finally, the claw dropped the doll. Connor did it.

Everyone roared as Connor handed Rebecca her doll. He kissed her passionately on the lips as everyone clapped and cheered.

'Thank you, baby,' smiled Rebecca.

'Anythin' fer me Becca-Bear,' smiled Connor.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Michael and Jane were playing a zombie shooting game. Jane teased her boyfriend a bit, taunting him.

'You're going down!' she said.

'Not if I can help it,' laughed Michael.

Jane picked up her gun and prepared. This was gonna be good.

Michael took the first shot but missed. Jane shot each of her zombies with ease.

'You're good at this!' said Michael, 'wow!'

'Experience,' laughed Jane, 'you're about to be eaten.'

Michael shot at the zombies again. The rest of the gang found them.

'Hey, guys!' said Isabelle, 'having fun?'

'A blast,' said Michael, 'found out my Dark Angel is a wicked zombie killer.'

'Living dead things amuse me,' laughed Jane, 'I prefer the immortal and the living dead as opposed to the mortal and living.'

Michael smiled at his girlfriend. Jane bared her fangs, laughing.

Emily snapped photos of the happy couple shooting zombies. Eventually, Jane won.

'Yes!' she said, 'I knew it!'

'You got lucky, Jane Nicole,' laughed Michael.

Jane laughed and hugged Michael. She grinned mischievously, baring her fangs.

'Well, I think we should go to the Go Kart track,' said Rocco, 'I'm bored of all these games.'

'Me, too,' said Isabelle.

'To the race track!' said Rebecca.

The gang each grabbed a Go Kart. Emily taunted Connor.

'You're going down, Rope Boy!' she said.

'In yer fuckin' dreams, Blondie,' laughed Connor.

'Let's fucking go!' said Rebecca.

Everyone got in the karts. It's off to the races.

Emily managed to pass Connor, but he came up fast. Emily smirked deviously.

'Good luck, Cha-Cha Sparkle Rope Boy,' she teased, 'you're gonna need it.'

'I'm fuckin' Irish,' said Connor, 'I bleed four leaf clovers.'

Emily rolled her eyes.

Murphy had one of the Peanut dolls with him. He looked at it and smirked at his brother.

Connor was doing well, then Murphy threw the doll in his face.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Murphy laughed as he drove by his brother, imitating Peanut.

'BEEP! BEEP! NEEOW!'

Connor growled and caught up with his laughing brother. He was pissed.

'I gotcha good!' laughed Murphy, 'you and yer fuckin' rope!'

Connor growled viciously at his brother.

Eventually, Isabelle won the race. She jumped out and danced.

'I won! I won!' she said, 'BOO-YAH!'

Everyone laughed as Rocco planted a kiss on Isabelle's lips. Isabelle smiled at her husband.

'I love you,' she said.

'And I love you,' said Rocco.


	17. Chapter 17

The gang returned to the mansion. Agent Smecker left a note saying he was staying at a friend's house so they could have the mansion to themselves.

'Dad's not here,' said Jane with a devious smirk, 'why don't we throw a party?'

'Jane, I love that idea!' said Emily.

'Michael and I bought supplies for it,' said Jane, 'alcohol for all you guys and soda for Michael and myself.'

'Jane, you're a genius!' said Rebecca, hugging Jane.

'Thank you, Rebecca,' smiled Jane, gently patting Rebecca on the back.

Everyone walked inside the mansion. The twins immediately went for the Jack Daniels.

'Our favourite!' said Emily.

'Warning you now this stuff makes us super tipsy,' said Rebecca, 'we get killer hangovers from Mr. Daniels.'

'Which means Connor and Murphy can't drink too much tonight,' said Emily, 'they need to be well enough to take care of us.'

'You and yer fuckin' whiskey,' said Murphy.

Emily laughed at her husband.

'We can take care of you next party we throw,' said Rebecca.

Murphy gave Rebecca the 'Yeah, right' look. Connor broke the silence.

'I say we break out the booze and party,' he said, 'let's go!'

After a few shots of whiskey, it was time to break out the karaoke machine that Jeff bought for the twins. Connor, Murphy, Rebecca, Emily, Michael, and Jane all got up to sing. Time to rock!

_Scream! Shout!_

_Scream! Shout! _

_We are the fallen angels!_

_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war_

_Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain, of living out their law_

_Take joy in who you are we know our wings are flawed_

_We're bored to death in Heaven and all alone in Hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) we shout! (WE SHOUT!)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_we scream! (We scream)! We shout!_

_whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) We shout! (Whoa)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_Follow the morning star, a light when darkness fell_

_The passion left unholy now you find yourself_

_We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well_

_A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in Heaven and all alone in Hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) we shout! (WE SHOUT!)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_we scream! (We scream)! We shout!_

_whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) we shout! (Whoa)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_Scream! Shout!_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_Scream! Shout!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) we shout! (WE SHOUT!)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_we scream! (We scream)! We shout!_

_whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream! (WE SCREAM!) We shout! (Whoa)_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_We scream! We shout!_

_We are the fallen angels!_

_We scream! We shout!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-ohh_

_We shout! (Whoa)_

_WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS!_

Everyone cheered. Emily and Rebecca took another shot of whiskey.

'Whoo!' said Emily, 'that hit's the spot!'

Connor and Murphy laughed at their wives. Jane smirked at them and pulled them aside.

'Wanna do a Dominatrix song and dance routine?' she whispered.

'Hell yes!' said Emily, 'we have the perfect song!'

'Follow me,' said Jane, 'I have costumes.'

The twins followed Jane to her room. She opened her closet and showed all of her black leather body suits. The twins' eyes twinkled.

'Here,' said Jane, handing them each a costume, 'put these on.'

Emily and Rebecca put the suits and the hooker boots on. Jane smiled.

'You both look sexy,' she said, 'what do you want for props?'

'Riding crop for me,' said Emily.

'Whip for me,' said Rebecca.

Jane handed the girls their props. She grinned deviously.

'Okay,' she said, 'let's go.'

Rebecca and Emily stumbled down the stairs. They had five shots so they were feeling buzzed.

Connor and Murphy turned around. They practically purred when they saw the twins.

'Sweet baby Jesus…' said Murphy.

'Am I in Heaven?' asked Connor.

'You're gonna be involved in this dance, boys,' said Emily, 'get up here.'

Connor and Murphy smirked and the girls got them in position. Jane cued the music.

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever (ever)_

_I can't control myself_

_I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_There's a mystery inside my head, it was you dripping all in red_

_Did I hurt you? let me make it safe an sound_

_Can you feel me breathing down your neck?_

_You're just a perfect little human wreck_

_But I like you enough to destroy you, tear you down_

_I'm gonna break your heart an get away with murder (murder)_

_You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever (ever)_

_I can't control myself_

_I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_There's a memory inside my head, it feels like apart of me is dead_

_I should save you but I want to watch you drown_

_There's nothing you can say or do_

_Words mean nothing when your lips are blue_

_I love you now that you're 6 feet underground_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever (ever)_

_I can't control myself_

_I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_It's time to spill your guts (and I don't like what I see on the inside)_

_I'm looking at the evidence (this seems like a flawless crime)_

_Did you forget love was dangerous? I feel like I'm_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

_You shoulda known from the start that it wouldn't last forever (ever)_

_I can't control myself_

_I feel like someone else_

_I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder (murder)_

The song ended. Everyone applauded.

'Punishment is over,' said Emily, kicking Murphy, 'time to really get down.'

_An old cowboy went riding out one dark & windy day, upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw a-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

_Their brands were still on fire & their hooves were made of steel, their horns were black & shiny & their hot breath he could feel_

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky for he saw the Riders coming hard _

_And he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat_

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet_

_'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

_On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry_

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name_

_If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride _

_Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay, yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders In The Sky_

After a few more fast songs, the gang decided to put on a slow number. Jane talked to Michael as they slowly danced in a circle in dim lighting.

'You okay, Jane?' asked Michael as they danced.

'Yeah,' said Jane, 'this is actually my first Valentine's Day with an actual boyfriend.'

'Really?' said Michael.

'Yeah,' laughed Jane, 'my Valentine's Days were spent with my dogs while Mom and Dad went out for dinner dates.'

'Aww…' said Michael.

'But it's okay,' said Jane, 'I found my Lestat.'

Michael smiled and cuddled Jane close. Jane looked over at Connor and Rebecca.

'Look at those two,' she said, 'they're perfect together, aren't they?'

'They are,' said Michael, 'and you and I are gonna be like them.'

Jane smiled as Michael kissed her forehead. Jane noticed Rebecca's ring.

'Her wedding ring is beautiful,' she said, 'what do the sapphires represent?'

'Thomas the Tank Engine,' said Michael, 'her wedding theme was based around the movie.'

'Aww,' said Jane.

Michael smiled and kissed Jane on the forehead as the song ended.

Emily and Rebecca drunkenly stumbled up to the microphones to sing. They laughed.

'Hey, everyone!' said Emily, 'we're gonna dedicate this song to our two amazing husbands, Connor and Murphy!'

'Hit it, Romeo!' said Rebecca.

_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one so your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical, you've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me you just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are _

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares you stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I love you like a love song_

Connor and Murphy smiled and kissed the girls. Emily and Rebecca smiled.

'I love…'

Their sentences were interrupted by long, loud belches. Michael sniggered.

'That was beautiful,' said Romeo.

'Eesh…' said Connor, waving his hand in front of his face, 'whiskey breath…'

Rebecca laughed sheepishly and kissed Connor. Connor grinned.

'Jane and Isabelle,' said Emily, 'time for you girls to join us.'

Jane and Isabelle grabbed microphones. Their eyes sparkled as Angelica cued the music.

_The whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body and feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love_

Everyone applauded. Connor, Murphy, Michael, and Rocco walked up and hugged their girl, tears flowing from their eyes.

'That was beautiful, girls,' smiled Angelica, 'very beautiful.'

'We worked hard on it,' said Emily, hugging Murphy tight, 'rehearsing three times a week.'

'Well, we're gonna sing fer ye, too,' said Murphy, 'let's do this.'

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home to tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin' to see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one after this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_No there's no life after you _

_(No there's no life after you)_

_No there's no life after you_

_(No there's no life after you)_

_No there's no life after you_

_(No there's no life after you)_

_No there's no life after you_

_Yeah_

It was time for the final performance of the night. Jane dedicated a song to Michael. She took a deep breath as Emily cued the music. It was time.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere, cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without, you cannot leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me...to life..._

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**(I've been living a lie)**_

_**(There's nothing inside)**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_Don't let me die here_

_**THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE!**_

_Bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up) **__bid my blood to run_

_**(I cannot wake up) **__before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE!**_

_Bring. Me. To. Life_


	18. Chapter 18

Connor & Rebecca

'Ye look so beautiful.'

'You bought this for me.'

'Ye've never worn it before. Red suits ye.'

Rebecca laughed and pulled her face to Connor's again, pulling herself in closer. She was straddling Connor's lap, her pussy hitting just the right spot on Connor's jeans.

'Yer so fuckin' beautiful, Rebecca,' said Connor as Rebecca kissed his neck tattoo, 'really fuckin' beautiful.'

'And you, my good sir, are a very, very handsome man,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed.

Rebecca pressed her lips to Connor's again, knotting her fingers in his hair.

Connor gripped Rebecca's waist tightly, grinding into the kiss, moaning and purring.

'Your lips are so soft,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck and chest, 'mmm…'

'Yer skin is like silk,' said Connor, running his fingers down Rebecca's arms, 'satin-like, even.'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor gripped Rebecca's hips, digging his nails into them. He pulled her in tight, grinding her pussy on him.

'You're getting hard,' laughed Rebecca, 'I can feel it through your jeans.'

'It's hard ta control it,' laughed Connor, 'especially when yer married ta a really hot girl.'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's again. He squeezed her breasts gently.

Rebecca moaned as Connor rubbed her clit through her panties. Her estrogen was running high, and this made her extra horny.

'Fuck me,' purred Rebecca, grinding on Connor, 'fuck me hard.'

Connor smirked deviously and looked at his wife. He had a plan.

'Stay here,' said Connor, 'I'll be righ' back.'

Rebecca got off Connor's lap and lay against the pillows. Connor slipped into the bathroom to change into his Sexy Cupid costume.

Rebecca teased herself as Connor got changed. Connor's costume consisted of a black leather sash, black, silk boxers, a whip, and, as a surprise, pink, furry rope.

Connor looked at himself in the mirror, smirking.

'Time ta punish the Sinner,' he said.

Rebecca giggled as the bathroom door opened. Her jaw immediately dropped at the sight of her husband.

'Oh, my God…' she said, 'wow!'

Connor smirked deviously and held the whip in his hands. He looked at Rebecca with a devious, lustful fire in his ocean blue eyes.

'Boo.'

'Holy shit, you are so fucking sexy!' purred Rebecca, 'you can shoot me with your…arrows anytime.'

Connor laughed.

'I have plenty o' arrows if ye know what I mean,' he said, pointing to his crotch, winking.

'Oh,' said Rebecca, 'let the arrow shooting begin.'

Connor smirked.

Rebecca watched as Connor climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling towards her, licking his lips.

'God damn, you're sexy…' he purred.

Rebecca laughed as Connor slowly, but gently, pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away, looking at her.

'Close yer eyes, sweetie,' he said, 'I got a surprise.'

Rebecca giggled and closed her eyes. Connor took out the rope and tied her wrists together, tightly.

'Open.'

Rebecca opened her eyes and gasped.

'Oh!'

Connor smirked as Rebecca examined the rope with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Connor!' she said, 'this is amazing!'

'Just fer you, my Splendid Little Princess,' smirked Connor.

Rebecca moaned, panting. Her hormones were kicked right in at that point.

'Fuck me, baby,' she panted, 'I want you now!'

Connor gently pressed his finger to Rebecca's lips, shushing her.

'Settle down,' he said, 'Cupid's got specific rules when it comes to the punishments.'

'What's the rules, Cupid MacManus?' asked Rebecca.

'I make sure that you cum first,' said Connor, 'yer tha lady, o' course.'

'I don't care,' said Rebecca, thrusting her hips, 'fuck me now.'

'Fuck, yer anxious tonight,' said Connor, 'fuck…'

Rebecca whined, her patience wearing thin.

'FUCK ME!' she squealed.

'Shh!' said Connor, 'okay, okay, just hold still. Holy fuck.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor placed her on her hands and knees. Slowly, Connor peeled Rebecca's red panties off. Rebecca threw her head back, moaning as Connor teased her.

'That's it,' she said, 'that's a good boy.'

'Tell me what ye want,' said Connor, continuing his tease, 'tell me like a good girl.'

'Get inside me,' said Rebecca, 'fuck, I'm horny!'

Connor drew his hand back and spanked Rebecca as hard as he could. Rebecca cried out.

'Wrong answer,' he said, 'tell me what ye want, Rebecca Jane.'

Rebecca whimpered. Connor spanked her again.

'Tell me what ye want,' said Connor, 'tell me like a good girl.'

'Just fuck me,' growled Rebecca, 'I'll do anything!'

Suddenly, Rebecca burst into tears. Connor scrambled to comfort her.

'Shh…' he said, stroking her cheek, 'settle down, baby. Here.'

Connor slowly peeled off his boxers. Rebecca's eyes danced.

'Is this what ye want?' asked Connor in a taunting tone, 'is this what ye want, Becca-Bear?'

'Yes…' moaned Rebecca.

'Yes, what?' said Connor.

'Yes, please,' said Rebecca.

Connor stroked Rebecca's cheek and hair. His eyes danced.

'Good girl,' he said.

Rebecca moaned as Connor's cock slowly slid inside her. Connor moaned.

Rebecca bit her lip as Connor pumped his hips forwards, going deeper and deeper inside her. He reached around and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Rebecca gasped.

'Fuck…' she moaned, _'fuck…'_

'Cum fer Connor,' said Connor, rubbing her harder, 'cum like a good girl. Let it out.'

Rebecca bit her lip and buried her face into the pillow. She couldn't rely on her hands to keep her balanced.

Connor rubbed her harder. Rebecca began to sweat.

'Oh, yes…' she moaned, 'that feels so good…'

'Good girl,' said Connor, 'cum on my cock, baby.'

Rebecca couldn't bite her lip anymore. She screamed so loud her voice bounced off the walls.

'FUCK!' she moaned, 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'

Connor grabbed some extra rope, gagging Rebecca with it.

'Shh, baby…' he said, 'we don' want tha neighbours ta hear, do we?'

Rebecca whimpered helplessly. She couldn't speak.

'I'll take that as a no,' said Connor, laughing deviously.

Rebecca squirmed at Connor's grip. She didn't want his fingers. She wanted his tongue.

'Why ye struggling, Baby Girl?' asked Connor, 'I thought ye wanted me.'

'I want your tongue,' Rebecca whimpered against the rope in her mouth.

'What did ye say, baby?' said Connor.

'I want your tongue,' whimpered Rebecca.

'Ye want me tongue?' said Connor, 'where?'

'My clit,' said Rebecca, her voice muffled by the rope.

Connor smirked deviously. He spanked Rebecca, hard. Rebecca cried out.

'Hold still,' said Connor, 'keep yer ass up.'

Rebecca watched as Connor went down and placed his head between her legs. He snakes his tongue out, licking her clit slowly.

Rebecca threw her head back, moaning. Connor knows how to hit the spot.

Connor dug his nails into Rebecca's hips, pulling his face in closer. Rebecca moaned loudly. Connor chuckled.

Rebecca's body tensed up. She let the waves of pleasure take over her. It was time.

With a moan and a scream, Rebecca came. Connor moaned as Rebecca's body jerked and spazed with orgasm.

Rebecca's orgasm died down. She sighed and looked at Connor.

'Stop.'

Connor grinned deviously and kissed Rebecca's clit, licking his chin. Rebecca's eyes danced.

Connor got up and penetrated Rebecca again. Rebecca moaned as Connor's long, hard cock went deep inside her.

Connor bucked his hips forwards, slow at first, but he sped up.

Rebecca buried her face in the pillows, moaning loudly. Connor was hitting the right spot, her Wild Spot, and it made her white-hot.

'Take that cock, baby,' grunted Connor, gripping Rebecca's hips, 'take that cock like a good little girl.'

Rebecca bit her lip, trying her hardest not to scream. Connor was pounding her senseless, and she loved it.

Connor took his left hand and back-handed Rebecca's ass. Rebecca cried out, louder than normal.

'God, I love hearin' ye scream!' said Connor, back-handing Rebecca again, 'fuck!'

Rebecca felt tears of pain and pleasure sting her eyes as Connor continued to spank her, hard.

'Oh, Connor…' moaned Rebecca as Connor dug his nails into her hips again, 'oh, Connor…'

'Take that cock like a good girl, Rebecca Jane MacManus,' said Connor, 'you're a good little girl, aren't ye?'

Rebecca nodded, powerless against her strong husband.

Finally, Connor's body tensed up. Rebecca knew what was coming next.

'Yer gonna swallow it like a good girl,' said Connor, fiercely grabbing Rebecca's jaw, 'open wide.'

Rebecca squeaked as Connor rolled her onto her back. He stuck his cock deep down her throat and came, panting and grunting.

'Holy fuck…' he panted, 'oh, God…'

Rebecca swallowed every last drop. Connor collapsed, exhausted, out of breath.

'Connor?' said Rebecca, 'where did all that come from?'

'All what?' asked Connor.

'You were more sadistic than normal,' said Rebecca, 'you were really sadistic.'

Connor laughed.

'I've been savin' it,' he said, 'I thought tonight would be a good time to release the animal.'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor sat up and motioned for Rebecca to sit on his lap.

Slowly, Rebecca climbed into her husband's lap and melted into his arms. Connor's heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, or so it felt.

'Fuck…' said Rebecca, 'I'm sore…'

'Me, too…' panted Connor, 'Jesus…'

Rebecca pressed her lips to Connor's neck.

Connor embraced his wife, cradling her to his chest.

'I love you, Connor,' said Rebecca.

'And I love you, Rebecca,' said Connor.


	19. Chapter 19

Murphy & Emily

'Fuckin' hell...'

Murphy's blue eyes danced at the sight of his wife. There she was, in all her glory, standing at the end of the bed in the sexiest of sexy French Maid outfits.

The top accentuated her breasts, and it was short enough that it really showed off her legs. Murphy could feel his cock getting harder and harder as he continued to stare at his beloved wife.

'You've been a bad boy, Murphy Noah,' said Emily in a cold, cold voice, 'I should punish you for being such a naughty little boy.'

Murphy pretended to cringe as Emily slapped her feather duster in her hand in a menacing way. Her blue eyes were cold, but they had that lustful fire in them.

'How have I been bad?' asked Murphy, 'tell me.'

Emily laughed a cold laugh. Murphy bit his lip, trying his hardest not to show Emily how badly he wanted her to ride on top of him and make him scream like the dirty little boy that he is.

'I know you watch me clean,' she said in a dark tone, 'you stare at me, take photos of me to masturbate to them later. I know how badly you want this.'

Murphy's eyes widened as Emily lifted her outfit up a bit. She didn't have any panties on.

'Fuck me…' whispered Murphy.

Emily laughed.

Murphy watched as Emily crawled onto the bed. She went in for a kiss, but did a one-eighty and grabbed Murphy's jaw.

'I'm gonna make you beg like a dog,' she growled, 'I know you want to fuck me.'

'Yer damn right I do,' said Murphy, 'God dammit, you're so fuckin hot…'

Murphy grabbed Emily's breast. Emily slapped him across the face, hard.

'Don't touch me!' she hissed, 'not until I say so!'

Murphy panted. Emily had slapped him so hard she left a handprint on his cheek.

'Stay still,' said Emily, 'I'm gonna make you beg.'

Murphy watched as Emily pulled out handcuffs and a blindfold from the bedside table. Emily smirked a devious smirk, her blue eyes dancing.

'Give me your hands,' she said, 'I wanna make sure you don't touch me as I tease you.'

Murphy willingly put his arms out. Emily slapped on the handcuffs before putting the blindfold on.

'Now hold still,' said Emily, 'I'm gonna make you so hard.'

Murphy didn't know what Emily was gonna do next. He waited, wondering.

Emily took her feather duster and tickled Murphy with it. Murphy gasped.

'Fuck!' he gasped.

Emily laughed. She loved making Murphy squirm.

'That fuckin' tickles…' said Murphy, 'fuck…'

Emily laughed and continued to tickle Murphy. She laughed as she watched him squirm.

'What do you want?' asked Emily, 'tell me.'

Emily proceeded to run her fingernails up the sides of Murphy's body as she asked this, teasing him more as she moved down to his inner thighs.

'I want ta fuck ye,' said Murphy, shuddering at his wife's touch.

'You do?' said Emily, rubbing Murphy's inner thighs.

'Fuck yes, I do,' said Murphy, 'I want te fuck ye.'

Emily laughed.

She reached up and un-buttoned Murphy's shirt. Murphy shuddered slightly.

Emily teased Murphy by kissing along his jaw line before slowly moving her lips to his chest. She traced his nipples with her tongue, gently biting and sucking.

'God dammit, Em…' purred Murphy.

Emily slapped Murphy again. Murphy cried out.

'Don't sass me!' hissed Emily.

Murphy regained composure. He could feel Emily fiddle with his belt.

Emily peeled Murphy's jeans off. She rubbed his cock through his boxers, smiling a devious smile.

'Fuck…' growled Murphy, 'fuck…'

Emily slightly pulled Murphy's boxers down and licked the curve of his hip.

'FUCK!' growled Murphy.

Emily giggled a devious giggle. Murphy was white hot. She knew he wanted to be inside her, fucking her as hard as he possibly could.

Emily un-locked Murphy's handcuffs and took his blindfold off. She smirked at her husband.

'Now for the lap dance,' she said, 'get ready, Murphykins.'

'Fuckin' hell…' said Murphy.

Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball

Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?

Amanda won't leave me empty handed. got her number from a bathroom stall

Brandy just got way too much baggage & that shit just gets old

But I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go

She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you

There's nothing hotter than a...

Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style

She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild

But I know a place where there's always a show, the dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go

She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you

Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do

She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips & off we go

She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'

Murphy panted as Emily sat on his lap, her warm pussy pressing against his hard cock. Emily smirked and grabbed Murphy, pulling him to the floor.

'On your knees,' she hissed, 'beg.'

'I want you,' said Murphy, pleading, 'I need you. You have no idea how badly I want you.'

Emily slapped Murphy hard. Murphy recoiled.

'Tell me how badly you want me!' snarled Emily, grabbing Murphy by the jaw, 'fucking tell me!'

'I want ta be inside if ye,' said Murphy, pleading, 'yer so beautiful. Ye have no idea.'

Emily slapped Murphy again. A low purr of pleasure escaped from Murphy's lips before he could stop it. Emily slapped him harder.

'Look at you,' said Emily, 'you're pathetic.'

'I know I am,' said Murphy, 'pathetically in love with ye.'

Emily slapped Murphy again.

Murphy crawled up to Emily and attempted to touch her pussy. Emily back-handed Murphy with her left hand. Murphy gasped with pain.

Emily pushed Murphy back on the bed. She lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat.

'I'm gonna make you wait,' she said, 'I'm gonna tease you some more.'

Murphy watched as Emily grabbed vanilla flavoured lube. He knew what was coming.

Emily slowly took her outfit off. Murphy's eyes danced as Emily slid the outfit slowly down her body and around her ankles.

The tails of the two dragons tattooed on Emily's back wrapped around both her hips, pointing to her pussy. Murphy took his fingers and traced the tails, purring gently.

Emily grabbed the lube and poured it between her breasts. Murphy purred.

'God dammit, Em…' he whispered.

Emily laughed.

Slowly, she took Murphy's hands and placed them on her slippery breasts. Murphy moaned deeply, his blue eyes dancing.

'How do they feel, Murphy?' asked Emily, 'how do they feel?'

'Like Heaven, babe,' purred Murphy.

Emily giggled, her ice blue eyes dancing with lust.

Murphy watched as Emily slowly peeled his boxers off. He purred as Emily rubbed his cock with her slippery hands.

'What do you want, Murphy?' asked Emily, 'tell me like the good little boy that you are.'

'Rub my hard cock with everythin' ye got,' purred Murphy, 'rub it.'

'What else do you want, Murphy?' asked Emily, 'what else do you want?'

'I want ye to suck me off,' said Murphy, 'I want to feel yer warm mouth wrap around my cock.'

'Then what?' said Emily, rubbing Murphy's inner thighs, 'I know you want more than that, Murphykins.'

'I want every inch of me inside of ye,' said Murphy, 'I want ye te feel me inside of ye tomorrow.'

Emily laughed.

'I married the feisty twin,' she said with a devious grin.

'Indeed ye did, my Sexy Mistress,' said Murphy, smirking deviously.

'Mistress,' repeated Emily, 'it sounds so sexy when you say it.'

'Everythin' about you is so sexy,' purred Murphy, 'you blow my mind.'

Emily laughed a cold laugh.

Murphy watched as Emily slowly placed his cock between her big, firm breasts. She motioned, up and down, teasing the tip with her tongue.

'Fuck, that feels good…' purred Murphy, 'fuck…'

Emily laughed and continued to tease Murphy.

Murphy knotted his fingers in Emily's hair, yanking on it, hard.

'Someone's horny,' giggled Emily.

'Suck my fucking dick,' growled Murphy, 'ye've had yer fun. It's my turn ta be in charge.'

Emily whimpered slightly as Murphy shoved her head down. He rammed his cock deep down Emily's throat.

Emily coughed but she has a good gag reflex. Murphy purred as he felt his cock go deeper and deeper down his wife's throat.

'Choke on my cock, baby,' growled Murphy, 'take it like a big girl.'

Emily couldn't breathe. Murphy noticed and let go of her head.

Emily coughed and spluttered. Murphy jumped up and immediately held her.

'You okay?' he asked.

Emily nodded, catching her breath.

'Sorry 'bout that, Love,' said Murphy, 'ye okay?'

Emily nodded, smiling.

'Alright,' said Murphy, lying on his back, 'climb on.'

Emily straddled Murphy's lap, leaning in to kiss him.

As they kissed, Murphy penetrated Emily. Both of them moaned at the same time.

Emily pulled away from Murphy, sitting upwards, bucking her hips forwards.

Murphy placed his hands on Emily's hips, holding her tight as she rode him.

'You like it when I ride you?' asked Emily, 'do you?'

'Fuck yeah, I do,' said Murphy, 'fuck, yer hot…'

Emily laughed.

Murphy gripped Emily's hips, hard. Emily bucked harder, faster.

'Ye have such a beautiful body,' purred Murphy, 'I like yer belly ring.'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily, looking at her Celtic cross belly ring, 'I picked it out myself.'

Murphy smiled, his eyes dancing with lust.

Emily ran her fingers through her long, blond hair as she continued to buck her hips, her clit rubbing against Murphy's skin. She threw her head back, moaning gently.

'Bounce on my cock, baby,' purred Murphy, 'bounce on my cock.'

Emily laughed and bucked harder. She moaned as her clit continued to rub on Murphy's skin.

Murphy dug his nails into Emily's hips. Emily placed her hands on Murphy's chest, her hair falling in curtains around her face.

'Yer so beautiful…' whispered Murphy, 'so, so beautiful…'

Emily giggled.

Emily rode on top of Murphy for a whole half hour. Finally, both their bodies tensed up.

'Fuck…' said Murphy, 'fuck…'

'Let's cum together,' said Emily, 'come on.'

Murphy let the pleasure take over him. He grunted and moaned with Emily, letting the orgasm come to him.

Finally, with a final thrust and moan, it was over. Both of them were left sweating and breathless.

Emily collapsed on top of Murphy, panting. Her legs were sore.

Murphy embraced his beloved, holding her tight. Panting, he kissed her hair, holding her tighter.

'How's your dick?' asked Emily.

'Sore,' laughed Murphy, 'but fuck it was worth it.'

Emily laughed.

Murphy placed a finger under Emily's chin. He pulled her face to his, kissing her softly.

'I love you,' he whispered against her lips.

'As I love you,' Emily whispered back.


	20. Chapter 20

Michael & Jane

Jane was sitting up in Michael's room, admiring her Undertaker posters. She had no clue that Michael was in the dungeon planning a Dinner From Hell. Connor and Murphy knew, but they were sworn to secrecy. Suddenly, Jane heard a knock.

'Come in!' she called.

Connor peeked his head through the door. Jane smiled.

'Hello, Connor,' she said.

'Hey, Jane,' said Connor, 'can I come in?'

'Of course,' said Jane.

Connor walked into the room. He handed Jane a scroll.

'Oh?' she said, 'what's this?'

'Michael said ta give this to ye,' said Connor.

'What's it for?' asked Jane.

'I can't tell ye,' said Connor, 'sworn secrecy.'

'Oh, you're no fun,' said Jane.

'CONNY-WONNY!'

Connor muttered under his breath. Jane laughed.

'Rebecca not finished with you?' she teased.

'I swear, something's up with her fuckin' hormones,' said Connor, 'she's been buggin' me fer the last hour fer another round.'

'Sounds fun,' laughed Jane.

'CONNY-WONNY!'

'Fer fuck's sake…'

Jane watched as Connor peeked his head out of the door.

'WILL YE CHILL FER FIVE FUCKIN' SECONDS?' called Connor, 'I LOVE YE BUT YER A PAIN IN THE ASS!'

Jane laughed as Connor shook his head. He smiled.

'Well, have fun with yer boyfriend,' he said, 'I got a wife to attend to.'

'Good luck,' said Jane.

Connor rolled his eyes and walked away. Jane opened the scroll.

_Jane_

_I have summoned thee to a dinner date from Hell_

_Thou shalt be there at Midnight_

_Meet thy-self in the dungeon in the dungeon at thee time specified._

_PS: Thou shalt wear the black dress_

Jane put on her sexy black dress and black stiletto heels. She curled her hair. Midnight struck. She walked down into the dungeon, her heart racing.

Michael sipped on a glass full of blood. He could hear a voice whispering in his head mixed with Jane's footsteps echoing down the hall.

'She's gonna love this dinner. I know she will.'

Jane approached the table. Michael put the glass of blood down, smiling at Jane.

'My beauty,' he said, licking his lips, 'I assume you got my scroll?'

'Indeed I did,' said Jane, looking at Michael with a lustful look, 'my, you look delicious this evening.'

Michael smirked deviously. He got up and approached her, his eyes dancing.

'My goodness, my Dark Angel,' he said, twirling Jane in a circle, 'your beauty leaves me breathless with lust.'

'You're feisty tonight,' giggled Jane.

'I can't help it,' said Michael, 'ever since I laid my eyes on you my heart and soul haven't been the same since.'

Jane laughed. Her pearly white fangs glistened in the firelight.

'Ah, my love,' she said, 'you make my black heart sing.'

'You make my heart sing to the Devils of Hell,' said Michael, 'you make my soul sing to the same Devils.'

Jane laughed her magical, tinkling laugh. Her fangs practically sparkled in the firelight.

Michael twirled Jane and tipped her over, kissing her, growling and purring. Jane laughed again.

'My blood begs for you,' grunted Michael, 'bite me.'

Jane's blue eyes danced as Michael revealed his neck. She knew what he wanted.

Opening wide, Jane sunk her fangs into Michael's neck, sucking deep.

Michael cringed a bit from the pain. Jane's eyes glowed red as she sucked more blood.

'Ahh…' said Michael, 'love at first bite, my sweet.'

'Your blood is so sweet, my love,' said Jane, licking her lips, 'so very sweet.'

'Don't take too much,' said Michael, 'I have dinner prepared on the table.'

Jane laughed and took her fangs out. Her teeth and lips glistened with blood, her ice blue eyes wide with pleasure.

'Damn, that was deeper than before…' said Michael, rubbing his neck, 'come, my love. Dinner is ready.'

Jane smiled as Michael pulled out her chair. She sat down, her eyes twinkling.

'Thank you, my love,' she said.

'You're welcome, my sweet,' said Michael, grabbing a chicken leg and sitting across from Jane, 'how do you like my devious surprise?'

'I like it,' smiled Jane, 'I've never been romanced before.'

Michael looked at the tattoo on Jane's breast. Her dress really accentuated her breasts, and that made Michael hot and bothered.

'I love the inverted pentagram,' said Jane, 'it's beautiful.'

Michael licked his lips. Jane looked at Michael, grinning deviously.

'Dinner's over, my love,' said Michael, 'would you like some…desert?'

Jane laughed as Michael looked at her with lust in his eyes. She knew what he was feeling.

'You're a naughty, naughty boy, Michael Hunter,' she said in her strong, British accent, 'a very naughty boy.'

Michael growled with pleasure as he cleared the table with the food still on it. Jane watched as Michael crawled on top of the table towards her, his eyes burning with lust.

'You want your Lestat, don't you?' said Michael as he crawled, 'don't you?'

'Oh, you know I do,' said Jane, her eyes dancing in the firelight, 'you know I do.'

Michael slowly unzipped Jane's dress, revealing her bra. Jane laughed.

'Do you want to be tortured tonight?' asked Michael.

'Yes,' hissed Jane, 'yes.'

Michael smirked and grabbed a whip. He whipped Jane on the ass, hard. Jane cried out.

'Tell me how bad you want me, Jane,' said Michael, 'tell me.'

'Really bad,' purred Jane, 'really, really bad.'

Michael put the whip down. He hopped off the table and kneeled down, placing his face by her pussy.

Jane purred and ran her fingers through Michael's hair. Goosebumps developed on her arms as Michael slowly peeled her panties off.

After a bit of teasing, Michael snaked his tongue out and licked Jane's clit. That sent Jane into a frenzy.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'oh, God…'

Michael gently nibbled Jane's clit. Jane's cheeks flushed a bright red.

'_Fuck…' _she hissed, _'fuck…'_

Michael went back to using his tongue. Jane's head swam, pleasure embracing her whole body like silk.

Michael didn't know this, but Jane's a virgin. She's never had a boyfriend, never had sex. She was as pure as the air they breathed.

Michael slowly pulled his pants down as Jane's body tensed up. It was time.

Jane stuck her legs in the air and let the orgasm take over. Her legs shook, her toes curled, her body spazed.

Within a few seconds, the orgasm died down. Jane looked at Michael, panting.

'I'm done,' she said, 'you can stop.'

Michael smirked and kissed Jane. He picked her up and placed her, hands on knees, on the pentagram.

'Are you ready?' asked Michael.

Jane nodded.

Slowly, Michael penetrated Jane. Jane cringed.

'Are you okay?' asked Michael.

'Yeah,' said Jane through clenched teeth, 'I'm okay.'

'Are you sure?' asked Michael, 'you look like you're in pain.'

'I'm okay,' said Jane, 'I'm fine.'

Michael shrugged and penetrated Jane again.

Jane bit her lip. The pain was excruciating, but when Michael started moving, the pain went away.

Jane moaned low and long as Michael bucked his hips forwards. The pleasure consumed Jane, embracing her.

Michael kissed the Avenged Sevenfold tattoo on the back of Jane's neck. Jane moaned and purred with each movement, the pleasure taking over her body.

'I love your tattoo,' said Michael, tracing the outline of the black angel wings on Jane's back, 'it's beautiful.'

'Thank you,' said Jane quietly.

Michael smiled.

Jane clung onto the table for dear life, keeping herself balanced. Michael dug his nails deep into Jane's pale hips, holding her close.

Finally, within a matter of ten minutes, Michael's body tensed up. With a final grunt, Michael came.

Jane panted, all out of breath. Michael pulled out, collapsing on the table.

Jane shook with sobs. Michael crawled up to her, stroking her hair out of her face.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Jane nodded.

'These are happy tears,' she said, 'you just took my virginity.'

'What?' said Michael.

'You're my first boyfriend,' said Jane, 'I gave you my virginity.'

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he hurt Jane.

Jane straddled Michael's lap, hugging him tight. Her pale skin glowed in the firelight, her body covered in sweat.

'Jane, you're so beautiful,' whispered Michael, 'you have no idea.'

'You make me feel beautiful, Michael,' whispered Jane, 'you're my Lestat.'

'And you're my Jesse,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. Happy tears stung her eyes.

'Come here,' said Michael, embracing Jane.

Jane sobbed the happiest of sobs. Michael stroked her hair, whispering to her in Latin.

'I love you, Michael,' said Jane, 'I love you.'

Michael smiled and hugged Jane tighter, moulding his body to hers.

'I love you, too, Jane,' he said, 'I love you, too.'


	21. Chapter 21

Next Day

Murphy was the first one to wake up the next morning. His whole face hurt and he had no idea why. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw next had him screaming.

'AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!'

Emily woke with a start. She fell out of bed, crashing hard on the floor.

Murphy bolted into the bedroom. His whole face was covered with black and purple bruises.

Emily freed herself from her cocoon of covers. She looked at Murphy and gasped.

'Oh. My. God.'

'I fuckin' look like I got my ass kicked by Muhammad Ali!' said Murphy, 'my whole fuckin' face! WHAT THE FUCK, EMILY?'

Emily carefully examined her husband's bruised face. Then, suddenly, she burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Murphy, 'why are ye laughin'?'

Emily didn't answer. She just laughed harder.

'What the fuck are ye laughin' at?' asked Murphy.

Emily regained composure. She cleared her throat.

'I'm laughing because I had no fucking idea I hit you that fucking hard,' she said, 'you look terrible, Murphy.'

'No fuckin' shit I look terrible!' said Murphy, 'my fuckin' face is covered with bruises!'

'I'm sorry,' said Emily, hugging Murphy tight, 'I shouldn't have hit you that hard.'

'I'm not mad at ye, Em,' said Murphy, 'ye looked fuckin' sexy last night.'

Emily laughed and hugged her husband tighter, kissing his neck gently.

'I gotta admit,' said Murphy, 'ye look sexy when yer on top.'

Emily smiled. She loves making Murphy feel good. His pleasure comes before hers in her eyes.

'Come on,' said Murphy, 'I'm gonna make me sexy French Maid breakfast.'

'Ooh-la-la!' purred Emily.

Everyone was still asleep when Murphy and Emily went downstairs. Murphy immediately began cooking Emily's breakfast, smiling his beautiful smile.

'You know, for someone who got beat to shit by his wife, you're really happy,' smiled Emily.

'I can' help it,' said Murphy, 'I married tha most amazing girl in tha whole world.'

'Aww…' said Emily.

Suddenly, Murphy and Emily heard footsteps. Slow, painful footsteps.

'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.'

'That sounds like Rebecca…' said Emily.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'

'That's Connor,' said Murphy, 'he sounds like he's in pain.'

And he was.

Connor and Rebecca limped into the kitchen. Both of them looked like they were in a ton of pain.

'Are you okay?' asked Emily as Connor sat down.

'Couldn't be better,' said Connor, gently pulling Rebecca into his lap.

'Ow…' whimpered Rebecca.

'Ye sure?' asked Murphy, 'ye sound like yer in pain.'

'I'm fuckin' fine!' roared Connor.

Everyone jumped.

'Ow…' whimpered Rebecca.

'Sorry, Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

'You guys hungry?' asked Emily.

'Starving,' said Rebecca.

Michael and Jane walked up from the dungeon. Both of them looked exhausted.

'I see breakfast is made,' he said, tripping over his own foot.

'Careful, Michael…' said Jane.

Murphy turned around. Everyone gasped.

'Whoa,' said Rebecca, 'what the hell happened to you?'

'Nothin' happened,' muttered Murphy.

Michael sat down at the table. He fumbled and face planted, falling asleep.

'Is he okay?' asked Rebecca.

'He's exhausted,' said Jane, rubbing Michael's back, 'poor baby.'

'Did ye an' Em get in a fight last night?' asked Connor.

'Nope,' said Murphy, 'I love me Emykins. Ye know that.'

'Then why is your face all bruised?' asked Jane, 'it looks like someone beat the shit out of you.'

'Umm…' said Murphy, 'umm…'

'Murphy?' said Rebecca, 'what happened?'

Murphy looked at Emily.

'Help me,' he mouthed.

Emily sighed.

'I kinda, sorta, really, slapped him last night,' she said, 'sexual purposes.'

Well, no one said anything for a moment. Then, suddenly, Connor burst out laughing.

'What?' he said, 'she did what?'

'All HBK's fault!'

Everyone looked at Michael, surprised.

'What was that?' said Rebecca.

'He sleep talks,' said Jane.

'But, Janey, I don't wanna go to school!' mumbled Michael, snoring.

'Dude, get tha camera,' whispered Connor, 'we need ta record this shit.'

Murphy grabbed Michael's camera and hit record. He sniggered.

'Ow.'

'Take it easy, baby,' said Emily, 'sorry about your face.'

'Fuck off, Carl Watson…' mumbled Michael, 'take your shit and shove it.'

'This is fuckin' gold!' sniggered Murphy.

'Definitely payback for Vegas, bro,' sniggered Connor.

Murphy high-fived his brother. Connor cringed.

'Sorry,' whispered Murphy.

'Mommy watch me go down the slide!'

Michael fell off his chair. Connor and Murphy sniggered.

'That was fun!'

Connor tried his hardest not to laugh too loud. Murphy was doubled over with laughter.

'Mommy I wanna go trick-or-treating…PWEEEEEEEASE?'

A small giggle escaped from Jane's lips before she could stop it. Connor and Murphy were laughing hysterically.

'Mommy, I'm going to the elephant shop to buy an elephant and get it car washed.'

Connor clung to Rebecca for dear life. He was laughing but it hurt.

'Ow…' he muttered between giggles, 'this hurts…'

'Poor Mike,' giggled Rebecca.

'Him an' his fuckin' sleep-talking,' sniggered Murphy.

'Captain Lone Starr, Barf, HELP ME! Pizza The Hut is chasing me! FUCKING HELP ME, DUDES!'

Connor fell out of his chair, taking Rebecca with him. They both crashed onto the floor.

'Oww…'

'I should get him to bed,' said Jane, picking Michael up, 'he should sleep for another hour, at least.'

'See you in an hour,' said Emily.

Everyone sat in the living room and waited for Michael. Finally, he came downstairs, accompanied by Jane.

'There he is!' said Connor, 'tha Sinner Saint an' his girlfriend!'

'Hey, guys,' said Jane, helping Michael into the living room.

'How did everyone enjoy their night last night?' asked Rocco, 'what did you guys do after the party?'

'WE HAD SEX!' hollered Emily.

Murphy buried his face in his hands. He winced.

'I have a question!' said Isabelle, raising her hand, 'why the hell did Emily slap you?'

'Let's just say that people have their…preferences,' said Murphy, 'sexual ones.'

'Homie…' said Romeo, 'do you have a slapping fetish?'

'No, no, I'm not sayin' that at all!' said Murphy, looking around.

'You so do!' said Rocco, 'I can tell by looking at your face!'

Murphy's face flushed a bright red.

'I said nothin' o' tha sort,' he muttered.

'Murphy's got a fetish! Murphy's got a fetish!' teased Connor.

'Shut yer fuckin' mouth, Rope Boy!' hissed Murphy.

'Behave, Murphy,' said Emily in a stern voice.

'You, too, Connor,' said Rebecca.

'Well, what did Jane and Michael do last night?' asked Angelica.

'Michael made me a delicious dinner in the dungeon,' smiled Jane.

'Aww!' said Emily, 'that's cute!'

'What else?' said Isabelle, 'spill!'

Jane smiled at Michael. Michael smiled at Jane.

'I lost my virginity.'

Emily and Rebecca gasped. Their eyes sparkled.

'Jane!' breathed Emily, 'I am so happy for you!'

'Thank you, Emily,' smiled Jane, 'I picked the right person.'

'I remember when I lost my virginity,' smiled Emily, 'I found the one.'

'Who was it, Mamacita?' asked Romeo.

Emily smiled. She looked at Murphy.

'Murphy.'

'Murphy?' said Rocco.

'Yes, Murphy,' said Emily, 'I lost my virginity to him and he lost his to me.'

'Aww!' said Isabelle.

'Same with me and Connor,' smiled Rebecca, 'I gave him mine and he gave me his.'

'Aww…' smiled Angelica.

'I still remember our first time,' said Emily, 'he got frustrated.'

'Why?' asked Romeo.

'I kept wincing and saying I was in pain,' said Emily, 'I still remember what he said. _Is it in? Does it feel okay? _Whenever I said _Ow_ he'd growl and say _God dammit, Em…_'

Murphy blushed. Connor sniggered.

'It took me a bit, but I got used to it,' said Emily, 'when he actually started to move it felt really good. It was like I was soaring.'

'Ye laughed like a fuckin' maniac after it was over,' said Murphy.

'I felt free and happy,' said Emily, 'that's why.'

'I'm glad I lost my virginity ta ye, Em,' smiled Murphy, kissing his wife on the forehead, 'I love ye, Baby Girl.'

'Aww…' said Isabelle.

'Hearin' 'er moan was the hottest part o' tha night,' said Murphy, 'as soon as I got 'er motor runnin' it was smooth sailin'.'

'She mocked you,' said Connor, 'mock her.'

Murphy looked at Emily. Emily raised her eyebrows.

'I gotta, love,' said Murphy.

'Okay,' said Emily, 'go ahead.'

Murphy cleared his throat. He did his best impression of Emily.

'_Oh, Murphy…oh, Murphy…fuck, your cock feels good…God dammit, Murphy…fuck…'_

'Alright!' said Emily, 'enough!'

Connor sniggered. Emily glared.

'Sorry,' said Connor, clearing his throat, 'that was a good impression.'

'Do you remember your first time with Connor, Rebecca?' asked Rocco.

'I do,' smiled Rebecca.

'Spill it!' said Isabelle, 'spill it!'

Rebecca smiled. She cleared her throat.

'It was a couple months after we started dating,' she said, 'he took me for a walk along the beach. We had a picnic and drove up to Make Out Point. We made out in the car for a bit, then he un-hooked my bra. That's when he told me he was ready for me, and that this was his first time. We had sex in the car. He tied me up, too.'

'You and yer fuckin' rope,' said Murphy.

'I knew he was the one,' said Rebecca, stroking Connor's cheek, 'he's my soul mate.'

'And yer mine,' smiled Connor.

'Aww…' said Angelica.

'And I found my soul mate with Murphy,' smiled Emily, 'my perfect husband.'

'And yer my soul mate an' perfect wife,' smiled Murphy.

'I know that Michael's my soul mate,' smiled Jane, 'he makes me happy.'

'Aww…' said Isabelle.

'You two were made for each other,' said Romeo.

'We were both social outcasts,' said Jane, 'I never had many friends growing up.'

'Neither did I,' said Michael.

'It was mostly for my looks and Dad,' said Jane, 'no one wanted to hang out with the Goth daughter of an FBI Agent.'

'Well, I think you're beautiful,' smiled Michael.

Jane smiled as Michael kissed her on the forehead.

'Rocco's my soul mate for sure,' smiled Isabelle, 'yeah, people don't think he's gorgeous or appealing in any way, but to me, it's his personality. He knows how to make people laugh.'

'I am the Funny Man,' laughed Rocco.

'I'm glad I married you, Rocco,' smiled Isabelle.

'Aww…' said Rocco, hugging Isabelle.

'I love seeing my cousins happy,' smiled Angelica, 'Connor, Murphy, thank you for saving them.'

'We couldn't let 'em go through that horror any longer,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I love seein' me Becca-Bear healthy and happy.'

Rebecca smiled, snuggling into Connor's chest. Angelica smiled at her cousin.

'Well, I'm in the mood for a movie,' said Isabelle, 'let's go!'


	22. Chapter 22

Later that day, Agent Smecker came back from the station. The gang had another hit coming: a rape ring organized by Giovanni's nephew.

'Johnny Yakavetta,' said Smecker, 'Giovanni's nephew. His sister married one of Yakavenna's brothers.'

'I remember him,' said Rocco, 'he was there the night I was with Poppa Joe when he took his goons to rape the girls.'

Murphy growled. Emily comforted her husband, whispering to him in French.

'Johnny's specialty is rape,' said Jane, 'I helped Dad profile him a while back.'

'He's wanted in America, Canada, Italy, and a bunch of other places,' said Rocco, 'I remember him asking Poppa Joe to help him flee the country.'

'He's a sick fucker,' said Rebecca, 'he used to rape us more than the goons did when he was over.'

Connor growled a vicious growl. He hated hearing the horrors that Rebecca went through.

'We kill him tonight,' said Smecker, 'we got blueprints and his location. He's here in town.'

'Why is he here?' asked Angelica.

'He knows the twins are still alive,' said Smecker, 'he wants them one last time.'

'Well, he ain't getting 'em,' said Murphy, 'not my Emykins.'

'Well, we should get ready,' said Jane, 'we got a sick fuck to kill.'

The girls got ready in the vanity room. Emily and Rebecca did Isabelle and Jane's hair before they switched partners.

'When did Yakavetta die?' asked Jane as Emily braided her hair.

'A week before we were rescued,' said Emily, 'fucker deserved it.'

'He watched,' said Rebecca, 'he used to masturbate as he watched us get raped.'

'Oh, God…' said Isabelle, clapping a hand over her mouth.

'Yakavetta and Giovanni were best fucking friends,' said Emily, 'only way they knew each other was because of Yakavetta's fucking brother fucking Giovanni's sister.'

'He's gonna get his,' said Jane, 'I know all about him. He's a disgusting person who goes and rapes innocent women.'

'He's vicious,' said Rebecca as she finished Isabelle's hair, 'very viscious.'

'Well, we're gonna fuck him up good,' said Isabelle with a devious smirk, 'we got your back, girls.'

'Thanks, Isabelle,' smiled the twins.

The girls once again went in Jane's Hummer. Connor was texting Rebecca from Smecker's Hummer.

'What's he saying?' asked Jane as they drove.

'_Yer ass looks really sexy in those jeans,' _said Rebecca, _'Murphy's laughing at me.'_

'Why is Murphy laughing at him?' asked Emily, 'if I dare ask.'

'_I wore tight jeans and he can see my boner,' _said Rebecca.

All of the girls laughed. Of course Connor would have a boner.

'Oh, your husband is funny,' laughed Jane.

'He is,' smiled Rebecca.

They arrived at Johnny's hideout a short time later. Rocco had the map and everything else so this could go smoothly.

'You girls ready?' asked Jane as they put their masks on.

'Ready,' chorused the girls.

Jane unlocked the doors and stepped out. The other three girls followed suit.

'Becca-Bear!'

'There's your Horny Hubby,' giggled Isabelle.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as Connor came up behind her and hugged her. She could feel something long and hard poke her leg.

'Nice boner,' she said as Connor kissed her neck.

'I can' help it,' said Connor, 'ye got a nice ass.'

Rebecca gasped as Connor pinched her ass. She elbowed him in the rib.

'Ow!' said Connor.

'Reflex,' said Rebecca, 'I hate getting my ass pinched.'

'Come on!' said Emily.

Connor and Rebecca crept up to the gate. Rocco punched in the code. They were in.

'Do you have the security code?' whispered Smecker.

'I sure do,' said Rocco, 'this is Poppa Joe's favourite nephew we're talkin' about.'

Smecker smirked as Rocco deactivated the security system. This was going great so far.

The security system beeped, signalling it was deactivated.

'Alright,' whispered Smecker, 'on the count of three, Jane will kick the door down. Johnny and his goons are dangerous men. Are you ready?'

Everyone nodded.

'Alright,' said Smecker, 'one…two…three!'

_Define your meaning of war, to me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up out of control, if it's a fight, I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I know that I know_

_It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around _

_'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now_

_'Cause one of us is going..._

_ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_Define your meaning of fun, to me it's when we're getting it done_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop, so get ready for another one_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane, the words circling in my brain_

_You can treat this like another all the same, but don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

_It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around _

_'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now_

_'Cause one of us is going..._

_ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_This is hardly worth fighting for_

_But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

_When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor_

_It'll be a long time coming, bet you got the message now_

_'Cause I was never going..._

_YEAH, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOIN' DOWN!_

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not running, it's a little different now_

_'Cause one of us is going..._

_ONE OF US GOING DOWN!_

_ONE OF US IS GOING DOWN!_

Murphy ran into the room where Johnny was. What he saw next left him horrified and angry.

'YOU BITCH!'

Before anyone could even breathe, Johnny lifted his gun and shot Emily in the shoulder.

Emily let out a piercing shriek as the bullet penetrated her shoulder. Murphy growled, turning his head towards Johnny.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

Murphy lunged at Johnny. He wrapped one hand around his throat and used the other to punch him.

'YOU SICK FUCK!' growled Murphy, 'YOU FAT, FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!'

Johnny cried out as Murphy continued to whale on him. Connor ran into the room.

'What the fuck happened?' he said.

'THE SON O' A BITCH SHOT EMILY!' hissed Murphy.

Connor growled viciously. He shot an evil look at Johnny.

'Ye know the fuckin' drill, Connor!' said Murphy, 'get yer ass over 'ere!'

Connor strutted over and helped Murphy put Johnny on his knees. They put their guns to his head.

It was time

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_


	23. Chapter 23

Later That Night

As soon as the bodies were disposed of properly, Emily was rushed to the hospital. She went in Agent Smecker's Hummer with the boys. Murphy's eyes were filled with pain and anger the whole way there.

'Baby, my shoulder…' sobbed Emily, 'it hurts…'

'Shh, baby…' whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'yer gonna be okay.'

Agent Smecker went over a bump, jostling Emily's shoulder. Emily let out a loud cry.

'Fuck…' growled Murphy, 'this is what I get fer not protectin' ye…'

'Baby…' whispered Emily, cringing, 'hurry…'

'Hurry tha fuck up, Smecker!' growled Murphy.

Agent Smecker turned on the sirens. Traffic cleared in no time.

'See, baby?' said Murphy, 'yer gonna be fine.'

'Murphy…' sobbed Emily, 'Murphy…'

'Stay with me, Em,' whispered Murphy, his eyes filling with tears, 'stay with me…'

'Oh, baby…' said Emily, 'don't cry…'

Emily raised her bad arm to comfort Murphy. She let out a loud cry of agony.

'I should've been there ta protect ye…' whispered Murphy, tears streaming down his cheeks, 'I'm sorry…'

'Here,' said Connor, grabbing a towel, 'put this on 'er shoulder.'

Murphy took the towel and placed it on Emily's wound. Emily cringed, letting out a strangled cry of pain.

Michael turned away, cringing. He could feel the pain in the air.

'Hang in there, Mamacita,' said Romeo.

'I'm trying, Papi…' whispered Emily, 'I'm trying…'

They arrived at the hospital. Connor helped Emily out of the Hummer, handing her off to Murphy.

The lady at the front desk was talking on the phone as the gang walked in.

'WE NEED A FUCKIN' DOCTOR, STAT!' yelled Murphy, 'WHERE'S THE FUCKIN' DOCTOR!'

The receptionist looked up in shock. She saw the towel, soaked in blood.

'Oh, God!' she gasped, 'what happened?'

'She got shot in the shoulder,' said Isabelle, 'the bullet's lodged in her shoulder.'

'Here,' said the receptionist, 'here's a wheelchair.'

Murphy went to put Emily in the wheelchair. He jostled her a bit, which caused her to let out a long, loud cry of pain.

'Fuck…' growled Murphy.

'Murphy, calm down,' said Rocco, 'she needs your strength. She's in enough pain as it is.'

'I can' help it, Rocco,' said Murphy, 'me wife is in pain.'

Emily let out a strangled sob of agony. Murphy growled angrily.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'

'Murphy, calm down, bro,' said Connor, 'Emily needs yer strength more than anythin' righ' now.'

'Remember what happened with Rebecca, Connor?' asked Murphy, 'I'm feelin' that like a fuckin' ten-fold!'

'Please calm down, Murphy,' said Michael, 'Emily needs you to be strong.'

'FUCK YOU, MICHAEL!' growled Murphy, 'DID JANE GET SHOT IN THE FUCKIN' SHOULDER BY SOME SICK RAPIST? NO, SHE FUCKIN' DIDN'T! ME WIFE IS IN FUCKIN' PAIN!'

Michael looked away. Murphy's eyes were full of pain and anger.

A nurse rounded the corner. She looked at Emily, then at Murphy.

'The doctor's ready to see her,' she said, 'follow me.'

'It's about fuckin' time…' growled Murphy.

Connor pushed Emily's wheelchair. Murphy walked beside her.

'Murphy…' sobbed Emily, 'Murphy…'

'I'm right here, baby…' whispered Murphy, holding Emily's hand, 'I got ye, baby…'

They arrived in the room. Murphy scooped Emily up and placed her on the bed, causing Emily to gasp with pain.

'What happened?' asked the doctor.

'Shot in the shoulder,' said Rebecca, 'the bullet's lodged in her shoulder.'

Emily sobbed as the doctor got set up to take the bullet out of her arm. What Emily saw next had her squirming.

'This is just some numbing serum to numb your shoulder,' said the doctor, 'we need to get this bullet out of your arm.'

Emily whimpered as the doctor went to put the needle in her arm. This was bringing back bad memories from when she was held captive.

'Hold still, Emily,' said Jane in a soothing voice, 'he's not gonna hurt you.'

The doctor moved in closer, the needle just a few inches from Emily's arm. That's when all hell broke loose.

'NO!'

Before anyone could breathe, Emily lifted her foot and kicked the doctor, knocking him to the floor, knocking him out cold.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' shrieked Emily, 'GET AWAY!'

'Emykins, look at me,' said Murphy, 'look at me.'

Emily turned her head and looked at Murphy. He began to sing to her to soothe her.

_Ná breathnú síos, nach breathnú siar, tá mé in aice leat_

_Dún do shúil, tá a fhios mé, anseo_

_Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil sé deacair a ligean dul go léir a shainmhíníonn tú_

_Mbraitheann tú mar ní fheicfidh tú a bheith ar fad arís_

_Beidh muid ag teacht ar bhealach chun scriosadh an am atá caite_

_Fán liom go!_

_Fan anseo liom!_

_I mo lámha beidh tú breá, ní fheicfidh mé ag dul in iúl_

_Beidh gach tú caillte teacht arís, ach fanacht anseo liom_

_Ná breathnú siar, riamh arís, tá sé thar_

_Gach rud a chríochnaíonn anseo i mo lámha_

_Ná tabhair i, ná lig do chuid cuimhní cinn bhriseann tú_

_Lig dom tú ar shiúl ó anseo_

_Beidh muid ag teacht ar bhealach chun seo a dhéanamh is déanaí_

_Fán liom go!_

_Fan anseo liom!_

_I mo lámha beidh tú breá, ní fheicfidh mé ag dul in iúl_

_Beidh gach tú caillte teacht arís, ach fanacht anseo liom_

_Ná breathnú siar, riamh arís, tá sé thar_

_Gach rud a chríochnaíonn anseo i mo lámha_

_Beidh mé anseo go deo_

_Gach rud a chríochnaíonn anseo i mo lámha_

_Beidh mé anseo go deo_

_Gach rud a chríochnaíonn i mo lámha_

_Beidh mé anseo go deo_

_deo_

_deo_

_I mo lámha beidh tú breá, ní fheicfidh mé ag dul in iúl_

_Beidh gach tú caillte teacht arís, ach fanacht anseo liom_

_Ná breathnú siar, riamh arís, tá sé thar_

_Gach rud a chríochnaíonn anseo i mo lámha_

'Murphy, that was…ow!'

Murphy had distracted Emily so a replacement doctor could give her the needle. Emily glared at her husband.

'Now was that so bad?' asked Murphy.

Emily bared her teeth at Murphy.

'Yer too beautiful ta intimidate me, Princess,' chuckled Murphy.

Emily gently pushed Murphy's head with her good arm. Murphy laughed and kissed Emily on the forehead.

'How's your arm?' asked the new doctor.

'I can't feel anything,' said Emily.

'How well can you handle blood?' asked the nurse.

'Well,' said Emily, 'I'm used to it.'

Connor smirked behind the doctor. Murphy shot him a dirty look.

The doctor carefully cut Emily's arm open to dig inside her shoulder. Rebecca winced as she watched.

'You okay, Mamacita?' asked Romeo.

'I'm okay,' said Emily, 'again, used to blood.'

Murphy held Emily's hand as the doctor went in and got the bullet. His eyes were full of impatience.

'You okay?' asked Emily.

'I'm fine, Em,' said Murphy.

'Got it!'

Everyone cheered as the doctor held up the bullet. He stitched Emily's shoulder back up and put a bandage on it.

'I'm gonna get you some pain medication,' said the doctor, 'you're a good girl, Emily.'

'Thank you, Doctor,' said Murphy, 'thank you.'


	24. Chapter 24

1:00 AM

Everyone stayed at the hospital with Emily that night. Murphy cuddled with Emily in the hospital bed. Emily was curled up in a ball with her head in Murphy's lap. They talked when everyone had finally fallen asleep.

'This is a majot case of deja-vu fer me,' said Murphy as he stroked Emily's hair.

'How so?' asked Emily.

'Ye were lyin' just like this tha night Connor an' I rescued ye an' Becca,' said Murphy, 'only ye were skin' an' bones, covered in bruises, an' hooked up to more tubes than I could count.'

'Oh,' said Emily, 'right.'

Emily woke up from a deep sleep. She was too weak to stretch.

'Hey, sweetheart,' said Murphy, gently rubbing Emily's eyes.

'What time is it?' asked Emily.

Murphy pulled out his phone to check the time.

'It's 3:26 AM, sweetie,' he said.

'Fuck…' groaned Emily, 'it's still early.'

'Shh…' said Murphy quietly, 'we don't wanna wake up the others.'

Emily yawned and looked over at Rebecca's bed.

'Aww.'

Connor and Rebecca were fast asleep in the bed next to hers. Connor had his arms wrapped gently around Rebecca, cuddling her close. Rebecca had her head on Connor's chest, sleeping peacefully.

Murphy looked over at his brother. He laughed softly.

'That is ridiculously adorable,' said Emily, 'she looks so peaceful.'

'I think Connor's taken a likin' te yer sister,' laughed Murphy.

Emily laughed. She winced.

'Ow.'

'Careful, sweetie,' said Murphy, 'don' hurt yerself.'

Emily sighed. Her whole body ached from the bruises.

Murphy gently shifted his body so he could reach Emily's body.

Gently, he kissed each of her bruises. Emily let out a low moan.

'Does this help?' asked Murphy, kissing more bruises.

Emily nodded, letting Murphy's soft lips lift the pain.

Michael walked into the room. He looked nervous.

'Did I wake y'all up?' he whispered.

'No,' said Emily, 'I was already awake from the pain.'

'Phew,' said Michael, 'I just gotta borrow some Wi-Fi.'

Emily laughed as Michael sat down in a chair by the bed, scrolling on his phone.

'How's yer shoulder, baby?' asked Murphy.

'Sore,' said Emily, 'very sore.'

'I hate seein' ye in pain, Emykins,' said Murphy, stroking his wife's hair, 'I hate it so much.'

'I'll be okay, baby,' said Emily in a gentle voice, 'I promise.'

'Oh…oh…wow…oh…God…'

Emily was lying on her stomach. Murphy was kissing the bruises on her back. His soft lips eased her pain, but he was making her horny in the process.

Emily laughed and giggled as Murphy kissed her spine. Murphy smiled

'Ye have such a cute laugh,' said Murphy, gently placing Emily's head in his lap again.

'I haven't laughed like that in a month,' said Emily, 'it feels good to laugh again.'

Murphy smiled.

'Mmm…your lips are like Heaven…'

Murphy chuckled.

He brushed his lips gently on the bandage on Emily's shoulder. Their clothes, except for Emily's bra and panties and Murphy's boxers, were strewn around the room. Emily was straddling Murphy's lap, her good arm wrapped tightly around Murphy's neck.

'You comfortable?' asked Emily.

'Ye know it, baby,' said Murphy.

Emily smiled.

Murphy brushed his lips across Emily's chest. Emily threw her head back, moaning.

'You are so sexy, My Love,' she said.

'Aye,' said Murphy, 'so are you.'

Emily giggled.

Slowly, Murphy pulled down Emily's bra, revealing her breasts. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking gently.

Emily let a low moan erupt from the back of her throat. It turns her on when Murphy sucks on her breasts.

Slowly, Murphy reached around with one hand and un-hooked Emily's bra. Gently, he took it off with his teeth and threw it across the room.

Emily looked at Murphy with a lustful glow in her eyes. She licked her lips seductively, smirking.

'Do ye want me?' asked Murphy.

'Oh, yes I do,' said Emily with a cocky grin, 'I want every inch of you.'

Murphy smirked.

Emily giggled as Murphy gently set her down on her back. She opened her legs, waiting for Murphy's next move.

'Take my panties off,' she whispered, 'fuck me hard.'

'As ye wish,' said Murphy.

Emily watched as Murphy slowly peeled her panties off and threw them across the room.

'Lock the door,' said Emily.

Murphy got up and closed the door, locking it. He turned around, smirking at his naked wife.

'Now…' he said, 'where were we?'

'You were about to have your way with me,' said Emily.

'Ahh, yes…' said Murphy, 'I was.'

Emily giggled.

Slowly, Murphy crawled onto the bed. He looked like a hungry lion that was about to eat its prey. That made Emily wet.

'Someone's been very naughty,' said Emily, 'very naughty.'

'I'm a bad boy,' said Murphy, 'a very bad boy.'

'Someone needs to be punished,' said Emily.

'I'm in charge tonight, sweetheart,' said Murphy, 'yer hurt.'

'Okay,' said Emily, 'make me your bitch.'

'My pleasure,' said Murphy.

Emily giggled.

Murphy leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Emily's. Without breaking the kiss, he peeled off his boxers, throwing them on the floor.

'Ye want me ta fuck ye?' asked Murphy, 'do ye?'

'Please, I beg of you,' panted Emily, 'I want to feel every inch of you inside me.'

Murphy smirked.

Emily's pussy was dripping wet. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. This was so naughty.

Murphy rubbed Emily's clit with his finger and thumb. Emily moaned softly.

'No…' she whispered, 'no teasing…'

'Yer not tha boss of me, Sweet Cheeks,' smirked Murphy.

'Please?' said Emily, 'please?'

'Ahh,' said Murphy, 'but I like makin' ye squirm, Princess.'

Emily whined.

Murphy slowly went down and placed his head between Emily's legs. He wrapped his lips around her clit, gently sucking it.

'Oh, fuck…' moaned Emily, 'oh, fuck…'

Murphy intensified the sucking, adding his tongue into the mixture.

Emily moaned louder, squirming. She ignored the intense pain in her shoulder as adrenaline coursed through her veins with each stroke and suck.

'Ye wanna cum?' asked Murphy.

'Yes…' moaned Emily, 'ye…'

Emily's body tensed up mid-sentence. It was time.

Murphy sucked and licked harder, swallowing every last drop as Emily came all over his chin.

Emily ignored the extreme pain in her shoulder as her body jerked with orgasm. The pleasure was intense with each suck and lick.

Finally, the orgasm died down. Emily whispered to Murphy.

'Stop.'

Murphy stopped. He kissed Emily's pussy gently, wiping his chin.

'Good girl,' he said, stroking Emily's cheek, 'good girl.'

'You…are…a…bad…boy…Murphy…' panted Emily.

Murphy smirked deviously.

'I know.'

Emily smiled at her husband.

Slowly, Murphy crawled up to Emily. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

'Are ye ready?' asked Murphy.

Emily nodded.

Slowly, Murphy penetrated Emily. His cock slid deep inside her with ease.

Emily moaned as Murphy pumped his hips forwards, going deep inside her pussy. She could feel all ten inches inside of her, and she loved it.

Murphy pressed his lips to Emily's again, pumping his hips faster. He could feel the purr resonating at the back of Emily's throat as he slid his tongue in her mouth.

'Oh, Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy…'

Murphy gently pulled Emily closer to him, embracing her. He moved faster now, pounding her into the bed.

'_Fuck…' _moaned Emily, _'fuck…'_

Murphy laughed. He loved making Emily curse during sex.

Emily pushed herself closer to Murphy, moulding her body to his. A sharp pain went through her shoulder, but she ignored it.

'Don' hurt yerself, baby,' said Murphy, 'be careful.'

Emily nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

Gently, Murphy pulled Emily on top of him. He sat perfectly still as Emily pumped her hips, fucking him gently.

'Yer so beautiful,' said Murphy as Emily kissed him, 'so beautiful.'

'You're a handsome man, Murphy Noah,' said Emily, 'a very handsome man.'

Murphy smiled.

Emily pumped her hips harder, slamming against Murphy's cock. Murphy bit his lip.

Emily pulled herself closer to Murphy, her body melting into his. She could feel the electricity in the air with each pump of her hips.

'Mmm…' moaned Murphy as Emily pressed her lips to his, 'mmm…'

Emily ignored the pain in her shoulder as she dug her nails into Murphy's back. She could feel her nails break the skin, causing Murphy to bleed.

'You ready?' asked Emily.

Murphy didn't answer. His body tensed up before he could open his mouth.

Emily pressed her lips to Murphy's as he came inside her. She could feel each moan and purr resonate at the back of his throat.

Finally, with one final thrust, it was over.

Murphy's forehead was covered with sweat, his eyes wide. Emily smirked.

'How was it?' she asked,

'Fuckin' amazing…' whispered Murphy.

Emily smiled.

'I wanna sing,' she said, 'will you join me?'

Murphy smiled.

'I'd love to.'

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat, go léir an innill eile beidh siad in iúl duit chomh_

_Sé huffs agus clúimh agus whistles, rushing agus a fro_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat, 'is cúis leis an Rialaitheoir Saill, a dúirt sé air sin_

_Anois atá sé fuair líne a brainse Chun glaoch ar a chuid féin an-_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Traein gorm beag, tá sé i gcónaí ann, uair is gá duit a lámh_

_Más gá duit cabhrú le staid, a thagann Cé i gcuimhne?_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé ina inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre, tá a fhios agat_

_B'fhéidir beag, ach tá sé riamh mall_

_Seas ar ais i iontas, Díreach leat féachaint air dul_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an ceann_

_Tá sé an t-inneall i ndáiríre úsáideach go adhair linn_

_Tá sé an amháin, tá sé an uimhir a haon, Thomas na Innill umar_

_Tá sé an t-inneall úsáideach i ndáiríre adhair againn!_

Emily smiled at Murphy as they finished singing. Murphy pressed his lips to Emily's, kissing her deeply and passionately.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _he whispered against Emily's lips.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _Emily whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily was released from the hospital the next day. Her shoulder would be back to normal within a month. Murphy had to cook for her, feed her, shower her, and dress her. It was deja-vu for him.

'What's the matter with Murphy?' asked Isabelle.

'He's having a major case of deja-vu,' said Rocco, 'he did this after the twins were released from the hospital.'

'He took care o' 'er,' said Connor, 'I did tha same thing wit' Rebecca.'

'He fed her, bathed her, dressed her, everything,' said Rebecca, 'even after the hospital we were still weak.'

'It must be hard for him,' said Jane, 'having to do that all over again.'

'Ow…'

'Sorry, love.'

Emily winced as Murphy tried to stretch her leg out. Her legs were still mangled from having them broken so many times.

'Could you please be more careful with me, Murphy?' she asked.

'I'm tryin',' said Murphy, 'yer leg got mangled all ta shit.'

'You haven't done this before, have you?' asked Emily.

'Wit' Connor I 'ave,' said Murphy, 'but yer leg's been broken so many times an' not treated properly.'

'I hear you on that,' said Emily, 'I'm still getting used to not being scared.'

'I don' blame ye, Lass,' said Murphy, 'not fer one second.'

Emily laughed a small laugh. She winced.

'Careful, Em,' said Murphy, 'don' hurt yerself.'

Emily winced again. Murphy sighed.

'Let me run ye a bath,' he said, 'tha' might loosen ye up a bit.'

Emily nodded slowly, feeling nervous.

Murphy scooped Emily up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the water, making it luke warm.

Emily watched Murphy carefully, her head swimming with fear.

As soon as the tub was full, Murphy gently placed Emily in the water. He poured water over her hair so he could wash it for her.

Emily closed her eyes as Murphy washed her hair. After it was rinsed and repeated, he put the conditioner in her hair. He grabbed the body wash and washed Emily's body all over. When he went to wash her vagina, Emily freaked.

'NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!'

'Will ye hold fuckin' still?' said Murphy, trying to grab Emily.

Emily didn't calm down. She backed into a corner of the tub, shaking like a leaf.

'Emily…' whispered Murphy, 'I'm not gonna hurt ye…'

'Don't touch me…' whispered Emily, tears streaming down her eyes, 'don't…'

'Em…'

'You're gonna hurt me,' sobbed Emily, 'please don't touch me.'

'I'm not gonna hurt ye, Emily,' said Murphy.

'How can I trust you?' asked Emily, 'how?'

Murphy sighed. He pulled out a Bible from his jacket.

'I promise ta God that I won' hurt ye,' he said, 'I promise.'

Emily looked at Murphy for a bit with a sceptical look. Finally, her expression softened.

'Come 'ere, Emily,' said Murphy, 'come 'ere.'

Emily slowly swam up to Murphy. Murphy opened his arms to her.

'Atta girl,' he said in a gentle voice, 'come ta Murphy.'

Emily melted into Murphy's arms. Murphy held her tight, cradling her head to his chest.

'Yer safe now, Emily,' he whispered to her, 'I promise.'

Emily smiled.

'He fell so head over heels for 'er,' said Connor, 'I remember when 'e came up ta me an' told me about how 'e fell in love wit' er.'

'Connor, can I talk ta ye fer a second?' asked Murphy.

'Yeah, sure,' said Connor.

Murphy lead Connor into the living room. The twins were both asleep upstairs. Murphy sat down on the sofa, looking at his brother.

'What's up?' asked Connor.

Murphy took a deep breath. He sighed.

'Connor,' he said, 'I think I'm in love.'

'How do you figure tha'?' asked Connor.

'I feel so…happy…' said Murphy, 'I feel whenever I'm around 'er my 'eart sings. I feel like she's holding me down. I long ta kiss 'er, but I don' know if she feels tha same way about me.'

'Looks like Cupid nipped ye in tha ass hard,' laughed Connor.

'Do ye even know who I'm talkin' about, Connor?' asked Murphy.

'Of course I fuckin' do,' said Connor.

'Humour me, Connor,' said Murphy, 'who am I talkin' about?'

'Tha tall, pretty blond,' said Connor.

'Don' be a fuckin' smart-ass, Connor,' said Murphy, 'what's 'er fuckin' name?'

'I doubt you know yerself, ye ass,' said Connor.

'Yeah, I fuckin' do,' growled Murphy, 'go ahead. Say 'er fuckin' name.'

'You first,' said Connor.

Murphy looked Connor straight in the eye. He took a deep breath and said the mystery woman's name.

'Emily.'

'Wow,' said Jane, 'that's amazing.'

'He kissed 'er,' said Connor, 'he got caught in tha moment when 'e saw 'er standin' fer tha first time.'

'Emily? Emily, what are ye…? Oh…'

Emily was standing beside her bed. She wasn't holding anything for support. She was actually standing.

'Murphy…' she breathed, 'Murphy, I can stand…Murphy, I can walk!'

'Let me see!' said Murphy, 'come on!'

Emily took a deep breath. She walked up to Murphy, smiling brightly.

'Murphy, I can't believe this!' she said, 'your hard work paid…'

Emily couldn't finish her sentence. Murphy grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Emily's cheeks went red as Murphy let her go. She stumbled a bit.

'Oh…' she breathed, 'oh…'

'I'm sorry,' said Murphy, 'I got a bit carried away.'

'I don't mind,' laughed Emily.

'He finally got the courage ta ask 'er on a date,' said Connor, 'he took 'er on a picnic.'

'Oh, this is so romantic!' giggled Emily as Murphy got the blanket ready, 'a picnic!'

'Thanks,' said Murphy, 'nice break from therapy, huh?'

'Yeah, it is,' giggled Emily.

Murphy set the blanket down and sat down. Emily crawled into his lap, giggling like a schoolgirl.

'Someone's in a good mood,' laughed Murphy.

'I can't help it,' laughed Emily, 'I'm on the mend. I can walk now.'

Murphy laughed.

'Ye worked 'ard,' he said, 'I'm proud o' ye.'

'All thanks to you,' smiled Emily, playfully putting a finger on Murphy's nose.

Murphy blushed.

'Aww, thanks,' he said.

Emily giggled.

'Ye have such an adorable giggle,' said Murphy.

'Stop it!' said Emily, giggling more.

Murphy playfully stuffed a strawberry in Emily's mouth, getting a bit of whipped cream on her nose.

'Murph!' laughed Emily.

'Gotcha,' said Murphy.

Emily playfully shoved Murphy. Murphy laughed.

'It's so nice seein' ye happy again,' said Murphy, 'ye deserve it.'

'You had a hand in it, sweetheart,' smiled Emily.

'Aww, shucks,' said Murphy, 'I didn't do much. Just tha dirty work.'

Emily giggled.

Murphy leaned in to kiss Emily, but he paused.

'What's wrong?' asked Emily.

Murphy fidgeted. He looked nervous.

'Are you okay, sweetie?' asked Emily.

'O' course I am,' said Murphy, clearing his throat.

'You look nervous, honey,' said Emily.

'Is it that obvious?' asked Murphy.

'Yes,' said Emily, 'you're sweating.'

Murphy wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

'It's just a hot night, that's all,' he said.

'You're not fooling me, honey,' said Emily, 'something's up.'

Murphy sighed, defeated.

'I'm in love wit' ye.'

Emily gasped.

'What?'

Murphy didn't answer. He pulled on the collar of his shirt.

'Fuck, it's hot out…'

Emily laughed. She grabbed Murphy's face and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

Murphy's eyes were wide with shock as Emily pulled away from the kiss. She smiled sheepishly.

Murphy stammered. He could barely speak.

'Gotcha,' giggled Emily.

Murphy didn't say anything for a moment. Emily smiled warmly.

'Ye got me that time,' said Murphy, 'wow.'

Emily laughed.

'I did, didn't I?' she said.

Murphy smiled.

Emily closed her eyes as Murphy leaned in towards her, gently pressing his lips to hers. They kissed deeply for a few moments before Murphy pulled away.

They looked in each other's eyes for a few moments, letting their eyes do the talking. Finally, Murphy spoke.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _he whispered.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _Emily whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

Emily's shoulder was heeling nicely over the course of the following week. She's still not able to move it, but it doesn't hurt as much.

'How's yer shoulder?' asked Connor.

'Better,' said Emily, 'better than expected, actually.'

'You're a fast healer,' laughed Rocco, 'you hardly ever complained about your shoulder.'

'It's in the genes,' laughed Emily as Murphy served her lunch.

'Yer a strong woman, Angel Dumplin',' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek.

'You better believe it, Murphykins,' giggled Emily.

Murphy smiled.

'I'm glad you're on the mend, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'I hate seeing my sister in pain.'

'Ehh,' said Emily, 'it's not too bad now. Though the pain medication part is a bitch.'

'I hated taking pain meds with my leg,' said Rebecca, 'fuck.'

'They help me sleep, at least,' said Emily, 'I just can't wait until I can actually move it.'

'You'll be able to move it soon, Mamacita,' smiled Romeo, 'you're a tough chick.'

'Thank you, Papi,' smiled Emily.

Later that day, Murphy and Emily were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Emily chose Cinderella.

'You know,' said Murphy, 'this movie is very similar ta us.'

'How so?' asked Emily.

'The abuse ye went through when ye were bein' held by Giovanni,' said Murphy, 'Giovanni was tha villain an' ye were tha Damsel In Distress.'

'Locked in a dungeon by a cold, evil person,' said Emily.

'Exactly,' said Murphy, 'I swept ye off yer feet.'

'You made me into the Princess that I've always been destined to be,' smiled Emily.

'Ye did most of tha hard work,' said Murphy.

'You helped,' smiled Emily, 'you were my physical therapist for a month.'

Murphy smiled, kissing Emily's hair.

'You make me really happy, Murphy,' said Emily, 'if I ever lost you I wouldn't know what to do.'

'Yer not gonna lose me, Em,' said Murphy, 'I'm always gonna be 'ere fer ye.'

'I know you are,' said Emily, 'I'm just afraid of you being killed.'

'Don' think like tha', Em,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'ye know I'm always gonna be 'ere. No matter wha'.'

Emily smiled. She snuggled in closer to Murphy, cradling her head in his chest.

'Yer so cuddly,' laughed Murphy, 'have ye always been this cuddly?'

'We've been married for almost a year, Murphy,' said Emily, 'you should know that I love cuddling.'

Murphy laughed.

Emily straddled Murphy's lap. She held his face in her hands, smiling at him.

'You are the most amazing man I have ever encountered,' said Emily, 'besides Daddy.'

Murphy laughed at his wife. He knew he'd come in second to Jeff in her heart.

Emily pressed her forehead to Murphy's, closing her eyes. Murphy knotted his fingers in her hair, pressing his forehead closer to hers.

'I love you, Murphy Noah MacManus,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek, 'you know that, right?'

'O' course I do,' said Murphy, 'and I love ye, too, Emily Lisa Marie MacManus.'

Emily smiled.

Murphy pulled Emily's face to his, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Emily grinded into the kiss, pulling her body closer to Murphy's. Murphy smiled.

'Ye horny?' he teased.

'It's the medication,' said Emily with a sheepish grin, 'I get horny on certain pain medication.'

Murphy chuckled.

Emily kissed Murphy again, knotting her fingers in his hair.

Murphy pulled Emily in closer to him, holding her tight.

Emily pressed her crotch closer to Murphy's, grinding as hard and fast as she could.

'Fuck, Em…' purred Murphy, 'yer really fuckin' horny, aren't ye?'

'That's what happens when I'm hopped up on pain pills,' said Emily, 'I get horny.'

Murphy chuckled.

Emily gently moved her right arm to wrap it around Murphy's neck. She didn't feel any pain, but she could barely move it.

'Don' strain yer shoulder, love,' said Murphy, 'I know ye like knottin' yer fingers in me hair.'

'Shut up and fucking kiss me,' said Emily.

Murphy chuckled.

Emily fiddled with Murphy's belt buckle. She struggled because of her arm.

'What are ye doin', Em?' asked Murphy.

'I want to suck your dick,' purred Emily, 'I want to blow you before we have sex.'

'Christ Almighty, Em!' laughed Murphy, 'those pain pills really do make ye horny!'

'You better believe it,' laughed Emily.

Murphy dug his claws into Emily's hips, pulling her closer to him. Emily threw her head back, moaning.

'Ye wanna suck my cock?' said Murphy, 'I wanna hear ye beg.'

'I want to so bad,' moaned Emily, 'I wanna feel it in the back of my throat.'

'Not good enough,' said Murphy, 'come on, Em. Ye can do better than that.'

Emily went for Murphy's belt again. Murphy grabbed her wrists, grinning.

'Not yet,' he said, 'ye gotta beg fer it, Princess.'

'I want to feel you in my mouth now!' pouted Emily, 'now!'

'Keep beggin', baby,' purred Murphy, 'keep beggin'.'

'Oh, motherfucking yes!' moaned Emily, 'I wanna feel your huge cock in my mouth now!'

Murphy smirked.

'That's my girl,' he said, unzipping his jeans, 'suck.'

Emily smirked and lay down on her stomach. She put Murphy's cock deep in her mouth.

Murphy moaned and stroked Emily's hair, holding her tight to him.

Emily put Murphy's cock deep down her throat. She hummed.

'_Fuck…' _moaned Murphy, 'that feels fuckin' amazing…'

Emily smirked.

Murphy held the back of Emily's head, bobbing it up and down. After a few minutes, he stopped her.

'Let's take this to tha bedroom, shall we?' he said.

Emily giggled.

'Okay,' she said.

Murphy took his jeans off and scooped Emily up in his arms. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom, smirking like a naughty child.

Emily giggled as Murphy threw her onto the bed before closing the door.

Murphy took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He got on the bed and crawled towards Emily, grinning deviously.

'What do ye want, baby?' he asked as he crawled, 'tell me like a good little girl.'

'I want your cock deep inside my tight little pussy,' purred Emily, 'I want to feel every inch of you inside me.'

'Mmm…' purred Murphy, 'that sounds so sexy comin' from yer pretty little mouth. Ye have such a sexy French accent, my little Sex Kitten.'

Emily giggled.

Murphy crawled up to Emily. He reached around her back with one hand and un-hooked her bra. He took it off slowly, hanging it on his finger.

'You look so sexy when you do that,' giggled Emily.

'Ye know I fuckin' hate yer bras,' said Murphy, 'fuckin' pains in the ass.'

Emily grinned at Murphy. She knew he hated her bras with a burning passion.

Slowly, Murphy peeled off Emily's shirt. He purred when he saw her bare breasts.

'I love that tattoo,' he said, tracing the outline of the heart tattoo on Emily's left breast, 'it means a lot ta me, ye know?'

'It means a lot to me, too,' said Emily, 'it's for you.'

Murphy smiled.

Emily closed her eyes as Murphy crawled on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. She could feel him purr as he stroked her naked breasts.

Emily wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck, pulling herself closer to him, moulding her body to his.

Murphy reached down and un-buttoned Emily's jeans. He slowly peeled them off, placing them on the ground.

Emily purred gently as Murphy rubbed her clit through her panties, teasing her. She knew he was gonna make her beg for orgasm, the way he always does when he's in charge.

'What do ye want, Emily?' asked Murphy, 'tell Murphy like the good little girl that ye claim ta be.'

'I want your tongue,' said Emily, half-whimpering.

'Where?' asked Murphy.

'On my clit,' said Emily, 'where I like it.'

Murphy smirked deviously. His eyes danced with a lustful fire as he continued to rub Emily's clit.

'I got a surprise fer ye,' he said, 'close yer eyes.'

Emily closed her eyes.

Murphy pulled out some new silk ties that he had bought for Emily earlier that day. They were a pale pink with the Triforce on them.

'Hold yer arms out,' said Murphy, 'come on.'

Emily held her arms out. Murphy tied her wrists together with the silk ties. He grinned.

'Open.'

Emily opened her eyes. She gasped.

'Oh…'

Murphy smiled as Emily examined her new ties. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

'Murphy!' she breathed, 'they're beautiful!'

'Only tha best fer me girl,' said Murphy, winking.

Emily giggled.

Slowly, Murphy pulled Emily's panties aside. He teased her clit with his thumb. Emily moaned and panted.

'You're so fuckin' sexy,' purred Murphy, 'I want ye so bad right now.'

'Fucking lick me, you dirty Irishman!' hissed Emily.

Murphy raised his hand and slapped Emily across the face. Emily flinched.

'Don't ye fuckin' sass me, ye dirty slut!' growled Murphy, 'ye better fuckin' behave unless ye want be ta backhand ye again!'

Emily nodded, pretending to be scared.

Murphy peeled Emily's panties off. He tossed them aside and devoured her clit.

Emily threw her head back, straining her shoulder.

'OW!'

Murphy stopped. He jumped and held Emily.

'Are you okay, baby?' he asked.

'My shoulder…' whispered Emily.

'Ye gotta be careful, Honey Love,' said Murphy, 'yer still in rough shape.'

'Shut up and lick me,' said Emily.

'I know yer horny babe, but yer shoulder…' began Murphy.

'I'm fine, Murphy,' said Emily, shoving Murphy's head down, 'lick.'

Murphy rolled his eyes at Emily.

'You an' yer fuckin' hormones,' he said.

Emily laughed.

Slowly, Murphy moved his face into her clit. He snaked his tongue out and licked her gently.

Emily moaned gently. She longed to run her fingers through Murphy's hair, but she couldn't because her wrists were tied together.

Murphy wrapped his hands around Emily's legs, pulling her closer to his face.

Emily moaned louder, throwing her head back. She ignored the stabbing pains in her shoulder as Murphy ate her with such intensity and hunger.

Emily felt her body tense up. She was ready.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'oh, fuck…'

Murphy pulled his face in closer, licking harder. Emily tried to hold back, but she couldn't.

Emily's body jerked and spazed with orgasm. She ignored the intense burning in her shoulders as she squirted in Murphy's open mouth.

Finally, it died down. She panted, blinking.

'Stop.'

Murphy smiled at his beloved wife. His eyes danced.

'On yer hands and knees,' he said, 'go.'

Emily manoeuvred her body so she was on her stomach. Murphy propped her up into doggy style.

Emily moaned as Murphy slid his cock deep inside her pussy, bucking his hips forwards.

'Fuck…' moaned Emily, 'fuck…'

'Yer so fuckin' wet…' moaned Murphy, 'God damn…'

Emily buried her face in her pillow, moaning and screaming with each thrust. She could feel Murphy going deep inside her, and it felt amazing.

Murphy grabbed a handful of Emily's hair. He yanked on it, hard.

Emily moaned and grunted as Murphy fucked her harder and harder, digging his nails with his free hand into her hip.

'Fuck…' she moaned, 'Murphy…'

'Yer a kinky little shit, aren't ye?' said Murphy, spanking her hard, 'aren't ye?'

Emily nodded, pulling her hair in the process.

Murphy went in deeper, going harder.

'Scream, baby,' he hissed at Emily, 'scream.'

Emily shook her head. Connor and Rebecca were sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. Murphy slapped her.

'I said,' he said sternly, 'scream.'

Emily tried to resist as Murphy went in deeper, going harder. That did it.

Emily let out a long, loud scream of pleasure. Murphy laughed.

'Alright!' he said, letting go of her hair, spanking her, 'that's what I'm talkin' about!'

Emily screamed louder and louder as Murphy went deeper and deeper inside her. She knew that she'd be in trouble if she woke up Connor.

Murphy dug his nails deep into Emily's hips, dragging her closer to him. Emily screamed louder, her throat going raw.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty.

Murphy's body tensed up with orgasm. He looked at Emily, his eyes full of fire.

'I'm gonna cum, baby,' he said, 'swallow it.'

Emily was pushed onto her back. Murphy stuck his cock in her mouth, cumming in her mouth.

Emily panted and swallowed. Murphy fell onto his back.

'How do you feel?' asked Emily.

'Tired,' said Murphy.

Emily laughed. She crawled on top of Murphy and kissed him.

'I love you,' she said.

'As I love you,' said Murphy.


	27. Chapter 27

That Night

'Ganon, you fucking son o' a bitch…I swear ta fuckin'…the fuck is this? A fuckin' tennis match? Yer tha fuckin' Evil King an' yer tossin' a fuckin' ball o' light at…oh, shit! FUCK!'

Murphy clapped his hand over his mouth. Emily stirred a bit, mumbling.

'Shit…' whispered Murphy, 'shit…'

Emily began to open her eyes. Murphy dropped the remote, jumping in front of the TV.

Emily opened her eyes. She yawned.

'Hey, Emykins,' said Murphy in a gentle tone.

'What was that yelling about?' mumbled Emily, rubbing her eyes.

'I think yer hearin' things, Honey Cakes,' said Murphy, 'ye probably had a bad dream.'

Emily stretched, yawning. She looked at Murphy, her eyes full of curiosity.

'Baby, why is the TV on?' she asked.

'No reason,' said Murphy nervously.

Emily looked at Murphy for a moment. Then she gasped.

'Are you watching porn?' she asked.

Murphy scoffed.

'No,' he said, 'tha fuck makes ye think that?'

'Don't you lie to me, Murphy Noah,' scolded Emily.

'Ye gotta give me more credit than that, baby,' said Murphy, 'come on.'

'Baby, I know you,' said Murphy, 'you don't watch or fall asleep with the TV on.'

'Ye know I don' watch that shit, Em,' said Murphy, 'ye know if I need ta crack one off I look at yer photos.'

'Then why can't you look me in the eye?' asked Emily.

Murphy sighed. He hung his head.

'Emily…' he whispered.

Emily had enough. She pushed Murphy aside and looked at the TV. She gasped.

'Oh…'

Murphy growled as Emily stared at the TV. Then she looked at him.

'Murphykins…' she breathed, 'how long have you been doing this?'

Murphy sighed.

'A week,' he said, 'I'd wait until ye were asleep.'

'I don't know what to say…' said Emily slowly.

'Are ye mad at me?' asked Murphy.

Emily looked at Murphy. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Murphy looked away in shame. He knew Emily was mad at him.

'I'm touched.'

Murphy's eyes snapped open. He turned his head and faced Emily.

'Ye are?' he said.

'I am,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek, 'you know how much I love this game, Murphy. I'm touched.'

Murphy smiled. He took Emily's hand and kissed her palm. Emily giggled.

'I'm sorry, Em,' said Murphy, 'I thought you'd be mad at me.'

'Why would I be mad?' asked Emily.

'Because I thought you wouldn't think I was a man,' said Murphy.

'You mean more to me than a simple game, Murphy Noah,' said Emily, 'you know that.'

Murphy smiled.

'Yer sweet,' he said, 'ye really are.'

'You're that much sweeter,' smiled Emily, kissing Murphy's lips.

Murphy smiled, blushing slightly. Emily looked at the TV.

'You're at Ganondorf already?' she said, 'how did you make it this far?'

'Practice,' laughed Murphy, 'this shit ain't easy.'

'There's no way you made it this far in a week with practice,' said Emily, 'you used to watch me play this all the time.'

'That's true,' laughed Murphy, 'I thought I'd try it an' see why this game is so fuckin' popular.'

'You remember everything,' said Emily, 'I walked you through each side quest, each Temple, this whole entire game.'

'I had tha best teacher,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily.

Emily giggled.

'It's true,' said Murphy, 'sexy an' smart is tha best in my eyes.'

'Stop it!' giggled Emily, blushing a bright pink.

'Ye gotta learn ta take a compliment every once in a while, Sweet Cheeks,' smirked Murphy.

'I can take one,' smirked Emily, 'but you're adorable, so it makes me blush.'

'Aww,' smiled Murphy, 'yer cuter.'

Emily laughed. Murphy laughed along with her.

'But tha end is alluding me,' said Murphy, 'Ganondorf is one tough motherfucker.'

'Aww…' said Emily, 'let me help you.'

Murphy handed the controller to Emily. He sat close to her and watched.

'You remembered the Blue Potion,' said Emily, 'that's good.'

'Thanks, babe,' smiled Murphy.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'let's kill this fucker.'

'Oh, fuck yes!' said Murphy.

Emily giggled.

Murphy watched as Emily battled Ganondorf. Each time the ball of light hit him, she fired a Light Arrow, hit him, used the Long Shot and attacked him with her sword.

'Fuck, yer good!' cheered Murphy, 'get 'im, babe!'

'You're looking at the girl who could out-play every boy she knew,' said Emily, 'they needed a print-out walkthrough of the Water Temple. Me? I got it in the first try. No map.'

Murphy looked at Emily with adoration in his eyes. He was amazed.

'Wow, babe,' he said, 'ye sure know yer stuff.'

Emily giggled.

'Final blow!' she said, 'BAAAAAAAAAAAM!'

Murphy cheered as Emily delivered the final blow to Ganondorf. But the game wasn't over.

'Now to run and battle him as Ganon,' said Emily, 'this won't take too long.'

Murphy watched as Emily (as Link) followed Zelda to safety. Along the way, she had to fight Stalfo's.

'Fuck…' she said, 'I hate these fucking things…'

'Ye got this, Baby Angel,' said Murphy, rubbing Emily's leg, 'I know ye do.'

Emily made it out of the castle safely after beating the Stalfo's and passing the Re-Dead. She equipped the Big Goron's Sword and prepared for battle.

'Alright, Ganon…' she said, 'let's dance!'

Murphy watched as Emily fired Light Arrow after Light Arrow at Ganon. When she got low on Magic, she ran to find the towers with the Magic Potion and continued.

'Ya hear that, Ganon?' said Murphy, 'me wife is gonna kick yer ugly ass. SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!'

Emily laughed at her crazy husband.

'You're cute,' she said.

'You're tha' much cuter, Honey Buns,' smiled Murphy.

Emily smiled.

'Oh!' she said, 'he's down! Time to get the Master Sword and kill this bitch!'

'That's ma girl!' said Murphy.

Emily ran and grabbed the Master Sword. She re-equipped it and got ready.

'COME ON, EMYKINS!' cheered Murphy, 'KICK HIS ARSE!'

Emily fired arrow after arrow without missing a beat. She slashed Ganon with her sword, laughing all the while.

Finally, Zelda signalled for the final blow. Murphy was on the edge of the bed, his heart in his throat.

Emily delivered the final blow. It was over.

'YES!' shouted Murphy, 'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!'

Emily laughed as Murphy presed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

Emily's cheeks went pink as Murphy pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were wide with shock.

'Ye did a good job, Princess,' smiled Murphy, 'ye wanna celebrate?'

'How would you like to celebrate?' asked Emily.

Murphy laughed. He put his lips to Emily's ear.

'Wanna play wit' me Master Sword?' he asked.

Emily giggled.

'Ye thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?' asked Murphy.

'What are you thinking?' asked Emily.

'I want ye ta put on yer weddin' dress,' said Murphy, 'I want ye ta be Zelda.'

'Ohh!' said Emily, 'I love the way you think.'

'Go put tha fuckin' dress on,' said Murphy, spanking Emily, 'go on.'

Emily went into the closet and grabbed her wedding dress. She made it to look exactly like Princess Zelda's, only with a tight corset top to push her breasts up.

While Emily put her dress on, Murphy decided to put on the Link costume that Emily had made for him. It came with a sword and shield, which made it even better.

Emily walked out of the bathroom. She did her hair like Zelda's, adding the crown.

Murphy was hiding behind a corner. He wanted to surprise Emily.

'Murphykins?' said Emily, 'where are you?

Murphy smirked. He rounded the corner. Emily gasped.

'Oh…'

Murphy looked at Emily. Up. Down. Up. Down. He grinned as he looked at her breasts.

'God, ye look incredibly sexy…' he purred, 'fuck…'

Emily giggled.

'I could say the same for you,' she said, 'you look so sexy dressed as Link.'

Murphy laughed.

'Thank you for saving me, Link,' said Emily, 'you've saved Hyrule. You've saved us all.'

'Pleasure's all mine, Princess,' said Murphy, bowing.

Emily smiled. This is where it gets hot.

'I should reward you,' said Emily, 'you saved my life.'

'It was nothin', Princess,' said Murphy with a seductive smirk, 'yer worth it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'

Emily smiled.

Murphy watched as Emily walked up to him and stroked his cheek. She looked deep into his eyes as she leaned in to kiss him.

Murphy purred as Emily stroked his cock through the white stockings he wore under his tunic. He knew he was going to be rewarded with sex.

Emily rubbed Murphy's cock harder now, smiling against his lips. She got him right where she wanted him.

'Me Master Sword is risin' fer attention if ye know what I mean, Princess,' said Murphy as Emily kissed him with more passion.

'You deserve it,' said Emily, 'you saved me, Link. This is your reward.'

'My pleasure, Princess,' said Murphy.

Emily smiled.

Murphy purred as Emily wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck. She propped herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him.

Murphy carried Emily over to the bed and gently set her down against the pillows. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing.

'Take my dress off, Link,' said Emily, 'take me.'

Murphy reached around and un-did the corset of Emily's dress. He smirked when he noticed that she didn't have a bra on.

Emily giggled as Murphy slowly pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her breasts. Murphy's eyes danced.

Emily giggled as Murphy peeled her dress off. She didn't have any underwear on, so she was fully naked.

'Fuck, yer beautiful…' purred Murphy, 'more beautiful than I expected…'

'Tie me up, Link,' said Emily, 'I'm a Kinky Princess.'

'You wanna do it that way, huh?' said Murphy with a cocky grin, 'Link likey.'

Emily giggled.

Murphy pulled out the pink silk ties that he used on Emily earlier. Gently, he bound her wrists to the bedposts.

Murphy purred as he looked at his Princess all tied up.

'God fuckin' damn…' he purred, 'yer so fuckin' hot…'

'Take your clothes off, Link,' said Emily, 'come on.'

'Not yet, Zelda,' said Murphy, 'it's my turn ta turn ye on.'

Emily giggled as Murphy crawled on top of her, pressing his body to hers. He looked at her with a burning fire of lust in his eyes.

Emily moaned as Murphy kissed her neck. He was hitting her weak spot. This made her wetter than wet.

'Oh, Link…' she moaned, 'oh…'

Murphy nibbled at Emily's earlobe and blew on it. Emily loves having her ears nibbled at.

'Oh…' she moaned, 'Link…'

Murphy moved down to Emily's collarbones. He made Figure 8's with his tongue, making Emily shudder.

'Holy fuck!' she gasped, 'wow!'

'Fuck, I want ye…' purred Murphy, 'how bad do ye want me, Princess?'

'Make me your slut, Link,' purred Emily, 'make me your slut.'

'With pleasure,' said Murphy.

Emily moaned as Murphy rubbed her clit with his fingers. He moaned as he felt how wet she was.

'Someone's wet,' he chuckled, 'did I turn ye on that much?'

'You know how to pleasure me,' said Emily, 'I must be easy to read.'

Murphy laughed.

Emily watched as Murphy placed his head between her hips. He kissed her clit slowly, making Emily wetter.

Murphy pulled his head up. He slapped Emily's pussy. Hard.

'Ow!' cried Emily.

Murphy smirked.

'I thought you'd like that,' he said with a cocky smirk.

Emily growled playfully.

Murphy stuck his head between Emily's thighs. He kissed her clit and breathed on it. When she was ready, he snaked his tongue out and licked her.

Emily struggled against her ties. She wanted to run her fingers through Murphy's hair. She wanted to free herself, but she was tied too tightly.

Murphy reached up and squeezed Emily's breasts as he continued to lick her. Emily struggled more.

Murphy lifted Emily's ass up. He slapped it and stuck his finger in her asshole. Emily gasped.

Murphy noticed she was struggling. He stopped.

'Where do ye think yer goin'?' he asked.

'I want to touch you,' said Emily, 'I want to touch you.'

'Ah, ah, ah…' said Murphy, 'I'll free ye when I think ye should be freed.'

'But, Link…' whimpered Emily.

Murphy pressed a finger to Emily's lips, shushing her.

'No buts,' he said, 'unless it's yers.'

Emily rolled her eyes.

Murphy went back to eating Emily out. He fingered her harder now, and that drove Emily mad.

'Fuck…' she moaned, 'fuck…'

Murphy pulled his face in closer to Emily's pussy. He could feel her body tense up with orgasm.

Emily tried holding back, but she couldn't. She gave in.

With a scream and a jerk, Emily came in Murphy's mouth. She let the pleasure embrace her, take her over.

After the orgasm died down, Emily told Murphy to stop.

Slowly, Murphy took his clothes off. He smiled at Emily.

'Let's celebrate,' he said.

What Murphy and Emily didn't know was they had woken up Connor with their noise. He went to see what was going on.

'What are ye…WHAT THE FUCK?'

'OH, LINK! OH, LINK11 OHH, LINK!'

'Take it, Princess! Fuckin' take my cock like a good girl!'

'YES! YES! YES!'

Connor covered his eyes, screaming.

'MY EYES! MY FUCKIN' EYES!'

Murphy looked back. He jumped so high and hard he ended up falling on the floor.

'WHAT THA FUCK, MURPH?' said Connor, 'I DON' NEED TA SEE YER FUCKIN' BONER!'

'GET OUT!' shrieked Emily, throwing a pillow at Connor, 'GET OUT!'

'FFFUUUCCCKKK!'

Rebecca came running out of her room. She saw Connor standing outside of Emily and Murphy's room.

'What the hell is going on, Baby Cakes?' asked Rebecca.

'I just saw something tha' is gonna scar me fer life…' said Connor.

'What did you see?' asked Rebecca, 'tell me.'

'Murphy's boner…' shuddered Connor.

'GO AWAY, CONNOR!' hollered Emily.

'WITH FUCKIN' PLEASURE!' growled Connor, 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH FUCKIN' SCARRIN' TA LAST ME A FUCKIN' LIFETIME, YOU LITTLE…'

Connor's sentence was cut off by Rebecca sticking his cock in her mouth.

'Ooh, Becca-Bear…' purred Connor, 'mmm…'

Rebecca practically shoved Connor's cock down her throat. He was so into it he didn't hear the sound of Murphy and Emily's headboard banging against the wall.

'FUCK, LINK! OH, FUCK! OHH, FUCK, LINK!'

'MY WIFE'S A BETTER KISSER THAN YERS!' hollered Connor.

'AS FUCKIN' IF!' hollered Murphy.

'KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!' yelled Emily.

'NOT A CHANCE!' said Rebecca.

'Don' talk wit' yer mouth full,' said Connor.

'Sorry, baby,' said Rebecca.

'OH, FUCK! OH, ZELDA! OH, FUCK! OHH, BABY!'

'Mmm…oh…Rebecca…fuck…'

'KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!' hollered Emily.

'MAKE ME, BLONDIE!' Connor hollered back.

Emily went to holler again, but Murphy grabbed a silk gag and shoved it in her mouth.

'Hey!' mumbled Emily.

'Be a good Princess, now,' said Murphy, 'who needs them? We're celebratin' Hyrule.'

Emily nodded, smiling against her gag.

Murphy bucked harder now, practically drilling her into the mattress. Emily screamed.

Connor shoved Rebecca's head in closer to him, practically choking her. Rebecca struggled to breathe.

'Shit!' said Connor, pulling out.

Rebecca coughed and spluttered, gasping for air. Connor dropped to his knees in front of her.

'Are ye okay?' he asked.

Rebecca held her throat, coughing harder. Connor felt horrible.

Finally, Rebecca was able to talk. Connor embraced her, holding her close to him.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered, 'fuck…'

Rebecca looked at Connor. She grinned.

'That. Was. Hot.'

Connor blinked in amazement. He didn't know what to say.

'Come on, Conny-Wonny,' said Rebecca, 'let's give those two a run for their money.'

Connor smirked.

Rebecca got on her hands and knees. She looked at Connor with a devious fire in her eyes.

'Come on, Connor,' she said, wiggling her ass, 'you know you want it.'

Connor shook his head at Rebecca, smirking.

'Yer too much sometimes,' he said, 'ye really are.'

Rebecca laughed.

Emily was still struggling against her ties. Murphy had her feet propped up on his shoulders and he was hitting her G-Spot, making her moan even louder.

'Ganon's probably watchin' from Hell wishin' he was me,' said Murphy, 'who knew tha Princess of Hyrule was such a little Sex Kitten.'

Emily laughed.

'OH, CONNOR! OH, FUCK! OH, CONNOR! OH, CONNOR!'

'Take that cock, bitch! Take it!'

'WILL YE FUCKIN' SHUT HER UP?' yelled Murphy.

'BLOW ME, MURPH!' Connor yelled back.

'NO FUCKIN' THANKS!' yelled Murphy, 'I DON' SWING THAT WAY!'

'Will you concentrate?' said Rebecca, 'fuck me. Fuck me hard.'

Connor smirked.

'As ye wish.'


	28. Chapter 28

30 Minutes Later

'Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, baby! Oh! Fuck! Fuck! YES! YES! YES! YES!'

Emily sighed as Murphy collapsed on top of her, panting. She could tell he was worn out.

'Murphy?' she said, 'can you untie me now?'

Murphy laughed. He reached up and un-tied Emily's wrists from the bedposts.

Emily wrapped her arms around Murphy, snuggling him tight. She felt sore, but satisfied.

Murphy crawled up and snuggled his face into Emily's neck, panting and grunting.

'Wow…' panted Emily, 'wow…'

Murphy chuckled, kissing Emily's neck.

'Ye feelin' okay, baby?' he asked.

Emily nodded, breathing heavily. She could barely feel her legs, and after sex, that's a good thing.

'You were one Sexy Mama tonight!' panted Murphy, 'holy fuck!'

'I can't feel my legs…' panted Emily, 'ow…'

'Yer definitely my woman tonight,' purred Murphy, kissing Emily's neck, 'fer damn sure.'

'All this over a video game,' panted Emily, 'we should do this more often.'

'Ohh, fuck yes!' said Murphy.

Emily laughed.

Meanwhile

'Oh! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Rebecca! Oh, Rebecca! Fuck! Yes! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OHH!'

Rebecca buried her face in the pillows, panting. Connor rolled over on his side of the bed, panting.

Rebecca rolled over and snuggled close to Connor, all out of breath.

'Yer my little Sex Queen,' panted Connor, 'wow…'

'You always say that,' teased Rebecca, playfully placing a finger on Connor's nose.

'I'm talkin' truth, babe,' smiled Connor, 'my beautiful Queen.'

'Why, thank you, my Mighty Irish Sex God,' said Rebecca.

'Mmm…' purred Connor, 'I love it when ye talk like that.'

Rebecca squealed with laughter as Connor pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately on the lips.

'God, yer amazing!' said Connor, 'rawr!'

Rebecca laughed harder now. She loved it when Connor got all playful.

'Fuck, ye turn me on…' said Connor, 'ye up fer Round Two?'

Rebecca sighed.

'You wore me out,' she said, 'I'm exhausted, baby.'

Connor pouted.

'Sweetie, don't pout,' said Rebecca, 'I'm really tired.'

'I can' help it,' said Connor, 'yer just so sexy.'

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca.

Connor sniffed, pretending that he was about to cry.

'Oh, Connor…' said Rebecca.

Connor attempted the pully-dog eyes. Rebecca sighed.

'I'm sorry, Honey Bunny,' she said, 'I'm too tired. All that sex wore me out.'

'But, Becca…' pouted Connor, 'pwease?'

'Still no,' said Rebecca.

'But…' pouted Connor, 'but…'

Rebecca groaned and hung her head.

'Please don't throw a tantrum…' she muttered, 'please don't…'

Too late.

Connor began to fake cry. He pouted, kicked, and screamed like a baby.

'BECCA-BEAR!' he whined.

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'come on…'

Connor thrashed his arms. He was not happy.

Finally, Rebecca caved. She grabbed his arms, looking at him.

'Alright!' she said, defeated, 'I'mm start sucking…'

'Yay!' said Connor.

Murphily's Room

'You remember the first time we ever had sex?'

'How could I forget?'

Emily was curled up in a ball. She had her head in Murphy's lap. Murphy stroked her hair, looking at her with a look of love and adoration in his eyes.

'It was in this very bed on a cold January night,' said Emily, 'you were so nervous.'

'How could I not be?' said Murphy, 'ye looked so sexy. I couldn't help but be nervous.'

'You told me I'd be your first,' said Emily, 'you gave me your virginity.'

Murphy blushed slightly.

'Yer right about tha',' he said sheepishly.

'I laughed and cried for a good half hour after it was over,' said Emily, 'I felt so happy finally having sex with someone who truly loved me.'

'It was amazing, baby,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily's forehead.

Emily smiled, closing her eyes.

Murphy stroked Emily's hair. He smiled at his wife.

'Is it weird that I feel safe in your arms?' asked Emily, 'you know, just you holding me giving me a sense of security?'

'Don' be silly, Em,' said Murphy, 'it's perfectly natural. I feel tha same way when you hold me.'

Emily smiled.

Murphy looked at Emily. He cradled her head in his hands, smiling from ear to ear.

RebCon's Room

'Holy fuck, that was hot…'

'That's a fucking understatement, Connor…'

Connor held Rebecca close to him. She was still on top of him with her nose buried in his neck.

'Wow, you were sex crazed tonight…' panted Connor, 'fuck…'

'I was?' panted Rebecca, 'more like you were.'

'Ye were really into it,' laughed Connor, 'tha way ye were grindin' on me there? Holy shit…'

'Hush, you,' said Rebecca.

'Don' ye tell me ta hush,' teased Connor, 'ye know what I can do te ye.'

'I'm so scared, Rope Boy,' laughed Rebecca.

Connor frowned.

'Yer lucky I love ye,' he said, 'wit' all me heart.'

Rebecca smile, nuzzling Connor's neck.

Connor tried to nuzzle Rebecca, but she squirmed, trying to get away from him.

'Get back here!' said Connor, 'ya little shit!'

Rebecca laughed. She began tickling Connor's ribs.

'STOP!' laughed Connor, 'I'M FUCKIN' TICKLISH! STOP IT!'

Rebecca laughed at her husband. He sounded like an Irish Elmo when he laughed, and that just made her want to tickle him even more.

'You sound like Elmo!' she laughed, 'this is so cute!'

Connor didn't answer. He couldn't stop laughing.

'COOCHIE-COOCHIE-COO!' cooed Rebecca, 'IS CONNY-WONNY TICKLISH?'

'YES!' laughed Connor, 'YES! STOP! FUCKIN' HELL, REBECCA!'

Rebecca tickled Connor for a good five minutes. Finally, he had enough.

'MY TURN!'

Rebecca squealed as Connor pushed her on her back and began tickling her.

'CONNOR!' she squeaked, 'NO!'

Connor tickled Rebecca's ribs and sides. Rebecca squirmed.

'Looks like I'm not tha only one who's ticklish,' laughed Connor as he continued to tickle her.

Rebecca laughed and squirmed against Connor's grip. Connor laughed.

'Squirmy-Wormy!' he cooed, 'yer powerless, babe!'

'CONNOR!' squeaked Rebecca, 'STOP IT!'

Connor laughed. He was having too much fun.

'COOCHIE-COOCHIE-COO!' he cooed, 'BECCA-BEAR'S TICKLISH!'

Rebecca couldn't breathe from laughing. Connor laughed harder.

'COOCHIE-COOCHIE-COO!' he laughed, 'COOCHIE-COOCHIE…'

Connor's sentence was cut short. By accident, Rebecca kicked and hit Connor right in the nose.

'Oh!' said Rebecca.

'JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST!' yelled Connor, 'WHAT THA FUCK, REBECCA?'

'Connor, I'm sorry!' said Rebecca, 'it's my reflexes. If you tickle me too much, I kick.'

Connor held his nose, howling with pain and rage.

'I'm sorry, baby,' said Rebecca, 'let me see.'

Connor let go of his nose. Rebecca looked at his carefully. She sighed.

'It's not broken,' she said, 'but you're bleeding pretty badly.'

Connor grabbed a tissue and held it to his nose. His eyes were filled with tears.

'I'm sorry, baby,' whispered Rebecca, 'I'm really sorry.'

'It's not yer fault, baby,' said Connor, 'but ye got one hell of a kick.'

Rebecca laughed.

'Kick boxing and jiu-jitsu will do that,' she said.

'An' those lessons are payin' off in a ten-fold,' said Connor.

Rebecca laughed.

Connor snuggled Rebecca close to him with his free arm. He kissed her forehead.

'I love you,' whispered Rebecca.

'As I love you,' Connor whispered back.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, the gang got a phone call from Michael. He and Jane were in Tennessee for a week and they organized a surprise for the gang.

'Hey guys! Tennessee is great! Jane adores it here! We'll be back in a few days! Oh, and by the way, you're gonna be getting a visit from a few Jackasses that Jane and I know. Have fun!'

Connor frowned.

'The fuck is he talkin' about?' he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Everyone turned.

'Can somebody get the door?' called Rebecca from upstairs.

Murphy got up and opened the door. He nearly fell over in surprise.

'Hey! Michael called us and said we should film a few skits for Jackass 4 with you guys.'

'Johnny Knoxville?' said Murphy, astonished.

Suddenly, Bam came up from behind Johnny. He slapped Murphy in the face with baby powder.

'BOOM!'

Murphy stumbled backwards.

'What the fuck?' he growled.

Just as Murphy went to take a swing at Bam, Emily came downstairs. She rushed to stop Murphy.

'Baby, relax,' she said, 'it's for a movie…'

She looked up at Johnny. She smiled.

'Well, hello there,' she said with a flirtatious smile.

'Well, hello there,' smiled Johnny.

'I'm a…really huge fan,' stuttered Emily, 'c-can I get your autograph?'

'Of course, beautiful,' smiled Johnny.

Emily giggled as Johnny signed her right breast. Murphy growled.

Emily swooned slightly. Johnny laughed.

'I'm getting this tattooed,' said Emily, 'I got my tit signed by Johnny fucking Knoxville!'

'WHAT?' growled Murphy, 'YER WHAT?'

'EVERYBODY RUN!' yelled Rocco, 'HE'S GONNA BLOW!'

Murphy growled and stomped away, fuming. Everyone stared, dumbfounded.

'Was it something I said?' said Emily innocently.

Isabelle blinked furiously. She didn't know what to say.

'I don't know, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'but he's pissed.'

Just then, Rebecca came downstairs. She was putting in her earrings.

'What's all the yelling…?'

Rebecca looked directly at Johnny. She smirked.

'Well, hello, gorgeous,' she said with a flirtatious smile.

'Looks like you got two die-hard fans,' laughed Bam.

'Two hot die-hard fans,' chuckled Johnny, winking at Rebecca.

Rebecca swooned. Connor glared.

'What's your issue, bro?' asked Johnny.

'I suggest we get down to business before you get punched in the face,' said Preston.

'Good idea,' said Johnny.

Everyone walked into the backyard. Murphy was sitting by the pool, still fuming.

'Let's go over the skits,' said Johnny, 'Jane helped construct them.'

'Sounds like a plan,' smiled Isabelle.

Connor wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, glaring at Johnny.

Bam looked at the heart tattoo on Rebecca's left breast. He smiled.

'Nice tit,' he said, 'I mean…nice tat.'

Connor growled at Bam, baring his teeth.

'Connor, behave,' said Rebecca, 'no Werewolf Connor.'

'It's kinda hard not to look,' laughed Preston, 'holy Weapons Of Mass Distraction, Batman.'

Isabelle giggled. Connor hissed.

'Connor,' scolded Rebecca, 'no.'

'So, what are the skits?' asked Romeo.

'Jane cooked them up,' said Bam, 'who knew a goth chick could come up with all this hilarity?'

'Because Jane's that awesome,' said Rocco, 'she's like us in more ways than one.'

'The twins will be involved in this one,' said Bam, 'all three of us.'

'Whack-A-Bro?' said Emily.

'It's like Whack-A-Mole only it's your husbands and we get to smack them,' said Bam.

'Yes!' said Emily, high-fiving her sister, 'this is gonna be fun!'

'Here's one for entertainment,' said Johnny, 'Blind Sex Date.'

Rebeca read the skit. She sniggered.

'Oh, fuck…' she laughed, 'he's gonna flip shit…'

'Oh, hell yes!' laughed Isabelle, 'fuck!'

'Well, let's get started!' said Rocco.

'I'm Johnny Knoxville! Welcome to Jackass!'

Everyone cheered. Johnny smiled at the camera.

'Today we got some skits from the famous Saints Society!' he said, 'say hello to the camera, everyone!'

'I'm Rebecca!'

'I'm Emily!'

'I'm Isabelle!'

'I'm Rocco!'

'I'm Connor!'

'I'm Murphy!'

'And I'm Romeo!'

'WE'RE THE SAINTS SOCIETY!'

'Alright!' said Bam, 'we got three really hot chicks joining us and ganging up on the boys. First, it's Whack-A-Bro!'

Emily and Rebecca were both holding mallets in their hands, laughing. Bam walked over and joined them.

'Hot damn…' he said, looking at their breasts, 'you could whack me with those any day of the week.'

Connor and Murphy growled, baring their teeth. The twins laughed.

'Sorry, Bam,' said Emily, 'we're taken.'

Bam looked at Emily's tattoo. He scoffed.

'Bam gets whatever girl he wants whenever he wants,' he smirked, 'includes hot French chicks.'

'SHUT YER FUCKIN' MOUTH BEFORE I CUT YER DICK OFF!' growled Murphy.

'Enough fighting!' said Johnny, 'get whacking!'

Emily, Rebecca and Bam raised their mallets and commenced whacking. Emily and Rebecca were having fun.

'That's gonna leave a mark!' laughed Rocco, 'though Murphy likes getting whacked around by his wife!'

'Shut it, Rocco!' growled Murphy.

Bam, Emily, and Rebecca laughed, continuing their beat down until Johnny stopped them.

'And cut!'

Emily and Rebecca fell backwards, laughing hysterically. Connor and Murphy were both panting and groaning in pain.

Suddenly, Wee-Man snuck up behind Murphy. He bit him right on the ass.

'OUCH!'

Emily and Rebecca laughed even harder now, followed by Isabelle, Rocco, and Romeo. Murphy's face went red.

'WHAT IS IT WITH FUCKIN' MIDGETS AND MY ASS?' he growled.

'You an' yer fuckin' midgets!' said Connor.

Wee-Man laughed and ran away. The twins were still laughing.

'Are you okay, girls?' asked Preston.

Neither of the girls could answer. They were laughing too much.

'Alright!' said Johnny, 'next!'

Connor was ready for the next one: Rope-A-Dope. If Connor failed to lasso Wee-Man, Bam and Murphy were gonna hit him in the face with a fish.

'You got this, baby!' cheered Rebecca, 'come on!'

Connor smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled back.

Connor got the rope ready. He twirled it, channelling his inner cowboy. Unfortunately, he failed.

SMACK!

Everyone laughed as Bam and Murphy each slapped Connor in the face with a fish. Connor stumbled back, disgusted.

'OH, YOU LIKE-A DA FISH?' said Murphy in a Chinese accent, 'YOU LIKE-A DA FISH, CONNOR?'

Everyone laughed harder now. Connor punched Murphy in the shoulder.

Emily and Rebecca were huddled together laughing. Isabelle was being held up by both Romeo and Rocco.

'Well, that was better than expected!' laughed Preston.

'In-fucking-deed!' said Johnny, 'in-fucking-deed!'

The final stunt was the Blind Sex Date. Connor was stripped to his boxers and tied to his bed with rope. He was gonna be blindfolded. He was expecting to be having sex with Rebecca, but he was horribly wrong.

'Tie him up good, Becca,' said Preston, 'make sure he can't escape.'

Rebecca double-knotted each rope. She was in her red bra and panties with the black lace. Connor purred as Rebecca crawled all over him as she tied him up.

'God dammit, Rebecca…' he purred, 'fuck…'

Rebecca giggled. She finished her tie job then put on the blindfold on Connor. She put her lips to his ear.

'I'm gonna do nasty things to you,' she said, 'nasty, nasty things.'

Connor laughed. Rebecca smiled and got off the bed, walking beside Bam.

'Bring her out,' whispered Johnny.

'Oh, God!' whispered Rebecca, 'you got her?'

'That angry lesbian from the plant?' whispered Bam, 'Mike told us about her.'

Rebecca giggled as Rose climbed on the bed and began tickling Connor with Rebecca's feather boa.

'Mmm…Becca-Bear…' giggled Connor, 'that tickles…'

Rebecca clapped her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh and ruin it.

Rose then began to run her nails up Connor's legs. Connor squirmed.

'Dammit, Rebecca…' he purred, 'mmm…'

Bam and Johnny sniggered silently. Rebecca's eyes were full of tears of laughter.

Then, cringing slightly, Rose pressed her lips to Connor's. That did it.

Rebecca burst into hysterical laughter. She couldn't keep it in.

'What's so funny?' asked Connor, 'why is everyone laughing?'

Johnny took off Connor's blondfold. Connor shrieked.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

'Surprise!' said Preston, 'it's Rosengurtle from the plant!'

Connor's cheeks went bright red. Everyone laughed hysterically.

Rose looked at Rebecca.

'You're a beautiful girl,' she said, 'believe me when I say this: You can do so much better.'

Rose walked out. Everyone laughed even harder now.

Rebecca was laughing so hard, she accidentally fell into Bam's arms.

'Oh!' said Bam, grabbing Rebecca's breasts, 'I'm sorry, honey!'

'GET YER FUCKIN' HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!' roared Connor.

'Aww,' said Bam, 'but she's so hot.'

'Don' you fuckin' dare…' growled Connor.

Bam didn't listen. He pressed his lips to Rebecca, giving her a big, sloppy kiss.

Rebecca struggled, but she didn't push. Bam slid his tongue into Rebecca's before pulling away, laughing.

'I FUCKIN' MEAN IT, MARGERA!' growled Connor, 'THAT'S MY FUCKIN' WOMAN YER TOUCHIN'!'

Bam pulled Rebecca close to him. He lifted her leg up with one hand and used the other to squeeze her ass.

'You're so feisty!' he laughed, 'damn, girl!'

Bam was distracted. Johnny un-tied Connor. That's when it all went down.

'RAAAAAAAAAA!'

Rebecca moved as Connor speared Bam to the floor, punching him in the face.

'YE FUCKIN' PERVERT!' he growled with each punch, 'YE DON' FUCKIN' TOUCH MY FUCKIN' WOMAN, YE SICK FUCK!'

Rebecca tried pulling Connor off Bam. It failed.

'DON' YE FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!' growled Connor, 'NOT NOW!'

Rebecca cowered in the corner. Finally, Connor got off Bam. He was fuming.

'We're fuckin' done here!' he said, 'everyone out!'

Later after everyone left, Rebecca ran Connor a cold bath to soothe his joints. She wondered why he was quiet.

'Connor, are you okay?' she asked.

Connor didn't say anything. He kept his lips tight together, glaring at the wall.

'Connor?' said Rebecca.

'Rebecca, I'm hurt,' said Connor quietly.

'I know you are,' said Rebecca, 'I got you good.'

'Not physically,' said Connor, 'emotionally.'

'Why?' asked Rebecca.

'Ye let Bam kiss ye,' said Connor, 'ye didn't stop him or nothin'. Ye let it happen.'

'Connor, I'm sorry,' whispered Rebecca, 'I was so caught in the moment, I didn't think.'

'That's bullshit, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'I don't believe you.'

Rebecca gasped. That hurt her.

Connor looked at Rebecca. Rebecca turned her head. She clapped her hand over her mouth and sobbed.

'Baby?' said Connor, 'are ye cryin'?'

Rebecca didn't answer. She just shook, sobbing silently.

Connor turned to place a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca pushed Connor's hand away, sobbing harder.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Emily.

'Hey,' she said, peeking her head through the door, 'are you okay?'

Rebecca shook her head.

Emily walked in and sat next to her sister, hugging her.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Bam kissed me,' whispered Rebecca.

'Oh,' said Emily, 'how's Connor taking it?'

'Ask the asshole,' sneered Rebecca.

'Not too well, I'm assuming,' said Emily.

Connor cleared his throat.

'I didn't believe 'er when she said she got _caught in the moment_,' he said, 'I kinda, sorta, really made 'er cry.'

Emily didn't answer. She grabbed a shampoo bottle and hit Connor over the head with it, hard.

'OW!' said Connor, 'what the fuck?'

'You fucking asshole!' hissed Emily, hitting Connor over the head with her hand.

'What the fuck is goin' on in here?' said Murphy, storming into the bathroom.

'Your asshole brother made my sister cry,' said Emily.

'Ye fuckin' dick!' growled Murphy, hitting Connor over the head, 'was this because of the Bam thing?'

'Ow! Yes!' said Connor, 'fuck!'

'Ye know that Bam's married ta some Melissa chick, right?' said Murphy.

'Then why did he kiss Rebecca?' asked Connor, 'enlighten me!'

'He's a celebrity, ass-jack!' said Murphy, 'he was doin' it ta get ye goin'!'

Connor sighed. He looked at his sobbing wife, his eyes full of sorrow.

'Come here.'

Emily moved over so Connor could sit next to Rebecca. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head to his.

'I'm sorry, Becca-Bear,' he said, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me.'

'Ya think?' said Murphy.

'Murphy,' scolded Emily.

Connor looked into Rebecca's eyes. He sighed.

'Can ye forgive a stupid Irishman?' he asked, 'please?'

Rebecca sighed. She pressed her lips to Connor's, kissing him deeply.

Emily smiled as Rebecca pulled away from the kiss. Rebecca smiled at Connor.

'The stupid Irishman is forgiven,' she said.

Connor smiled. He embraced Rebecca, hugging her close.

'Aww…' said Emily, 'aren't they adorable?'

'They're adorable,' said Murphy, 'but they're not as adorable as we are.'

Emily laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

It's March. We're a week away from St. Patrick's Day. The twins, with Isabelle's help, decided to go out and buy black t-shirts and paint them.

'This is so exciting!' said Emily as they sat in the kitchen and painted, 'I love St. Patrick's Day!'

'My second favourite holiday,' said Rebecca, 'next to Halloween.'

'Of course,' smiled Isabelle, 'Halloween also being mine and Rocco's wedding anniversary.'

'Of course,' smiled Emily, 'how could we forget how beautiful our cousin looked in her black wedding gown and spider web veil?'

'Walking down the aisle with Kane and The Undertaker,' added Rebecca, 'with Druids surrounding the aisle, holding torches.'

'You looking like the Shadow Goddess,' said Emily, 'Rocco smiling from ear to ear as he watched you walk.'

Isabelle laughed and continued with her shirt.

Connor, Murphy, Rocco, and Romeo were at work. Michael and Jane were visiting a friend of Michael's in West Newbery, and Agent Smecker was at the station tracking down more criminals, so the three girls had the mansion all to themselves.

'What does your shirts say?' asked Isabelle.

'_I Have Irish In Me _will be on the front,' said Emily.

'Then the back will say _My Husband's Penis_,' giggled Rebecca.

Isabelle laughed at her crazy cousins, shaking her head.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Connor and Murphy were home.

'Becca-Bear!' called Connor, 'Conny-Wonny's home!'

Rebecca jumped out of her seat and ran into the front hallway. She jumped on Connor, laughing.

'You're home!' she squealed.

'I'm home!' laughed Connor, kissing the tip of Rebecca's nose.

Emily ran into Murphy's arms, nearly knocking him over.

'Oof!' grunted Murphy.

'Sorry, baby,' laughed Emily, kissing Murphy's neck tattoo.

'What have our beautiful wives been up ta since their men were gone?' asked Connor.

'Painting shirts,' said Rebecca.

'For St. Paddy's,' said Emily.

'Sounds like fun,' said Murphy, 'mind if we take a look?'

'You're gonna love them,' smiled Emily, 'come on!'

The twins lead Connor and Murphy into the kitchen. They had just finished painting the backs of the shirts.

'Read 'em!' said Rebecca.

'_I Have Irish In Me,' _said Connor.

The twins giggled, turning the shirts around.

'_My Husband's Penis,' _said Murphy, 'ha!'

Connor chuckled. He hugged Rebecca.

'Ye got tha same sense o' humour that I do,' he said, 'ye really are my wife.'

Rebecca giggled.

'When's Rocco gonna be home?' asked Isabelle.

'Soon,' said Murphy, 'he's just drivin' into town now.'

'Good,' said Isabelle, 'I miss my Roccobear.'

Emily and Rebecca laughed.

Connor grabbed a beer from the fridge. He wrapped his arm tightly around Rebecca's waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

'Someone missed you,' laughed Emily as she hung her shirt up to dry.

'Clearly,' laughed Rebecca as Connor kissed her again, 'someone's in a kissy mood.'

'I can't help it,' smiled Connor, 'I just love ye, that's all.'

Rebecca smiled.

The front door opened again. It was Romeo.

'Where are my sexy Mamacita's?' he called from the front hallway.

'Kitchen!' called Emily as Murphy pulled her into his lap.

Romeo walked into the kitchen and opened his arms. All three girls hugged him, laughing.

'My Mamacita's!' he said, 'how was your day?'

'We've been making shirts,' said Emily, pointing to the three black t-shirts hanging in front of the window.

'Those are gorgeous, ladies,' smiled Romeo.

'We love St. Paddy's,' smiled Rebecca as Connor took her in his arms again, 'our second favourite holiday next to Halloween.'

'Gives us an excuse to get more shitfaced than normal,' said Emily, sitting in Murphy's lap, 'we hardly drink unless it's at an event.'

'And we don't really get drunk,' said Isabelle, 'we handle our booze better than anyone.'

'Though, you feed us Jack Daniels we get wasted,' laughed Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'that shit causes our clothes to fall off.'

'Oh, God!' laughed Emily, 'remember the St. Patrick's Party in college?'

'Oh, God!' laughed Rebecca, 'how could I forget?'

Connor had an expression on his face that read_ Is this a good memory or a bad one? _Emily laughed.

'It was all the girls in our college,' she said, 'we were so drunk off Jack Daniels. Rebecca ended up making out with a few girls.'

Rebecca giggled.

'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into when you're shitfaced,' she said, 'isn't that right, baby?'

'I just find it sexy that ye swing fer both teams,' laughed Connor, 'ye kiss a guy, I get jealous, ye kiss a girl, I want a copy of tha tape.'

'Ooh, Connor!' laughed Emily, 'damn!'

'That's an interesting piece of info,' laughed Rebecca.

Connor laughed. He playfully ruffled Rebecca's hair.

'If you think that's sexy, I can tell you a lot more stuff we got into at that party,' laughed Rebecca, 'we let loose, that's for sure.'

'Ooh…' said Connor, 'ye got my attention.'

'Let's just say that it's something I call…sexy…' purred Rebecca.

'Stop bein' a fuckin' tease,' growled Connor.

'I can't be an open book all the time, Connor,' giggled Rebecca.

'Yer killin' him,' laughed Murphy.

'You can't tell me that Emily doesn't do the same thing,' said Rebecca.

'Oh, I know she does,' laughed Murphy, 'she's like me in more way than one.'

Emily giggled as Murphy kissed her forehead and playfully nibbled her earlobe.

'Yup,' said Rebecca, 'that's my sister.'

Connor laughed as Rebecca nuzzled his neck. Rebecca giggled.

'Was it all chicks at your college?' asked Romeo.

'Yes it was, Papi,' smiled Rebecca.

'Fuck!' said Romeo, 'I'd be in Heaven!'

'How did I know you were gonna say that?' laughed Rebecca.

'How many chicks did you kiss?' asked Connor, 'tell me!'

Rebecca looked at her sister.

'Should I tell them or make them sweat it out?' she asked.

'Tell them,' said Emily, 'we're both guilty of being Bisexual Bitches.'

Rebecca took a deep breath. She looked at Connor.

'How does over ten sound?' she asked.

Connor didn't say a word. He just blinked.

'What's the matter, Conny-Wonny?' giggled Rebecca, 'you look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Please tell me ye recorded this,' said Connor, 'I gotta see this.'

'I second this!' said Murphy.

'You think I'd go back on my word, silly boy?' giggled Rebecca nudging Connor on the nose and kissing it, 'not a chance.'

Connor frowned.

'You're so mean to him,' giggled Emily.

Rebecca snuggled close to Connor, swiftly kissing him on the lips, smiling.

'You're adorable,' she said.

'Ye bet yer ass I'm adorable,' said Connor, 'an' I fuckin' know it.'

Rebecca laughed.

'It's scary how similar you and Connor are,' said Isabelle, 'it's like he put his soul in your body.'

'Only I was the second born,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'he was the first.'

Connor laughed.

'Fate brought us here,' smiled Rebecca, 'it's like he and I were meant to be together.'

The front door opened again. It was Rocco.

'Oh, Isabelle!' he called, 'where are you?'

'ROCCO!'

Isabelle ran into the hallway. She pressed her lips to Rocco's, laughing.

'Hey, sweetie!' laughed Rocco, 'did you miss me?'

'I missed you like crazy,' said Isabelle.

'Aww,' smiled Rocco, hugging Isabelle.

'HEY, ROCCO!' called Connor.

'What?' called Rocco.

'GUESS WHAT ME AN' MURPHY FOUND OUT?' called Connor again.

'Hold on!' called Rocco.

Isabelle lead Connor into the kitchen. Connor was smirking deviously.

'What's the news?' asked Rocco, 'sounds like something big.'

'It's epic,' said Murphy, 'it's about the twins.'

'Now I'm curious beyond repair,' said Rocco, 'come on!'

Connor laughed. Rocco was freaked.

'What the fuck is going on?' he asked, 'I'm nervous as fuck.'

Connor looked at Rebecca. He smirked.

'Tell him, baby,' he encouraged, 'go on.'

Rebecca took a deep breath.

'Would you believe that Emily and I swing for both teams?' she said with a devious grin.

Rocco gasped.

'YOU'RE BI?'

'Yup,' said Rebecca, 'we're bi.'

'That's fucking awesome!' said Rocco, 'since when?'

'Since Emily and I were in college,' said Rebecca.

Emily nodded.

'True story,' she said, 'all-female college.'

'That is awesome!' said Rocco, 'wow!'

'Em, do we still have the DVD?' asked Rebecca.

'We sure do,' said Emily, 'Mommy and Daddy never knew about our sexcapades in college.'

'Mom's kissed girls, though,' said Rebecca, 'she told us.'

'That's exactly why we're like Mom,' said Emily.

'Well, let's go see!' said Isabelle.

Everyone walked into the living room. Emily found the DVD and played it. Connor and Murphy's eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

'This is the beginning of the night,' said Emily, 'we were clothed until Jack Daniels said so.'

'HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY, BITCHES!'

'Holy smokes…' purred Connor.

'We all made our shirts,' said Emily, 'and we always go full-out on St. Paddy's.'

Everyone watched the party of the century. Emily and Rebecca smirked at each other.

'This is my BFF, Ashley. She's my best friend.'

'Aww, Ashley!' said Emily, 'I remember her!'

'She was awesome!' said Rebecca, 'isn't she in a band now?'

'She's the lead singer of The Cherry Bombers,' said Emily, 'she's marrying Ash from Iron Weasel.'

'Aww!' said Rebecca, 'good for her!'

'This is Derek, everyone! My chick!'

'Isn't she marrying Iron Weasel's lead singer?' asked Rebecca.

'They're dating,' said Emily, 'knowing how mad they're over each other, I hear wedding bells.'

'EMMA! MS. IRVINE! MY BITCH!'

'And she's dating Burger,' said Emily, 'Iron Weasel's bassist.'

'She and him are so cute,' said Rebecca, 'they got to tour and fall in love with the best band ever!'

'WOO!'

'Oh, my God!' said Rebecca, 'this brings back such good memories!'

'All of us are married now,' said Emily, 'and I think Jessica just had a baby.'

'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!'

'Oh, here we go!' said Murphy.

'YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?'

'That is one tiny bra, Mamacita…' said Romeo.

'Pretty much,' giggled Emily, 'pretty much.'

'KISS HER, BITCH! KISS HER!'

'Oh, my God!' said Rebecca, 'I made out with Ashley!'

'THAT'S FUCKING HOT, REBECCA! FRENCH IT UP, BITCH!'

'That's me on three Jack and Cokes,' said Emily, 'when I have more it's so much worse.'

'Fuck…' purred Connor, 'fuck…'

'LET'S FUCKING DANCE!'

'Everyone stripped,' laughed Rebecca, 'that's what happens when you get a bunch of bisexual girls drunk.'

'PILLOW FIGHT!'

The twins laughed. They almost forgot.

'Oh, God!' said Rebecca, 'the pillow fights!'

'Our Dean was so chill,' said Emily, 'she didn't care that we got drunk, made out, and got into pillow fights.'

'If I'm not mistaken, Ashley and I had sex that night,' said Rebecca.

Connor looked at Rebecca. His eyes danced wickedly.

'Yes,, I had sex with a girl who's marrying a rock star,' giggled Rebecca, 'it was hot.'

'HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!'

The DVD cut out. Connor and Murphy looked at the twins.

'That was us in college,' said Emily, 'we're crazy bitches.'

'No fuckin' kiddin'!' said Murphy, 'that was fuckin' hot!'

Emily and Rebecca laughed at their horny hubbies. Isabelle laughed at her laughing cousins.

'Well, I'm hungry,' said Emily, 'let's eat!'


	31. Chapter 31

It's St. Patrick's Day! Emily, Rebecca, and Isabelle were preparing for the big day. First up: Manicures.

'So, how are we doing this?' asked Isabelle as they soaked their hands in water.

'We're making a pattern on each nail,' said Emily, 'green, then white, then orange.'

'Oh!' said Isabelle, 'I got it!'

'We always go full-out for St. Paddy's,' said Rebecca, 'Doc's gonna have to limit our alcohol intake.'

'And I suggest he hides the whiskey,' laughed Emily, 'if we get served that, we drink till we puke.'

'Remember how you puked on Emma in college?' asked Rebecca.

'Fuck!' said Emily, 'that was insane!'

'She forgave you, mind you,' said Rebecca, 'but it was funny as hell.'

Emily laughed.

Soon, it was time to paint. Emily did Rebecca's before doing Isabelle's. When Rebecca's nails were dry, she'd do Emily's.

'This is so exciting!' said Isabelle, 'do you have the dye?'

'We do,' smiled Emily, 'I bought it yesterday. And I bought tons because we all have so much hair to do.'

'Connor's gonna flip!' giggled Rebecca, 'he's never seen me with green hair!'

'Neither has Murphy,' said Emily, 'he's gonna freak!'

'Well, they won't be off work for another few hours,' said Isabelle, 'we got plenty of time!'

Emily finished Rebecca and Isabelle's nails. Rebecca started on Emily's.

'I think it's official that we're gonna be the most decorated at McGinty's,' laughed Isabelle, 'we still have yet to paint our faces.'

'This is gonna be epic!' said Emily, 'too epic!'

'Let's just hope that Connor and Murphy don't get too drunk,' laughed Rebecca, 'we get really wasted on St. Paddy's. Our hangovers always kill.'

'Oh, don't remind me!' groaned Emily.

'At least at college the Dean gave us the day off the day after,' said Rebecca, 'knowing how sick everyone would be.'

'Too true,' said Emily.

Rebecca finished Emily's nails. They waited for them to dry before they got started on the hair dying.

'I'm just used to putting green streaks in my hair,' said Emily, 'I can't wait to dye my full hair.'

'Thankfully it washes out,' said Rebecca, 'I'd die if my hair was fully green. I love being a blond.'

'And I thoroughly enjoy being a brunette,' said Isabelle, 'I love being a brunette.'

'Well, let's get started on our hair,' said Rebecca, 'come on!'

The girls all changed into their hair coloring clothes. Emily went up first. Isabelle and Rebecca started on her hair.

'This is gonna be so epic!' said Rebecca as she and her cousin worked on Emily's hair, 'I can't wait to see Murphy's face!'

'I can totally picture it in my head,' laughed Emily, 'he's probably gonna look at me like I've lost my mind.'

'Same with Connor,' giggled Rebecca, 'he told me he loves my blond hair.'

'Rocco loves my hair, too,' said Isabelle, 'which is why I never cut it. I love my long hair.'

'Same,' said Emily, 'I always trim and layer it to make it nice, but I'd never cut it short.'

'Never ever,' said Rebecca.

Emily watched as her two family members worked hard on making her hair green. She smiled at them both.

'It's so nice having us all bond like this,' she said, 'our family's really close.'

'Minus the one douche bag, pedophile uncle,' said Isabelle, 'Uncle Dominic.'

'Yeah, well, he's rotting in prison for what he did,' said Rebecca, 'I'm surprised no one killed him.'

'People in prison wouldn't appreciate a pedophile,' said Emily, 'especially one who molested and tormented his own daughter.'

'I'm just glad that Avril found Tom,' said Isabelle, 'she deserves happiness.'

'She does,' said Emily, 'for sure.'

Isabelle and Rebecca were having fun dying Emily's hair. They could see it going green already.

'This is so much fun!' laughed Isabelle, 'but if any of our skin gets dyed green, we're gonna puke fun and call you Hulk.'

'Of course,' laughed Rebecca, 'it wouldn't be fun if we didn't.'

Emily's hair was done. While she waited for it to set, she helped Isabelle with Rebecca's hair.

'Oh, my God!' said Isabelle, 'Emily, your hair!'

'I know!' laughed Emily, 'it's so green!'

'It's like a Leprechaun threw up on your head,' giggled Rebecca.

'Shut it, Whip Girl,' said Emily.

'Ooh!' said Isabelle, 'burn!'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor and Murphy returned home a couple hours later. All three girls had just rinsed their hair out and were drying it. They were in for a big surprise.

'Emykins! I'm…WHAT THE FUCK?'

Emily jumped. She landed on the floor with a crash.

'Ow!' she cried.

Murphy looked at Emily. His eyes were wide with shock, pointing at her hair.

'Okay, don't help me up,' said Emily, getting to her feet, 'some husband.'

'What tha fuck happened ta yer hair?' said Murphy.

'I dyed it,' said Emily, turning on her flat iron, 'duh.'

Murphy walked up to Emily. He turned her around. He took a piece of her hair between his fingers, his eyes full of shock and sadness.

'Murphy, don't cry,' said Emily, stroking his cheek, 'it's not permanent. It's Manic Panic. It'll wash out within a week or less.'

Murphy sat on the bed and folded his arms, pouting. Emily sighed.

'Murphy, it's not a big deal,' she said, 'it's just for St. Paddy's.'

'But I like yer blond hair,' said Murphy, 'I don't like it.'

Emily sat down next to Murphy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

'Just wait,' she said, 'I think the next thing you'll hear is your brother's head exploding.'

'What do ye mean?' asked Murphy.

'REBECCA JANE OUELLET, WHAT THA FUCK DID YE DO TA YER HAIR?'

'There it is,' said Emily.

'Connor, calm down!' said Rebecca, 'it's not permanent!'

'WHAT THA FUCK, REBECCA?' said Connor, 'IT'S FUCKIN' GREEN!'

'It'll wash out in a week,' said Rebecca, 'please calm down, Conny-Wonny.'

Connor punched the wall. Rebecca jumped.

'THA FUCK IS WRONG WIT' YE?' he yelled, 'YE FUCKIN' KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YER HAIR!'

Rebecca collapsed against the wall. She slid down, tears running down her cheeks. Connor was scaring her.

Connor looked at Rebecca. His expression softened.

'Oh, no…' he said.

Rebecca was cowering in the corner, shaking and sobbing. This reminded him of the night that he and Murphy rescued her and Emily. She was doing the same thing that very night.

'Becca-Bear…' whispered Connor, dropping to his knees, 'baby…'

Rebecca cowered further into the corner, sobbing more. Connor opened his arms.

'Come ta Connor,' he said in a gentle tone, 'I'm sorry fer scarin' ye, baby.'

Rebecca slowly crawled towards Connor, shaking like a leaf. Connor coaxed her in Gaelic, reassuring her he wasn't going to hurt her.

Rebecca crawled into Connor's lap. She was shaking like crazy. Connor felt awful.

'I'm sorry, baby,' he whispered, rocking Rebecca back and forth, 'I didn't mean it.'

'You scared me,' whispered Rebecca, 'you scared me.'

'I didn't mean ta scare ye, baby,' whispered Connor, 'I'm sorry.'

'Please don't do that again,' whispered Rebecca, 'I thought you were gonna hit me.'

Connor looked at Rebecca. His eyes were full of shock.

'Baby…' he said, 'you thought that?'

Rebecca nodded slowly.

Connor held Rebecca's face in his hands. He looked her dead in the eye.

'Ye know I would never lay a finger on you,' he said, 'ye've been through enough abuse as it is, Baby Girl.'

Rebecca sobbed. Connor held her tight, cradling her head to his chest.

'Let me help ye get ready,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Connor helped Rebecca straighten and curl her hair. She went into the vanity room to put on her makeup and face paint. Suddenly, there was a knock.

'Come!' called Emily.

It was Jane. She peeked into the room, looking shy and nervous.

'Hey, Jane!' smiled Isabelle.

'Mind if I come in?' asked Jane.

'Come on in,' smiled Emily, 'don't be shy, honey.'

Jane walked into the room. She looked around nervously.

'What would you like, hun?' asked Rebecca.

'Would you mind putting some green in my hair?' asked Jane, 'in the blond parts.'

'Of course!' said Isabelle, 'sit down!'

Jane sat down. Isabelle grabbed a tub of Manic Panic and put it in Jane's blond streaks. Jane had to sit for a bit and let it settle before she rinsed it, and they wouldn't be leaving for another two hours, anyway.

'We're glad you decided to stick with us, Jane,' said Emily, 'it's nice to have someone like you with us.'

'You girls are really sweet,' smiled Jane as she watched the girls do their makeup, 'I feel really comfortable with you all.'

'Well, we like you,' said Emily, 'you deserve friends, Jane. We're sorry no one saw how nice you are.'

'Thanks, Emily,' smiled Jane.

'And you make Michael happy,' said Rebecca, 'he's a nice guy.'

'I love him a lot, Rebecca,' said Jane, 'I really do.'

'Well, we're glad,' smiled Rebecca, 'really glad.'

Jane smiled.

After the girls were done their makeup, they started on the face paint. Jane watched with interest.

'Will you do that for me?' she asked.

'Of course,' smiled Emily, 'after you rinse your hair out.'

'I like your hair green,' smiled Jane, 'it looks good.'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

Jane smiled.

'You can go rinse your hair out,' said Rebecca, 'we'll help you style your hair.'

'Thank you, Rebecca,' smiled Jane, 'thank you.'

After Jane's hair was rinsed, dried, and styled, the girls all did her makeup and painted her face. Jane sported a green corset and a black skirt with her favourite pair of Sinister Soles shoes. The three girls wore their shirts along with black skinny jeans and silver stiletto heels.

'So excited!' said Isabelle, 'we're gonna party the night away!'

'You better record us, Isabelle,' said Emily, 'we wanna see what kinda shit we get into.'

'Knowing you two, a lot,' laughed Isabelle.

The twins finished Jane's face paint. They grabbed their green top hats. Emily handed one to Jane.

'Put it on,' she said.

Jane smiled and put the top hat on. The other three girls smiled.

'Alright!' said Rebecca, 'let's party!'

Jane drove the girls in her Hummer and Rocco drove the boys in his car. Michael and Jane wouldn't be drinking, but everyone else will be. They all arrived at McGinty's. Connor and Murphy helped the twins out of the Hummer and carried them inside. They were greeted with cheers and applause.

'HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!'

Emily and Rebecca laughed as Connor and Murphy put them back on their feet. Connor and Murphy had a trick up their sleeves: get the twins as drunk as possible.

'Hey, Doc,' smiled Emily, hugging Doc.

'H-H-H-Hello, Emily,' smiled Doc 'I-I-I-I like your h-h-hair. FUCK! ASS!'

Emily giggled.

Murphy came up behind Emily, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her head, smiling.

'Well, let's get the party started!' said Rocco.

Connor and Murphy paid for all the twins' drinks. By the time the twins were on their fourth Jack & Coke, they were off their rockers.

'I'M WASTED!'

Everyone cheered as Emily got up onstage, chugging her drink. Murphy smirked at his drunken wife.

'I think that Emily and Connor should have a belching contest!' said Rebecca, 'WHO'S WITH ME?'

Everyone cheered. Rebecca looked at Connor, smiling drunkenly.

'You're up, Hot Stuff,' she giggled, 'good luck.'

Connor made a face at Rebecca. Rebecca kissed Connor, laughing.

Emily looked at Connor with a smug smirk on her face. She's out-belched Connor before, and she knows she can do it again.

'You recording this, Izzy?' slurred Emily.

Isabelle nodded, smirking.

Connor took a deep breath and let out a long, loud belch. Everyone laughed.

'Top that, Blondie!' said Connor.

Emily smirked. She let out a really loud belch. Everyone cheered and laughed.

'Come on, Rope Boy,' said Emily, 'let's see if you can actually out-burp me.'

Connor raised his eyebrows. He burped extra long and loud. Everyone cheered.

Emily raised her eyebrows. She let out the longest, loudest, most impressive belch anyone has ever seen. The whole bar went silent.

'What?' said Emily.

Everyone broke into applause. Again, Emily won.

'Gotcha, Rope Boy,' laughed Emily.

Connor made a face at Emily. Emily stuck her tongue out at Connor and walked up to Murphy.

'Hey, sexy,' she said, 'you wanna cross something off our bucket list?'

'What's that?' asked Murphy.

Emily giggled. She pressed her lips to Murphy's ear.

'I want you to fuck me on this bar,' she whispered.

Murphy chuckled.

'Yer a bad girl, Emily,' he said, 'but it's doable.'

Emily giggled.

Meanwhile, a very drunk Rebecca was up on the stage by the stripper poles. She was gonna do a strip-tease for Connor.

'OKAY, JOEY!' she said, 'HIT IT!'

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed, got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

Everyone whooped and cheered. It was all fun and games until a very drunk Randy attempted to physically rape Rebecca onstage.

'Come on, Sugar,' he slurred, 'let's fuck.'

'Get off me!' squealed Rebecca, 'NO!'

Connor jumped onto the stage. He smashed his beer bottle over Randy's hair, knocking him to the ground and pummelling him.

'YE SON O' A BITCH!' he growled with each punch, 'DON' YE FUCKIN' TOUCH MY GOD DAMN WIFE! YE FUCKIN' PERVERT!'

Randy tried his best to get away from Connor, but it was no use. Connor had him pinned, and he was powerless against the angry husband.

'DO YE KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHIT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH?' roared Connor, 'SHE'S ALREADY BEEN RAPED, YE FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!'

Everyone jumped onstage to pull Connor off of Randy. Randy hightailed out of the bar, his face bloody and bruised. Connor ran after him, yelling out the door.

'YE BETTER FUCKIN' RUN!' he yelled, 'YER LUCKY I DIDN'T SNAP YER FUCKIN' NECK!'

Rebecca was sitting by one of the poles. She was crying. Connor ran to her side.

'Hey…' he whispered, 'come here, baby…'

Rebecca crawled into Connor's lap. Thankfully her makeup and her face paint were waterproof.

'It's okay…' whispered Connor, gently rocking Rebecca, 'I got ya, baby…'

Rebecca sobbed harder, remembering what she had gone through when she was held captive.

'Let's go dance,' said Connor, 'come on.'

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, she on my jock (huh)_

_Non stop when we in the spot booty move weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino, gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano, I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping, on a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling, shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We get money don't be mad now stop! Hatin' is bad!_

_One more shot for us (another round) please fill up my cup (don't mess around)_

_We just wanna see you shake it now, now you home with me_

_YOU'RE NAKED NOW!_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Get up! _

_Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up! _

_Put your hands up! _

_Put your hands up! _

_Put your hands up!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!), everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!) everybody just have a good-good-good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up!)_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your, put your (Yeah! Yeah)_

_Put your, put your (WOO!)_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your hands up! Your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone was hammered by the end of the night. Emily and Rebecca were practically stumbling around McGinty's. Connor and Murphy followed suit, acting rowdy and horny like they normally do when they're drunk.

'Give Connor some sugar,' purred Connor, 'come on.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor pressed his lips to hers, giving her a big, sloppy, wet, drunk kiss.

Isabelle was still recording the drunken antics. She laughed at her crazy cousins.

'OH, MURPHY! OH, MURPHY! OH, MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS!'

'Looks like Emily's crossing off _Have Sex On A Bar_ on her Sex Bucket List,' chuckled Isabelle.

'Looks like it,' said Rocco, 'Doc should be used to this kinda shit.'

'Looks like he is,' giggled Isabelle, 'he's cheering Murphy on.'

'OH, MURPHY! OH, MURPHY! OH, FUCK! OH, BABY!'

Isabelle laughed and found Jane and Michael. They were over playing pool drinking Pepsi and Pepsi Max.

'Having fun, guys?' asked Isabelle.

'Hell yeah!' said Michael, 'we're having a blast!'

'This is the greatest St. Patrick's Day ever!' said Jane, 'WOOOOOOOOO!'

Isabelle smiled at Jane.

'Now I think we should go find Connor and Rebecca,' said Rocco, 'let's go!'

Connor and Rebecca were dancing with everyone else onstage. Rebecca had taken her hat off and she was headbanging. Isabelle smiled at Rebecca, tapping her shoulder.

'How's my beautiful cousin?' she asked when Rebecca turned around.

'FUCKING DRUNK!' hollered Rebecca, 'I THINK I'VE HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!'

'How many have you had?' asked Rocco.

'SEVEN!' hollered Rebecca, 'GOING ON EIGHT AFTER THIS SONG THEN I'M DONE!'

'She's gonna have a murder of a hangover tomorrow,' Rocco said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded in agreement.

'Alright, everyone!' said Joey, 'all of you take a seat. This special dance is going out to Ms. Emily and Ms. Rebecca from your husbands. Please make sure you two are right at the front of the stage.'

Everyone sat down. Emily got dressed and sat next to her sister as Murphy got up onstage with his brother.

'Cue music!' said Connor.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_When the dark of the night comes around_

_That's the time, that the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild_

_And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag_

_Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight, I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Lose your mind, lose it now_

_Lose your clothes in the crowd_

_We're delirious_

_Tear it down 'til the sun comes back around_

_N-now we're getting so smashed knocking over trash cans_

_Everbody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess_

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated driver so I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

Emily and Rebecca whooped as Connor and Murphy jumped offstage and kissed them both passionately. Joey cued the next song. Time to rock and roll.

_Dead I am the one, exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_

_Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin_

_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

Emily and Rebecca were handed their final drink of the night. They were so drunk they could barely stand.

'Are you okay, Mamacita's?' asked Romeo.

'NEVER FUCKING BETTER!' said Emily, 'WE'RE...'

Emily's sentence was cut short. She bent over and threw up all over the stage.

Everyone groaned as Emily clapped a hand over her mouth, a look of shock and horror on her face.

'Doc!' called Romeo, 'we got a mess over here!'

Doc looked at Emily with a look of concern in his eyes.

'Doc, I'm so sorry,' said Emily.

'I-I-It's no trouble,' said Doc, 'I-I-I got this. FUCK! ASS!'

Emily moved as Doc cleaned up. When he was done, Joey cued the next song.

_If I can't be beautiful_

_I'd rather just die_

_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes_

_Vanity's like a funeral an everyone's at my wake_

_Before I run out of air there's more makeup to apply_

_Doll eyes stare into Valium colored skies_

_I got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice and misguided truth _

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_Rhinestone my eyes closed and please fix my hair._

_This concealer can't hide all my pink nightmares_

_Before I run out of air there's more makeup to apply _

_Doll eyes stare into Valium colored skies_

_I almost died but it felt great_

_Faking perfection wasn't worth the wait_

_I may be easy, easy to hate_

_But you're so fucking easy_

_Easy to break_

_I got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice and misguided truth _

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_I almost died but it felt great_

_Faking perfection wasn't worth the wait_

_I may be easy, easy to hate_

_But you're so fucking easy_

_Easy to break_

_Tell me your secrets and ill tell you my lies_

_Everything is monotone in my dead eyes_

_If I can't be beautiful_

_I'd rather just die_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_I got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice and misguided truth _

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_Gorgeous killer_

_Hot pink killer_

_Fierce killer_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_I'll fucking kill you_

Everyone took a quick break. The Dark Knight was playing on one of the TV's in the bar. Connor turned to Murphy, smirking.

'Why are you smirking?' asked Michael.

Connor and Murphy turned to each other. They smirked again.

'...BATMAN! BATMAN! EVERYONE!'

'BATMAN!' echoed Emily and Rebecca.

'BATMAN!' echoed Rocco and Isabelle.

'BATMAN!' echoed Michael and Jane.

'BATMAN!' echoed Romeo.

'BATMAN!'

Everyone laughed. Connor and Murphy almost face-planted on the bar from laughing, until Emily and Rebecca caught them.

'ALRIGHT!' said Joey, 'SECOND LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT, LET'S GO!'

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

_I be trying to chill, bitches wanna fuck me_

_Every little city I go, fuck me_

_Shawty must've heard, got the word, I move that D_

_Had it by a bladder, she like "Oh I gotta pee"_

_Ran into a Rothko in my restroom_

_Singer slash actress in my bedroom_

_God I have the ticket for a walk through_

_Everything that do is big_

_I talk big money, I talk big homes_

_I sell out arenas, I call that getting dome_

_Million dollar voice, came through phone_

_We heading to the top, if you coming, come on_

_I'm Flying out to Pisa, just to get some pizza_

_Fly down to Jamaica, just to roll some reefa_

_Sex on the beach, left love speechless_

_They say that money talk, tell these other niggas speak up_

_What's up_

_One and two and a three and four_

_Come on let me know if you want some more_

_You know what I like, now get right_

_Boy talk that talk to me all night_

_Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah_

_Yeah that talk to me yeah_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Say what you want, say you want you like_

_Say you want me to do and I got you_

_Tell me how to love you, tell me how to hold you_

_I'ma get it right on the first try for you_

'_Cause you ain't never had a woman like me, yeah_

_And you will never have another like me, yeah_

_Noooooo_

_So I'ma give it to you baby_

_One and two and a three and four_

_Come on let me know if you want some more_

_You know what I like, now get right_

_Boy talk that talk to me all night_

_Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah_

_Yeah that talk to me yeah_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah_

_What you saying now, give it to me baby_

_I want it all night, give it to me baby_

_What you saying now, give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby, give it to me baby_

_What you saying now, give it to me baby_

_I want it all night, give it to me baby_

_What you saying now, give it to me baby_

_Give it to me baby, give it to me baby_

_One and two and a three and four_

_Come on let me know if you want some more_

_You know what I like, now get right_

_Boy talk that talk to me all night_

_Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah_

_Yeah that talk to me yeah_

_Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

_Talk that talk to me, yeah_

Everyone cheered. Time for the final song of the night.

_I ain't got no money_

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

_But together we can be the perfect soul mates_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like, I like, I like_

_I ain't got no Visa_

_I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic_

_It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_Talk to me girl_

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the G's or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house_

_Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float your boat_

_So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you're gonna want some more_

_So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah_

The song ended. Emily and Rebecca pressed their lips to Murphy and Connor's. They smiled.

'I love you,' they said.

'As we love you,' said Connor and Murphy together.


	33. Chapter 33

The twins woke up the next morning with terrible hangovers. Emily wasn't even awake for five seconds before needing to dash to the bathroom.

'Fuck…' she moaned, 'no…'

Murphy woke up when he heard Emily getting sick. He walked into the bathroom to hold her hair.

'Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy…'

'It's okay, Baby Girl,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek, 'I got ye.'

Emily got sick again. Murphy hated seeing her that sick.

When Emily was done, Murphy wiped her mouth and handed her water. After she was done, he carried her back to bed.

Emily groaned as Murphy gently set her back under the covers. She had bags under her eyes and she was as white as a ghost. She looked awful.

Murphy grabbed a bucket and placed it next to Emily. He stroked Emily's hair.

'Looks like ye had too much fun last night,' he chuckled.

'I'd hit you, but I'm too weak to even move,' said Emily, 'fuck…'

'Even if ye weren't sick, ye wouldn't hit me,' laughed Murphy.

Emily frowned and kicked Murphy.

'Ow!' said Murphy.

Emily frowned again. Murphy chuckled.

'Love ye, too, Emykins,' he said, kissing Emily's forehead.

'I blame you for this,' groaned Emily.

'Why's that?' said Murphy.

'You bought all my drinks,' said Emily.

'I know,' said Murphy, 'but ye've never reacted this bad. Looks like this might catch up wit' ye, love.'

'Those drinks were loaded with whiskey,' said Emily, 'whiskey kills me.'

'Looks like we have ta cut that consumption a bit,' said Murphy, 'not a lot, but see how it works.'

'I just wonder how Rebecca's doing,' said Emily, 'she's just as bad as me.'

RebCon's Room

Rebecca woke up shortly after Emily did. She groaned as she sat up, her whole body aching. Suddenly, her tummy rumbled.

'Fuck…'

Rebecca had barely made it to the bathroom. She vomited in the sink violently, shaking and sweating.

Connor woke up to the sounds of Rebecca crying. He walked in the bathroom. He sighed.

Rebecca was curled up in a ball on the floor. She was shaking violently and she was crying from the pain. She looked like a mess.

'Becca-Bear?' he whispered, 'are ye okay?'

'It hurts…' sobbed Rebecca, 'it hurts…'

Connor knelt down next to Rebecca slowly. He pushed her hair out of her face. Her forehead was coated in sweat.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'what happened, baby?'

Rebecca couldn't answer. She sobbed harder. Her stomach was hurting like no tomorrow.

Connor gently scooped Rebecca up in his arms. Her face was gaunt and she was pale. Her skin was all clammy and her forehead was all covered in swear t.

Connor gently carried Rebecca back to bed. He placed her under the covers and grabbed a cold cloth to put on her forehead.

'Ye look horrible, baby,' said Connor as he gently sat down, placing Rebecca's head in his lap.

'I feel horrible,' groaned Rebecca, 'I feel like someone's stabbing me in the stomach.'

'I hate seein' ye like this, Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

'I know you do, Conny-Wonny,' said Rebecca, gently patting Connor's arm, 'I know you do.'

'I know ye've drank before, but ye've never been this bad,' said Connor.

'It's the whiskey, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'I felt like this in college.'

'This is bringin' back memories,' said Connor.

'What memories?' asked Rebecca.

Connor sighed.

'Memories of when ye an' Em were goin' through withdrawals,' said Connor.

'Oh,' said Rebecca, 'that.'

Flashback

Murphy was awoken by the sounds of sobbing in the bathroom. It sounded like Emily, but he wasn't sure. Slowly, he got out of bed and peeked into the bathroom. Emily was on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. He knocked.

'Who is it?' whispered Emily.

'It's me,' said Murphy, 'can I come in?'

Emily nodded slowly.

Murphy walked into the bathroom. He knelt down next to Emily, stroking her hair.

Emily slowly crawled into Murphy's lap. She snuggled close to him, shaking.

'What's tha matter, Emily?' asked Murphy, 'what's wrong?'

'I need…' whispered Emily, 'I need…'

'What do ye need?' asked Murphy, 'tell me.'

Emily shook harder now, sobbing more. She was scared. She didn't know what to say.

'I can't say it…' she whispered, 'I can't…'

'Shh, honey…' whispered Murphy, cuddling Emily closer, 'ye can trust me, sweetie.'

Emily shook harder, sobbing. She couldn't tell him.

'I can't…' she whispered, 'you'll hate me…'

'I won't hate ye, sweetie,' said Murphy, 'look at me.'

Emily tried to look at Murphy, but she didn't have enough willpower. She sobbed harder than she's ever sobbed before.

Murphy could feel tears stinging his eyes. Seeing Emily like this was breaking his heart.

'Please don't cry,' he whispered, 'please.'

Emily couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed, sobbing.

'I NEED COCAINE!' she screamed, 'I NEED COCAINE!'

Before Murphy could react, Emily got up and ran into the bedroom, sobbing harder. She hid in the closet.

'I'M SORRY, MURPHY!' she cried, 'I'M SORRY!'

Murphy didn't say a word. He sat in the bathroom, shocked. He didn't know how to react.

Emily stayed in the closet. She was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, shaking.

Murphy got up and walked into the bedroom. He walked in front of the closet. He sighed.

'Emily?' he said.

'Please don't be mad at me,' sobbed Emily, 'I'm scared.'

'I'm not mad, Emily,' said Murphy, 'shocked, but not mad.'

Emily sobbed even more now. She was scared.

'I'm such a bad person!' she cried, 'fuck!'

'Yer not a bad person,' said Murphy, 'come out and explain this ta me, love.'

'No!' sobbed Emily, 'I deserve to be punished!'

Murphy sighed. He opened the closet door and looked at Emily, his eyes full of sorrow.

Emily hid her face in her hands, turning away.

'Don't look at me,' she said, 'don't.'

'Calm down, love,' said Murphy, kneeling down, 'come here.'

Emily cowered in a corner of the closet. She looked at Murphy, her eyes wide with fear.

'No…' she said, 'I can't…'

'Come on, Em,' said Murphy in a gentle tone, opening his arms, 'come here. I'm gonna make it all better.'

Emily looked into Murphy's eyes. She could see the genuine concern in them. Slowly, she crawled towards him.

'Atta girl,' said Murphy, 'come on, sweetie pie.'

Emily crawled into Murphy's arms. She shook, but she was all out of tears.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'Why are ye addicted ta cocaine, love?' asked Murphy.

'Gio…' whispered, 'Gio…'

Emily sobbed harder, but no tears came out. Murphy knew who she was talking about.

'Giovanni,' he said.

Emily nodded.

'He starved us,' she said, 'he'd feed us cocaine so it would alter our appetite. It was horrible.'

Emily shook even harder. Murphy gently rocked her back and forth, patting her back.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'honey…'

'It was horrible,' whispered Emily, 'horrible.'

'I'm gonna make everything better, Baby Girl,' said Murphy, 'I promise.'

Emily nodded.

Present

'That was such a dark time,' said Connor softly, 'I never wanted ta see ye like that ever again.'

'That was so hard,' said Rebecca, 'withdrawals are something I never want to go through ever again.'

'I still remember tha time I showed you how much I loved ye,' said Connor.

'When you caught me and Emily snorting cocaine in our room,' said Rebecca.

Connor nodded.

'Yup.'

Flashback

Connor had fallen asleep on the couch. He could hear noises coming from the bathroom in his and Rebecca's room. He slowly crept up the stairs to investigate.

'Do you think they'll catch us?' whispered Rebecca.

'They're both out cold,' whispered Emily, 'there's no way.'

Connor crept inside the bedroom. Quietly, he cracked open the bathroom door, peeking inside.

'You first,' said Rebecca.

Emily leaned down. It looked like she was snorting something. She threw her head back, pressing her hand to her nose.

Rebecca did the same thing. That's when Connor clued in.

'REBECCA JANE OUELLET!'

Both girls jumped, clutching at their chests. Connor stormed into the bathroom, infuriated.

'Connor?' said Rebecca.

Connor looked at the bathroom counter. There was a bag full of white powder and two straws. He immediately knew what it was.

'Connor?' said Rebecca, 'are you okay?'

'What the fuck is this?' asked Connor, pointing to the bag.

'It's nothing,' said Emily.

'Don't fuckin' lie to me!' hissed Connor, pointing his finger at Emily.

Rebecca tried to hide the cocaine. Emily walked between Connor and her sister.

'What makes you think that?' she asked.

'I'm not stupid, Emily,' said Connor.

'We were just planning a surprise,' said Emily, trying to block Connor's view, 'for you.'

Connor peeked around Emily's shoulder. He smiled sweetly at Rebecca.

'Why don't you tell me, sweetheart?' he asked, 'you wouldn't lie to me, would you?'

Rebecca dusted the powder off her pants. She walked up to Connor, shaking.

'Now, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'you wouldn't lie to your new boyfriend, would you?'

'No,' said Rebecca.

'Tell me, sweetheart,' said Connor, 'I promise I won't freak out.'

'Don't you dare, Rebecca,' said Emily.

'Don't listen to her,' said Connor.

'Rebecca Jane, I swear to God…' said Emily.

Rebecca looked between her sister and her boyfriend. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

'Come on, Baby Girl,' said Connor, 'come on.'

'Rebecca…' said Emily.

Rebecca squinted, trying to calm herself.

'Come on, baby,' said Connor quietly, 'come on.'

'Fuck it!' said Rebecca, 'I can't take this anymore!'

Connor looked at Rebecca, his eyes full of curiosity.

'You wanna know what's in this bag?' asked Rebecca.

Connor nodded.

Rebecca sighed. She looked at Connor dead in the eye.

'It's cocaine, Connor,' she said, 'it's cocaine.'

Connor gasped, horrified. He slowly dropped to his knees, hanging his head.

'Connor?' said Rebecca.

Connor looked at Rebecca. His eyes were full of tears.

'Connor…' whispered Rebecca, kneeling down in front of him, 'Connor…'

Connor looked at Rebecca. His eyes were full of pain, sadness, hurt. What came out of his mouth next left Rebecca speechless.

'Becca-Bear…'

Rebecca clapped a hand over her mouth, tearing up. She'd never been called anything like that before.

'What did you call me?' she whispered.

'I called you Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

Tears began to fall from Rebecca's eyes. She was touched.

'Oh, baby…' she whispered, placing her hand over Connor's heart.

'Baby, I love you,' whispered Connor, 'I don't want you doing this anymore.'

'What's goin' on?'

Everyone looked up. Murphy was standing in the doorway. His hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot.

'Murphykins?' said Emily.

Murphy looked at Emily. He was shocked.

'What did you call me, Baby Girl?' he asked.

'Murphykins,' answered Emily.

Murphy walked up to Emily. He looked deep in her eyes.

'Baby, what's going on?' he asked, 'are you okay?'

'Your brother caught us snorting cocaine,' said Rebecca.

Murphy looked at Emily. His eyes full of shock.

'What?'

Emily looked at Murphy nervously. She didn't know what to say to him.

'This isn't like ye, Emykins,' said Murphy in a gentle tone.

'Murphy…' said Rebecca, 'did you just call her…?'

'Emykins?' said Murphy, 'yes, I did, and it feels good that I got it out there.'

Rebecca smiled at Murphy. Murphy turned his attention to Emily again.

'Why would you do something like this to yourself?' asked Murphy.

'I don't know…' whispered Emily, 'addiction is so hard…'

Emily burst into tears. Murphy opened his arms.

'Come here, baby,' he said, 'come on.'

Emily melted into Murphy's arms, sobbing hard. Murphy comforted his distraught girlfriend.

'It's okay…' he whispered, rubbing Emily's back, 'shh…'

'I think they should go to rehab,' said Connor, 'get some serious help.'

'I agree wit' ye there, Connor,' said Murphy.

Emily sighed. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

'Daddy knows someone who has a facility,' said Emily, 'they can take us.'

'Let's get ye in as soon as we can,' said Murphy, 'ye need this, Princess.'

Emily nodded.

'Well, we can call tomorrow,' said Rebecca, 'I don't want to see Connor like this anymore.'

Connor smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled at Connor.

'Well, I'm going to bed,' said Emily, 'goodnight.'


	34. Chapter 34

'Ye look horrible.'

'I feel horrible.'

Murphy looked down at his sick wife. Emily had her head in his lap. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was white. Murphy's never seen her so sick before.

'Mur…' Emily began, but she was rudely interrupted. She began coughing violently.

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'it's okay, Em. I got ye.'

'Medicine…' moaned Emily between coughs, 'baby…'

Murphy slowly moved Emily. He got up.

'I'll be right back, baby,' he said, kissing Emily's forehead.

'Okay,' moaned Emily.

Murphy opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Buckley's. He walked into the bedroom and handed it to Emily.

'Here,' he said, 'take this.'

Emily took the medicine. She cringed slightly as it went down her throat.

'Sorry,' she coughed, 'for being sick.'

'Don't apologize,' said Murphy, 'it's not yer fault.'

'What happened last night?' asked Emily as Murphy gently set her head in his lap again.

'I suggest ye ask Isabelle, Sweetie Pie,' said Murphy, 'she recorded everything.'

'Where is she?' asked Emily, placing a hand on her forehead, 'ow, my head…'

'She's out with Rocco right now, honey,' said Murphy.

'Ow, my head…' moaned Emily, 'it hurts…'

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, kissing Emily's forehead, 'better?'

Emily nodded slowly.

'Ye wanna go check on yer sister, Honey Bear?' asked Murphy.

'I'll try,' whispered Emily.

'Come on,' said Murphy, gently scooping Emily up in his arms, 'let's go check on her.'

Meanwhile

'That's it, Baby Girl. Tha more toxins ye get out tha better you'll feel. Let it out.'

Rebecca vomited violently in her bucket. Connor held her hair and rubbed her back.

'That's it, sweetie,' he coaxed, 'let it out.'

Rebecca heaved harder than she's ever heaved before. She felt like she was going to throw up her whole stomach.

'That's it,' baby,' said Connor, 'you got this.'

Rebecca finally stopped. She leaned back against the pillows, sobbing.

Connor wrinkled his nose as he changed the bag in the bucket. He walked back into the bedroom and lay down next to Rebecca, snuggling her close to him.

'Baby, I don't feel well…' moaned Rebecca.

'I know ye don't, baby,' said Connor, 'I know ye don't.'

Rebecca buried her face in Connor's neck. Her stomach hurt and she was in a lot of pain.

'Yer sweaty, baby,' said Connor.

'No shit, Sherlock,' said Rebecca.

Connor chuckled.

Murphy knocked on the door.

'Come in!' called Connor.

'Ow,' whimpered Rebecca.

Murphy opened the door. He was carrying a very sick Emily in his arms along with a bucket for her to puke in.

'Hey, guys,' said Connor.

'Em wanted ta check on 'er sister,' said Murphy.

'She's not well,' moaned Rebecca, 'fuck…'

Murphy gently sat down at the edge of the bed. He set Emily in his lap, stroking her hair.

'I feel like someone is stabbing hot knives into my stomach…' moaned Rebecca, putting her head in Connor's lap, 'fuck…'

'I feel like someone's jack hammering my head…' moaned Emily.

'Well, I think ye both need ta cut down on yer alcohol,' said Murphy, 'especially on St. Paddy's.'

'Yer both as green as yer hair,' said Connor, 'yer both really hungover.'

'I haven't felt like this since that college party…' groaned Emily, 'that was two years ago…'

'Maybe ye shouldn't have whiskey anymore, Emykins,' said Murphy, 'I don' want ye or Rebecca dyin' o' alcohol poisoning.'

'I still want it,' said Emily, 'I just shouldn't drink so much.'

Rebecca groaned and grabbed her bucket. She proceeded to throw up again.

Connor rubbed Rebecca's back, comforting her in Gaelic. Emily looked at her sister with sad eyes.

'What's tha matter, baby?' asked Murphy.

'Twin Telepathy,' whispered Emily, 'I can feel Rebecca's pain.'

'I can feel yours, too,' panted Rebecca between heaves, 'I can…'

Rebecca vomited violently. Murphy wrinkled his nose.

'Fuck, that stinks…' he said, 'fuck…'

Rebecca flipped Murphy off between heaves. She felt awful.

After she was done, Connor changed the bag again. He walked in with a glass of water for her.

'I hate seein' ye like this, Becca-Bear,' he said, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'you look horrible.'

'Fuck you, Connor,' said Rebecca.

'I think we should all cut back on drinking,' said Emily.

'I agree,' said Rebecca, 'I'm sick of being sick.'

'I just realized something,' said Emily.

'What's that?' asked Murphy.

'We're a lot alike,' said Emily, 'couples wise, I mean.'

'What do you mean?' asked Connor.

'Rebecca's a lot like you, Connor,' said Emily, 'she's got your personality. She's like you only French and female.'

'I never thought o' it that way…' said Connor quietly.

'You two have the same habits,' said Emily, 'it's like a part of you is inside of her.'

'That's true now that I really think about it,' said Rebecca, 'it's like he and I were meant for each other.'

'Same with me and Murphy,' said Emily, 'he and I are so similar. It's as if we were made for each other, which is why we click so much.'

Murphy smiled at Emily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Isabelle.

'Hey, everyone,' she said softly, 'how are you feeling?'

'We're fine,' said Connor, 'these two, not so much.'

Isabelle looked at her sick cousins. She sighed.

'You two did a lot of drinking last night,' she said, 'a lot of drinking.'

'I feel like I got run over by a truck, a bus, and a train,' moaned Emily.

'Ditto,' said Rebecca.

'You remember what you did last night?' asked Isabelle as she walked into the room followed by Rocco.

'No,' said Emily, 'neither of us remember a thing.'

'Well, I recorded what happened,' said Isabelle, holding up a DVD, 'you wanna watch it?'

Both twins nodded.

Isabelle put the DVD into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and pressed play.

'Is this the start of the night?' asked Emily.

'Yup,' said Isabelle, 'just watch.'

Emily was sitting at the bar drinking her first Jack & Coke. Murphy was kissing her neck and stroking her hair as she sipped, laughing and giggling.

'You were feeling a bit buzzed,' said Isabelle, 'Murphy made sure your drinks were loaded with whiskey. He wanted to see if your clothes fell off.'

Emily watched the DVD closely. Isabelle followed everyone's antics, including Michael and Jane.

'Let's fast forward,' said Isabelle, 'you each had seven drinks.'

'LET'S GET WASTED!'

'Oh, fuck…' groaned Rebecca.

They watched the DVD from beginning to end. It cut out when Emily and Rebecca fell off the stage. Both twins were in shock.

'That's what we did?' said Emily, her face whiter than it was before.

Isabelle and Rocco nodded. Emily hid her face in embarrassment, along with Rebecca.

'Well, I think these two need rest,' said Murphy, 'come on.'


	35. Chapter 35

The Following Week

'I wonder how the girls are doing.'

'Emily texted me earlier. She said they're both doing great.'

'That's wonderful.'

Lisa and Jeff were sitting in front of their fireplace drinking wine. They had just come home from a romantic dinner for two. Lisa was in a red cocktail dress and Jeff was in one of his best suits. Both of them felt giddy from the wine, laughing all the while.

'You looked lovely tonight,' smiled Jeff.

'You bought me this dress,' laughed Lisa.

'You make this dress much more beautiful,' smiled Jeff.

Lisa laughed.

What they didn't know was their lives would be turned upside down. Four of Giovanni's friends had pulled into the mansion in a dark van, all four of them loaded with guns.

'I love you, baby,' smiled Jeff, leaning in to kiss Lisa.

Suddenly, there was a bang. Lisa jumped.

'What's that noise?' she asked.

'I don't know,' said Jeff, 'let me go look.'

Lisa nodded nervously as her husband walked up to the front door slowly.

Jeff turned around to face Lisa. He smiled at her.

'I love you,' he mouthed to her.

'I love you, too,' Lisa mouthed back.

Jeff, slowly but surely, opened the door. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground.

Lisa screamed. The four men dragged Jeff into the living room. They were all tall. Italian men, all of them friends with Giovanni.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' asked Jeff.

'YOUR LIFE!' said one goon whose name was Randy, 'WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!'

Lisa cowered behind the couch. She was scared.

'Toni, guard the door,' said Johnni, 'David, find his bitch.'

Lisa clapped her hand over her mouth. She snuck off to the basement as quietly as she could. She hid behind the door, cracking it slightly to see what was going on.

'YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!' said Jeff.

'What makes you say that, asshole?' asked Randy, 'humour me.'

'My security system and my surveillence cameras,' said Jeff, 'asshole.'

Randy's eyes went wide with fear. He shot Jeff in the chest.

'RUN!'

All four men ran into their van. They drove out as fast as they could.

Lisa ran to her husband. He was bleeding bad.

'FUCK!' he yelled, 'LISA!'

'I'm here, Jeff,' whispered Lisa, 'I'm here.'

Jeff looked up at his wife. He placed his hand on her cheek.

'Hospital…' he whispered, 'take me to the hospital…'

Lisa nodded. She picked Jeff up and carried him to the car. She sped off.

'THIS HURTS!' groaned Jeff, 'LISA!'

Lisa dialled Emily and Rebecca's number. She comforted Jeff as she sped off to the hospital.

'You're gonna be okay, Jeff,' she said, 'I promise.'

Emily answered her phone. She practically jumped for joy when she saw who it was.

'Mommy!' she said in a cheerful voice.

'Emily, where's your sister?' asked Lisa.

'In the kitchen,' said Emily, 'why?'

'Put the phone on speaker,' said Lisa, 'this is urgent girls.'

Emily put her phone on speaker. She walked into the kitchen.

'Who is it?' asked Rebecca.

'It's Mommy,' said Emily.

'Mommy, what's wrong?' asked Rebecca.

Lisa began to cry. She could barely talk.

'Your dad,' she sobbed, 'he's been shot.'

Those three words sent ice through the twins' veins. They couldn't believe their eyes.

'What?'

'We're going to the hospital,' said Lisa, 'please stay strong.'

Emily hung up. She and Rebecca were both sobbing.

'Did I hear what I think I heard?' said Murphy, coming downstairs.

Neither of the twins could answer. Emily was leaning against the couch, Rebecca had collapsed to her knees.

'What happened?' said Connor, helping Rebecca to her feet, 'who called?'

'It was Lisa,' said Murphy.

'What happened?' asked Connor, 'tell us.'

'Daddy…' sobbed Emily, 'Daddy…'

Murphy held his sobbing wife. The rest of the gang came running into the living room.

'Yo, what happened?' asked Romeo.

'Daddy got shot,' choked Emily.

Everyone gasped, covering their mouths with their hands.

Emily sobbed harder now, hugging herself close to Murphy. Murphy soothed his sobbing wife.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'shh…'

'Mommy said she's taking him to the hospital,' said Rebecca, 'we should go.'

'We'll drive you,' said Connor, 'let's go.'

Connor drove Rebecca's Camero. This was such a bad situation he didn't care that he was driving a pink car. Everyone else went with Jane. Connor sped through traffic until they arrived at the hospital. In a frenzy, both twins went bolting into the hospital.

'WHERE'S OUR DAD? WHERE IS HE?'

A nurse came bolting out into the waiting room. She immediately recognized the twins.

'Follow me.'

Everyone ran after the nurse. She took them into where Jeff was.

Both twins gasped in horror.

Jeff was hooked up to tubes and a monitor. He didn't look well at all. The twins knew what this meant: he was dying.

'Girls?' said Jeff in a hoarse voice, 'is that you?'

The twins nodded.

Slowly, Jeff lifted his arms, opening them.

'Come here,' he whispered, 'come to Daddy.'

The twins walked up to their Dad. They crawled onto the bed, hugging him tightly.

'I'm dying, girls,' whispered Jeff, hugging both of his daughters, 'some of Giovanni's friends came and shot me.'

Emily and Rebecca didn't answer. They cuddled closer to their Dad, nuzzling his neck.

Jeff kissed both of his daughters on the forehead. He sighed, pain resonating through his body.

'I love you both so much,' he whispered, 'I'm so proud of both of you.'

'Daddy…' whispered Rebecca.

'I love you, Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' whispered Jeff, 'and I love you, Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet. You're both beautiful, strong, wonderful women. Even though I'll soon be with God, I'm always gonna be in your heart.'

'Don't go…' whispered Emily, 'please…'

'I love you,' whispered Jeff, 'my daughters.'

The twins watched sadly as Jeff closed his eyes. He took his final breath. He was dead.

Everyone in that hospital room began to cry. Emily and Rebecca hugged their Dad, sobbing hard.

'No…' sobbed Emily, 'no…'

Connor and Murphy walked up to the hospital bed. They embraced their sobbing wives, tears flowing from their eyes.

'DADDY!' shrieked the twins, 'DADDY!'

Isabelle buried her face in Rocco's shoulder, sobbing hard. Jane collapsed on her knees.

Lisa got up. She patted the brothers' shoulders.

'Excuse me,' she said, 'please let me hug my girls.'

Connor and Murphy moved. Lisa crawled onto the bed, embracing her daughters. She sobbed along with them.

Connor and Murphy held the twins' hands. They closed their eyes and recited their prayer.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri _

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_


	36. Chapter 36

That Night

'I want my Daddy…'

'I know ye do, baby.'

Everyone stayed at Lisa's that night. Connor and Rebecca were lying in bed together. Rebecca wore her Diesel lingerie. It suited her mood.

'Why did God do this?' whispered Rebecca.

'Do what?' asked Connor.

'Take my Daddy away,' said Rebecca, 'does he hate me?'

Connor jumped. He took Rebecca's face in his hands. He looked her dead in the eye.

'Rebecca Jane MacManus,' he said sternly, 'don't you _ever_ say something like that. Ever.'

Rebecca closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

'Look at me,' said Connor, 'look at me.'

Rebecca lifted her head. She looked Connor right in the eye.

'God doesn't hate you,' said Connor, 'yer Da was sufferin'. He got shot righ' in tha heart. There's no way he woulda lived, Honey Bunny.'

Rebecca closed her eyes. She sobbed even harder.

'Come here,' said Connor, cuddling Rebecca close, 'come here.'

Rebecca buried her face in Connor's chest, sobbing hard. Her heart and spirit were shattered into pieces. Her Dad, her best friend, was gone.

Connor stroked Rebecca's hair. He whispered to her in Gaelic, attempting to calm her down.

'I miss him,' whispered Rebecca.

'I know ye do, baby,' said Connor, 'I know ye do.'

'He was my best friend, Connor,' whispered Rebecca, 'he was my best friend.'

'I know,' said Connor.

Rebecca cried until she could cry no more. Connor lay her against the pillows, hugging her close.

'Let me sing ye ta sleep, baby,' he said, 'close yer eyes.'

Rebecca sighed. She closed her eyes. Connor sang to her.

_I know how the moon must feel looking down from the Heavens smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Missing magic each day and not seeing the wonder_

_That's how the moon must feel_

_I know how the moon must feel starting right and contented_

_Everything is beautiful as it all should be_

_Far away from it all, never meaning to hurry_

_That's how the moon must feel_

_From up there our worries must seem very small, maybe that is why he wears a smile_

_I'm sure he knows that there is more to life_

_Wish I could be him for a while_

_I know how the moon must feel looking down from the Heavens smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Missing magic each day and not seeing the wonder_

_That's how the moon must feel_

_I'm sure he knows that there is more to life_

_Wish I could be him for a while_

_I know how the moon must feel and I can't say I blame him smiling at the silly things we put ourselves through_

_Never taking the time, always running in circles_

_That's how the moon must feel_

Meanwhile

Emily couldn't sleep. She looked over at her husband. Murphy was passed right out.

Slowly, Emily wriggled her way out of Murphy's arms. She snuck downstairs and broke into Lisa's wine cabinet.

Quietly, Emily opened a bottle of red wine. She took off her black silk nightgown to reveal her black bra and thong with red lace. She lit a fire and drank the wine out of the bottle, silently sobbing to herself.

Murphy groaned. He woke up to a half-empty bed. He looked around for Emily, but she wasn't there.

'Emykins?' he whispered.

Emily practically chugged the wine. Her eyeliner wasn't waterproof so it dyed her tears black and it ran down her cheeks.

Slowly, Murphy crawled out of bed. He put on his bathrobe and crept down the stairs.

'Emykins?' he whispered again, 'where are you?'

Emily had finished the first bottle of wine. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed another one, chugging it as she walked back into the living room.

Murphy stopped on one of the stairs. He peered into the living room.

Emily shook with silent sobs, taking swig after swig of her second bottle. She didn't care about cutting back. She wanted to die. She wanted to be with her dad.

Murphy watched her silently finish the second bottle. She grabbed a third, opened it, and swigged. That's when Murphy put up the red flag.

He walked down the remainder of the stairs. He stood behind Emily.

'Who's there?' whispered Emily.

'It's me.'

Emily turned around slowly. She looked up.

'Murphy?' she whispered.

'The hell are you doing?' asked Murphy, looking at the two empty wine bottles.

'I don't wanna live anymore,' hiccupped Emily, 'I wanna be with my dad.'

'What are ye sayin'?' asked Murphy.

'I'm trying to kill myself,' said Emily, holding up the wine bottle, 'slowly.'

Murphy didn't like the sounds of that at all. He snatched the wine bottle out of Emily's hands, ran to the kitchen, and poured it down the sink.

'What are you doing?' said Emily.

'This is fer yer own good!' said Murphy, 'I'm not allowin' this!'

Emily watched as Murphy grabbed the lock for the wine cabinet. He locked it and hid the key when Emily wasn't looking.

'Give me the wine, Murphy!' said Emily as he walked back into the living room, 'give it to me!'

'You think I'm stupid?' said Murphy, 'I'm not gonna allow you ta kill yerself. Yer my wife, Emily.'

Emily growled viciously. Before Murphy could even breathe, she lunged.

Both of them came crashing to the floor. Emily wrapped her hands tightly around Murphy's throat.

'Emily!' choked Murphy, 'stop!'

'GIVE ME THE WINE OR I'LL KILL YOU!' shrieked Emily.

'EMYKINS!' choked Murphy, 'EMYKINS!'

Emily squeezed harder. Murphy coughed. His face slowly began to turn blue.

'GIVE IT TO ME MURPHY!' said Emily.

'NO!' coughed Murphy.

'Why not?' said Emily.

'BECAUSE YER MY WIFE AN' I LOVE YOU!'

Emily snapped out of her drunk rage. She looked down at Murphy.

Emily released Murphy. She fell onto the floor, shaking.

Murphy coughed and spluttered as he caught his breath. His throat was bright red from where Emily was squeezing it.

Emily hid in a corner of the living room. She curled up in a ball, sobbing hysterically.

Finally, Murphy caught his breath. He looked over at his cowering wife.

Emily was scared that Murphy was gonna hurt her. She cowered even more now at the thought.

Slowly, Murphy walked closer to Emily. He stood a few feet away from her.

'Emykins?'

Emily didn't answer. She sobbed harder now.

'Come here,' said Murphy, 'come to Murphykins.'

'You're gonna hurt me…' whispered Emily, 'you're gonna hurt me…'

Those four words sent ice through Murphy's soul. She said those exact same words after the rescue. He hated it.

'Yer doin' this again?'

Emily looked up at Murphy. Her cheeks were pitch black from her running makeup.

'What?'

'Ye did tha same thing after Connor an' I rescued ye an' Rebecca,' said Murphy, 'ye should know by now I'm not gonna hurt ye.'

Emily watched as Murphy slowly went down on his knees. He opened his arms.

'Come here,' he said in a gentle tone, 'come ta Murphy.'

Emily hesitated slightly. Slowly, she crawled towards Murphy.

'That's it,' coaxed Murphy, 'come here, Emykins.'

Emily, slowly but surely, crawled into Murphy's lap. She melted against his body as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry, Murphykins…' she sobbed, 'I'm sorry…'

'I think ye shouldn't drink anymore,' said Murphy as he gently rocked his wife back and forth, 'bad enough ye had a bad hangover after St. Paddy's Day.'

Emily sobbed harder. She buried her face in Murphy's chest, shaking like a leaf.

'_Tá sé ceart go leor cailín leanbh,' _whispered Murphy, rocking Emily back and forth, _'Tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor.'_

Emily sobbed harder. She was sobbing so hard it became strangled.

'_Tá sé ceart go leor,' _whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, _'Tá tú sábháilte anois.'_

'I'm such a horrible person…' sobbed Emily, 'I'm sorry…'

'Yer not a horrible person, baby,' said Murphy, 'yer just grieving, love.'

'I want my Daddy…' sobbed Emily, 'I want my Daddy…'

'I know ye want him, Angel Baby,' said Murphy, 'I know.'

Emily sighed.

Murphy got up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a face cloth, wet it down and put soap on it. He walked into the living room.

'Come here,' he said, 'yer face is black.'

Emily sighed as Murphy washed the eyeliner off her face. When he was done, he cradled her in his arms.

'I want to find the bastards who did this,' said Emily, 'I want to kill them.'

'We'll find out who did this,' said Murphy, 'I promise.'

Emily sighed. She rested her head on Murphy's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

'Ye want me ta sing to ye?' asked Murphy.

Emily nodded.

_The whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body and feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause you're my lady and I am your man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause you're my lady and I am your man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_'Cause you're my lady and I am your man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn of the power of love_

Murphy looked down at Emily. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed Emily on the forehead.

'_Aisling Sweet, Siúcra dumpling,' _he whispered, _'Is breá liom tú.'_


	37. Chapter 37

The Following Day

'Welcome to Boston News. Today, the town of Boston mourns the loss of a respected and beloved man. Jeff Ouellet was shot and killed in his home last night by four men connected with Giovanni Guadagnino's mob ring. Ouellet leaves behind his wife Lisa and his twin daughters Emily and Rebecca. Funeral services for Ouellet will be held next week.'  
Rebecca turned the TV off. She and Emily were home alone. Everyone else was either at work or out of town.  
'So, what are the plans?' asked Rebecca.  
'We're gonna look at the tapes from Mommy's house,' said Emily, 'Agent Smecker will identify them and we can go from there.'  
Rebecca looked at her sister. She could tell from her eyes that something was bugging her.  
'What's wrong, Em?' she asked.  
'We lost Daddy,' said Emily, 'what do you think is wrong?'  
'Something else is bugging you,' said Rebecca, 'I know you. I'm your twin, I can sense this kinda stuff.'  
Emily closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell Rebecca how she almost killed Murphy.  
'You don't have to tell me,' said Rebecca, 'I just know something's up.'  
Emily sighed.  
'I almost killed Murphy last night.'  
Rebecca clapped her hands over her mouth. She was shocked.  
'I was drunk,' said Emily, 'he caught me trying to drink myself to death. He took away the third bottle I was drinking and poured it down the sink before locking up the cabinet and hiding the key. After that, I strangled him. I didn't stop until he told me that he loved me.'  
Rebecca stared at her sister. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear.  
'I feel horrible, Rebecca…' whispered Emily, tears stinging her eyes, 'I hurt him…'  
Emily burst into tears. Rebecca scooted over and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder.  
'Shh…' she whispered, 'it's okay…'  
'I could have killed him…' sobbed Emily, 'I almost killed him…'  
'You were drunk, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'everyone gets crazy when they're drunk.'  
'I've never done that…' whispered Emily, 'I've never gotten that bad…'  
'It doesn't help that you were grieving,' said Rebecca, 'is Murphy mad at you?'  
'No,' said Emily, 'he's not.'  
'There you go,' said Rebecca, 'that shows you that he's not gonna leave you.'  
Emily sighed.  
The front door flew open. Connor and Murphy were home.  
'Hey, guys,' said Rebecca.  
'Where's Em?' asked Murphy.  
'She's right here,' said Rebecca, 'she was telling me what happened last night.'  
'My throat still fuckin' hurts,' said Murphy, 'she's got a grip.'  
Emily let out a loud wail. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically.  
'Give her to me,' said Murphy, 'come on.'  
Rebecca picked her sister up and placed her in Murphy's arms. Murphy gently bounced Emily in his arms, attempting to soothe her.  
'Hey, Baby Girl,' he cooed, 'it's Murphykins.'  
Emily continued to sob. Murphy bounced her gently, rocking back and forth.  
'Why are you crying?' he asked.  
'She was telling me about last night,' said Rebecca, 'she feels guilty.'  
'That she strangled me because I was stopping 'er from drinkin' herself to death,' said Murphy.  
Rebecca nodded.  
Murphy walked into the living room. He sat down in the rocking chair that Annabelle had made. He placed Emily in his lap, gently rocking her back and forth.

'We all need to be strong,' said Rebecca, stroking her sister's hair, 'we need each other now more than ever.'

'Ye lost yer Da,' said Connor as he embraced Rebecca, 'we gotta stick together.'

Emily buried her face in Murphy's chest. Murphy kissed her on the forehead.

Rebecca stroked Emily's hair. She whispered to her in French.

'So, where are we going from here?' asked Connor.

'We're finding those bastards and killing them,' said Emily, 'Mommy said the cameras caught them.'

'Agent Smecker can identify 'em,' said Murphy, 'we got Mob Fuckers ta kill.'

'All of this because of Giovanni,' said Rebecca, 'even after he's dead the fucker's still causing our family pain.'

'We just gotta stay on our toes,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'we're gonna get justice fer Jeff.'

'We promise ye both tha' we're gonna catch 'em,' said Murphy, 'ye know we never break our promises.'

'I just want them dead, Murphykins,' said Emily, 'all of them.'

'I know ye do, Emykins,' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the forehead, 'I know ye do.'

'What's important is we stand together,' said Rebecca, 'forever.'

'Forever.'

_One more depending on a prayer and we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere it's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air and they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there and then just turn it off_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's alright and we just go along_

_How can we fall asleep at night when something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world with what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words that always taste the same_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_The right thing to guide us is right here inside us_

_No one can divide us when the light is nearly gone_

_But just like a heartbeat the drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on_

_Just like a heart beat_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

One Week Later

'We are gathered here today in the sight of God to mourn the loss of a beloved man. Jeffrey Matthew Ouellet, born on July 22nd, 1969, was a beloved business owner and entrepreneur. He was not a selfish man, always putting the needs of others before his own. Jeff leaves behind his wife, Lisa, and his daughters, Emily and Rebecca. I may now call Lisa to the altar to deliver her eulogy.'

Lisa slowly walked to the altar. She placed her piece of paper with her eulogy written on it down on the podium. She cleared her throat.

'Jeff was a wonderful man. He never put his needs before mine, he always put my needs before his. He and I met in high school many years ago. He swept me off my feet and asked me to Junior Prom. That night, he kissed me and confessed that he had been in love with me since we were in elementary school. We went to college together, and every girl was jealous of me. In our final year of college, he asked me to marry him. We got married that very June. In 1990, I was feeling sick and not myself, in a sense. I found out I was pregnant. That October, I gave birth to our two very beautiful daughters. He loved Emily and Rebecca, and he spoiled them, but he taught them that money isn't everything and that manners and being polite are important. He always put his family first. I will miss you, Jeff. I love you.'

Everyone watched as Lisa, sobbing, sat back down in her seat next to her parents. Reverend James cleared his throat.

'I may now ask for Jeff's daughters and niece to come to the altar. They will be singing a song.'

Emily, Rebecca, and Isabelle walked up to the altar. They stood at the microphones and held one each. They each took a deep breath.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one with our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years there'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead only open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph and hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananananananananananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

The Station

'You look really sexy in black.'

'Fuck off, Greenly.'

The gang had driven down to the police station after the funeral to review the tape. Greenly decided to be a jerk and hit on Emily.

'I've always had a thing for you, Emily,' said Greenly, 'you're very...alluring.'

Emily rolled her eyes. She went to walk away, but Greenly decided to grab her by the waist.

'GREENLY!' she shrieked.

Greenly proceeded to run his fingers up Emily's legs. He kissed her ear, grinning.

'So beautiful...' he whispered, 'I just want to touch your nice, warm, wet...'

SMACK!

Emily managed to squirm out of Greenly's arms. She looked up.

Murphy was standing behind Greenly. He had a gun in his hand, glaring.

Greenly shook his head, recovering. He looked up at Murphy, glaring.

'Ye don' lay a fuckin' hand on me wife,' hissed Murphy, 'ye fuck wit' 'er again, I'll shoot ye.'

Greenly glared at Murphy and walked away. Murphy hugged Emily.

'Are ye okay?' he asked.

Emily nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, 'I am.'

'Alright,' said Murphy, 'let's go.'

Murphy lead Emily into the video room. Lisa had the surveillance tape with her, showing who the four men were.

'We're about to watch the tape,' said Michael, 'see who these motherfuckers are.'

Agent Smecker put the tape in the VCR. They watched the tape closely.

'So, that's their van,' said Dolly, 'typical black van. Blends in better.'

The tape rolled on. It showed the four men breaking into the house. Agent Smecker paused it, looking.

'I know who these people are,' he said, 'more of Yakavetta's nephews. Randy, Johnni, David, and Toni.'

'I remember those four,' said Rocco, 'they were close with Giovanni. Best fuckin' friends.'

'According to documents, they have a hideout here in Boston,' said Duffy, 'it's not too far away.'

'Their hideout is loaded with drugs, guns, and prostitutes,' said Greenly, 'lots of 'em.'

'I suggest we get loaded and roll out,' said Smecker, 'we got justice to serve.'

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_When I said I could move on and go, you said I'm weak and it shows, I couldn't go on without you_

_Now you're sittin' in your house alone wonderin' why I left home_

_And I'm hoping that you know I had to fake it till I made it and you try to break it_

_Now you try to take it back but you know that I've been doing my thing I've been running my game and you know I wont look back_

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same_

_As you left you saw me walking out you tried to knock me down and I would go on without you_

_Now you're standing in the mess you made, now you're feelin' my pain_

_And I'm hoping that you know that I'm stronger 'cause you made me you will never faze me_

_You could never take me down 'cause you know that I've been doing my thing, I've been running my game and you know I wont look back_

_You know that_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game, the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank, it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same_

_(Play it the same, play it the same, play it the same)_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Everywhere I go and everyone who knows me knows that I would stand alone_

_It's all part of the game the game, the game, the game_

_I'm standing on my toes, to the sky above_

_And you know you're the one to thank it's all part of the game, the game the game the game_

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_We all play it the same (play it the same, the game, the game)_

_It's all part of the game_

The Hideout

The girls all went in Jane's Hummer, the men went in Agent Smecker's, and the police went in their undercover cruisers. Jane had braided the girls' hair. She knew how badly those three girls wanted justice.

They arrived at the hideout. Rocco deactivated the alarm systems. They snuck up to the front door, whispering.

'Alright,' whispered Smecker, 'they have goons. We have numbers in our favor. When I give the signal, Murphy breaks the door open. Is everyone ready?'

Everyone nodded, cocking their guns.

'NOW!'

_She's like a lost flower growing out through a crack in the bustling sidewalk moving like a river so sad._

_So hey, where we going? Tell me where we've gone, was there love & fury energy & passion?_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go paint your face & proclaim thy warrior soul 'cause life is a brutal fight until we show_

_A shade of timelessness for we are all distinct and a waiting hour, transcendental release_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past 'cause it's gone_

_Like a lost flower growing with mad wind_

_Like a sad river, who has no end_

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my passion_

_So fuck your rules man 'cause here comes my love_

_So fuck your rules man, here comes pure energy_

_So fuck your rules man, 'cause here comes my fury!_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_**So fuck your rules man!**_

_So fuck your rules man, you step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby, time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit, pry away from the past_

Randy was the one who shot Jeff. Emily and Rebecca placed him on his knees. Now the moment of truth.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri _

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_


	38. Chapter 38

After The Hit

'Say hi to the camera girls!'

'HI!'

'How old were you there?' asked Dolly.

'Fourteen,' said Rebecca, 'we were visiting our family in Miami.'

'We're on Miami Beach, bitches!'

'There's me,' said Isabelle.

'This is my beautiful niece, Isabelle. Isn't she beautiful?'

'Daddy really loved you,' said Emily.

'And I really loved Uncle Jeff,' said Isabelle.

'Be careful, girls!'

'Relax, Mom!'

'Yeah! Relax, Aunt Lisa!'

'We were gonna go back to Miami this summer,' said Rebecca, 'looks like we'll be one person short…'

Rebecca started to cry. Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

'He'll always be with you,' he said, pointing to Rebecca's heart, 'right in there. Same with you, Emily.'

Emily nodded.

'I know, Connor,' she said, 'I know.'

'After we go to Miami, we'll exact our revenge,' said Murphy.

'The main four are dead now,' said Emily, 'but I know there's more.'

'We should go undercover,' said Michael, 'hit this shit where it hurts the most: from the inside.'

'Brilliant,' said Duffy, 'absolutely brilliant.'

'I know two people from my old gang: The Warriors Of Anarchy, who would do this back in my home state of Tennessee.'

'Call them,' said Rebecca, 'I want justice for Daddy.'

'I will after vacation,' said Michael, 'their names are Carl Watson and Jackson Henry. We call Jackson Jax.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Connor.

'Yup,' said Michael, 'Carl now runs the Warriors Of Anarchy. Now let's focus on vacation. Jane and I will go get packed.'

'Okay,' said Emily.

'Come on, Emykins,' said Murphy, 'let's start packing.'

That Night

'Where am I?'

Emily found herself in a dark room. There were hooks and chains everywhere and it reeked of mould. This wasn't home.

'Hello?' she called, 'Murphykins? Rebecca? Connor? ANYONE?'

Footsteps echoed all through the room. Emily breathed a sigh of relief until she saw who it was.

'Hello, beautiful.'

Emily clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified.

Pinhead. It was Pinhead.

Emily watched as Pinhead slowly walked towards her. He smiled a cold smile, his soulless eyes watching her with each step.

'What do you want?' sobbed Emily, 'what do you want?'

'I only want you, beautiful,' said Pinhead smoothly, kneeling down in front of her, 'Giovanni always told me about how…tight you are…'

Emily sobbed silently as Pinhead traced her cheekbone with his finger. She was so terrified she couldn't move or speak. She could only cry.

'Don't cry, Emily,' said Pinhead softly, 'I don't like seeing my victims cry.'

'Victims?' squeaked Emily.

Pinhead laughed.

Suddenly, a bunch chains flew out of nowhere, wrapping themselves tightly around Emily's wrists and ankles. Pinhead laughed as he watched Emily struggle against her bounds, whimpering.

'You look so pretty when you struggle,' he said, 'now…'

Emily sobbed and whimpered as Pinhead ran his fingers up her legs. She knew what he wanted, and she didn't want it back.

Pinhead pressed his lips gently under Emily's jaw line. The pins in his head pierced her skin, making her bleed.

'Bring me the leaches,' said Pinhead.

Emily whimpered as one of the female Cenobytes brought out a jar of leaches. She looked at Emily, her eyes piercing right through Emily's core.

'Don't fret, beautiful,' she said, 'this isn't gonna hurt…much.'

Emily sobbed harder now. The female walked away, smiling a cold smile.

'Hold still,' said Pinhead, 'this won't hurt a bit.'

Emily whimpered as Pinhead placed leaches all over her body. She sobbed as she felt Pinhead peel her panties off.

Pinhead placed his lips to Emily's ear. He spoke, but it wasn't in his own voice. He spoke in Murphy's voice.

'I love ye, Emykins.'

Emily screamed.

'NO! LET ME GO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP! NO!'

Emily's phone vibrated next to her. Emily stopped screaming, staring at her phone. Shaking, she picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Emily?'

'Murphy, is that you?' whispered Emily.

'It's me, baby,' said Murphy, 'it's me.'

Emily breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Murphy's voice always calms her down after a nightmare.

'You okay?' asked Murphy, 'I sensed something was wrong so I called.'

Emily didn't answer. She immediately burst into tears.

'Emykins…' said Murphy, 'what happened? Tell me.'

'I had a nightmare…' sobbed Emily, 'I had a nightmare…'

'What was it about?' asked Murphy.

'Pinhead…' whispered Emily.

Murphy gasped. He knew all about Emily's fear of Pinhead and the Cenobytes.

'Where are you?' asked Emily.

'Connor an' I are out on a hit righ' now,' said Murphy, 'all of the men are.'

Emily sobbed harder. She wanted Murphy.

'I'll call Ma an' have her come over until I come home,' said Murphy, 'is that okay?'

Emily sighed.

'Okay,' she said.

After Emily hung up, she put on her purple booty slippers and went downstairs. She sat on the porch swing. She lit up a cigarette, staring at her feet.

A few minutes later, she saw headlights. A woman stepped out of the driver's seat and walked onto the porch.

'Emily!' said a voice.

Emily got up and ran towards the voice. She embraced the woman, sobbing.

'Oh, Emily!' said the woman, 'are ye okay?'

'Annabelle…' sobbed Emily, 'Annabelle…'

'Come on, sweetie,' said Annabelle, leading Emily back onto the porch, 'come on.'

Emily sat down on the porch swing. Annabelle wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder, comforting her.

'Let it out, Em,' she said, 'let it out.'

Emily clung to Annabelle, hugging her tight. She sobbed harder and harder.

'Atta girl,' said Annabelle, 'let it out, okay?'

'I'm scared, Annabelle…' sobbed Emily.

'Shh…' whispered Annabelle, 'you're safe now. I got you.'

'Did Murphy say when he was gonna be home?' asked Emily.

'In twenty minutes,' said Annabelle, 'let's get you inside. I'll make you some cocoa.'

Emily got up and followed Annabelle into the house. She was wearing her favourite white nightgown.

Annabelle lead Emily into the kitchen. She draped her sweater over her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

Emily closed her eyes, silently thanking Annabelle.

'What was the nightmare about, Emily?' asked Annabelle as she made Emily's cocoa.

'Have you ever seen the movie Hellraiser?' asked Emily.

'One of the movies, I believe,' said Annabelle, 'I don't recall, though.'

'I was raped and tortured by Pinhead,' said Emily.

Annabelle gasped, nearly spilling the hot water everywhere.

'Oh my!' she gasped.

'The worst part was at the end when he said _I love you, Emykins _in Murphy's voice,' whispered Emily, 'I…'

Emily couldn't finish her sentence. She immediately burst into tears.

Annabelle handed Emily her cocoa. She hugged Emily tight, comforting her.

'It's okay, sweetie,' she said, 'he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it.'

Suddenly, the front door opened. Murphy was home.

'EMILY!'

'Murphykins!'

Murphy walked into the kitchen. He opened his arms.

Emily ran to Murphy, running straight into his arms, shaking and sobbing.

'I got ye, baby,' whispered Murphy, 'I got ye.'

'He raped me…' sobbed Emily, 'he touched me…Murphy…'

'Who, baby?' said Murphy, 'who?'

'Pinhead…' sobbed Emily, 'Pinhead…'

Emily sobbed harder. Murphy cuddled her closer, comforting her.

'He won't get you, sweetheart,' he whispered, 'I promise.'

'Let me hug her,' said Connor, 'let me hug her.'

Murphy let go of Emily. Connor embraced his sister-in-law, hugging her tight.

'Why me?' sobbed Emily, 'why is this happening to me?'

'Shh…' whispered Connor, 'everything's gonna be okay.'

'I'm scared…' whispered Emily, 'I'm scared…'

'What's going on?'

Everyone looked up. Rebecca was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'Rebecca!'

Emily ran over to her sister and hugged her tight, shaking.

'What happened?' asked Rebecca, patting her sister's back.

'I heard something about Pinhead and a nightmare,' said Connor, hugging Rebecca.

'He had me in that room from the movie,' said Emily, 'he chained me and put leaches on my skin. Before he raped me he said _I love you, Emykins _in Murphy's voice.'

Emily immediately began to cry again. Murphy embraced her, holding her close.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'he won't get you.'

'Group hug!' said Connor.

Murphy, Rebecca, and Connor all hugged Emily. Emily continued to sob.

'Let her go,' said Annabelle, holding Emily's cocoa, 'I wanna hear more on this dream.'

'Okay,' said Connor.

'Let her relax fer a bit,' said Murphy.

Everyone walked into the living room. Murphy pulled Emily into his lap. Annabelle handed Emily her cocoa, sitting down on the floor.

'You wanna hear the full story?' asked Emily, sipping her cocoa.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Emily took a deep breath and began the story.

'I watched the first Hellraiser when I was three,' she said, 'Isabelle and I watched it. It terrified me. Any mention of Pinhead, even seeing him sends me into panic. I hyperventilate, I shake, I freeze up. The only person who can chase away the fear is Murphy.'

'I'll chase that demon away everyday for you,' said Murphy.

Emily placed her cocoa on the side table. She turned around and embraced her husband, knotting her fingers in his hair.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you, too,' Murphy whispered back, stroking Emily's hair.

'This is hard, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'I think this might be stress.'

'I think so,' said Emily.

Rebecca squinted.

'Ow…' she whimpered, 'migraine…'

'What's wrong, Becca-Boo?' asked Connor.

'My Twin Telepathy is acting up,' said Rebecca, squeezing her temples, 'I can't pinpoint what's wrong with her.'

'I'm hope Emily will be okay,' said Connor, rubbing Rebecca's back.

'She will be,' said Murphy, smiling at Emily, 'she's a fighter.'

Emily stroked Murphy's cheek. Her eyes were full of love and affection.

'I'm sorry for troubling you, love,' she said.

'No need to apologize, Emykins,' said Murphy, holding Emily's hand.

Rebecca winced again. Her head was killing her.

'_Ow…'_

'Take it easy, Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

'I'll try,' said Rebecca, 'fucking hell, Em…'

'What am I doing, Becca?' asked Emily.

'Something's up with you but I can't pinpoint it,' said Rebecca, 'are you hiding something?'

Emily looked puzzled.

'I'm hiding something?' she said.

'I don't know…' said Rebecca, cringing again, 'fuck…'

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead.

'Better, baby?' he asked.

'A bit,' smiled Rebecca, 'thanks, Conny-Wonny.'

'So, when are we going to Miami?' asked Rocco.

'Next week,' said Murphy.

'It'll be nice to see Mom and Dad again,' said Isabelle.

'It'll be great to meet yer family, Izzy,' said Connor.

'More of our family,' said Emily, 'we should go to France soon and visit Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jacques.'

'What's this Miami and France I keep hearing about?'

Everyone looked up. It was Michael.

'We're going to Miami next week,' said Emily, 'France is a future plan.'

'I'll let Jane know,' yawned Michael, 'fuck, I'm tired…'

'We were just tryin' ta soothe Emily,' said Annabelle, rubbing Emily's arm, 'poor girl had a nightmare.'

'Shit…' said Michael, 'I'll go get Jane. We can comfort her.'

Michael walked upstairs to get Jane. Emily cuddled closer to Murphy, shaking.

'I'm having visions…' she whimpered.

'What kind of visions?' asked Murphy.

'Visions from the dream…' whimpered Emily, 'I can feel him inside me…'

Emily began to cry again. Murphy cuddled Emily close, rocking her back and forth.

'It was just a dream, baby,' he said, 'it's not real, baby.'

'Yer gonna be fine, Emily,' said Connor.

Michael came downstairs, followed by Jane in her black and red lace lingerie.

'We're here,' said Michael, 'I filled her in on what's going on.'

'Does she know the full story?' asked Emily.

'Only what I heard, Emily,' said Michael.

'Sit down,' said Emily, 'let me explain.'

Michael sat down on one of the chairs. Jane sat in his lap. Emily took a deep breath, sipping her cocoa.

'I watched the first Hellraiser when I was three,' she said, 'Isabelle and I watched it. It terrified me. Any mention of Pinhead, even seeing him sends me into panic. I hyperventilate, I shake, I freeze up. The only person who can chase away the fear is Murphy.'

'Holy fuck…' said Michael, 'continue.'

'In my dream, he chained me up,' said Emily, 'before he raped me, the female handed him leeches. He placed them on my skin. Before I woke up, he spoke in Murphy's voice, saying _I love you, Emykins_. I woke up, screaming.'

'Holy fuck…' said Michael, 'what's causing this?'

'We don't know,' said Murphy, 'that's what we're trying to figure out.'

Connor raised his hand.

'Excuse me!' he said, 'I have a theory!'

'What's yer theory?' asked Murphy.

'She's pregnant,' said Connor.

Everyone in that living room stared at Connor. No one said a peep.

'Connor…' breathed Rebecca, 'that's brilliant!'

'Brilliant!' said Murphy.

'It's a good theory,' said Michael, 'Jane's mother went through the same thing when she was pregnant, so did Lisa. Pregnancy might be triggering these nightmares, Emily.'

'I'm not pregnant,' said Emily, 'no way.'

'That's exactly what Mom said to Dad,' said Jane, 'she used to tell me the stories.'

'I'M NOT PREGNANT!' shrieked Emily.

'Ow…' said Murphy, 'my ears…'

'Settle down, Em!' said Connor, 'it's a theory!'

'Fuck you, Connor,' said Emily.

'Why is there screaming?'

Everyone looked behind them. Agent Smecker was standing behind the sofa, stretching and yawning.

'Pregnancy theories,' said Michael.

'Who's pregnant?' asked Smecker, hugging Jane before sitting down next to Annabelle.

Connor pointed to Emily. Emily frowned.

'I'M NOT PREGNANT!'

'Will you stop screaming?' said Murphy.

'The fuck is going on?'

Emily had woken up Duffy, Dolly, and Greenly. They all walked into the living room, sitting down next to Agent Smecker.

'Emily's havin' a hissy fit,' said Connor.

'Shut up, Rope Boy,' growled Emily.

'Behave, Missy,' said Murphy.

'What are ye gonna do?' said Connor, 'tickle me to death?'

Emily reached over and punched Connor in the face, hard.

Connor fell to the floor. He held his mouth, completely stunned.

'What the fuck, Emily?' said Rebecca, 'what was that for?'

'He pushed me!' said Emily.

'Oh, Conny-Wonny…' said Rebecca, smothering Connor with kisses, 'my poor widdle baby…'

Murphy sniggered at his brother. Connor glared.

'Talk about WWE in this house,' sniggered Michael as Connor got back on the couch, hiding behind Rebecca.

'So, what brought on this pregnancy business?' asked Smecker.

'Her nightmares,' said Murphy.

'Nightmares?' said Smecker, 'what nightmares?'

Emily sighed.

'Me being raped by Pinhead,' she said.

Agent Smecker clapped a hand over his mouth. He was horrified.

'Oh my…' he whispered.

'Mind if I give her a hug, Murph?' asked Dolly.

'Don't do anything funny,' said Murphy.

'I won't,' said Dolly.

Hesitantly, Murphy handed Emily to Dolly. Dolly gently cradled Emily in his arms.

'Man, you're light…' he said.

Emily felt something hard against her leg. She glared at Dolly.

'Pervert.'

Dolly didn't have time to breathe before Emily kneed him in the nuts. Murphy reached out and caught Emily as Dolly fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

'He never learns, does he?' said Jane.

'Nope,' said Smecker.

Murphy cradled Emily in his arms, bouncing her gently.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah,' said Emily, 'except for Horny McBitchface's third leg rising while he held me.'

Murphy growled.

'Fuckin' pervert,' he hissed.

Connor slapped his hand against his forehead, shaking his head.

'Aye…' he groaned.

'Can I hug her?' asked Jane.

'Sure,' said Murphy.

Emily stood up and Jane walked over to her, hugging her tight.

'Everything is going to be fine, beautiful,' she said, 'I promise you.'

'Thank you, Jane,' said Emily, 'you're the best.'

Jane smiled at Emily. Then, suddenly, she kissed her.

Murphy and Michael's jaws dropped to the floor as they watched their women kiss. After a few seconds, Jane pulled away. She laughed, blushing slightly.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'did I startle you?'

'No,' said Emily, 'I actually enjoyed that.'

Jane smiled.

'Did I see what I think I just saw?' said Connor.

'My wife just made out with Jane!' said Murphy.

'I feel like AT&T…' said Michael, 'raising the bar…'

Greenly sniggered.

'Michael, I forgot to mention that my daughter is bi-sexual,' said Smecker.

'DO IT AGAIN!' said Murphy.

'You can do it, Jane!' said Michael, 'kiss that French Saint!'

Jane smiled.

'You want to kiss again?' she asked Emily.

Emily didn't answer. She pressed her lips to Jane's, knotting her fingers in Jane's hair.

Michael fainted from the hotness. Murphy whooped and cheered.

'HOT DAMN GIRL!'

'I can picture Jane being hopped up on Pepsi and Emily drunk on Jack Daniels doing this,' purred Romeo, 'damn!'

Murphy looked down at his pants. He smirked.

'Someone's awake,' he chuckled.

Jane pulled away from the kiss. She and Emily were both blushing a bright red.

'Wow…' said Jane.

Emily giggled.

'Did I startle you?' she asked.

'No,' said Jane, 'you're a good kisser, Emily.'

Emily smiled.

'Will Mike be okay?' asked Connor, 'I think he fainted.'

Jane looked down at her boyfriend. She smirked.

'I can revive him,' she said.

Everyone watched as Jane kneeled down and kissed Michael gently on the lips. They waited.

Michael pulled Jane in close, making out with her. Everyone laughed.

'Hot damn, girl!' said Michael, 'that was hot!'

'Michael…' giggled Jane, 'Daddy…'

'Sorry,' said Michael, regaining composure.

Emily giggled. She straddled Murphy's lap.

'You okay, Murphykins?' she teased.

'That was sexy…' purred Murphy, 'fuck…'

Emily giggled. She growled playfully at Murphy.

'Someone's aroused,' she teased, kissing the tip of Murphy's nose.

'Yer damn right I am,' said Murphy, winking.

Emily giggled and proceeded to make out with Murphy.

'That was awesome!' said Michael.

'Can you two get a fuckin' room?' said Connor, looking over at his brother.

'Bite me,' said Emily.

Connor crawled over to Emily. He bit her neck.

'OUCH!' cried Emily, 'YOU ACTUALLY BIT ME!'

Connor laughed. Murphy pushed Connor.

'Ye fuckin' idiot!' he growled.

Connor laughed.

'Well, I'm exhausted,' yawned Smecker, 'I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning.'


	39. Chapter 39

Later That Night

Everyone else had gone to bed except for Connor, Rebecca, Murphy, Emily, Michael, and Jane. Murphy had lit a fire and brought everyone drinks. They sat around talking.

'I'm wide awake, y'all,' said Michael as he sipped his Pepsi Max.

'Me, too,' said Murphy.

'Me, three,' said Emily and Rebecca at the same time.

Everyone waited for a brief second. The twins smirked at each other.

'JINX!'

Connor laughed at the two girls.

'Ye really are twins,' he chuckled.

Murphy chuckled.

'I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world,' said Emily, smiling at her twin, 'my crazy-ass sister.'

'Aww,' smiled Rebecca, 'I wouldn't trade you, either, you psycho bitch.'

Emily playfully shoved her sister. Rebecca laughed.

'They have a strong bond,' said Michael, looking between Rebecca and Emily.

'They sure do,' said Connor, smiling at his wife.

'We got the three loves of our lives,' smiled Michael, looking at Jane.

'I married a pretty little thing,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily gently on the forehead.

'Aww, stop it!' blushed Emily, playfully swatting Murphy.

Murphy growled playfully at Emily. Emily laughed.

'It took one bullet to prove my love for my Gorgeous Nightmare,' said Michael, kissing Jane on the cheek.

'An' I married my beautiful Lady,' smiled Connor.

'Stop it!' said Rebecca and Jane together, 'JINX!'

Emily laughed.

Michael cuddled closer to Jane, smiling at her.

'Nothin' will break our relationships,' said Connor.

'Nothin',' echoed Murphy.

'In-fucking-deed!' said Michael.

Rebecca stroked Connor's hair. She smiled at him.

'You make me the happiest girl in the world,' she said, 'my Prince.'

Connor chuckled.

'Guys?' said Jane.

'Yes, Jane?' said Emily.

'There's something I want to talk to you about,' said Jane.

'What is it, Jane?' asked Connor.

Jane took a deep breath. She looked at everyone, her eyes dancing in the firelight.

'I know the pain the twins are going through,' she said, 'I know what it's like to lose a parent.'

'What are ye talkin' about?' asked Murphy.

Jane took a deep breath. She sighed.

'I lost my Mum almost three years ago.'

Everyone was silent. No one said a word. They just stared.

'Jane…' breathed Emily, 'why didn't you tell us?'

'I never really thought of it,' said Jane, 'until now.'

'What did she die from?' asked Rebecca.

'Breast cancer,' said Jane, 'she died in her sleep. I found her the morning after.'

Emily and Rebecca clapped their hands over their mouths. They each fought back tears.

'Dad gets really down around this time of year,' said Jane, 'he loved Mom. She and him were high school sweethearts. They got married before he went into FBI Academy. She was my best friend. I loved her.'

Jane burst into tears. Michael held her close, whispering to her in Latin.

'Jane, I'm so sorry…' said Rebecca, walking up to Jane, 'come here.'

Jane embraced Rebecca. Rebecca stroked Jane's hair, comforting her in French.

'I'm really sorry, Jane,' said Emily, 'cancer sucks.'

'So many deaths within our family,' said Michael, getting choked up, 'Jane's mom, the twins' dad, my great-grandmother…'

'It's hard,' said Murphy, 'real hard.'

'My Nanny died almost three years ago,' said Michael, 'the gang helped me find peace with her death.'

'We did,' said Rebecca, hugging Jane tighter, 'we really did.'

'I always remembered this,' said Michael, 'if I want to talk to her, she's a grave visit and a prayer away. Don't you think that if you loss a loved one that they are gone forever, cause they are not. Their spirit will always reside here.'

Michael pointed to his heart. Jane rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder.

'Right in my heart,' said Michael.

'Dad always says I was like Mom,' said Jane, 'she was a lot like me growing up.'

'I never got to meet my great-grandfather,' said Michael, 'the family called him Pop-Pop and I heard great stories of him, they said I would love him.'

'I had a grandpa who died the night I was born,' said Jane, 'my birthday's on Halloween.'

'How did he die?' asked Connor.

'Suffered a stroke when he held me,' said Jane, 'I kinda feel cursed because of that.'

'Did he have any health problems before you were born?' asked Murphy.

'He did,' said Jane.

'Then it's not yer fault he died, Jane,' said Murphy, 'it was his health.'

Jane cuddled in closer to Rebecca. Rebecca kissed her forehead.

'I was just thinkin',' said Connor, 'ye can say no if ye want.'

'What, Connor?' said Jane.

'Remember earlier when ye kissed Emily?' asked Connor.

'Yes,' said Jane.

'I was just wonderin'…' said Connor, 'if Rebecca could get in on the action.'

Murphy raised his eyebrows at his brother.

'What?' said Connor.

'Conny-Wonny wants me to make out with Jane,' laughed Rebecca, waggling her eyebrows at Connor.

'Maybe…' said Connor, blushing slightly.

Jane looked up at Rebecca.

'You want to?' she asked.

Rebecca giggled. She walked up to the couch then got to her knees, biting her lip seductively.

'Come here, my fellow Bi-Sexual Bitch,' she purred.

'You're feisty,' laughed Jane.

'You haven't seen nothing yet,' said Rebecca.

Jane giggled as Rebecca pressed her lips to hers, slowly sticking her tongue in her mouth.

'Dammit, Rebecca…' purred Connor.

'This shit is wicked!' said Murphy, shaking Connor excitedly.

'Yer not kiddin'…' said Connor.

'I wanna join in,' pouted Emily.

'Come on and join us, Emily,' said Jane in a seductive voice, 'don't be shy now.'

'We can gang on her,' said Rebecca.

Emily giggled.

Rebecca and Jane watched as Emily seductively crawled towards them, her eyes dancing in the fire.

'THREE-WAY MAKEOUT!' hollered Murphy, 'DAMN!'

'Dude, get tha fuckin' camera!' said Connor, 'we gotta record this!'

Murphy ran into the other room to grab the video camera. Michael panted as he watched Emily slowly press her lips to Jane's.

Murphy ran back into the room. He had the camera in his hands, recording.

'Girls Gone Wild - Saint's Style!' said Connor.

All three men watched as Emily and Rebecca ganged up on Jane, kissing her all over.

'I got an idea!' said Connor.

'What?' said Murphy.

'I'll be right back!' said Connor.

Everyone watched as Connor ran upstairs. He was gonna grab the Lady rope that Murphy and Emily had bought for him and Rebecca for their wedding last year.

'I got an idea, too!' said Michael, running to the dungeon to grab a whip.

'And me!' said Murphy, running upstairs to grab the pink Triforce silk ties.

The three girls laughed.

What the gang didn't know was Dolly and Greenly were hiding behind one of the big plants in the kitchen, watching the sexual tension between the three girls.

Connor came back downstairs. He was running so fast, he tripped.

'I GOT ROPE!' he called.

Murphy ran down after Connor. He tripped over his brother, face planting.

'FUCK!' he growled.

Michael came running into the living room with the whip. Connor and Murphy got back on their feet and walked into the living room.

'Is it bad that I wanna get naked?' asked Emily.

'Nope,' said Rebecca, 'I do, too.'

'We can arrange that,' said Connor.

Emily and Rebecca giggled as the brothers took their nightgowns off. They still had their panties on, but they were soon stripped of those, too.

'Alright!' said Connor, 'we're makin' a fuckin' porno!'

'Fuck you, Zack and Miri!' said Michael, 'this is a real porno!'

'Ye feelin' better now, babe?' asked Murphy.

'You know it, baby!' giggled Emily.

Rebecca looked at Connor. She raised her eyebrows.

'What's with the rope?' she asked.

'And the ties?' said Emily.

'And the whip?' said Jane.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other, mirroring the devious grins on their faces.

'We're gonna tie ye up,' began Connor.

'While Jane whips ye,' finished Murphy.

'Ooh…' began Emily.

'Kinky…' finished Rebecca.

'Here you go, my Sweet Devil,' said Michael, handing Jane the whip.

Jane held the whip in her hands. She smirked deviously.

'Tie 'em up, boys,' she said to Connor and Murphy, 'get them ready for punishment.'

Jane cracked the whip in a sinister fashion. Michael purred.

'Make me your bitch, Jane,' purred Rebecca as Connor tied her up tight.

'Ye look so sexy when yer all tied up,' purred Connor, kissing Rebecca's ear.

Rebecca giggled.

Murphy purred seductively as he tied Emily's wrists with the silk ties. He marvelled at how beautiful she looked, how the firelight reflected off her body.

'If there weren't other people around, I'd fuck ye senseless,' he purred in her ear.

'That hasn't stopped you before, Mister,' giggled Emily.

'Fuck!' whispered Dolly.

'How the fuck did he know?1?' hissed Greenly.

'I want ta fuck ye so bad righ' now…' purred Murphy, 'feel how hard I am.'

Emily giggled as Murphy grinded against her. She could tell how turned on he was.

'SILENCE!' roared Jane, cracking the whip, 'punishment must be delivered to these naughty souls.'

'Yes, Mistress,' said the twins.

Murphy grabbed the camera from Michael. He recorded the sexual hotness between the three girls.

'Good,' said Jane, rubbing the whip against the twins' bodies.

All three boys watched as Jane looked between the twins, her eyes dancing mischievously.

'Make me your slut, Mistress,' said Emily.

'Me first,' hissed Rebecca.

Jane raised the whip, cracking it on Rebecca's skin. Rebecca cried out.

'SILENCE, WHORE!' hissed Jane.

'So much kinky fuckery…' purred Murphy, 'Jesus…'

'This is WWE,' said Michael, 'Wild Women Entertainment.'

'Who wants me first?' asked Jane.

'Me, please, Mistress,' said Emily.

'I should get her first,' said Rebecca, 'you're always first.'

Jane whipped Rebecca again.

'I SAID SILENCE!' she roared.

Emily laughed. Jane whipped her ass. Hard.

'Ouch!' said Murphy, 'that's gotta hurt!'

Jane dropped the whip. She looked at both twins, dropping to her knees.

'Now to make you beg,' she said.

Emily and Rebecca moaned as Jane began to finger them both. All three men began to sweat.

'Fuck…' whispered Michael.

'I wish I was Jane,' whispered Dolly, 'I'd give anything to have a threesome with those two hotties.'

'Shh!' said Michael, 'I heard a voice!'

Everyone froze.

Michael walked over to the plant, his gun drawn. Dolly and Greenly were caught.

'The fuck is goin' on?' asked Connor.

'We have spectators,' said Michael, pulling Greenly and Dolly out from behind the plant.

'EWW!' shrieked the girls, 'PERVERTS!'

'Let's torture them,' said Michael, 'continue, girls.'

Jane smirked as Michael tied Dolly and Greenly up. He dragged them to the sofa, sitting them down in front of the girls.

'Who do these pussies belong to, girls?' asked Jane as she fingered them.

'You, Mistress,' purred the twins.

Jane pushed her fingers deeper, going faster. Both twins moaned loudly.

'Ye see those two gorgeous blondes?' Connor said to Dolly, 'tha one wit' Connor tattooed on 'er breast, she's all mine.'

Dolly whimpered. He was jealous of the brothers. Very jealous.

'And that British Bombshell is mine,' Michael said to Greenly.

Emily and Rebecca screamed with pleasure. Jane cackled.

'That's it my sluts,' she hissed, 'scream.'

'OH, JANE!' screamed the twins.

Jane took her hands out, slapping the twins' pussies hard.

'IT'S MISTRESS, WHORES!' she hissed at them.

'Sorry, Mistress,' said the twins.

Jane smirked. She looked at the boys.

'Boys?' she said, 'your turn.'

All three men walked over to their girl. Michael felt Jane's body, smirking.

'Shall I?' he said.

Jane giggled.

'You may,' she said.

Greenly watched in envy as Michael slowly peeled off Jane's lingerie, exposing her beautiful, pale body. This was absolute torture.

Connor knelt down behind Rebecca. He rubbed her clit, smirking.

'Yer nice an' wet,' he purred, 'Jane got ye all warmed up fer me.'

Rebecca purred. She bucked her hips back, grinding her ass on Connor's cock.

'I've been craving this all day,' she purred, grinding harder.

Connor laughed.

Murphy knelt down behind Emily. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, grinning.

'Yer all nice an' warmed up fer me,' he purred, rubbing Emily's folds, 'yer nice an' wet.'

'Thank Mistress,' said Emily, 'she was the one who warmed me up for you, Link.'

Murphy smirked. He unzipped his jeans before he untied Emily's wrists. He placed her hand inside his jeans, smirking.

'Is this what ye want, Princess?' he purred in her ear, 'ye want me?'

'You know I do,' purred Emily, 'I always do.'

'This is…' began Dolly.

'…TORTURE!' finished Greenly.

Michael placed Jane down on her hands and knees. All three men stripped naked, ready for action.

'Fuck me,' purred the three girls, 'let's torture these perverts.'

'With pleasure,' said the men.

Dolly and Greenly watched helpless as the three men penetrated their girl, moaning all the while.

'Make me your whore, Michael,' purred Jane, 'make me your slut.'

Michael smirked and grabbed the whip. He whipped Jane's ass hard. Jane hissed with pleasure, baring her fangs at Greenly, taunting him.

'Ooh, Michael…' she purred, 'you bad boy…'

Connor grabbed a fistful of Rebecca's hair. He yanked on it hard, purring.

'Who's pussy is this, slut?' he hissed in her ear, 'who does it belong to?'

'You,' said Rebecca, 'it belongs to you.'

Connor smirked. He kissed Rebecca on the cheek.

'Good girl,' he said.

Murphy dug his nails deep into Emily's hips, pulling her closer to him. Emily screamed.

Romeo was upstairs in his room reading a book while all this was happening. He growled and opened his door.

'WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?' he hollered, 'I'M READING UP HERE!'

'SHUT UP, ROMEO!' hollered Murphy.

Romeo slammed his door shut. He put in earplugs and attempted to read again, but the girls were screaming so loud he could _still_ hear them.

'OH, MICHAEL!' moaned Jane, 'OH, MICHAEL!'

'Take it, Jane,' purred Michael, 'does it feel good, baby?'

Jane nodded, screaming again.

Emily purred as Murphy arched her back, pulling her body to his as he continued to fuck her.

'Ye look so pretty on my cock,' purred Murphy as he kissed her neck.

'Do I, now?' said Emily cheekily.

'You know it, Princess,' said Murphy, 'my little Sex Kitten.'

Emily giggled.

Rebecca moaned as Connor's cock hit her G-Spot. He pulled her closer to him, fucking her harder.

'Oh, Connor…' she moaned, 'oh, Connor…'

'That's my girl,' purred Connor, 'take my cock like a good girl.'

Rebecca moaned, throwing her head back. Her head hung in curtains around her face.

Dolly and Greenly struggled against their bounds. They hated watching this. They'd give their souls to the Devil to be in the men's position at that given moment.

'Ohh, baby…' moaned Jane, biting her lip, 'fuck…'

'Good girl, Jane,' moaned Michael, 'good girl.'

'You're a naughty boy, Michael,' moaned Jane, 'a _very _naughty boy.'

'And you're a very naughty girl, Miss Jane,' purred Michael.

Jane giggled.

'Ow!' said Emily, 'watch the nails, Murphy!'

'Sorry, Lovey Dove,' said Murphy.

Emily bucked her ass backwards, mirroring Murphy's movements. She moaned.

'Fuck, that feels good…' she whispered, 'fuck…'

'You make me feel good all day an' night, baby,' purred Murphy.

Emily laughed. She flipped her hair. Murphy laughed.

'Ye look like Maryse when ye flip yer hair like that,' he said.

Emily giggled.

Romeo was getting frustrated again.

'For fuck's sake…'

Romeo opened his bedroom door again.

'HEY!' he hollered, 'I AM TRYING TO FUCKING READ!'

'WILL YOU SHUT UP?' yelled Connor.

Romeo growled and shut his door again.

'Fucking guys…' he grumbled, 'them and their fucking sex…why, I oughta…'

All three girls' bodies began to tense up. The men knew what that meant.

'Ye gonna cum, baby?' purred Murphy.

Emily nodded, her body quaking.

'Cum fer Connor, Becca,' said Connor, 'cum like a good girl.'

'Come on, Jane,' said Michael, 'you know you wanna.'

All three girls moaned in sync. The guys were about to cum, too.

'Come on, girls,' purred Connor, 'come on.'

All three girls' bodies quaked. This was too much for the men.

'_FUCK…!'_

All three girls screamed at the same time, their orgasm quaking around the men's. All six of them moaned and grunted. It was over.

Romeo stormed down the stairs. He walked into the living room, fuming.

'Uh-oh!' teased Murphy, 'we angered tha Mexican!'

'Do you have any idea how hard it is to fucking read when there are three girls screaming at the same fucking time?' hissed Romeo.

'Aww…' said Murphy, 'what's tha matter? Ye jealous because I'm havin' sex with a sexy French chick an' tha only thing you got is yer hand?'

Romeo had enough. He slapped Murphy across the face, hard.

Everyone gasped. No one moved. No one breathed.

Murphy held his cheek, stunned. Slowly, he turned his head. He growled at Romeo.

'Ye son o' a bitch!'

Emily ducked as Murphy lunged at Romeo. He pounded Romeo's head on the floor, growling and hissing.

'Alright!' said Connor, 'bitch fight!'

Romeo and Murphy practically beat the shit out of each other, swearing in Gaelic and Mexican. After a few minutes, Emily interveeened.

'ALRIGHT!' she said, separating the two men, 'THAT'S ENOUGH!'

Murphy and Romeo glared at each other, panting. Murphy had a fat lip and Romeo had a black eye and bloody nose.

'Romeo, apologize to Murphy,' said Emily.

'Sorry, bro,' said Romeo.

'And you apologize to Romeo,' said Emily.

'Sorry, Romeo,' said Murphy.

'Good,' smiled Emily.

Dolly and Greenly looked at Emily. Emily looked at them.

'As for you two,' she said, 'you two are going to be punished by Agent Smecker. When he finds out he was spying on his daughter, he's not gonna be happy. I will tell him in the morning about you two.'

'Yes, M'am,' said Dolly and Greenly sadly.

Emily scoffed. She turned around, looking at the gang.

'I think that we should all go to bed,' she said, 'all that sex wore me out.'

Murphy chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

Next Day

'Can I talk to you boys for a second?'

'Sure, Paul.'

Agent Smecker lead Connor and Murphy over to the kitchen table. He lit a cigarette as they each sat down. He sighed.

'I'm assuming that you know about Marie,' he said, 'my wife.'

'Jane told us about her last night,' said Connor.

Agent Smecker sighed. He took a long drag from his cigarette.

'It'll be three years in June since her passing,' he said, 'I haven't come to terms with it yet. I wanted to talk to you both about the twins.'

'What do ye want to know?' asked Murphy.

'What attracted you to them?' asked Smecker, 'what was it that made you both realize that they were the girls that you wanted to marry?'

'Fer me it was Emily's strong personality,' said Murphy, 'her _Never Say Die _attitude.'

'What about you, Connor?' asked Smecker, 'what attracted you to the woman you call your Becca-Bear?'

'Basically tha same thing as Murphy,' said Connor, 'she's a badass at heart, but she's not afraid ta show she's got a heart.'

'I know how much you two value those girls,' said Smecker, pointing to the twins, 'I could tell by the way you two reacted when they got injured.'

'We're like Guardian Angels to 'em,' said Connor.

'Emily means a lot ta me,' said Murphy, 'she captured me heart, she did.'

Connor nodded his head in agreement.

'I know that you two would do anything for these girls,' said Smecker, 'Murphy, the way you ran to Emily to comfort her when she had that nightmare was extraordinary.'

'She's my girl,' said Murphy, 'I want to bring comfort in her life.'

'Same here,' said Connor, 'I'd take a bullet for Rebecca anyday.'

'They told me about the weddings,' said Smecker, 'Connor, the way you pulled all the surprises together touched me deeply.'

'I knew it would make the wedding more special,' said Connor, 'I had to pull a lot of strings to get the Thomas crew together. Getting that replica built just right was a bitch.'

'Do you plan on having any kids?' asked Smecker.

'Of course,' said Connor, 'I'd love kids.'

'It takes a lot o' timing and commitment,' said Murphy, 'when the time's right, I'd love kids.'

'I'm with Connor on this pregnancy theory,' said Smecker, 'Marie had nightmares before she found out about Jane.'

'That's crazy,' said Murphy.

'If this continues, have her take a test, Murphy,' said Smecker, 'I don't want her health at risk.'

'I plan on it,' said Murphy.

Agent Smecker smiled.

'Well, this was a lovely conversation,' he said, 'but, boys, please do me one favour.'

'What's that, sir?' asked Connor.

Agent Smecker smiled. He placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

'Never take Emily and Rebecca for granted,' he said, 'cherish them. Savour every moment you spend with them.'

'We promise, Sir,' said the brothers.

'Good,' smiled Smecker.

Connor and Murphy watched as Agent Smecker walked over to Michael. He tapped him on the shoulder.

'Michael?' he said.

'Yes, sir?' said Michael.

'Can I speak with you for a moment?' asked Smecker, 'this is important.'

'Sure,' said Michael.

Smecker lead Michael over to the sofa. He motioned for him to sit down.

'Have a seat, son,' he said.

Michael sat down. He looked very nervous.

'I wanted to talk to you about Jane,' said Smecker.

Michael looked puzzled.

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked.

'No,' said Smecker, 'I just wanted to tell you a few things about her that she's afraid to tell you.'

Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

'Like what, sir?' he asked.

Agent Smecker pointed to his daughter. She was standing in the kitchen drinking Pepsi and chatting with Isabelle, laughing.

'You see all those tattoos?' he asked.

Michael looked at Jane, observing all her tattoos.

'I do,' he said, 'badass, if I do say so myself.'

Agent Smecker raised his eyebrows. He looked at Michael very seriously.

'All of those tattoos cover scars,' he said, 'she struggled with self-harm after her mom died.'

Michael clapped a hand over his mouth. He was stunned.

'Wha…' he whispered, 'why didn't she tell me?'

'She thought you'd turn her away,' said Smecker, 'she really loves you, Michael.'

'What makes her think that?' asked Michael.

'She's got low self-esteem,' said Smecker, 'you're her first boyfriend, Michael.'

Michael was too choked up to say anything. He was in shock.

'You're a good kid, Michael,' said Smecker, patting Michael on the shoulder, 'I know that Marie would have loved you like a son if she was still alive.'

'Really?' whispered Michael.

'I'm positive, Michael,' said Smecker, 'I know she wanted what's best for Jane. She and Jane were very close, which is why Jane struggled so much.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Michael.

Agent Smecker patted Michael on the shoulder. He sighed.

'I want you to do me a favour, Michael,' he said.

'What, sir?' asked Michael.

Agent Smecker smiled.

'I want to show you something, Michael,' he said.

Michael gasped as Agent Smecker pulled out a black ring box out of his jacket. He smiled.

'You want me…' whispered Michael.

Agent Smecker smiled. He opened the box.

Inside the box was a very beautiful white-gold ring. It was encrusted with three diamonds and rubies. It was beautiful.

'I proposed to my beloved Marie with this ring,' said Smecker, handing it to Michael, 'she wanted to give it to Jane. Michael, I want you to marry my daughter.'

Michael looked at the ring. Tears began to spill down his face.

'Thank you, sir,' he whispered, 'thank you.'

Agent Smecker smiled. He hugged Michael.

'You're very welcome, son,' he said, 'you're very welcome.'

Later That Day

'The fuck is goin' on?'

'Connor, don't be rude.'

Everyone was gathered in the dungeon. Michael had written a script for Jane to come meet him in the dungeon for a surprise. He was gonna propose to her.

'I wish I knew, Connor,' said Murphy, 'this is kind of a surprise for all of us.'

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps echoing through the Secret Passage. Jane was coming.

Everyone gasped as Jane and Agent Smecker walked into the dungeon. Jane was wearing a beautiful black gown and a pair of her Sinister Soles high heels. She looked beautiful.

'You look beautiful, Jane,' said Michael.

'What's going on here?' asked Jane, looking around.

'I have a feeling of what's going on here,' Emily whispered to Rebecca.

Agent Smecker smiled at his daughter.

'Something special for a very special girl,' he said.

Everyone watched as Agent Smecker looked over to Michael. He raised his eyebrows.

'Son?' he said.

Michael took a deep breath. He smiled at Jane.

'Jane,' he began, 'I have summoned you to the place where it all began: my dungeon. You have made me a very happy man, Jane Nicole. So your Lestat has one very important question to ask you.'

Everyone gasped as Michael dropped down to one knee. Jane clapped a hand over her mouth, stunned.

Michael took out the black ring box containing Marie's ring. Tears began to fall from Jane's eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

'I love you, Jane Nicole Smecker,' said Michael, 'will you marry me?'

Jane gasped when she saw the ring. She knew whose it was. Tears flowed more now at the sight of her mother's ring.

'SAY YES!' said Murphy.

Jane couldn't speak. She was so overcome with joy she couldn't find her voice. She could only cry.

'Come on, Jane!' said Rebecca, 'say yes!'

Jane took a deep breath. Between sobs, she said the magic word.

'Yes.'

Michael jumped up. He placed the ring on Jane's finger, hugging her tight.

Everyone broke into applause. Connor and Murphy began a _YES_ chant that Daniel Bryan would be extremely proud of.

'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!'

'Let's celebrate!' said Romeo, 'hey, Rocco! Get the champagne, brother!'

'On it!' said Rocco.

Emily and Rebecca were vibrating with joy. Rebecca was so excited, she lost her balance.

'Whoa!'

Connor held his arms out and caught her. He chuckled.

'Ye okay?' he asked.

'I'm okay,' said Rebecca, regaining her balance, 'I'm okay.'

Rocco came into the dungeon with the champagne. It contained no alcohol so Jane, Michael, and Emily could drink it.

Michael and Jane were so into the moment they never noticed the celebration. Agent Smecker looked over at his smiling daughter.

'You up to celebrating, sweetheart?' he asked.

'Oh?' said Jane, looking around, 'oh! Yes! Of course!'

Rocco popped the cork. Everyone laughed as he poured everyone champagne. Agent Smecker proposed the toast.

'I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful daughter,' he said, 'I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. I love you.'

'Hear! Hear!'

Later That Night

'Eek! This is so exciting!'

'I know, right?'

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Emily had made cocoa and lit a fire. Everyone gathered 'round the fire, smiling and laughing.

'This is all so exciting!' said Emily, 'I love weddings!'

'Someone's excited,' teased Murphy, playfully ruffling Emily's hair.

Emily laughed, fixing her hair. Murphy snuggled Emily close, kissing her hair.

'I want my wedding to be on Halloween,' said Jane, 'my 22nd birthday.'

'I married Rocco on Halloween,' smiled Isabelle.

'I planned for it to be on All Hallow's Eve, love,' said Michael, 'just for you.'

Agent Smecker sighed. He looked at his daughter.

'You remind me so much of your mother,' he said softly, 'so, so much.'

'Aww, Dad…' said Jane.

'Remember tha night I proposed to you?' Connor asked Rebecca.

'Like it was yesterday,' smiled Rebecca.

'I didn't need to see Connor naked, though,' cringed Emily.

'Shut it, Blondie,' said Connor.

'Don't make me come over there,' said Emily, 'I know you're ticklish.'

'Ye wouldn't dare,' said Connor.

'Oh, she dares,' said Murphy, raising his eyebrows.

'I surrender!' laughed Connor, putting his hands up.

Everyone laughed.

'You guys are nuts,' laughed Romeo, 'but if you weren't nuts, there would be something wrong.'

'True that, Papi,' said Isabelle, 'true that.'

Emily snuggled close to Murphy. She smiled at him.

'Remember our wedding, baby?' she said.

'How could I not?' said Murphy, 'ye looked so beautiful.'

'You lit right up when you saw me in my dress,' said Emily, 'I still have the petals from the flowers. Clever of you to think of using red, green, and blue flowers to represent the Spiritual Stones.'

'O' course,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily on the forehead.

'What kind of dress did you wear, Emily?' asked Smecker.

'Have you heard of the Legend Of Zelda games?' asked Emily.

'I have,' said Smecker, 'Jane played them a lot. Her favourite is Ocarina Of Time.'

'Mine, too!' said Emily, 'that was my wedding theme!'

'I have a picture of it,' said Murphy, 'here.'

Murphy pulled the picture up of Emily's dress on his phone. He handed it to Agent Smecker.

'Oh, it's beautiful,' he said.

Emily blushed. She hid her face in Murphy's shoulder.

'Can I see you in your dress, Emily?' asked Smecker.

'Of course,' smiled Emily, 'me and Rebecca can show you our dresses.'

'Sounds good,' smiled Smecker.

The twins ran upstairs to get dressed. Connor and Murphy smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Oh…'

Emily and Rebecca stood in the living room in their dresses. Agent Smecker was in awe.

'Oh, my…' he whispered.

Connor and Murphy got up and walked over to their wives. They smiled brightly, their eyes dancing.

'You both look so beautiful,' whispered Smecker, 'wow.'

'Did I tell you the theme of my wedding, Agent?' asked Rebecca.

'According to Connor, it was Thomas,' said Smecker.

'Correct,' said Rebecca, 'it was based more around the movie. I based my dress around Lady.'

'It's very elegant,' said Smecker, 'you look like a human Lady.'

Rebecca blushed.

'Ye look just as beautiful as ye did tha day I married ye,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

'Aww, sweetie,' smiled Rebecca, hugging Connor.

'Remember when I took ye ta Ireland in Thomas?' asked Connor.

'How could I forget?' said Rebecca, 'that was one of the sweetest things you have ever done for me.'

'I worked my arse off ta make sure that Thomas looked exactly like Thomas,' said Connor, 'same wit' Annie and Clarabelle. I did it all fer you, My Lady.'

Rebecca smiled, resting her head on Connor's shoulder.

'You look amazing, Emily,' smiled Smecker.

Emily blushed, hiding her face again. Murphy chuckled.

'Ye need to stop being so shy,' he teased.

'You know it's cute,' said Emily, looking at Murphy innocently.

'You an' yer fuckin' cuteness,' laughed Murphy.

'You love it,' giggled Emily.

'You both look beautiful, girls,' said Smecker, 'I think we should re-create the weddings. I'd like to attend them.'

'We'd love to!' said the twins.

'I can book the station again,' said Connor, 'though we won't be goin' to Ireland.'

'I'll let the others know,' said Emily.

'I can't wait,' smiled Smecker, 'you both look beautiful, girls. I feel kinda weird for saying that.'

'Don't sweat it, Paul,' smiled Rebecca.

'I'll call Ma an' Da in the morning,' said Murphy, 'Connor can call Rowdy Roddy Piper.'

'We'll get this perfectly re-created,' smiled Connor.

'I want to go to Cake Boss,' said Rebecca, 'I want a Lady cake.'

'We won't be changin' the cake, Rebecca,' said Murphy, 'it's kinda a rule.'

'But I want Buddy to make me a Lady cake,' pouted Rebecca.

'I can get ye one fer yer birthday, Becca-Bear,' said Connor.

'No,' said Rebecca.

'Come on, babe,' said Connor, 'please?'

'I WANT A LADY CAKE!' shrieked Rebecca, stomping her foot.

Connor groaned.

'Fine!' he said, throwing his hands in the air, 'I'll get ye a fuckin' Lady cake!'

'Ye cave to easily, brother,' chuckled Murphy.

'Ye would, too if Emily was havin' a fit,' said Connor as Rebecca showered him with kisses, 'she can be a downright brat at times. Both o' 'em.'

'We hardly ever throw tantrums,' said Emily, 'Rebecca really wants that cake.'

'Aww,' said Rebecca, 'I may be a brat, but you love me.'

Rebecca batted her eyelashes at Connor. Connor chuckled.

'Aww…' he said, 'how can I resist that?'

Rebecca continued to bat her lashes. Connor laughed.

'Stop bein' so damn cute,' he said, giving Rebecca a kiss.

Rebecca bated her lashes again. Connor groaned.

'Damn you, Becca,' he said.

'I love you,' said Rebecca.

'Get a fuckin' room,' said Murphy.

Rebecca threw a pillow at Murphy. Murphy ducked.

'HA!' he said, 'YA MISSED!'

Rebecca threw another pillow. She got Murphy right in the face.

'No, I didn't,' she said.

Murphy blinked. Emily giggled.

'Sorry for being a brat,' Rebecca said to Connor.

'Don' sweat it, babe,' said Connor, kissing Rebecca's forehead.

'I feel bad,' said Rebecca, 'I shouldn't have thrown a fit. The Lady cake can wait until my birthday.'

'Ye sure?' said Connor.

'It's up to you, baby,' said Rebecca, 'if you choose to get it for me, don't do it because I was a brat, okay?'

'I'll keep tha' in mind, baby girl,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

Rebecca smiled.

Agent Smecker looked at Jane's left hand. He smiled brightly.

'Your mother's ring fits your finger like a glove, honey,' he said softly, 'you really are Marie's little girl.'

'Do you have a picture of her, Paul?' asked Rocco.

'As a matter of fact, I do,' said Smecker.

Everyone watched as Agent Smecker pulled out his wallet from his pants pocket. He pulled out a photograph, handing it to Rocco.

'You can pass that around,' he said, 'that's a photo of me before she was diagnosed.'

'She's beautiful, Paul,' said Isabelle, 'very beautiful.'

'Thank you, Isabelle,' said Smecker, 'she was the love of my life.'

'You really do look like your mother, Jane,' said Rocco, 'you're a apitting image of her.'

'Everyone always says that,' said Jane with a sheepish grin.

Rocco passed the photograph to Emily. Murphy looked over her shoulder, his eyes full of curiosity.

'She's stunning,' whispered Emily.

'I agree wit' Isabelle,' said Murphy, 'she's very beautiful.'

'She was my soul mate,' said Smecker as Emily handed the photograph to her sister, 'I knew that when I first looked at her.'

'I felt the same way about Murphy,' smiled Emily, 'I knew he was my soul mate after the rescue.'

'Aww,' smiled Murphy, 'yer so sweet.'

Emily smiled.

'You really do look like her, Jane,' smiled Rebecca as she handed the photograph to Michael, 'but you have Paul's brains.'

'I taught her a lot,' smiled Smecker, 'she's my pride and joy.'

'Marie is really beautiful,' smiled Michael, 'she lives inside Jane.'

'I think that she left her spirit in Jane,' said Smecker, 'she sounds like Marie sometimes. She amazes me.'

'I know that Marie's smiling down on you, sweetie,' smiled Emily.

'Thank you, Emily,' smiled Jane.

'Is anyone else getting tired?' asked Smecker.

'I am a bit,' said Jane.

'I think we should get to bed,' Emily, 'let's go.'


	41. Chapter 41

That Night

'Please let me go…please…'

'But you're so beautiful…I can't let you go now.'

Emily struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall. She had been stripped naked, the leeches still sucking on her skin.

Pinhead gently massaged Emily's body. He smiled at her.

'You're such a pretty little thing, Emily,' he whispered, 'Murphy's a lucky man indeed.'

Emily sobbed silently as Pinhead rubbed her clit with his fingers, kissing her neck. She didn't want this. Not one bit.

Pinhead slowly began to grind on Emily. Emily sobbed harder now.

'Stop…' she sobbed, 'let me go…I want Murphy…'

'MURPHY'S NOT HERE!' roared Pinhead.

Emily sobbed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family. With her Murphykins.

'Now, hold still,' said Pinhead, 'this won't hurt a bit.'

Emily screamed.

Emily shrieked as loud as she could. Connor was woken up by her screams. He was so startled, he fell out of bed.

'FUCK!'

Emily continued to shriek. Connor came running into her room at full force. He leapt onto the bed, shaking Emily's shoulders.

'EMILY LISA MARIE OUELLET!' he roared, 'WAKE UP!'

Emily stopped screaming. She slowly turned her head to look at Connor.

'Connor?' she whispered.

'I'm righ' here, Emily,' said Connor gently, 'I'm righ' here.'

Emily didn't say anything for a moment. She immediately began sobbing.

'Connor…'

Connor pulled Emily onto his lap. He embraced his sister-in-law, whispering to her.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'did ye have another nightmare?'

Emily nodded, sobbing harder.

Connor reached for Emily's phone. Murphy was out on a hit with Michael and Rocco.

Connor dialled Murphy's number. Murphy answered within the first two rings.

'Hello?'

'Murphy,' said Connor, 'where are ye?'

'Still on tha hit,' said Murphy, 'why? What's wrong?'

Connor didn't answer. He held the phone up to Emily. Her hysterical shrieks of terror answered his question.

'What did ye do to her?' he said.

'She had a nightmare, Genius McEinstein,' said Connor.

'Oh, God…' said Murphy, 'not again…'

'When are ye gonna be home?' asked Connor.

'Give tha phone ta Emily,' said Murphy, 'let me talk ta her then I got shit to do.'

Connor handed Emily her phone. Shaking, Emily held it up to her ear. Connor supported her arm.

'Murphy…' she whimpered.

'I want ye ta listen to me, young lady,' said Murphy in a stern voice, 'ye ready?'

'Yes,' said Emily softly.

'Stay strong, ye got it?' said Murphy, 'ye know that Connor an' I would never let anythin' harm you or Rebecca. Connor's in charge o' ye until I get home.'

'When will you be home?' whispered Emily.

'Half hour at most,' said Murphy, 'until then, don't do anythin' stupid.'

'I love you, Murphy Noah,' whispered Emily.

'An' I love you, Emily Lisa Marie,' said Murphy, 'stay strong, Princess.'

'I will,' said Emily.

Murphy hung up. Emily hugged Connor tighter, so tight she ended up digging her nails into his sides.

'OW!'

'Sorry,' said Emily, loosening her hold.

'Cut yer damn nails, woman,' said Connor, 'I think ye broke skin.'

'Oh, stop being such a baby,' said Emily, shoving Connor, 'I just had a fucking nightmare.'

'I didn't know there was such a thing,' chuckled Connor.

Emily growled viciously. Connor put his hands up in surrender.

'Settle down!' he said, 'fuck!'

Emily buried her face in her pillow. She sobbed silently to herself. She was so deep in thought she barely felt Connor wrap his arms around her.

'What are you doing?' she said.

'I'm hugging you, dumdum,' said Connor, 'I'm not gonna let my sister-in-law sob over a nightmare without hugging her.'

'Well, aren't you a doll,' said Emily.

Connor chuckled and picked Emily up. He stood up.

'Where are you taking me?' asked Emily.

'Downstairs,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Emily went limp in Connor's arms as he carried her. She pretended that he was Murphy. She loves Connor, but he's more of a brother figure to her.

'This is so weird…' said Connor.

'How is it weird, Connor?' asked Emily.

'I'm used to carryin' yer sister,' said Connor with a sly smile, 'not you.'

Emily laughed.

'Yeah, well, you're in charge of me until your brother comes home,' she said, 'he said so.'

'Well aware,' laughed Connor.

Emily sighed as Connor set her down at the kitchen table and made her hot chocolate. He looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

'Are ye sure yer okay?' he said as he handed Emily her hot chocolate, 'it's like the lights are on but no one's home.'

'You have no idea how much that movie traumatized me, Connor,' said Emily, 'no fucking idea.'

'I can't begin ta imagine how scarred you are,' said Connor, stroking Emily's cheek, 'believe me, I have my fears.'

'Like what?' said Emily.

'Have ye seen the Leprechaun movies?' asked Connor.

'My favourite horror movie icon next to Freddy Krueger,' said Emily.

'Yeah, well, I'm terrified o' that little fucker,' said Connor.

Emily stared at Connor. Her eyes went wide.

'Connor…' she breathed, 'you cannot be serious…'

'As a heart attack, Em,' said Connor, 'that little fucker makes me shriek like a little girl.'

Emily couldn't believe her ears. Connor MacManus, Mr. Mighty MacManus, freaked out by a Leprechaun.

'Murph an' I were only four when we watched that movie,' said Connor, 'he knew it scared me, so he tortured me by doin' tha voice. He mastered it perfectly an' he sounds just like tha Leprechaun. I get nightmares from time ta time, but I learned ta control 'em.'

'Does Rebecca know about this?' asked Emily.

'She doesn't,' said Connor, 'I haven't told her.'

'Why haven't you told her?' asked Emily, 'she's your wife, Connor.'

'I'm afraid she'll think I'm not man enough an' leave me,' said Connor.

Emily slapped Connor across the face. Connor gasped.

'Tha fuck was that for?' he said.

'For being a toolbox, that's what,' said Emily, 'I want you to listen to me. I'm about to go into serious Annabelle mode here.'

Connor turned his head away from Emily. Emily grabbed his head, spun it around, held his face in her hands and looked him dead in the eye.

'Connor Adam MacManus,' she said sternly, 'I know my sister better than you know her. She's my twin, and I can read her like a fucking book. She will _never_ leave you over something as petty as being scared of the Leprechaun. I see her leaving you for cheating on her or something big like that. You love her more than the two jock fucktards she dated before she met you. They never got to have sex with her. But you know who got the honour of being the first boyfriend to see her naked?'

Connor sighed.

'It was me.'

'It was you, Connor,' said Emily, 'she loves you more than she's loved anyone. She never fell in love with Ryan or Junior, she fell in love with you.'

Connor sighed. He held Emily's hands in his.

'Yer a sweetheart, ye know,' he said, 'I actually felt like I was bein' lectured by Ma.'

Emily laughed.

Connor carried Emily to the couch. He placed her in his lap. He smiled at her.

'Why don' ye tell me about yer dream,' he said, 'I'm assuming it was another Pinhead nightmare.'

Emily nodded. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

'I was still chained to the wall,' she said, 'I was naked this time. He began touching me, sexually touching me. The leeches were still on my skin. I woke up before he…before he…'

Emily's voice trailed off. She began to cry again.

'Shh…' whispered Connor, holding Emily close, 'it was just a dream, Emily.'

Emily continued to sob. She buried her face in Connor's chest, shaking and sobbing.

Connor cradled Emily in his arms, gently rocking her, whispering to her in Gaelic.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. Murphy was home.

'Connor!' he called, 'Emily!'

Emily jumped out of Connor's lap. She ran into the hallway and straight into Murphy's arms.

'Murphy!'

Murphy grunted as he regained his balance. As soon as he was recovered, he wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tight.

'Murphy…' sobbed Emily, 'he touched me…he touched me…'

'Who touched you?' said Murphy.

'Pinhead…' sobbed Emily, 'Pinhead…'

'Oh, no…' said Rocco, 'nightmares again?'

Emily nodded, clinging to Murphy for dear life. Murphy held Emily close, stroking her hair.

'What's going on?'

Everyone looked up. Rebecca was walking down the stairs. She was in her Terence lingerie, yawning and stretching.

'Hey, Becca,' said Michael.

'What's wrong with her?' asked Rebecca, 'and where's my husband?'

'Hubby's on the couch,' said Murphy, 'as fer yer sister: Pinhead.'

Well, as soon as Murphy said that, Rebecca was wide awake. She looked at her sobbing sister, her eyes full of concern.

'Emily…' she whispered, 'come here…'

Murphy released Emily so Rebecca could hug her. Rebecca embraced her sobbing and scared twin, hugging her tight.

'Shh…' she whispered, stroking Emily's hair, 'it's okay, Emily…what did he do?'

'He touched me…' sobbed Emily, 'he touched me…'

'Where did he touch you?' asked Rebecca.

'My vagina…' sobbed Emily, 'he touched my vagina…'

Murphy balled his hands into fists. He was clearly shaking with rage and helplessness. He didn't know what was causing Emily's nightmares and he had no idea how to stop them.

'Let's sit her down,' said Rocco, 'looks like Connor made her a drink.'

Everyone walked into the living room. Murphy sat down on the couch next to Connor, pulling Emily into his lap. Rebecca sat on Connor's lap as Rocco and Michael sat down on the chairs facing the sofa.

'So, what was it about this time, Emily?' asked Rocco.

'Pinhead touching me…' whispered Emily, 'leeches…chains and hooks everywhere…blood and flesh…'

Emily choked on her words. She sobbed harder now.

'Jesus…' said Rocco, 'do you have any idea what's bringing this on?'

'That's tha thing, Rocco,' said Murphy, 'none of us know. She's officially stumped us all.'

'Normally, I know what's wrong with her,' said Rebecca, 'normally my Twin Telepathy picks up on exactly what's going on, but right now, it's all blurry. Something's blocking it.'

'I just want this to end…' whispered Emily as Murphy dried her eyes.

'I got an idea,' said Rebecca, 'you wanna watch Leprechaun 2?'

Emily sniffled.

'I'd love to,' she said, 'that might distract me for a bit.'

Those words sent ice through Connor's heart. Emily knew about his fear, but he didn't want to let Rebecca know about it.

Rebecca put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down on Connor's lap again. She pressed Play and the movie began.

'Isn't this the one where he tries to find a wife?' asked Michael.

'Indeed it is, Mike,' said Rebecca, 'the third one is when he goes to Las Vegas.'

Connor began to shake under Rebecca. He began to sweat profusely. He was freaked right out.

'Connor, are you okay?' asked Rocco.

Connor nodded.

The movie rolled on. Connor was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't take it anymore.

'Baby?' he said.

'Yes,' said Rebecca.

'Can ye get off fer a second?' said Connor, 'I gotta use the bathroom.'

'Baby, are you okay?' asked Rebecca, 'you're shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.'

'I just have the jitters,' said Connor, 'an' I really do need ta take a leak.'

'Okay,' said Rebecca, 'just looking out for you.'

Connor kissed Rebecca on the forehead and ran upstairs. Murphy raised his eyebrows at Michael.

'What?' said Michael.

'I got an idea,' said Murphy, 'ye wanna see Connor get scared?'

'Sure,' said Michael.

'Bring yer camera,' said Murphy, 'I gotta show ye this.'

Murphy lead Michael up to the bathroom. Connor had just finished taking a piss when they got up there. Murphy slammed the door shut and locked it. He signalled for Michael to begin recording.

'Who's there?' called Connor.

'Aye, Connor,' said Murphy in a perfect impression of the Leprechaun voice, 'ye remember me?'

Connor froze. He knew that voice.

'Fuck…' he whispered.

'Aww, Connor…' said Murphy, 'are ye scared o' little ol' me?'

'Murphy, is that you?' said Connor.

'Murphy?' said Murphy, 'I don't know what yer talkin' about, Connor me boy.'

Michael tried not to laugh. Murphy cackled wickedly.

'Yer not real!' said Connor, 'yer not real!'

Murphy cackled again. He had Connor right where he wanted him.

'Oh, but Connor,' he said, 'doesn't that wife o' yers call ye something along tha lines o' Mr. Mighty MacManus?'

Connor froze. How did he know that?

'How do ye know that?' he asked.

Murphy cackled.

'Let's just say I…coaxed it outta her,' he said.

Connor growled.

By the way, that wife of yours, she's a pretty little thing,' said Murphy, 'I slept with her last night. Ahh, she's so tight. I may have to keep her forever.'

Murphy cackled. Connor roared.

'YE STAY AWAY FROM ME WIFE!' he roared, 'KEEP YER FILTHY LITTLE PAWS OFF O' HER!'

'Oh, but Connor…' said Murphy, 'she's so beautiful…she reminds me o' tha girl I wanted ta marry.'

Connor roared louder. He roared so loud, it alerted Rebecca.

'What was that?' she said.

Connor roared again.

'That sounds like Connor,' said Emily.

Connor roared louder, harder this time. Rebecca paused the DVD.

'I'm gonna go investigate,' she said, 'I'll be right back.'

Emily watched as her sister ran up the stairs. She went into her and Connor's room where Michael and Murphy were.

'What the fuck are you doing?' she hissed.

'Shh…' whispered Michael, 'we're pranking Connor.'

'He's scared shitless o' that Leprechaun,' whispered Murphy, 'he's in there screamin' like a little bitch.'

'You guys are assholes,' said Rebecca, unlocking the door.

Connor resisted when Rebecca tried to open the door. Rebecca groaned.

'Connor,' she said, 'you're safe. It's me.'

'Becca-Bear?' said Connor.

'Open the door, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'now.'

Connor let Rebecca in the bathroom. He immediately embraced her, sobbing.

'Connor…' said Rebecca, 'what's the matter? Murphy said you were scared.'

Connor sighed. He had no choice now.

'Come sit,' said Connor.

Rebecca's mind was buzzing as Connor lead him over to their bed. He sat her down. He looked her dead in the eye and began to explain what had happened.

'I watched tha first Leprechaun movie when I was four,' he began, 'Murphy an' I watched it. He knew that I was scared. He kept provoking me with tha voice. Over tha years, he mastered it, soundin' exactly like him. I have nightmares from time ta time, but I learned to control 'em.'

Rebecca was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say.

'Yer gonna leave me, aren't ye?' said Connor.

Rebecca placed a finger gently on Connor's lips. She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke.

'No,' she said, 'no, no, no. I'm here.'

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, hugging him tight.

'I'm not leaving you,' she said in a gentle tone, 'I'm glad you told me, baby. I feel the same way about Leatherface You know that.'

Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm glad ta hear it,' he said.

Rebecca smiled. She gently kissed Connor on the lips, holding him close.

'Is everything alright?'

Emily had come upstairs to investigate what was going on. She looked between her husband, Michael, her sister, and her brother-in-law. Rocco stood behind her.

'I was just checking on my husband,' said Rebecca, 'turns out my poor baby's scared of the big, bad Leprechaun.'

Connor blushed as Rebecca kissed the tip of his nose, giggling. She knew how he felt, but she enjoyed teasing him to make him feel better.

'I think we should watch Child's Play,' said Emily, 'I think everyone can agree.'

Everyone but Murphy cheered. Emily smiled.

'Let's go, everyone!' she said.

Everyone followed Emily into the living room. She took out Leprechaun 2 and replaced it with Child's Play. No one but Connor knew that Murphy is absolutely petrified of Chucky.

Emily pressed Play and sat down in Murphy's lap. She snuggled in close to him, feeling much better.

'You okay, Connor?' asked Rocco.

Connor nodded.

'Better now that Rebecca knows my secret,' he said, kissing Rebecca's forehead.

The movie began. Murphy began to sweat. It wasn't hot in the mansion, but Murphy was feeling the heat.

'Baby, are you feeling okay?' asked Emily, 'you're sweating like a pig at slaughter.'

'I'm fine,' mumbled Murphy, 'I'm just hot.'

'Go wasg up, bro,' said Michael.

Murphy headed upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Connor instructed everyone to lean in.

'I got a secret ta tell ye,' he whispered, 'but I don' want any o' ye to let on that ye know.'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Murphy is absolutely terrified o' that fuckin' Chucky doll,' whispered Connor, 'we watched this movie when we were two. Ever since, he has been fuckin' terrified o' Chucky. I scared him so bad once he actually pissed his pants.'

'Oh, that's cruel,' said Emily.

'But it was funny,' said Connor.

'Keep talking, Connor,' said Michael.

'I wanna get revenge on him after what he did ta me up there,' said Connor, 'make him freak out so bad he pisses his pants again.'

'How are we gonna do that?' whispered Emily.

'We call Brad Dourif,' said Connor, 'Michael, would ye mind callin' him tomorrow?'

'With pleasure,' said Michael.

Connor smirked deviously.

'Good.'


	42. Chapter 42

Next Day

'Hello?'

'Hey, Brad Dourif! It's Michael Hunter!'

'Oh, Michael! How are you, son?'

Everyone was gathered around the phone. Murphy was out to lunch with Annabelle. She was in on the prank, too.

'I'm calling 'cause I have a friend who's deathly afraid of Chucky,' said Michael, 'we would love it if you came and scared the hell out of him by doing the Chucky voice. You can stay in my room until we're ready. We should have a code word when we're ready.'

'_Wanna play?' _said Jane, 'that line always gave me chills.'

'Ooh,' said Rebecca, 'I love that.'

'When will you need me for?' asked Brad, 'I'm great friends with Michael, so I'm available for him anytime.'

'How does tonight sound?' asked Michael.

'Tonight sounds great,' said Brad.

'We'll meet you at the airport,' said Michael, 'I can use my fiancee's Hummer.'

'You're engaged?' exclaimed Brad.

'I am, sir,' smiled Michael, 'you get to meet my beautiful fiancee tonight.'

'I can't wait,' smiled Brad.

'See you tonight, Brad,' said Michael.

'See you tonight,' said Brad.

Later That Day

'So, how are we pranking Murphy?'

'We have a specific outline.'

'Ooh. I cannot wait to hear this.'

Murphy was still out with Annabelle. Everyone gathered in Michael and Jane's room to discuss how the prank was gonna go.

'Murphy will come home all hot and bothered as usual,' said Emily, 'I was thinking we hook up a microphone to me where he can't see it. I'm gonna pretend that Chucky somehow possessed me. Have the lights flicker off then when they come back on, Brad can start talking on the other side and I can lip sync whatever he's saying.'

'Emily, that is just pure evil,' said Isabelle, 'but I love it.'

'I came up with that all by myself,' smiled Emily, 'with a little help from Connor, of course.'

'Well, this is payback fer the Leprechaun shit,' said Connor, 'he's gonna be sorry fer messin' wit' me.'

'This is brilliant, you guys,' said Brad, 'I'm glad I could be a part of this.'

'Well, this is what happens when you prank one of us,' said Rocco, 'we pay you back for it.'

'You guys have a really nice bond,' said Brad, 'it's adorable.'

'Aww…' said Emily, blushing.

'Let's get ready,' said Jane, 'Murphy's gonna regret scaring Connor.'

Later That Night

'Oh, God…you are so fucking hot…'

'Yer hotter…'

'Mmm…'

The microphone was placed on Emily's breast under her bra. The lights would turn off before Murphy could fully strip her so it worked out well.

'Take those damn clothes off,' said Murphy, 'I wanna see ye naked.'

Emily stripped herself of her shirt. She playfully threw it in Murphy's face, laughing.

Murphy laughed and pulled Emily's shirt off his face. She had already stripped herself of her jeans by the time he managed to pull it off.

Emily pounced on Murphy, straddling his lap. She un-buckled his belt as she kissed him, rubbing him.

'Someone's feisty tonight,' chuckled Murphy as Emily stripped him of his jeans.

'I've been aching for you all day, Murphy,' said Emily as she stripped Murphy of his boxers, 'I've been wanting to fuck you since you left.'

Murphy chuckled.

Emily went to go kiss Murphy again. Then, suddenly, the lights went off.

'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?' cried Murphy, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'

The lights went back on. Emily was curled in a ball at the end of the bed, pretending she was crying in fear.

'Emykins…' whispered Murphy, 'are ye okay?'

Emily looked up at Murphy. She smirked deviously.

'I'm perfectly fine, Murphykins.'

Murphy froze with fear. That wasn't the loving French accent that he knew. Oh, no. It was a completely different voice, one that made his entire body, his whole escence, go completely cold and numb.

Chucky.

'Ch-Ch-Ch-Chucky…' he stammered.

Emily laughed. Murphy was scared. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

'You're smarter than I thought, asshole,' said Emily, cackling, 'though, I gotta admit, your wife's pretty hot.'

Murphy closed his eyes. He must be having a bad dream.

'This isn't real…' he whispered, 'this isn't real…'

'Aww, what's the matter?' said Emily, 'do you not love me anymore?'

'I love Emily,' said Murphy, 'not you.'

Emily grabbed Murphy's throat. Murphy's eyes went wide with fear as Emily pressed her lips to his. He wanted to run, to scream, but he was too paralyzed with fear to make any kind of noise.

'You can still have her body,' said Emily, 'but you can say bye-bye to your Emykins' soul. You're mine now, doll.'

Murphy began to hyperventilate with fear. This couldn't be real. Chucky's not real.

'Oh, God…' he panted, 'oh, God…oh, God…oh, God…'

'Hold still, hot stuff,' purred Emily, 'let me make you feel like a man.'

Murphy squirmed. He didn't want Chucky in Emily's body. He wanted Emily. His Emykins.

'CONNOR! REBECCA! MICHAEL! JANE! ANYONE!' he cried out in desperation, 'HELP!'

'They're all dead, Murphy,' said Emily, 'I killed them all.'

'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!' said Murphy, 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'

'Wanna bet, asshole?' said Emily.

Murphy watched as Emily placed a DVD in the DVD player. Her eyes twinkled deviously as she pressed Play.

The gang staged their murders. Emily would already be possessed. Her first victim was Rebecca, and her final one was Connor.

'YOU FUCKING MONSTER!' hollered Murphy, 'YOU FUCKING MONSTER!'

Emily cackled. She turned around, brandishing a knife.

'Now it's your turn,' she said.

Murphy screamed. He fought with Emily, thinking she might still be in there, somewhere, deep down inside.

'EMILY, IF YE CAN HEAR ME, FIGHT!' he roared, 'I KNOW PART OF YE IS STILL IN THERE! EMYKINS, PLEASE!'

'EMYKINS ISN'T HERE!' roared Emily, 'EMYKINS IS GONE!'

Murphy sobbed desperately. He knew that Emily, the love of his life, his beautiful wife, was still in there somewhere, fighting to get her body back.

'Please, baby…' he sobbed, 'I want my Emykins…'

Emily smirked. She held the knife up to Murphy's stomach, her eyes dancing deviously.

'Let's see what you look like on the inside,' she said, 'see if you're as beautiful as your Emykins says you are.'

'NOOOOOOO!'

Emily raised the knife. Suddenly, the door flew open. Murphy could hear a familiar laugh.

'GOTCHA!'

Murphy looked and saw Connor. He was closely followed by Michael, Jane, Isabelle, Rocco, Rebecca, Romeo, and…

'Brad Dourif?'

'Hello, Murphy,' smiled Brad, 'you just got Punk'd.'

'I what?' said Murphy.

'Emily was lip syncing!' laughed Connor, 'this was payback fer tha Leprechaun prank!'

Murphy looked at Emily. Emily laughed and high-fived everyone. Murphy was hurt.

'Excuse me…'

Everyone watched as Murphy walked out of the bedroom. Emily knew something was wrong. She ran after him.

'Murphy, wait!'

Murphy didn't even acknowledge her. He stormed off outside, slamming the door in Emily's face. Emily stood still, stunned.

'I suggest ye leave him fer a bit,' said Connor, 'let him cool down.'

Emily nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

Later That Night

Murphy didn't come inside the house. He was sitting by the pool. Connor had brought him a few beers. He was crushed that Emily had a hand in such a cruel joke. He was heartbroken.

'He's still out there…' said Emily, 'what's the matter with him?'

'I think he might still be fuming over the prank,' said Isabelle, 'he seems really mad.'

'He didn't talk ta me when I brought him 'is beers,' said Connor, 'he never said a fuckin' word.'

'I'm gonna go check on him,' said Emily.

Everyone silently prayed as Emily walked outside. She walked up to Murphy.

'Baby, are you okay?' she asked.

Murphy didn't answer. He continued to glare into the water, drinking his beer.

Emily sat down next to Murphy by the pool, putting her feet in the water. She tried to hug him, but he moved away from her.

'Murphy…' whispered Emily, 'what did I do?'

'Ye had a hand in tha worst prank anyone could ever pull,' said Murphy, 'I thought ye were actually gonna kill me.'

'Murphy, I'm sorry,' whispered Emily, 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

Murphy looked at Emily. His eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

'I'm sleepin' on tha couch tonight,' he said, 'ye can sleep alone.'

Emily gasped as Murphy got up and began to walk away. What she said next had him stopping dead in his track.

'Oh, my God…you hate me now, don't you?'

Murphy stopped. He turned around, looking at Emily.

Emily's eyes were full of tears. Her eyes weren't sparkling anymore. She looked as if her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

Murphy's anger and pain immediately evaporated at the sight of her. He ran back to her, hugging her tight.

'Emily…' he whispered, 'baby, I'm sorry…'

'You hate me, don't you?' whispered Emily, 'you don't want to be married to me anymore.'

'Baby, yer talkin' crazy,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek, 'I still love ye, Baby Angel.'

Emily sighed. She embraced Murphy, hugging him tight. Her heart hurt. She felt awful.

'Baby, I'll never leave ye over something so petty,' said Murphy, 'ye just scared me is all.'

'I know you're petrified of Chucky, baby,' said Emily as Murphy dried her eyes, 'Connor told me all about it.'

'I have a fear o' dolls because o' Chucky,' said Murphy, 'normally I don' get scared o' anythin'. But when ye see a movie like that when yer two years old, it traumatizes ye.'

'I'm really sorry Murphy,' said Emily as Murphy held her face in his hands, 'can you ever forgive me?'

Murphy looked Emily dead in the eye. As soon as he saw how sorry she was, he smiled.

'Yer forgiven.'

Emily squealed with delight. She tackle hugged him so hard she knocked him flat on his back.

Murphy and Emily laughed together. Murphy held Emily's head up and pressed his lips under her jaw.

'I love you, Murphy Noah MacManus,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her.

'An' I love you, Emily Lisa Marie MacManus,' smiled Murphy.

Emily giggled.

Murphy slowly began to peel off Emily's shirt. Emily smiled.

'Are you stripping me?' she giggled.

'Yer damn right I am,' said Murphy, 'I feel like takin' a dip in tha pool with my Princess Zelda.'

Emily smiled at Murphy. She stroked his cheek.

Emily stood up and stripped herself of the remainder of her clothes and Murphy stripped himself of his. They were both naked, smiling as they looked at the water.

The beautiful clear water sparkled in the moonlight. Murphy smiled.

'Tha water looks beautiful,' he said, holding Emily's hand.

'Yeah, it does,' said Emily as she snuck up behind Murphy, 'why don't you test it?'

Murphy yelled as Emily shoved him into the pool. Emily laughed as Murphy struggled to surface from the water.

'Emily!' gasped Murphy.

Emily laughed harder. She loved shoving Murphy into the pool.

'Two can play at that game!'

Emily gasped. Murphy grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her into the pool. Emily surfaced, laughing.

'MURPHY, YOU ASSHOLE!' she laughed.

Murphy laughed and swam away. Emily chased him.

Murphy tried his best to swim away from Emily, but to no avail. Emily caught him.

'Dammit!' laughed Murphy as Emily swam into his arms, 'yer too fast!'

'I was a swimmer since I've been in elementary school, sweet cheeks,' said Emily, 'of course I'm quick.'

Murphy smiled. He kissed Emily's lips, smiling against her lips as he kissed her.

'I love you,' he said.

'As I love you,' said Emily.


	43. Chapter 43

Next Morning

'You girls are amazing for doing this for me.'

'Jane, you're part of our family now. It's the least we could do.'

Jane and the twins were sitting in the living room. The boys were all at work and Isabelle had decided to go with Rocco so they had the mansion to themselves. Jane had given the twins the honour of planning her wedding.

'What would you like for the theme to be?' asked Emily.

'Very Gothic,' said Jane, 'very Tim Burton-esque.'

'Good choice,' said Emily, 'Tim Burton is a legend. Becca, write that down.'

'Tim Burton,' said Rebecca, 'got it.'

'What else do you see?' asked Emily.

'I want Paul Bearer to be the minister,' said Jane, 'and all the Groomsmen as well as the Best Man will be required to dress as The Undertaker.'

'Ooh!' said Emily, 'I love that!'

'How many are we looking at?' asked Rebecca.

'Seven,' said Jane, 'Connor, Murphy, Rocco, Romeo, and Michael's friends Jax and Carl. His Best Man will be his brother, Shawn.'

'Got it,' said Rebecca.

'Who are your bridesmaids and Maid of Honour?' asked Emily.

'Bridesmaids are you two, Isabelle, and I was thinking two of Connor and Murphy's cousins and one of mine,' said Jane.

'I know of two,' said Rebecca, 'Katie and Jacquelyn. I met them in Ireland. Oh, my God, they are beautiful.'

'What kind of flowers do you want, Jane?' asked Emily.

'Suggestion!' said Rebecca, raising her hand, 'black and red roses!'

'Ooh, Rebecca!' said Jane, 'I love that idea!'

'Dress!' said Emily, 'let's see your dress!'

Jane laughed and handed Emily the picture. Both twins gasped in amazement.

'I found that on Google,' said Jane, 'it's beautiful, isn't it?'

'I can so see you wearing that,' said Emily, 'you're gonna look beautiful.'

'Thank you, Emily,' smiled Jane.

'Bridesmaids dresses,' said Rebecca, 'we need those, too.'

Jane showed the twins another photo. They gasped.

'I saw sparkles and thought of you girls,' said Jane.

Suddenly, the front door opened followed by the sounds of footsteps and a familiar voice.

'REBECCA JANE!'

Rebecca laughed.

'In here, Conny-Wonny!' she called.

Connor strutted Vince McMahon style into the living room. He smiled at his wife.

'Murph an' I got off early,' he said, kissing Rebecca, 'we thought we'd come check on our girls.'

'Aren't you a sweetheart?' said Rebecca as Connor walked into the kitchen for a beer.

'How's my girl?' asked Murphy as he kissed Emily.

'Planning a wedding,' said Emily, 'that's how I'm doing.'

'And doing a fabulous job, I may add,' smiled Jane.

'That's my girl,' said Murphy, playfully biting Emily's bottom lip.

'Aww, Murphy,' giggled Emily.

Michael walked into the door humming Mystery. He smiled at everyone.

'Hey, everyone!' he said before walking over and kissing Jane, 'how are you guys?'

'I'm being bitten right now,' said Emily as Murphy bit her neck.

'How are you, baby?' asked Michael, kissing Jane, 'having fun?'

'I'm helping to plan our wedding,' said Jane.

Michael looked at the notes the twins were making. He smiled.

'Looking good, girls!' he said, sitting down next to Jane, 'let's continue!'

Rebecca smacked Murphy on the ass.

'Cut it out,' she said, 'let us plan this wedding, Numb Nuts.'

'I can't help it,' said Murphy, 'ye have a sexy sister.'

Emily giggled as Murphy purred at her like a playful kitten. She kissed him passionately on the lips, giggling all the while.

Connor walked into the living room carrying a beer for himself and one for Rebecca. He scoffed at his brother.

'Can ye two not get a room?' he said as he handed Rebecca her beer.

Murphy laughed and kissed Emily one last time before sitting down, pulling her into his lap.

'Bands!' said Michael, 'every wedding needs a band!'

'Who did you have in mind?' asked Emily.

'Drowning Pool, SOIL, Dead By April,' said Michael, 'what about you, Jane?'

'Nightwish and Evanescence,' said Jane.

'That's a lot of bands,' laughed Emily.

'Three songs from each,' said Michael.

'Sounds fair,' said Emily.

'By the way,' said Rebecca, looking between Connor and Murphy, 'one of you needs to call Katie and Jacquelyn.'

'Fer what?' asked Murphy.

'I want them to be Bridesmaids,' said Jane.

'Aww,' smiled Connor, 'they'd love that.'

'Their red hair will go perfectly with the dresses,' said Rebecca, 'they're also twins. They're _so_ much fun to be around. I had fun with them in Ireland.'

'They're like me an' Murph only identical,' said Connor.

'An' female,' said Murphy.

'What's the band order going to be?' asked Emily, 'then I suggest one of the brothers calls their cousins.'

'SOIL, Evanescence, Drowning Pool, Nightwish, Dead By April,' said Michael.

'Got it,' said Emily.

'What about catering?' said Rebecca.

'I can take care of that later,' said Jane.

'Fair enough,' said Rebecca.

Out of nowhere, Michael kissed Jane. Jane was shocked.

'Why must you be so beautiful?' said Michael.

'You naughty boy,' giggled Jane.

'Two can play at that game!' said Connor.

Before Rebecca could even breathe, Connor kissed her. She let out a squeal.

'Connor!' she squealed.

Emily reached over and swatted Connor upside the head.

'Down, boy!' she scolded, 'down!'

'Ye fuckin' Rope Dog,' said Murphy.

Connor growled playfully at Rebecca. Rebecca giggled.

'Down, Connor!' she said, 'down, boy!'

'I'll be right back,' said Michael.

Everyone watched as Michael headed upstairs. Three minutes later, he came down with a coil of rope.

'Hey, Connor!' he said, 'you want the rope? You want it? FETCH!'

Michael threw the rope down the dungeon. Connor ran after it. Michael shut the door and locked it.

'Okay,' he said, 'now we can concentrate.'

'We're gonna need him soon,' giggled Rebecca, 'he's gonna be calling his cousins.'

Connor started banging on the basement door. He yelled.

'WHO LOCKED ME IN HERE?' he roared.

'It's for your own good, Connor!' said Michael.

'FUCK ME!' yelled Connor.

'Maybe later, babe!' giggled Rebecca.

'LET ME OUT!' growled Connor.

'I'll fuck you if you behave!' said Rebecca.

Connor quieted down. Murphy laughed.

'Rope Dog!' he taunted.

'Behave, Mister,' scolded Emily.

'Sorry, babe,' said Murphy.

'Let's get back on track,' said Jane.

'Let's,' said Emily.

'We're gonna hold the reception in the dungeon,' said Jane, 'we were gonna do a story. Do any of you have an idea?'

'I do!' said Emily, raising her hand, 'Ocarina Of Time!'

'Ooh!' said Michael, 'I like that!'

The front door opened. It was Agent Smecker.

'Jane!' he called.

'She's over here, Paul!' said Michael.

Agent Smecker walked into the living room. He smiled at his daughter.

'How are you, sweetheart?' he asked as he hugged Jane.

'Doing good, Dad,' said Jane.

'We're planning our Wedding Of Darkness,' said Michael, 'we're just discussing the theme of the reception.'

'May I see what you've got so far?' asked Smecker.

'Of course,' smiled Jane.

Emily handed the notes to Agent Smecker. He read them over, smiling.

'Everything looks good,' he said, handing Emily the notes, 'I can't wait to see you get married, Jane.'

'I can't wait to get married,' smiled Jane, 'I finally found my Lestat.'

Michael smiled and kissed Jane on the cheek.

'I had this idea for the reception for a while,' said Emily, 'I wanted a Halloween party, but I think it should be the reception plus we can tell a story with it.'

'Do you have costume ideas?' asked Michael.

Emily handed Michael the list. Everyone looked it over.

'Nabooru,' said Jane, 'the Sage of Spirit.'

'It suits you because of who I chose for Michael,' said Emily.

'BOW DOWN TO THE KING OF DARKNESS!' said Michael, 'MUAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Jane giggled.

'You're adorable,' she smiled, kissing Michael on the cheek.

'Link,' said Murphy, 'both me an' Connor.'

'Navi!' said Rebecca, 'I've always wanted to be Navi!'

'We're getting special prosthetics and body paint for everyone,' said Emily, 'Jane if she wants can help us make the costumes.'

'I'd love to,' smiled Jane.

'Romeo's gonna be Darunia,' said Emily, 'that's where the prosthetics and paint come in.'

'Along with Isabelle,' said Murphy, 'Princess Ruto.'

'Talon is Malon's dad,' said Jane, 'that's who Rocco is.'

'What am I gonna be?' asked Agent Smecker.

'You're going to be a Stalfos,' said Emily.

'Those guys are cool,' said Smecker, 'I'm in.'

'By the way,' said Murphy, looking at Rebecca, 'if ye follow me an' Connor around sayin' _Hey! Listen! _I will rip yer wings out.'

Rebecca giggled. She yelled in Murphy's ear.

'HEY! LISTEN! BITCH! LISTEN!'

Murphy glared at Rebecca. He growled.

'RUN, BITCH!'

Rebecca ran away. Murphy began chasing her.

'We'll get started on this soon,' said Emily as Murphy kept chasing Rebecca, 'we just need the materials.'

'Who are you gonna be, Emily?' asked Michael.

'It's a surprise,' said Emily, 'you're just gonna have to wait and see.'

The door opened again. It was Rocco and Isabelle, followed by Romeo.

'Hey, y'all!' said Isabelle, 'what is the fuck up?'

'My dick,' smirked Murphy as he ran by.

Emily giggled. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

'What's with the gathering?' asked Romeo.

'Planning a wedding,' said Emily.

'Can I see what you got?' asked Isabelle.

Emily handed Isabelle the notes. Murphy walked back into the living room, panting and wheezing.

'Damn, yer sister's fast…' he wheezed as he sat down.

'Track and field in high school,' giggled Emily.

'I can tell,' panted Murphy.

'I think we're done for the day,' said Rebecca.

'I agree,' said Jane.

'How 'bout later, I sketch out the dresses and we find the materials?' said Emily, 'then we can start on the costumes.'

'Good plan,' said Isabelle, 'the sooner the better.'

'And Connor can call the Gingers later,' said Murphy.

'Alright!' said Emily, 'let's go!'


	44. Chapter 44

That Night

'It's so nice having just us girls!'

'I know! We can have a spa day!'

'Oh, you girls…'

All the men in the mansion decided to stay at Rocco's for the night. Emily, Rebecca, Jane, and Isabelle decided to have a Girl's Night. Naturally, the invited Annabelle.

'Annabelle's gonna love this,' said Isabelle as they set everything up for the spa part of the night, 'I know she loves to be pampered.'

'She deserves it,' said Rebecca, 'she's the greatest mother-in-law ever.'

'She treats us like we're her own,' said Emily, 'and she's a lot like a second mother to us.'

'I like Annabelle,' smiled Jane, 'she's a nice woman.'

'An' yer a nice girl.'

Everyone jumped. Annabelle had arrived, but the girls were so into getting set up they didn't hear her.

'Annabelle!' gasped Emily, panting, 'you scared us!'

Annabelle chuckled. She hugged her daughter-in-law.

'I'm sorry, Lass,' she said, 'what are ye girls doin'?'

'Spa night,' said Rebecca, 'for us.'

'Oh!' said Annabelle, 'I love spa nights!'

'Well, we have bathrobes,' said Jane, 'one made special for you.'

Annabelle looked as Rebecca handed her a green bathrobe. It had ANNABELLE stitched in gold over the left breast. Annabelle gasped.

'This is beautiful!' she breathed.

'We made it for you,' smiled Emily, 'we each have one made special for all of us.'

'Well, this was very sweet o' ye girls,' smiled Annabelle, 'ye girls are amazing.'

'And you're amazing, Annabelle,' smiled Rebecca, 'you raised two very fine boys.'

'Thank ye, Rebecca,' smiled Annabelle, hugging her tight, 'ye make me Connor happy.'

'And your Connor makes me happy,' smiled Rebecca.

Annabelle smiled. She looked over at Emily.

'An' you,' she said as she hugged Emily, 'ye need ta get yerself looked at if these nightmares o' yers keep up.'

'I know, Annabelle,' said Emily, hugging Annabelle back, 'if they get worse, I'll go see my doctor.'

'Yer a good girl, Emily,' said Annabelle, 'I know ye care a lot about Murphy.'

'He makes me happy, Annabelle,' said Emily, 'I owe him a lot for saving my life and Rebecca's.'

Annabelle smiled and stroked Emily's cheek. Emily smiled.

'Well, let's get started!' said Isabelle, 'come on!'

Half An Hour Later

'Oh, my God, I am so relaxed…'

'Who needs men?'

'They're good fer some things, just not a whole lot.'

'Amen.'

After facials and massages, the girls decided to soak their feet for pedicures. When that was over, they would be giving each other manicures.

'I think Connor might miss me,' said Rebecca, 'I remember the one night we went to Mom's to stay overnight and he kept texting me all these cute things.'

'Like wha'?' asked Annabelle.

'_Becca-Bear, I miss you,' _said Rebecca, _'Becca-Bear, come home. Conny-Wonny wants to cuddle.'_

Annabelle laughed.

'He's always been a cuddler,' she said, 'he used ta cuddle wit' me all tha time when he was little.'

'He loves cuddling with me,' said Rebecca, 'it's a requirement after sex. We _always _have to cuddle.'

'Murphy likes to cuddle, too,' said Emily, 'he's like my own personal teddy bear.'

'Same with Rocco,' said Isabelle, 'that's why I call him Roccobear.'

'Michael likes to cuddle, as well,' said Jane, 'it's so cute.'

After their feet were soaked, it was time. Emily did Rebecca's toenails as well as Annabelle's. Isabelle did Jane's then they'd switch as soon as the polish was dry.

'Oh!' said Rebecca, 'my phone's vibrating!'

Emily laughed as Rebecca looked at her phone. She smiled.

'Wha' are ye smiling at?' asked Annabelle.

'Your son,' said Rebecca, 'he's starting already.'

'What's he saying?' asked Isabelle.

'_It feels so weird not having you in my lap,' _said Rebecca, _'get your sexy ass over here and let's snuggle.'_

'Aww!' said Isabelle.

Emily shook her head and finished Rebecca's toenails and proceeded to work on Annabelle's. Rebecca sent a quick text to Connor before lying back, sighing contently.

'After we're done here, you guys wanna watch a movie?' asked Jane.

'Yes!' chorused the twins.

'I say since Connor's not here, we should have a Leprechaun marathon,' said Jane, 'sound like a plan?'

'Sounds like a plan!' everyone chorused.

Later That Night

'STOP! NO! PLEASE! STOP! STOP!'

'SILENCE, WHORE!'

Emily sobbed as Pinhead continued to sexually assault her. The chains that bound her were so tight she couldn't feel her arms or legs. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home.

Pinhead was done. He smiled at Emily, slowly kissing her neck. Emily whimpered, struggling against the chains that bound her to the wall, the chains that left her helpless against Pinhead, the lead Cenobyte.

Pinhead looked deep into Emily's eyes. He sighed.

'You are so beautiful…' he whispered, stroking Emily's cheek, 'it's a shame that you're about to go through more torture.'

'More torture?' whispered Emily.

Pinhead laughed a cold, heartless laughed. He stepped aside. Emily gasped, horrified.

There, in a corner of the room, was her family. Connor. Murphy. Rocco. Michael. Noah. Jeff. Isabelle. Rebecca. Jane. Lisa. Annabelle. Everyone.

'It's a shame, Emily,' whispered Pinhead, 'I know how much you love your family.'

Emily couldn't speak. All she could do was cry.

Everyone looked over at Emily. Emily's eyes immediately wandered to Murphy.

Murphy looked at Emily. His eyes were full of pain and helplessness, knowing that he was going to die. Emily's heart shattered at the sight of her family, helpless, scared.

Pinhead gathered the Cenobytes around the group of people. He smirked.

'RELEASE THE HOOKS!'

Emily screamed as hooks and chains flew out of the air, piercing her family's skin. It was just like the movie. They were gonna be torn apart.

Pinhead held hands with his Cenobytes. They recited a prayer that sent ice through Emily's soul.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri _

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Emily looked at her husband. Murphy uttered one last sentence before he was torn apart.

'I love you.'

Emily screamed.

Emily woke up. She continued to shriek, kicking and thrashing. She was screaming so loud, she woke everyone up.

Annabelle came bolting into the bedroom, followed by Jane, Isabelle, and Rebecca. She jumped onto Emily's bed, grabbing her daughter-in-law by the shoulders, shaking her.

'EMILY LISA MARIE MACMANUS!' she roared, 'WAKE UP!'

Emily stopped screaming. She looked around the room, her eyes wide with fear.

'Emily?' whispered Rebecca, 'are you okay?'

'He killed them…' whispered Emily, shaking like a leaf, 'Connor…Murphy…Mommy…everyone…'

'What are you talking about, Emily?' asked Annabelle.

'You're dead…' whispered Emily, 'all of you are dead…'

'Rebecca, call Murphy,' said Annabelle, 'he needs ta come home an' fast.'

'On it!' said Rebecca.

Emily rocked back and forth, her eyes not there. She was in a trance.

'He killed you…' she whimpered, 'Pinhead killed you all…'

Emily began to cry. Not her normal, scared sobs. No. She began to scream sob.

'REBECCA!' roared Annabelle, 'GET MURPHY ON THA PHONE NOW!'

'I'm on it!' said Rebecca.

Annabelle waited as Rebecca called Murphy. He picked up on the first two rings,

'Hello?'

'Murphy, Emily had an another nightmare,' said Rebecca, 'she's been traumatized by it by whispering _Connor…Murphy…Mommy…everyone… _Hurry.'

Emily screamed again, sobbing hysterically.

'Fuck…' said Rebecca, turning the phone away for a second, 'Emily, Murphy will be here, be patient.'

Rebecca put the phone back to her ear. She was scared.

'Murph, hurry back please,' she said, 'please.'

'Give 'er tha phone,' said Murphy, 'let me talk ta her.'

Rebecca held the phone to Emily's ear. Murphy spoke.

'Baby, I want ye to listen to me,' he said, 'I'll be home as soon as I can. I don' care if I go over tha speed limit, I just want to be there as fast as I can. I love you.'

Emily gasped. She knows that voice.

'Murphykins?' she whispered, 'am I talking to a ghost? I watched you die.'

'It was just a dream, baby,' said Murphy, 'I'm at Rocco's.'

'But…I was there, I watched…' whispered Emily, sobbing again.

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, 'I'm alive, baby. I want ye ta do me a favour.'

'What?' whispered Emily.

' I want ye to stay strong,' said Murphy, 'Ma an' the girls will take care o' ye until I get home. I love ye bunches, baby. I promise ye that I'm gonna make ye happy again.'

'Okay,' said Emily.

'I love ye, Emily Lisa Marie,' said Murphy, 'I'll be home in a half hour.'

Murphy hung up. Emily sighed.

'I love you, too…' she whispered.

Rebecca began to cry. She hugged her sister tightly.

'I love you…' she whispered, 'Emily, I love you…'

'I love you, too, Rebecca…' whispered Emily, 'I love you, too…'

'Who did he kill, Emily?' asked Isabelle.

'Everyone,' whispered Emily.

Suddenly, Rebecca cried out. Everyone looked at her.

'Rebecca?' said Annabelle, 'are ye okay?'

'Migraine…' groaned Rebecca, 'fuck…'

Rebecca grabbed her phone. She called Connor. He picked up on the first ring.

'Hello?'

'Connor…' whimpered Rebecca, holding back a scream, 'where are you?'

'We're still at Rocco's,' said Connor, 'why?'

'Migraine…' whimpered Rebecca.

A sharp pain ripped through Rebecca's head. She held her phone away from her, letting out loud shriek of pain.

'Becca-Bear?' said Connor with a huge hint of concern in his voice, 'are ye okay?'

Rebecca let out another shriek as a sharp pain ripped through her head again. She began to cry.

'MA?' cried Connor, 'WHAT'S GOIN' ON WIT' HER?'

Annabelle grabbed the phone from Rebecca. She talked to Connor.

'She's havin' migraines, Connor,' she said, 'I don' know what's wrong wit' 'er. Why is she getting migraines?'

'Her Twin Telepathy's been fuckin' up,' said Connor, 'normally she knows what's wrong wit' 'er sister, but these nightmares are throwin' 'er off.'

Rebecca let out another shriek of pain. Connor growled.

'Put tha phone on speaker, Ma,' he said, 'please.'

Annabelle put Rebecca's phone on speaker. Emily sobbed in Isabelle's arms as Connor attempted to calm his wife down.

'Rebecca Jane MacManus,' said Connor sternly, 'I want ye ta listen ta me an' I want ye ta listen good.'

Rebecca nodded, ignoring the sharp pains in her head as Connor spoke to her.

'Keep calm an' try yer best not ta focus on tha pain,' said Connor, 'ye can' see it, but I'm on tha verge o' fuckin' tears. It's tearin' me heart apart listenin' ta ye shriek like tha. Please stay strong, Becca-Bear. Fer me. Yer Conny-Wonny.'

Rebecca nodded, squeezing her temples.

'I'll do my best, baby,' she said.

'We're on our way,' said Connor, 'I love ye, Rebecca.'

'I love you, too, Connor,' said Rebecca.

The line went dead. Annabelle handed the phone to Rebecca. She kissed her on the forehead.

'Connor knows wha' he's talkin' 'bout,' she said gently, 'yer gonna be fine.'

Rebecca nodded, hugging her mother-in-law.

Emily sobbed harder. Isabelle held her cousin, whispering to her in French.

'You're gonna be okay, Emily,' said Jane, stroking Emily's cheek, 'Murphy's on his way home.'

Rebecca crawled up to her sister and embraced her, holding her tight. She started to cry.

'Don't cry, Rebecca…' whispered Emily between sobs, 'don't cry…'

'Emily, I hate seeing you like this,' said Rebecca, 'normally I know what's wrong but I can't pinpoint it. I'm so frustrated.'

Jane and Isabelle hugged the weeping sisters. Annabelle sighed.

'Come on,' she said, 'I'll make you girls cocoa.'

Everyone followed Annabelle into the kitchen. Emily and Rebecca held hands the entire time, not letting go.

Annabelle started on the cocoa as the twins sat down. They sat close to each other, not letting go of each other's hands.

'This isn't normal…' whispered Emily as Annabelle put the kettle on, 'I can't understand these nightmares…'

'It might be stress,' said Jane, 'from your dad dying.'

'Why would I be dreaming about Pinhead raping me?' whispered Emily, 'why?'

'I remember havin' a re-occurin' nightmare when I was pregnant with tha boys,' said Annabelle as she handed the twins their cocoa, 'always tha same dream, if not a continuation o' tha same story.'

'I'm not pregnant, though,' whispered Emily, 'I can't be.'

'Emily,' said Isabelle, 'I hear you and Murphy having sex every night. There's a chance you might be pregnant.'

Emily shook her head. She hung her head, not letting go of Rebecca's hand.

'Emily, don't cry,' soothed Jane, rubbing Emily's back, 'everything's gonna be okay.'

'Go see yer doctor,' said Annabelle, stroking Emily's hair, 'I know Murphy doesn't want ye ta suffer.'

'How?' whispered Emily between sobs.

Annabelle sighed. She placed her thumb and finger under Emily's chin, slowly lifting her head up.

'He's been callin' me fer tha last few nights cryin',' she said, 'full on cryin'.'

Emily gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. She was putting Murphy through pain. Actual pain.

'He hates seein' ye so traumatized, Em,' said Annabelle, brushing Emily's hair out of her face, 'he doesn't know what ta do. He feels helpless.'

Emily sobbed again. She hated this. She was hurting her husband. The love of her life.

The front door flew open. Everyone turned around.

Two black blurs came into the kitchen. Both twins were lifted off their chairs and into tight hugs.

'Oh, God, baby!' said two voices.

The twins both sobbed with relief. Their husbands were home.

Murphy put Emily back on her feet. He kissed her passionately, holding her close. Emily felt something wet on Murphy's cheek.

'Baby…' she whispered, 'are you crying?'

Murphy didn't answer. He just embraced his wife, shaking. Emily knew he was crying. That killed her.

'Baby, I'm sorry…' she whispered, 'I'm hurting you…'

Murphy looked Emily dead in the eye. He held her face in his hands. He spoke in a stern voice.

'Don' ye go blamin' yerself fer tha reason I'm upset,' he said, 'yer goin' through enough as it is, Em. I'm upset at myself because I don' know what ta do. Yer sufferin', baby.'

Emily couldn't look at Murphy. She hung her head in shame. Rebecca cried out.

'Rebecca, are you okay?' asked Jane.

Rebecca growled and fell to her knees, squeezing her temples. This was overkill for her.

'Becca-Bear?' said Connor, 'baby, are ye okay?'

Rebecca shrieked. She couldn't find her voice. The pain in her head was worse than before, and she hated it.

'Let's get them to the living room,' said Michael, 'talk there.'

Annabelle carried the twins' cocoa into the living room as her sons carried their wives. They sat down on the couch, placing the twins in their laps.

'Emily, what happened in your nightmare this time?' asked Rocco.

Emily looked at Rocco. She spoke in a very momotone voice.

'He was raping me,' she said quietly, 'after that, he showed me all of you. Mommy, Daddy, Annabelle, Noah, you, Isabelle, Rebecca, Connor, and Murphy. He did the same thing that happened to Frank in the first movie: tore you all apart with hooks, but that was after he and the Cenobytes recited the prayer. Murphy looked at me and whispered _I love you _before you were torn apart. That's when I woke up.'

Everyone stared at Emily. No one said a word. They were all shocked, appalled, horrified.

'Is tha' why ye were shriekin' so much?' asked Connor as he cradled a sobbing Rebecca in his arms.

Emily nodded, hanging her head. She hated seeing her family in pain because of her, because of her insanity.

'Emily, yer goin' ta tha damn doctor's tomorrow,' said Annabelle, 'I don' want ye sufferin' no more. Yer like a daughter ta me, an' I don' like seein' ye like this.'

'None of us do, Annabelle,' said Michael as Jane rubbed his back, 'she's like a sister to me.'

'And me,' said Jane.

'She's my cousin, but she's more of a sister to me than anything,' said Isabelle.

'She puts up with all of us,' said Romeo, 'she's a wonderful girl with a kind heart and she doesn't deserve this at all.'

Emily buried her face in Murphy's chest. She let out a loud wail of pain. Everyone began to cry.

'Emily, please don't cry…' choked Murphy, 'baby…'

Emily sobbed harder. She could feel Murphy's pain, and it made hers ten times worse, along with Rebecca's pain.

'I think ye might be pregnant, Em,' said Connor, 'I can' think o' anythin' else that'd be causin' these nightmares, especially ones this terrifyin'.'

'Mom used to have Freddy nightmares when she was pregnant with me,' said Jane, 'they went away when she found out.'

'But I've gotten my period,' said Emily, 'I can't be pregnant.'

'I said tha same thing, Emily,' said Annabelle gently, 'an' I found out about these two.'

She pointed to her two sons. Rebecca was still sobbing in Connor's arms. Connor shushed her gently, rocking her in his arms to soothe her.

'I think she should take a pregnancy test,' said Romeo, 'see if that's why she's having these nightmares.'

'If not, something's really wrong,' said Rocco, 'these are beyond nightmares. These are night terrors.'

Emily sighed, defeated.

'Fine,' she said, 'I'll take a stupid test if it'll get all of you off my God damn back.'

Murphy lifted Emily's head up. He kissed her gently, knotting his fingers in her hair.

Rebecca stopped crying for a bit. Her migraine began to subside.

'Motherfucking God, Emily…' she growled, 'you're killing me…'

'Sorry, Becca,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her neck, 'I'm as every bit as frustrated as you are.'

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, hugging her tight.

'I think we all need to unwind for the night until we feel sleepy,' said Isabelle, 'anyone feel up to watching a movie? A happy one?'

Rebecca raised her hand. Everyone looked at her.

'Thomas & The Magic Railroad,' she said, 'that's a happy movie. It helps me when I get all blah and rawr like this.'

'Same here,' said Emily.

'Alright,' said Isabelle, 'Thomas it is, then.'

The twins sighed. Each brother kissed their wife gently, burying their noses in their hair.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _they whispered.

'_Is breá liom tú,' _the twins whispered back.


	45. Chapter 45

Next Morning

'Oh, my God…oh, my God…'

'Emykins? Are ye okay in there, baby?'

Emily didn't answer. Her hand was clapped over her mouth. She panted, her eyes wide with shock and amazement. She couldn't speak.

Murphy knocked on the bathroom door again. He was beginning to worry.

'Emily Lisa Marie MacManus,' he said sternly, 'tha fuck is goin' on in there?'

Emily slowly took her hand off her mouth. She slowly found her voice.

'Murphy…' she whispered, 'come in…'

Murphy opened the bathroom door. He looked at his shocked wife.

'What is it?' he asked, 'what's tha result?'

Emily looked at Murphy. She smiled at him.

'Look,' she said.

Murphy looked. He gasped.

Positive. The pregnancy test came out positive.

'Oh, God…' whispered Murphy, 'EMILY!'

Emily jumped up and kissed Murphy fiercely. She was pregnant. She was pregnant.

'What's all tha commotion?'

Emily ran and jumped on Connor, nearly knocking him over. Connor grunted.

'YOU'RE AN UNCLE!' Emily shrieked excitedly, 'YOU'RE AN UNCLE!'

Connor blinked. He was caught off guard. He cleared his throat, regaining composure.

'What do ye mean?' he asked.

'I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!' said Emily excitedly, 'IT CAME OUT POSITIVE!'

Murphy ran excitedly out of the room.

'BECCA!' he shouted, 'BECCA! BECCA! BECCA! BECCA! BECCA!'

'What's all the shouting for?' asked Rebecca.

Murphy grabbed Rebecca and pulled her into a tight hug. He spun her in a circle, laughing merrily.

'YER GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!' he said excitedly, 'AN AUNTIE!'

Rebecca gasped. She wormed herself out of Murphy's arms and ran to her sister, tackle-hugging her.

'Oh, my God!' she said excitedly, 'Emily, I'm so happy for you!'

'GROUP HUG!' said Connor.

Everyone embraced each other. Michael came to investigate the noise.

'What the fuck is going on?' he said.

'Come 'ere!' said Connor, pulling Michael into the hug.

'Oh, fuck!' said Michael.

Everyone embraced each other. Michael was confused as hell. He looked over at Murphy. Murphy grinned.

'I'm a Daddy,' he said, 'Em's pregnant.'

Michael gasped. He looked over at Emily. He beamed.

'I'm really happy for you, Emily,' he smiled, 'you deserve this.'

Emily smiled.

Jane walked into the room looking for Michael. She peeked her head in the door.

'What's going…?' she began.

'EMILY'S PREGNANT!' everyone chorused.

Jane gasped. She joined in on the group hug.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' she squealed, hugging Emily.

Emily laughed as everyone let go. Murphy jumped for joy.

'This is so exciting!' he said, bouncing excitedly, 'I'm gonna be a Daddy!'

'Connor, what did you give him?' asked Michael.

'I swear ta God, I didn't give 'im nothin',' said Connor.

'_Riiiiiight,' _said Michael, walking away.

Emily laughed as Murphy ran outside. He drove around the block yelling 'I'M A DADDY!' out of the window

'Is it bad that I find this cute?' she asked Rebecca.

'Not at all,' said Rebecca, 'not at all.'

'He's giddier than the Angry Birds when they get their eggs back from the pigs,' chuckled Michael.

Emily laughed.

Murphy ran back into the mansion. He ran upstairs and kissed Emily passionately.

Emily giggled as Murphy shoved her into their bedroom.

'Get naked,' he said, 'we're celebratin'.'

Emily laughed as Murphy scooped her up with one arm and used the other to shut and lock the door. Michael had gone back to his room to grab something so he didn't know what had happened.

Everyone could hear something banging against a wall. They knew what it was after they heard Emily screaming.

'OHH, MURPHY! OHH, MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS! OHH, BABY, YES!'

Michael walked by Murphy and Emily's room.

'EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!'

Michael stopped when he heard the banging. He looked at Connor, laughing.

'I think you did put something in his coffee, bro,' he said, 'he's more hyper than usual.'

'Shut it,' hissed Connor.

'OH, MURPHY! OH, GOD! DON'T STOP, BABY! DON'T STOP!'

'I think we should go watch a movie,' said Rebecca, 'let the couple celebrate.'

'We can watch it in the dungeon,' said Michael, 'it's sound-proof.'

'OH, EMILY! OH, BABY! YES! YES! OH, YES!'

'Let's go,' said Connor, 'I cannot take this screamin' anymore.'

That Night

'Don't get too drunk. I plan on using you later.'

'Oh, I'm sure o' it.'

'You're such a dork.'

Murphy laughed. Emily was in the bathroom getting ready. The gang decided to go to McGinty's to celebrate the news. Emily had just finished her hair and started on her makeup.

'Ye know, this is really exciting' fer me,' said Murphy, walking into the bathroom.

'How so?' asked Emily.

Murphy sighed. He wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, placing his hands on her stomach.

'Because yer carryin' my child,' he said, 'I never thought I'd find tha right girl who would be tha mother of my child.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Emily.

'I've only been wit' two other girls,' said Murphy, 'all they wanted me fer was sex. Same wit' Connor. Then we found you two an' you've made us both very happy.'

Emily turned her head and kissed Murphy. She smiled at him.

'You make me a very happy girl, Murphy Noah,' she said, 'you make me feel like a princess.'

'That's 'cause ye are a princess,' said Murphy.

Emily smiled.

Murphy hugged Emily as she finished her makeup. She smiled, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

'Look at us,' she said, 'we were made for each other, weren't we?'

'Ye know it, babe,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek.

Emily smiled.

'We should go,' she said, 'everyone's waiting.'

Half An Hour Later

'WHAT UP, EVERYONE?'

'B-B-B-B-Boys! G-G-G-G…FUCK! ASS! Girls! H-H-H-How are y-y-y-y-y-you?'

Emily giggled. Murphy had gotten super giddy in the car and made out with her, so her lipstick was smeared all over her face as well as Murphy's.

'Giddy,' she said, 'I'm pregnant.'

Doc smiled.

'That's s-s-s-s-sweet,' he said, 'h-h-h-h-h-how many m-m-m-m-m-m-months in the pregnancy?'

'A few weeks,' said Emily, 'doctor said I'm due in January.'

Murphy smiled and kissed Emily again. Connor hid his face in his hands.

'Fuck my life…' he muttered.

'I feel bad for you, bro,' said Rocco, patting Connor on the shoulder.

Emily looked in the mirror by the bar. She giggled.

'I look like The Joker,' she said, 'wow.'

'Why so serious?' said Michael, sniggering.

'That was creepy,' said Rebecca, 'real creepy.'

Murphy ran up to his buddies by the pool table. He was really hyper.

'I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!' he said, jumping on one of the pool tables.

Emily laughed at her crazy husband. Murphy ran over to her and kissed her again.

Connor banged his head off the bar. He was embarrassed.

'Fuck my life up the ass…' he groaned, 'fuck…'

'Well, I know you like to fuck me up the ass,' teased Rebecca.

Connor groaned. He sounded like a dying whale.

'Looks like someone's embarrassed,' laughed Michael, patting Connor's shoulder.

Connor didn't look up. He flipped Michael off.

'Aww, baby…' said Rebecca, snuggling Connor, 'don't be embarrassed. Lots of guys are into…'

'SHUT UP!' roared Connor.

'Connor Smash!' laughed Michael.

Connor got up and growled angrily at Michael. He was not happy.

'Ye don't want ta hurt me, do ye?' said Michael in the Leprechaun's voice.

Connor growled again. Rebecca was scared.

'Baby, settle…' she said, her voice shaking a bit.

Connor reared his head and growled at her. Rebecca cowered.

'Rebecca…' said Isabelle, 'settle your husband before he eats Michael for lunch…'

Rebecca took a deep breath. She spoke.

'ROPE!'

Connor stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around.

'What happened?' he said, 'why is Mike cowering?'

'You blacked out again, dude,' said Rocco, 'you growled at Rebecca.'

'And nearly beat the living hell out of Michael,' said Isabelle.

'So Rebecca snapped you out of it,' said Isabelle.

Connor turned around. Rebecca was still semi-cowering. He sighed and opened his arms.

'I'm settled,' he said, 'come here.'

Rebecca slowly walked up to Connor and into his arms. She hugged him tight.

'I'm sorry, baby,' said Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'I'm really sorry.'

'I'm not mad, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'you just scare me when you black out like that.'

Connor sighed. He buried his nose in Rebecca's hair. He felt terrible.

'Hey,' said Rebecca, 'I know what'll cheer you up.'

'What's that?' said Connor.

Rebecca smirked deviously. She walked lead Connor up to the stage where the stripper poles were. She looked at Doc, signalling she wanted music. She was gonna do a strip-tease lap dance for Connor. Doc cued the music.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed, got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

Everyone cheered as Rebecca bumped and grinded on Connor. Connor purred.

'OOH-LA-LA! CONNY LIKEY!'

Rebecca laughed.

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs _

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

The song ended. Rebecca straddled Connor's lap, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She smirked.

'Feeling better?' she asked.

'Much better,' purred Connor, 'fuck…'

Rebecca giggled. She looked over at her sister.

'You wanna do that pole dancing routine we've been working on?' she said.

Emily gasped. She knew what Rebecca was talking about. She immediately stripped down to her bra and panties. She and Rebecca got into position. Doc cued the music.

_Step inside_

_Walk this way_

_You and me babe_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! _

_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

Doc was amazed by how flexible the twins were. His eyes widened.

O-O-O-O-Oh...FUCK! ASS!'

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

Everyone cheered. Connor and Murphy grabbed their wives, kissing them passionately.

'THAT WAS FUCKIN' HOT!' hooted Murphy, 'GOD DAMN!'

Emily giggled.

'We've been working on that routine for a while,' she said, 'we thought tonight would be the perfect time to break it out.'

'I'm sure glad we did,' said Rebecca as Connor hungrily kissed her neck, 'whoo!'

'Let's go dance!' said Isabelle, 'come on!'

_Say! Hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame _

_The shame, the ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called Faith & Misery_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line _

_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? _

_Amen!_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men _

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday_

_Hey!_

_Say! Hey!_

_Wait for it!_

_The representative from California has the floor_

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass and kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just 'cause _

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday!_


	46. Chapter 46

One Week Later

'We're going to Miami!'

'Remember last time you girls were in Miami?'

'Oh, God! That was a shit show!'

Everyone boarded the plane heading to Miami. The gang would be there for three weeks to celebrate Emily's pregnancy and Jane's engagement. Lisa helped pay for private first class seats there and back.

'It's gonna be nice to see Mom and Dad again,' said Isabelle, 'I know they miss me.'

'It'll be nice to see Aunt Marie and Uncle James,' said Rebecca, 'haven't seen them since your wedding, and that was almost a year ago.'

'We should go to Vegas before Emily gets too far into her pregnancy,' said Romeo, 'I miss Vegas.'

'Sounds good to me,' said Rocco.

Emily smiled at her family. She smiled over at Jane.

'You're gonna love Miami,' she said, 'it's beautiful there.'

'I've never been to Florida before,' said Jane, 'I've been to California many times. It's so beautiful.'

'We should go to California, too,' said Murphy, 'never been there before.'

'Sounds like we're going on a lot of vacations,' laughed Michael.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the plane began moving. It was time for takeoff.

'Alright!' said Jane, 'here we come, Miami!'

Michael smiled at his fiancée. Jane smiled back.

The plane took off. Everyone cheered.

'Here we come, Miami!' said Emily, 'I hope you're ready!'

'I don' think they can handle us again,' chuckled Connor, 'not after last time.'

'Dancing drunk and naked on Miami beach,' said Isabelle, 'and Rebecca and Connor having sex on a beach toy.'

Rebecca laughed. She remembered that memory.

'Oh, man!' she said, 'and everyone cheered us on, too!'

'I still remember tha' one guy who wouldn't stop lookin' at ye,' said Connor, 'I sure scared tha hell out of him.'

'Josh,' said Rebecca, 'I remember him. He was gross.'

'He was kinda cute,' said Emily, 'but he obviously didn't respect that you had a boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend now husband,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He kissed Rebecca's forehead, burying his nose in her hair.

'We still gotta re-create the weddings for Paul,' said Rocco, 'do them on the anniversary of the days you guys got married.'

'June 6th for me and Murphy,' said Emily.

'August 15th for me and Connor,' said Rebecca.

'I'll make sure that Dad can make those days,' said Jane, 'have him take a break from all that work.'

'Invite all the police and his team,' said Emily, 'though we gotta keep an eye on Dolly and Greenly.'

'I like Duffy,' said Emily, 'he never pervs on us.'

'He's very respectful,' said Rebecca, 'he came up to me one day and gave me a hug after I was shot.'

'Aww!' said Isabelle.

'He's really sweet,' said Jane, 'I really like him.'

'He always compliments us,' said Rebecca, 'even if we look like we were eaten and thrown back up.'

Everyone laughed.

A Few Hours Later

'Isabelle!'

'Mommy!'

A tall woman with platinum blond hair opened her arms. Isabelle ran straight to her, hugging her tight.

'I've missed you so much!' said the woman, 'it's so nice to see you!'

'We'll be here for three weeks, Mom,' said Isabelle, 'you and I can spend all the time in the world together.

'Aunt Marie!'

'Girls!'

The twins ran to their aunt. They hugged her tight, laughing and smiling.

'How are you girls?' asked Marie, 'well, I hope.'

'Well, I'm doing extra well,' said Emily, 'I got some big news.'

'What is it?' asked Marie, 'tell me!'

'I wanna wait until we get to your house,' said Emily, 'I wanna see Uncle James' reaction.'

'Aww…' pouted Marie.

Emily laughed and hugged her aunt. The boys came running up, followed by Jane.

'Hey, Marie!' said Rocco.

'Rocco!' smiled Marie, hugging him, 'how are you, honey?'

'I'm doing great,' smiled Rocco.

Marie looked over at Michael and Jane. She smiled warmly.

'Are these more of your friends?' she asked.

'Yes, they are,' smiled Rebecca, 'this is Michael Hunter and his fiancée Jane Smecker.'

'It's nice to meet you,' smiled Marie, 'I'm Marie. I'm Isabelle's mom and Jeff's sister.'

'It's nice to meet you, Marie,' smiled Jane, shaking Marie's hand.

'You have a very beautiful accent, Jane,' smiled Marie, 'and I just love your eyes.'

'Thank you,' smiled Jane.

Marie smiled warmly at Jane. Michael kissed Jane's forehead.

'Well, let's go see Daddy!' said Isabelle, 'come on!'

Twenty Minutes Later

'James! James! Guess who's home?'

'Who?'

'Come see!'

A tall, muscular man with dark brown hair rounded the corner. He gasped when he saw Isabelle and the gang.

'I'm home!' said Isabelle.

'Isabelle!' said James.

Isabelle ran into her dad's arms. James picked his daughter up, spinning her in a circle.

'It's so nice to see you!' he said as he placed Isabelle back on her feet, 'what are you doing here?'

'We're taking a three-week vacation,' said Isabelle, 'we're celebrating.'

'What are we celebrating?' asked James.

'Let's sit down,' said Isabelle, 'we can explain it all.'

Everyone walked into the living room and sat down. Murphy was vibrating with excitement.

'Settle down, baby,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek.

'I just can' wait!' said Murphy, 'ahh!'

Emily giggled. She kissed her excited husband on the forehead, nuzzling his cheek.

'First thing's first,' said Isabelle, 'this is Michael Hunter and his fiancée, Jane. They just got engaged.'

'Aww!' said Marie, 'congratulations!'

'Thank you, Marie,' smiled Michael, 'I love her with all my black heart and dark soul. She's my Gorgeous Nightmare.'

'And you're my Sinner Saint,' smiled Jane.

'That's not the only thing that we're celebrating,' said Rebecca, 'Emily's celebrating something, as well.'

'What are you celebrating, Emily?' asked James.

Emily smiled. She looked at Murphy.

'You can tell them,' she said, 'I know that you're just bursting to tell them.'

Murphy looked around the room. He smiled at James and Marie.

'Yer niece is pregnant,' he said.

Marie gasped. She clapped her hands over her mouth. James' eyes went wide with shock.

'Oh!' breathed Marie, 'Emily!'

'I'm only a few weeks pregnant,' said Emily, 'doctor said I'm due in January. We're having a winter baby.'

'Emily, this is so exciting!' said Marie, 'a baby!'

'Or babies,' said Rocco.

'Babies?' said James.

'Think about it,' said Rocco, 'Emily's a twin. Murphy's a twin. Emily's parents are both twins. She could very well have twins.'

'Rocco, I highly doubt that Emily's gonna have twins,' said Isabelle, 'yeah, it's in her genetics as well as Murphy's but that's not always the case.'

'Just you wait,' said Rocco, 'come January, she'll be holding two babies as opposed to one.'

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her husband. Rocco kissed her on the cheek.

'I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate all this happy news,' said James, 'who feels up to going out for Italian?'

'ME!' said Rebecca, throwing both her hands up, 'I DO!'

'Will ye watch it?' said Connor, lowering Rebecca's arms, 'ye nearly smacked me in tha face!'

'Sorry, baby,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor gently.

'Well, let's get ready!' said Marie, 'come on!'

Later That Night

'The fog looks beautiful.'

'The moonlight and the fog both look beautiful, but all that will never be as beautiful as you.'

'You're too sweet.'

Michael and Jane stood at the edge of the water. Fog hovered over the water and the moonlight cast a beautiful glow. Michael looked at Jane, then he looked over at the water.

'You wanna take a swim?' he said seductively.

Jane giggled.

'I'd love to,' she said.

Michael turned around. He slowly began to slowly undress Jane, kissing her entire body in the process. Jane moaned.

'Your skin glows in the moonlight,' she said as Michael stripped her of her final garments.

'Thank you,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. Michael gasped.

'Oh, my God…' he whispered, 'your eyes look so beautiful…'

Jane giggled. She playfully shoved Michael.

'Stop it!' she said.

'What?' said Michael, 'it's true.'

Jane smiled. She looked at Michael, her eyes glistening deviously.

'Take your clothes off,' she said, 'I'll meet you in the water.'

Michael watched as Jane ran and dived into the water.

'You don't have to ask me twice,' he said, stripping himself of his clothes.

Jane laughed as Michael dived into the water. The moon cast a glow on the two lovers, making their wet skin glisten.

Jane smirked at her laughing fiance. She decided to play a game.

'YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!'

Michael laughed as Jane dived and swam away. He shook his head.

'Oh?' he said, 'yes, I can!'

Jane laughed as she swam away from Michael. She was a swimmer in high school, so she had the advantage.

'I'LL CATCH YOU!' said Michael, 'EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ALL NIGHT!'

Jane stuck her tongue out at Michael and swam away. Just then, Michael had an idea.

'OW!' he cried, 'I PULLED A MUSCLE!'

Alarmed, Jane swam over to her fiance. She swam into his arms.

'Baby!' she said, alarmed, 'baby, are you okay?'

Michael smirked. He grabbed Jane, laughing.

'GOTCHA!' he said, 'I'M 110% OKAY!'

'You ass!' laughed Jane, splashing Michael.

Michael laughed and splashed Jane back. Jane laughed and swam away again.

'CATCH ME!' she called, 'COME ON!'

Michael laughed and chased his laughing fiancee. Jane laughed playfully, swimming fast.

'How are you so fast?' said Michael.

'I was a swimmer in high school!' said Jane, 'try and catch me!'

Michael swam as fast as he could, searching for Jane. Jane swam up behind Michael. Quietly, she surfaced behind him, placing her lips to his ear.

'Bazinga.'

Michael jumped. Jane swam away, laughing merrily.

Michael panted. He was worn out. Jane swam up to him, laughing.

'You win,' panted Michael as Jane swam up to him, 'fuck…'

Jane laughed. She kissed Michael's forehead, smiling brightly.

'That was fun,' she said.

'And romantic,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight. Michael smiled at her.

'You know what else would be fun?' he said.

'What?' said Jane.

Michael smirked.

'This.'

Jane giggled as Michael began to make out with her. She stuck her tongue out, gently tracing the outline of Michael's lips.

Michael swam up to a dock. He helped Jane up and began eating her out.

Jane threw her head back and moaned as Michael licked her. The fog and the full moon was making him frisky.

Michael pulled his face in closer to Jane. Jane moaned louder, cumming in Michael's open mouth. As soon as it died down, Michael gently pulled her back into the water, penetrating her.

'You love this, don't you?' he moaned as he pumped his hips forwards.

'Yes…' moaned Jane quietly.

'What's that, babe?' moaned Michael, fucking Jane harder, 'I thought I heard you say something.'

'Yes…' Janed moaned louder, 'yes…'

'Fuck me, babe,' grunted Michael, going in deeper, pumping his hips harder, 'fuck me.'

Jane moaned. She sunk her fangs into Michael's neck, drinking deeply.

'Oh, fuck!' moaned Michael, 'oh, Jane…!'

Jane pulled away from Michael's neck. She dug her nails into his shoulders, hissing passionately.

Michael fucked Jane harder as her nails went deeper into his shoulders. Jane screamed.

'Oh, fuck…' moaned Michael, tensing up, 'it's coming, baby…'

Jane moaned fiercely. She threw her head back, her body quaking with orgasm.

Michael and Jane came at the same time. Michael panted, pulling out.

'Oh, God…' moaned Jane, 'I can't feel my legs…'

'I'm sorry,' panted Michael, hugging Jane.

'That's a good thing right now,' panted Jane, 'fuck…'

Michael smiled at Jane.

'Let'a get back to Marie's,' said Jane, 'I'm exhausted.'

'Okay,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. She kissed Michael passionately.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you, too,' smiled Michael.


	47. Chapter 47

The Next Day

'I love Miami Beach.'

'Me, too. The weather is perfect and the sights are to die for.'

'There's one sight I'm dyin' fer.'

'Not now, Connor.'

The gang had gone down to the beach while Marie and James were at work. Rebecca was in a skimpy blue bikini. She was lying on her back. Emily's bikini matched her sister's, but hers was pink.

'I can' help it,' said Connor, crawling on top of Rebecca, 'yer in a skimpy bikini an' yer ass is hangin' out.'

Rebecca giggled.

Connor rolled Rebecca onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers, making out with her passionately.

'Connor, you and your fucking boner,' said Michael.

Connor flipped Michael off. Michael smirked.

'Well, the Bird is the word,' he said with a laugh.

'Oh, Jesus…' said Connor, 'now tha' song is stuck in me damn head…'

'Everybody knows about The Bird, Connor,' giggled Rebecca.

'Well, everybody knows about tha Bird…' began Murphy.

Everyone began singing Bird Is The Word. Connor groaned, covering his ears.

'Oh, Connor…' said Rebecca, pulling Connor's hands off his ears, 'we're just having fun.'

Connor growled.

'Well, a Bird, Bird, Bird, the Bird is the word,' laughed Michael.

Connor growled again.

'Connor Adam, behave,' said Rebecca, 'no sex for you if you keep misbehaving.'

Connor hissed at Rebecca. Rebecca flinched.

'ROPE!' said Emily.

Connor snapped out of his trance. Rebecca breathed a sign of relief.

'This is my first time on Miami Beach, y'all,' said Michael, 'this is gonna be an experience.'

'It's nice here,' said Murphy as Emily stroked his hair, 'we came here last year fer Spring Break.'

Emily smiled down at her husband. Murphy smiled back.

Connor made out with Rebecca again. Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother.

'Yer such a fuckin' horn dog,' he said, 'can ye not keep it in yer swim trunks?'

'Oh, Murphy…' said Emily, 'you did the same thing to me in the car on the way here.'

Murphy playfully bit Emily's stomach. Emily squeaked.

'EEK!'

Murphy laughed. He kissed where he bit Emily.

'Sorry, Little One,' he said, patting Emily's belly, 'Daddy bit ye.'

'You get a pass because you're so darn cute,' said Emily, nuzzling Murphy's nose.

'Aww…' said Isabelle, 'have I ever told you how cute you two are?'

'Yes,' said Emily as Murphy playfully blew raspberries on her tummy, 'multiple times.'

Connor smiled down at Rebecca. Rebecca giggled.

'You're adorable,' she said as Connor kissed her neck, 'but for now, I want to go for a walk. You coming, Em?'

'Yeah,' said Emily.

The twins stood up and walked along the shore. They stopped when they heard someone wolf-whistle at them.

'Hello, sexy ladies!'

Emily and Rebecca cringed and turned around. A man, probably about fifty years old, was staring at them, and he liked what he saw.

'Eww,' said Emily, 'who are you?'

'I'm Joe,' said the man, 'and I must say, you and your sister got yourselves a couple of tight-looking asses.'

Emily and Rebecca gagged. They turned to each other, speaking in their Twin Language.

'Em, this dude is a creep,' said Rebecca.

'Eww, I know,' said Emily, 'total perv.'

'He looks like a pedophile,' said Rebecca, 'like someone who would be creeping on kids at a park.'

'I know,' said Emily, 'creeper vibes.'

'You know,' said Joe, 'if I was younger and more in shape, I wouldn't mind banging the both of you. Twin girls. I likey.'

Emily hugged closer to her sister. Connor and Murphy noticed something was up.

'Something's wrong,' said Connor, 'let's go.'

Emily and Rebecca cowered as Joe continued to look at them. They were so scared they didn't hear the boys come up.

'What tha fuck is goin' on here?'

'Conny-Wonny!'

Connor walked up to Rebecca. He hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

'What's tha matter, baby?' he asked, 'are ye okay?'

'Creeper,' whispered Rebecca.

'Creeper?' said Connor, 'where?'

Rebecca pointed to Joe. Connor growled.

'Murphy an' I will take care o' him,' he said, 'I'll be righ' back.'

The twins watched as the boys walked up to Joe. Connor went first.

'Hey, fuck-face!'

Joe looked up at Connor. He frowned.

'Who the hell are you?' he said.

'The fuckin' asshole who's gonna be kickin' yer prick ass!' growled Connor.

'Ooh…' said Joe, 'what did I do to you?'

'Ye eyed me wife, ye pedo bear!' growled Connor.

'Which one's yours?' asked Joe, 'both of them have tight, fuckable looking asses.'

Joe waggled his tongue at the twins. Connor growled.

'Lick this wit' yer pervert tongue.'

Connor punched Joe in the mouth, hard. Joe howled with pain. Rebecca cheered.

'THAT'S MY CONNY-WONNY!' she cheered.

'Never look at me wife again, bitch!' growled Murphy, punching Joe a couple times.

Emily swooned. She loves it when Murphy stands up for her.

_And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord for Thee_

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands_

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In Nomeni Patri _

_Et Fili_

_Spiritus Sancti_

Connor and Murphy delivered a knockout blow to Joe. The twins cheered and applauded.

'YAY, MURPHYKINS!' cheered Emily.

'YAY, CONNY-WONNY!' cheered Rebecca.

'Dude got his ass whooped,' said Rocco.

Connor strided up to Rebecca. He scooped her up, kissing her passionately. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Connor's shoulders and her legs around his hips, clinging for dear life.

'Yo, Holmes, that shit was dope!' said Romeo, 'y'all whooped his ass big time!'

'No one messes wit' my Becca-Bear an' comes out in one piece,' said Connor as Rebecca continued to cling to him.

'Ye said it, dear brother,' said Murphy.

'Why don't we leave this pervert and get some drinks?' said Rocco.

'Ooh!' said Rebecca, 'I want ice cream!'

'Race y'all there!' said Michael.

Everyone laughed.

Later That Day

'That was an adventure…'

'It sure was…fuck…'

The gang had went to Marie's to dry off and get dressed and went out for ice cream. Rebecca groaned after she was done hers.

'I'm so full…' she moaned, 'fuck…'

Connor chuckled. He patted Rebecca's stomach.

'Yer such a pig,' he laughed.

Rebecca punched Connor in the stomach. Hard.

'Ow!' said Connor.

'Watch it,' growled Rebecca.

'I was kidding!' said Connor, 'fuck!'

'Rule Number One with women, Connor,' said Emily, 'never make fun of our weight. We get touchy.'

'I meant 'er appetite, Em,' said Connor, 'she eats like a fat kid, but she's got a sexy body.'

'Aww, Connor…' smiled Rebecca, kissing Connor's cheek.

'Connor, you're a strange bird,' laughed Jane.

'See?' said Michael, 'the Bird _is_ the word!'

'Shut it, Michael,' growled Connor.

'Behave, Mister,' scolded Rebecca, 'don't make me spank you.'

'I wouldn' mind,' purred Connor.

Rebecca laughed.

'You really are a big baby,' she said, playfully shoving her husband.

'I swear, Connor,' said Isabelle, 'you have a spanking fetish.'

'It's sexy when she bosses me around,' said Connor, 'real sexy.'

'Not when she takes your privelages away,' said Michael.

'Like what?' said Connor.

'Sex and rope,' said Michael, 'just a couple.'

'All I gotta do is pout an' give 'er tha Puppy Dog Eyes,' said Connor, 'she melts like butter.'

'I plead the fifth!' said Rebecca.

Connor looked at Rebecca. He batted his lashes at her.

'I love you,' he said in his baby voice.

Rebecca groaned.

'You're such an ass,' she said, putting her head on Connor's chest, 'stop being so cute.'

Connor laughed. He kissed Rebecca's neck, sucking on it and giving her a hickey. Rebecca giggled.

'Bad baby!' she said, 'stop it!'

Connor didn't listen. He sucked harder.

'Get a room!' said Michael.

Connor flipped Michael off. Michael gave his not impressed face.

'I love being in Miami with you guys,' smiled Rocco, snuggling Isabelle close, 'it's fun.'

'And I love that you're here,' smiled Isabelle, 'I love you.'

'I hope Dad's okay,' said Jane, 'he doesn't like me being gone for too long.'

'He's fine, honey,' said Michael, kissing Jane's cheek, 'you can call him later.'

'Okay,' said Jane.

'I miss Daddy…' sighed Emily.

'Me, too…' sighed Rebecca.

'I know that Uncle Jeff's smiling down at us right now,' said Isabelle, 'seeing us laughing and having fun like this.'

'I agree with Izzy,' said Michael, 'same with Nanny.'

'Indeed she is, baby,' smiled Jane.

'An' I know Jeff would want his grandchild ta be happy,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's stomach.

Emily smiled, placing her hand on her belly.

'I know that for a fact,' she said with a smile.

Connor looked at Rebecca's neck. He laughed.

'Nice hickey,' he said.

'You give the best ones,' smirked Rebecca.

Murphy pretended like he was throwing up. Emily scoffed.

'Weirdo,' she said, playfully shoving Murphy.

'Hush, you,' laughed Murphy, playfully shoving Emily.

'I think we should go walk around fer a bit,' said Connor, 'I think tha piggy needs some excersise.'

Rebecca squeaked as Connor tickled her. She turned around, frowning at her husband.

'You're lucky I love you, Mister,' she said, shoving Connor, 'dork.'

Connor laughed and kissed Rebecca on the cheek. Murphy rolled his eyes.

'Let's go,' said Emily, 'I'm starting to feel sluggish.'

That Night

'Ooh! Lunar eclipse!'

'It's been years since I've seen one o' those.'

'Me, too. They're beautiful.'

Murphy and Emily stood at the edge of the water on the beach. The sand tickled their toes and the cool air brushed against their skin. Emily inhaled deeply and exhaled. She smiled.

'Miami Beach looks so beautiful at night,' she said, 'it's beautiful when the moon casts a glow on the water.'

'None o' that compares to you, Emily,' said Murphy.

Emily playfully shoved Murphy. Murphy laughed, regaining his balance.

'You're too cute for your own good, Murphy Noah,' said Emily, 'you really are.'

'It's true,' said Murphy, 'plus ye bein' pregnant makes yer skin glow. Ye look like a Goddess, Em.'

'Shut up before I jump on you and have sex with you on this beach,' said Emily.

Murphy laughed.

'Someone's frisky tonight!' he said, 'rawr!'

Emily laughed. She shoved Murphy down into the sand.

'You're bad,' she said, 'really bad.'

'Ye better believe it, Sex Kitten,' purred Murphy.

Emily rolled her eyes. She looked over the water again.

'I wanna go for a swim,' she said.

Murphy smirked up at Emily. He knew what she was thinking.

'Yer a naughty little girl, Emily Lisa Marie,' he said as Emily helped him to his feet.

'Take your clothes off,' said Emily, 'we're going in for a swim.'

Murphy smirked. Emily took her clothes off swiftly. She smiled at her naked husband.

'Your skin glows in the moonlight,' she said, 'you look like a God.'

Murphy laughed. He took Emily's hand in his, looking over the horizon.

'I've never done anythin' like this before,' he said, 'this is a first fer me.'

Emily laughed.

'I did this a lot at camp and in college,' she said, 'lots of naked girls swimming in the lake.'

Murphy raised his eyebrows at his wife. Emily laughed.

'I love adventure,' she said, 'I'm pretty sure you've learned that by now.'

'I can see tha' ye like adventure, babe,' said Murphy, 'yer full o' surprises, Emily.'

Emily smiled. She looked at the rippling water. She smirked.

'Are you ready?' she said, 'we're going in together.'

'On tha' count o' three,' said Murphy, 'one…two…'

'THREE!'

Emily and Murphy made a mad dash for the water. Because it was night time, the water was freezing cold.

'COLD! COLD! OH, FUCK! COLD!'

Emily laughed as she and Murphy ran into the deep end of the water. She swam up to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

'Ye look beautiful, Em,' said Murphy, 'more beautiful than normal.'

Emily giggled. She had a plan for Murphy, and she knew it would be fun.

'Murphy?' she said.

'Yes, baby?' said Murphy.

'I wanna play a game,' said Emily.

'What kind o' game?' asked Murphy.

Emily smirked deviously. She put her lips to Murphy's ear.

'You're gonna chase me,' she said, 'and if you catch me, I'm going to give you a reward.'

'Ooh…' said Murphy, 'what kind o' reward?'

Emily giggled.

'You'll see,' she said, 'but you have to catch me.'

Murphy laughed as Emily slipped under the water. He waded around the water, trying to catch her.

'I'm gonna get ye!' he said playfully, 'I'm gonna get ye!'

Emily surfaced behind Murphy. She smirked deviously.

'Bazinga.'

Murphy turned around, but Emily was gone. Murphy laughed.

'Ya little shit,' he said quietly, 'Jesus.'

Emily popped up behind Murphy again.

'Bazinga.'

Murphy growled, attempting to grab Emily, but she was too quick.

'What tha fuck…?' he said, 'are ye part Zora or what?'

'Mom had an affair with King Zora. Oh, and by the way…BAZINGA!'

Murphy growled. He lunged at Emily, but she was gone. Murphy let out a roar of frustration.

Emily surfaced a few feet away. She was out of breath.

'Okay…' she panted, 'I don't wanna…'

'BAZINGA!'

Emily gasped as Murphy swam up behind her and tackled her. Murphy laughed.

'Murphy!' gasped Emily, 'the baby…!'

'Oh!' gasped Murphy, holding Emily tight, 'fuck!'

Emily panted. She melted into Murphy's arms, panting. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast she could hear it beating in her ears.

'Are ye okay?' asked Murphy, 'baby, speak ta me.'

'I'm fine,' panted Emily, 'just, please, be more careful.'

Murphy put his hands on Emily's stomach. He smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry, Little One,' he said, 'Daddy didn' mean ta do tha' ta ye.'

Emily sighed. She placed her head on Murphy's chest, panting and groaning. Her heartbeat slowed down, calming her nerves.

'I caught ye,' said Murphy seductively, 'what's me reward?'

Emily smirked deviously. She turned away from Murphy. She turned her head, looking at her husband over her shoulder.

'Follow me,' she said, 'I'll show you.'

Murphy watched as Emily slowly began to walk out of the water. Her long hair covered her breasts. The moon lit up her wet skin, making her glow. Murphy was mesmerized.

'Wow…' he whispered, 'wow…'

Emily turned around. She looked at her husband. A cocky smirk spread over her lips.

'Are you coming?' she said, 'or are you too busy staring at my beauty?'

Murphy blinked. He couldn't speak.

'Come on, Murphy,' said Emily, 'I'm not waiting all night.'

Murphy didn't speak. He didn't move. He was too mesmerized by Emily's beauty.

Emily laughed. She swam up to Murphy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips.

Murphy slowly opened his eyes as Emily pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes danced in the moonlight. She smiled.

'Follow me,' she said, 'let me show you your reward for catching the Zora Princess.'

Murphy smirked as Emily took him by the hand. She lead him out of the water and over to a secluded part of the beach.

'Where are ye takin' me?' asked Murphy.

'You'll see,' said Emily, tugging Murphy by the hand, 'be patient.'

Murphy looked around curiously as Emily took him to a darker part of the beach. She turned around. She smiled.

'Welcome to my domain.'

Murphy gasped.

'Oh…'

Emily had set up a tent in a secluded part of the beach. It was surrounded by candles. It looked beautiful.

'Emily…' breathed Murphy, 'how did ye…?'

'Shh…' whispered Emily, pressing a finger to Murphy's lips, 'I planned this out earlier. I know it's on our Sex Bucket List to have sex on the beach.'

Murphy smirked. He cupped Emily's face in his hand. He looked deep into her eyes.

'Yer a very adventurous girl, Emily MacManus,' he said, 'this is a very risky thing, ye know.'

Emily laughed. She jumped up on Murphy, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

'This is the quietest part of the beach,' she said, 'I used to sneak over here with Rebecca and Isabelle and smoke weed. We never got caught.'

Murphy laughed. He held Emily tight, their wet bodies glistening in the moonlight.

'Ye really do look like a Goddess, Em,' he said, 'tha moonlight's makin' yer skin glow.'

Emily giggled. She kissed the end of Murphy's nose.

'You want your reward?' she asked.

Murphy raised his eyebrows at Emily.

'Emily,' he said, 'ye should know me by now. O' course I want me damn reward now.'

Emily laughed. She jumped back to her feet and took Murphy by the hand. She turned around and led him into the tent.

Emily had placed an air mattress inside the tent and covered it with satin sheets. It looked like a Goddess' domain, and it was beautiful.

'Wow…' breathed Murphy, 'wow…'

Emily giggled. She lay down on the mattress, spreading her legs. Next to her was a cordless iPod player. She had the perfect song to play: the song from the Spirit Temple.

'Come on, Macho Murph,' purred Emily, 'come claim your reward.'

Murphy smirked. He slowly crawled up on top of Emily. He hovered over her, looking her dead in the eye.

'Yer so fuckin' beautiful, Em,' he said gently, stroking Emily's cheek, 'yer tha most beautiful girl ta ever walk this Earth, an' yer all mine.'

Emily smiled. She pulled Murphy's face to hers, pressing her lips to his. They both moaned into the kiss, enjoying every moment they were spending together in that moment.

'Let me put the music on,' said Emily, 'then we can get down to business.'

Murphy smiled as Emily leaned over and pressed play on her iPod. The music resonated throughout the tent, transporting the happy couple to a special room in the Spirit Temple where the God and Goddess rest.

Murphy pressed his lips to Emily's, kissing her deeply. He moaned as Emily reached around and knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling herself in closer.

Murphy sat up and pulled Emily into his lap. Her hair was still covering her breasts, making beautiful, wet, golden curtains around her face.

'You're so handsome,' moaned Emily as Murphy kissed her neck, 'so, so handsome.'

'An' you are beautiful,' said Murphy, 'very, very beautiful.'

Emily giggled.

The music continued to play softly in the background. Emily moulded her body to Murphy's, moaning as he kissed every inch of her body that his lips could reach.

Murphy pushed Emily down forcefully on the mattress. He kissed her body hungrily, moaning and purring like a playful kitten.

Emily arched her back as Murphy kissed her stomach. The music continued to play as Murphy kissed her, giving her goosebumps.

Murphy teased Emily's clit with his thumb. Emily bit her lip, moaning.

'What do ye want, Emily?' purred Murphy, 'tell me.'

'I want your tongue,' moaned Emily as Murphy continued to tease her, 'for the love of all that's holy, I want your tongue.'

'Where do ye want me tongue?' asked Murphy, 'where do ye want it?'

'On my clit,' said Emily, squirming a bit, 'I want you to lick me.'

Murphy smirked. He loved making Emily squirm. It made him feel super dominant, and he loved making Emily feel powerless against the pleasure she craves.

Emily moaned as Murphy rubbed her folds. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each stroke. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

'Murphy, please…' she moaned as Murphy breathed on her clit, 'please…'

Murphy laughed. He pressed his lips to Emily's clit, gently sucking. Emily moaned in French. Murphy chuckled.

Emily held Murphy's head so he couldn't pull away. She didn't want him to stop or pull away from her. She wanted to cum, badly.

Murphy sucked and licked harder, faster. He had Emily on the edge of orgasm, but when he felt her jerk, he stopped.

'Murphy…' whined Emily, 'stop…'

'But I like makin' ye squirm,' said Murphy, 'I like makin' ye beg fer it.'

Emily whined. She didn't want to play this game anymore.

'Em, what's tha matter?' asked Murphy.

Emily pouted. She folded her arms, glaring at Murphy.

'Ye want ta cum that badly, huh?' said Murphy.

Emily nodded. She was having a full-blown bout of mood swings. She was grouchy.

Murphy crawled on top of Emily. He kissed her gently on the lips, knotting his fingers in her pulled away, looking at her.

'Mood swings?' he asked.

Emily nodded.

'Yeah,' she said softly, 'mood swings.'

'Well,' said Murphy, 'I know of a way ta make me Goddess smile again.'

'What's that?' asked Emily.

Murphy smiled. He pulled Emily on top of him. He licked her clit hungrily.

Emily let out a loud cry of pleasure as Murphy licked her. She plunged her fingers into his hair, moaning and grunting with each stroke of his tongue.

Murphy reached around and dug his nails into Emily's ass, pulling his face in closer to Emily's pussy.

Emily felt her body tense up. Every nerve in her body came alive with each stroke. She knew she couldn't hold back, she knew she had to let go.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'fuck…Murphy…'

Murphy dug his nails deeper into Emily's skin. Emily let out the mother of all moans as she came, her body convulsing.

Murphy looked up at Emily. Emily smiled.

'You can stop now,' she said, 'I'm done.'

Murphy pulled his head from under Emily's body. He kissed her clit before putting her on her hands and knees.

The music was on repeat, so it played over and over again inside the tent. The candles were still burning around the tent, casting shadows all around them.

Murphy positioned himself behind Emily. Emily could feel something long and hard touching her wet pussy, and she knew what it was.

'You're not teasing me again, are you?' she said.

Murphy laughed. Not his usual sarcastic laugh, but a full-blown, happy, hearted laugh.

'Oh, Emily!' he said, 'ye amaze me, ye know?'

Emily blushed. Murphy laughed again.

Emily moaned as Murphy slowly penetrated her. Her walls wrapped themselves around Murphy's cock, making him purr.

'Fuck…' he moaned, 'yer fuckin' tight…'

Emily laughed.

Murphy pumped his hips forwards. Emily let out a low moan as she felt every inch of Murphy inside of her.

Murphy went faster now. His cock slid in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Emily moaned loudly.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'fuck…Murphy…God…'

'Holy fuck, ye feel good…' moaned Murphy, 'God dammit, Em…'

Emily moaned louder and louder with each pump of Murphy's hips. Murphy moaned as he slid in and out of Emily's warm, wet walls of pleasure.

Emily arched her back. Murphy moaned loudly.

'Holy fuck…' he moaned, 'that feels so fuckin' good…oh, God…'

Emily flipped her hair as Murphy continued to fuck her. She loves hearing Murphy moan with such pleasure and intensity.

'Oh, God…' moaned Murphy, 'oh, Emily…oh, God, Emily…'

'Oh, Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy…'

'I wanna hear ye moan me full name,' said Murphy, 'it turns me on when ye moan me full name. What's me name?'

'Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy…'

Murphy spanked Emily. Emily cried out.

'Wrong,' hissed Murphy, 'what's me fuckin' name, whore?'

'Murphy Noah…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy Noah…'

Murphy spanked Emily again. Emily hissed with pain and pleasure.

'Looks like I may 'ave ta fuck ye harder ta hear what I want,' said Murphy, 'I hope yer ready.'

Emily took a deep breath. Murphy pumped his hips harder, going in deeper. Emily screamed.

'OH, MURPHY!' she moaned, 'MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS!'

'THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TA HEAR!' moaned Murphy, 'THAT'S WHAT I WANTED!'

Emily screamed as Murphy drilled her into the mattress. She knew it makes him white hot when she screams his full name.

'OH, MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS!' she moaned, 'OH, MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS!'

Murphy drew his hand back and spanked Emily as hard as he could. Emily cried out, tears stinging her eyes.

Murphy grabbed a fistful of Emily's hair. He yanked her head back, hard. Emily let out a loud cry of pleasure.

'God, ye feel good…' moaned Murphy, 'fuck…'

'Oh, God, Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'fuck me with that Irish cock!'

Murphy let out a low moan of pleasure. Emily has never said anything like that before, and hearing it for the first time made him white hot.

'God dammit, Em…' he moaned, 'that sounds so hot comin' from you…'

Emily laughed.

Murphy arched Emily's back, pulling her body to his. Emily moaned as Murphy pumped his hips faster, harder. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her head swam, her body quivering.

Murphy's body tensed up. He grabbed Emily's jaw fiercely, turning her head to face him.

'Ye know what's comin', don't ye?' he said fiercely, 'I want ye ta swallow every last drop like a good girl. Yer a good girl, aren't ye?'

Emily nodded. She couldn't speak.

Murphy panted and groaned. He pushed Emily forwards. He shoved his cock in her mouth. With a final thrust, he came.

Emily swallowed every last drop. She looked up at Murphy, her eyes dancing with pride, knowing she did good.

Murphy pulled out of Emily's mouth. He stroked her cheek, smiling brightly at her.

'Ye look so beautiful,' he said softly as he cupped Emily's face in his hand, 'but I think we should cut down on tha sex fer now.'

'Gotta keep the baby safe,' said Emily, putting a hand on her stomach.

'Our baby,' smiled Murphy.

Emily giggled.

Murphy sat Emily down. He placed his hands on her stomach, grinning.

'Hey, Little One,' he said, 'it's Daddy.'

Emily smiled. She placed her hands on Murphy's. Their wedding bands sparkled in the candlelight.

'I know yer not too big righ' now, but I wanted ta let ye know tha' I love ye very much,' said Murphy, 'Daddy's goin' do everythin' he can ta make sure yer safe an' healthy.'

Emily giggled. She smiled at Murphy, her eyes glowing.

'I love ye, Little One,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's stomach, 'Daddy loves ye very much.'

Emily smiled. She crawled into Murphy's lap. She hugged him tight, smiling.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'As I love ye,' said Murphy.


	48. Chapter 48

Next Morning

'You look tired.'

'I'm fine, Aunt Marie.'

'Are you sure, sweetie?'

'Positive.'

Marie had decided to take the gang out for breakfast. Emily had bags under her eyes from the late-night swim and the rough beach sex. She tried to cover her eyes up with makeup, but it failed.

'Emily, you have major bags under your eyes,' said Romeo, 'you look like a zombie.'

Emily shook her head, shovelling scrambled eggs into her mouth. She was tired from the late night, and rough sex with Murphy tends to wear her out.

'Emily, are ye sure yer okay?' asked Connor.

'I'm fine,' said Emily, 'just pregnant.'

'I remember being tired when I was pregnant with Isabelle,' said Marie, 'pregnancy is an exhausting thing.'

'Tell me about it,' said Emily.

Rocco looked at Emily. His eyes were full of concern.

'You look like you're about to fall asleep at any moment,' he said, 'are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine, Rocco,' growled Emily.

Michael walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Emily.

'Whoa!' he said, 'are you okay, Emily? You look pale.'

'For the last time, I'm fucking fine,' hissed Emily.

'Honey, maybe we should go home,' said Marie, 'you need your rest, sweetie pie.'

'I'm fine, Aunt Marie,' said Emily, 'I swear.'

'Are you sure?' asked Marie.

'Positive,' said Emily.

Marie sighed. Connor looked at his sister-in-law.

'Ye look like hell, Emily,' he said.

'Shut the fuck up, Connor,' growled Emily, 'I've been through worse with Giovanni and I made it through perfectly fine.'

'Well, yer goin' fer a nap when we get home,' said Murphy, 'no ands, ifs, or buts.'

Emily pouted.

'Don' ye fuckin' start,' said Murphy, 'ye have me kid in there an' that baby an' ye need ta be well rested at all times.'

Emily grunted.

'Come on, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'don't be stubborn.'

'Fine!' said Emily, throwing her hands in the air in defeat, 'if it'll get you off my damn back!'

'We're just concerned, sweetie,' said Jane, 'we want you and your baby to be healthy.'

'True that, Mamacita,' said Romeo.

'Thank you for the concern, everyone,' smiled Emily.

'Yer me sister,' said Connor, 'an' if ye don' take care o' yerself, I'll kick yer ass.'

Emily aimed a kick at Connor under the table, thinking she'd miss. She didn't.

'OW!'

Murphy sniggered. Connor glared at his brother.

'Fuck you, Murphy,' he growled.

'I don' swing tha' way,' smirked Murphy.

Connor flipped Murphy off. Murphy laughed.

'Behave,' said Rebecca.

Connor mumbled to himself. Rebecca hissed in French.

'I think we should go and let Emily rest,' said Marie, 'I know you girls wanted to go shopping later.'

'I agree,' said Rebecca, 'let's go.'

Later That Day

'Don' ye think ye girls have enough swimsuits?'

'That's another rule with us. You do _not_ question the amount of clothes and swimsuits we own.'

'You an' yer fuckin' clothes.'

'Murphy, don't be a smartass.'

Emily had slept for three hours. After they went for Starbucks, the girls wanted to go look at swimsuits.

'Ooh!' said Rebecca, 'sparkly blue!'

Emily ran over to take a peek at the bikini that Rebecca had noticed. She gasped.

'Ooh!' she said, 'that is so you, Rebecca!'

'Blue for Thomas,' said Rebecca, 'sparkles for Lady.'

'Connor, what do you think?' said Emily.

Connor looked over. He smirked.

'Try it on,' he said, 'I wanna see what it looks like.'

Murphy groaned. He sounded like a dying whale. Jane laughed.

'What was that?' said Jane.

'That's the sound he makes when he's either really bored or really frustrated,' giggled Emily.

'He sounds like a dying whale,' giggled Isabelle.

Murphy groaned again. Emily giggled.

Jane was looking at a skimpy black bikini. She's never really worn a bikini before because of her scars.

'Jane, are you okay?' called Isabelle.

'What?' said Jane, a bit distracted as she continued to stare at the bikini.

'What are you doing?' asked Emily, 'you okay?'

'I'm fine!' called Jane.

Rebecca handed the blue bikini to Emily. She walked up to Jane, looking at the black bikini.

'Oh, that's cute,' she said.

'Yeah, it is,' said Jane nervously.

'Have you ever worn one of these before?' asked Rebecca.

Jane sighed.

'No,' she said, 'I haven't.'

'Because of your scars?' asked Rebecca.

'Yes, because of my scars,' said Jane.

Rebecca smiled warmly at Jane.

'I think you should try it on,' she said.

'I should?' said Jane.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'you have all these gorgeous tattoos that you should show off. There's nothing wrong with that.'

Jane smiled.

'Thank you,' she said, 'I will try this on.'

'Atta girl!' said Rebecca.

Jane smiled. She continued to look at bikini's as Rebecca walked away and grabbed the blue one from Emily.

'Let's keep looking, shall we?' she said.

Emily smiled.

'We shall,' she said.

Twenty Minutes Later

'Come on! I wanna see!'

'Give us a few seconds!'

'You girls are so slow!'

'Hush, you!'

The girls were all trying on their first bikini's. They each had five.

'I can't wait to see my Gorgeous Nightmare,' said Michael.

Emily emerged first. She was wearing a sparkly purple bikini. Murphy whistled.

'Damn!' he purred, 'ye look hot!'

Emily giggled.

'Don't get too excited, Murphy,' she said, 'you might have a heart attack.'

'God, yer giggle is cute,' said Murphy.

Emily giggled. She went back into her change room. It was Rebecca's turn.

'I got the blue one on!' she called.

'I WANNA SEE!' said Connor.

Rebecca slowly opened the door. She walked out. Connor whistled.

'God damn, Rebecca!' he purred, 'wow!'

Rebecca giggled. She strutted up to Connor, kissing him.

'You like it?' she said.

'If ye don' buy it, no sex fer a month,' said Connor, 'fuck, ye look hot…'

Rebecca laughed.

'I think Connor's gonna melt,' laughed Michael.

Connor smirked as Rebecca turned around to try on another bikini. He slapped her ass fiercely. Rebecca laughed, closing the door.

'I'M READY!' called Isabelle from inside the change room.

'Come on out!' said Rocco, 'I wanna see!'

Isabelle smirked. She came out of the change room in a red bikini. Rocco purred.

'God damn, Isabelle!' he said, 'you look sexy!'

Isabelle smiled. She went back and went into her change room.

'Come on, Jane!' said Murphy.

'I don't know, guys…' said Jane.

'Come on, babe!' said Michael, 'I wanna see!'

'I'm nervous…' said Jane.

'Jane! Jane! Jane! Jane!' chanted Michael.

Jane sighed. She opened the door. Michael gasped.

Jane stood there in her black bikini. Michael stared, open mouthed. He was stunned.

'Oh, my God…' he whispered, 'you look so…'

Jane smiled nervously. She slowly walked towards Michael. Everyone was in a trance.

'So…beautiful…' whispered Michael, touching Jane's body.

Jane smiled.

'You think so?' she said.

'Of course I do,' said Michael, 'you know that.'

Jane giggled.

'I'll go try on more,' she said, 'just for you.'

Later That Afternoon

'God damn, this blue bikini…'

'Keep it in your trunks, Connor.'

'Yes, please.'

'Shut it, dickwad!'

'Behave, Connor.'

The gang had finished their shopping trip and decided to go to the beach again. All four of the girls were wearing one of their new bikini's. They each bought five.

'You look so sexy, Jane,' purred Michael.

'Thank you, sweetie,' smiled Jane.

Emily got up and stretched. Murphy purred.

'God damn, ye look sexy…' he said.

Emily giggled. She payfully shoved Murphy's head.

'Looks like your soldier likes my new bikini,' she said.

Connor scoffed.

'Jesus Christ, Murph…' he said.

'And I thought Connor was bad,' said Romeo.

'Looks like we've got two horn dogs on this vacation,' giggled Rebecca.

'Make that three,' said Rocco, 'look at Michael.'

Michael snapped out of his trance.

'What?' he said, 'what's going on?'

Jane giggled.

'I can' help it,' said Murphy, grabbing Emily's ass, 'I married a Sexy Mama.'

Emily ruffled Murphy's hair. Murphy laughed.

'Get a fuckin' room!' said Connor.

'Blow me!' said Murphy.

'Tha' would be called incest, me dear brother,' said Connor, 'an' incest is disgusting.'

Rebecca burst into hysterical giggles. Emily shook her head.

'You guys are insane,' laughed Isabelle.

'Tell us something we don' know!' said Connor and Murphy together, 'JINX!'

Everyone laughed.

'I wanna go swimming,' said Jane.

'Me, too!' said Emily.

'LAST ONE IN'S A DIRTY DIESEL!' shouted Rebecca.

All four girls ran towards the water. The four boys all stared.

'God damn…' purred Michael.

'That _ass_…' purred Connor.

'Fuckin' hell…' purred Murphy.

All the girls stood in the water, laughing. Connor ran up behind Rebecca, tackling her.

'BAZINGA!'

Rebecca screamed. Connor surfaced, laughing.

'CONNOR!' growled Rebecca.

Connor laughed. Rebecca punched him in the arm.

'Asshole,' she growled.

'Lighten up, babe!' said Connor.

Rebecca growled.

'CANON BALL!'

Emily laughed as Murphy jumped into the water. He surfaced, laughing.

Rocco and Romeo ran into the water. Everyone laughed.

'Wait…' said Emily, 'where's Michael?'

'BEST IN THE WORLD!'

'OH, SHIT!'

Michael dive bombed into the water. Everyone was blown backwards. Michael surfaced, laughing.

'GOTCHA!' he said.

'MICHAEL!' roared Emily, 'PREGNANT!'

Murphy swam up to Emily. He hugged her tight, cradling her head to his chest.

'Are ye okay?' he asked.

Emily nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, 'I'm okay.'

Michael swam up to everyone. He didn't know what had happened.

'WOO!' he cheered.

'Can you _please_ be more careful?' said Emily.

'What did I do?' asked Michael.

'Yer splash knocked 'er on 'er ass,' said Murphy, 'ye gotta be careful, Michael.'

'Sorry, guys,' said Michael, looking regretfully at them.

'Yer forgiven,' said Murphy, patting Michael's shoulder.

'You just got a bit excited,' said Emily.

'MARCO/POLO!' hollered Connor.

Michael still looked ashamed. Emily smiled.

'Cheer up,' she said, 'come on.'

'But I could've hurt your baby,' said Michael.

'At least you didn't tackle me like Murphy did last night,' said Emily.

'True,' said Michael, taking a deep breath.

'COME ON!' called Rocco.

'I'm here in one piece,' said Emily, smiling and patting Michael's shoulder, 'I'm a tough cookie.'

'HURRY THA FUCK UP!' called Connor.

'Be patient, Connor,' said Rebecca sternly.

Emily looked at Michael. She smiled.

'You ready?' she asked.

Michael nodded.

'Let's do this!'

Emily smiled. They swam over towards everyone else. Connor was it first. He closed his eyes. Everyone swam away.

'Marco!' said Connor.

'ROPE!' said Michael, 'I mean…POLO!'

'I heard tha'!' said Connor, feeling around, 'MARCO!'

Rebecca giggled. She stroked Connor through his trunks, swimming away.

'POLO!' she said.

'Who touched me?' said Connor, 'fuck…MARCO!'

Michael smirked. He threw a bunch of seaweed in Connor's face.

'POLO!'

Connor coughed and spluttered.

'Son o' a bitch!' he growled, 'ugh…MARCO!'

Rebecca swam up behind Connor. She rubbed him again, giggling.

'Polo,' she said seductively.

Connor turned to grab Rebecca, but she was too quick.

'Fuck…' he growled, 'MARCO!'

Jane giggled. She took a handful of seaweed and smashed it in Connor's face.

'POLO, MOTHERFUCKER!'

Connor coughed. Jane laughed, swimming away.

'What tha fuck?' he growled, 'mother…MARCO!'

'POLO!' said Emily.

Connor swam up behind Emily. He grabbed her breasts, thinking it was Rebecca.

'AHH!'

Connor opened his eyes. He looked at Emily.

'AHH!' he shrieked.

Emily and Connor looked at each other for a moment.

'AHH!' they shrieked, swimming away from each other.

Rebecca and Murphy huddled together. They were laughing hysterically.

'This is fucking gold!' laughed Michael.

Isabelle huddled into Rocco's shoulder. She was laughing so hard, she snorted.

'Sorry!' she wheezed, laughing more.

'Well, Emily's it,' said Rebecca, recovering from her laughing fit, 'let's go!'

That Night

'Wow…the water looks so beautiful…'

'Yes it does, my love. An' ye look very beautiful tonight, as well.'

'You always say that.'

Connor and Rebecca stood at the edge of the water. They were naked, holding hands. The moon was making the water sparkle. It looked like magic.

'The water really does look beautiful,' said Rebecca, 'it looks like magic.'

'It's not as beautiful as you,' said Connor.

'You always say that,' said Rebecca.

'Well, it's true,' said Connor, playfully shoving Rebecca.

Rebecca giggled, regaining her balance. She shoved Connor back. Connor laughed merrily.

'Feisty tonight, aren't ye?' he said, shoving Rebecca again.

'You better believe it,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He brushed Rebecca's hair out of her face. He smiled.

'Ye really are beautiful, ye know,' he said, cupping Rebecca's cheek in his hand.

Rebecca giggled.

'Well, I'm about to become extra beautiful.'

Before Connor could even breathe, Rebecca pounced on him, knocking him into the sand.

'WHOA!'

Rebecca laughed. She looked at Connor, grinning like a naughty child.

'Gotcha,' she said, kissing Connor on the nose.

'Yer a shithead,' said Connor as Rebecca kissed his neck, 'seriously.'

'But you love me,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed. He looked up.

'Baby, look!'

Rebecca looked. She gasped.

There was a swarm of fireflies flying around them. Rebecca loves fireflies.

'Ooh!' she said, 'fireflies!'

Connor laughed as Rebecca got up and began to chase the fireflies. She was giggling like a happy child.

'Come here!' she said, jumping at the fireflies, 'come here!'

Connor laughed. He got to his feet. He watched his giggling wife jump at the glowing bugs, smirking.

Rebecca giggled. She continued to try and catch the fireflies. She looked like a little girl jumping at the little bugs. Connor shook his head.

'Yer crazy,' he said.

Rebecca laughed. She continued to chase the fireflies until they flew away.

'Aww!' she pouted, 'come back!'

Connor came up behind Rebecca. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

'Yer so playful,' he said, 'it's quite cute.'

Rebecca turned to face Connor. She raised her eyebrows.

'Connor,' she said, 'I like Thomas The Tank Engine, of course I'm playful.'

Connor laughed. He looked over at the water.

'Ye wanna go fer a swim now?' he asked.

Rebecca smiled. She ran to the water. She gently put her toes in to test it. She shrieked.

'What's tha matter, baby?' asked Connor.

Rebecca ran up to Connor, shivering.

'Conny-Wonny…' she pouted, 'it's cold…'

Connor chuckled. He looked at his shivering and pouting wife, a smile playing on his lips.

'I got a solution,' he said, 'come 'ere.'

Rebecca gasped as Connor scooped her up in his arms. He slowly began to walk towards the water.

'Connor…' pouted Rebecca, 'it's too cold…'

Connor stopped in his tracks. He looked down at Rebecca.

'Do ye trust me?' he said.

'Of course I do,' said Rebecca.

'Then don' fret,' said Connor, 'I got ye.'

Rebecca whimpered as Connor slowly stepped into the water. Connor laughed.

'Yer perfectly fine wit' killin' bad guys, but yer afraid o' a little cold water,' he said, shaking his head, 'oh, Rebecca Jane…'

'Bite me,' said Rebecca.

Connor lifted Rebecca up. He bit her neck. Hard.

'OUCH!' cried Rebecca.

Connor chuckled.

'Ye said ta bite ye,' he said, kissing the bite mark he left on Rebecca's neck.

'That fucking hurt,' said Rebecca, grabbing the bite mark, 'fuck.'

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead. Slowly, he began to tread into the water again. Rebecca shivered as she felt the cold water touch her toes.

Connor noticed Rebecca's shiver. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, attempting to distract her as he ventured deeper and deeper into the chilly water.

'So cold…' she whispered, 'so cold…'

'Shh…' whispered Connor, gently placing a finger on Rebecca's lips, 'yer gonna be okay.'

Rebecca nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

Connor gently set Rebecca down in the water. Rebecca shivered as Connor pulled her in for a hug.

The moon cast its glow on the two lovers' wet, naked bodies. Connor got an idea.

'I got an idea,' he said, backing up a bit.

'What?' said Rebecca.

'I'm gonna swim a certain distance,' said Connor, 'I want ye ta swim ta me. It'll help warm yer body up.'

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement, her teeth chattering slightly.

Connor swam a few feet away from Rebecca. He stopped, opening his arms.

'Come ta Connor,' he said gently, 'come on.'

Slowly, Rebecca swam towards her husband. Her teeth were still chattering from the icy water.

'That's it, baby,' coaxed Connor, 'come ta Connor.'

Rebecca swam faster now. Connor backed up a bit when she got close to him. Rebecca frowned.

'Stop moving,' she grouched.

'Ye need ta warm yer body up,' said Connor, 'unless ye want ta die o' hypothermia.'

Rebecca growled. She continued to swim after her husband. After a bit, she stopped shivering.

'That's my girl,' said Connor as Rebecca swam up to him, 'that's my beautiful girl.'

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Connor's neck. She smiled brightly.

'You look so handsome right now,' she said, 'the moon's making your skin glow. You look very…God-like.'

Connor didn't say anything. He just stared at Rebecca, his eyes full of…nothing.

Rebecca cocked her head slightly. She frowned.

'Are you okay, Connor?' she asked.

Connor didn't say anything. He continued to stare. Rebecca frowned some more.

'Connor,' she said sternly, 'what the hell are you staring at?'

Connor still didn't say anything. Rebecca sighed.

'Rope.'

Connor snapped out of his trance. Rebecca giggled.

'What the hell happened to you?' she asked.

'My mind kinda wandered,' said Connor, 'it's nothin'.'

'You were staring at me in a trance, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'what's up?'

Connor chuckled softly.

'Tha way tha moon reflected off yer skin,' he said, 'ye looked like Lady.'

Rebecca cocked her head a bit, raising her eyebrows.

'Lady?' she said, 'how did I look like Lady?'

'Tha moon made ye sparkle, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'tha way she did when she woke up.'

Rebecca laughed.

'I really am the human version of Lady, aren't I?' she said.

Connor chuckled.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I guess ye are.'

Rebecca smiled. Her eyes danced in the moonlight, making her sparkle even more. Connor growled.

'Ye really do look like Lady,' he said, 'yer just so…I don' know how ta describe it.'

'Magical?' suggested Rebecca.

Connor smirked.

'Yeah,' he said, 'magical.'

Rebecca giggled.

Connor gently pressed his lips to Rebecca's, kissing her deeply, pulling her in close to him. Rebecca moulded her body to his, moaning into the kiss.

Connor knotted his fingers into Rebecca's, intensifying the kiss. Rebecca pulled away, sighing sadly.

'Baby, what's wrong?' asked Connor.

'I'm just thinking about Daddy,' said Rebecca, 'what you said reminded me of how he used to call me his Little Lady after we saw the movie.'

'I'm sorry,' said Connor.

'Don't worry about it, baby,' said Rebecca.

Connor nodded. He felt bad for making Rebecca remember her dad when she was trying to get over the pain.

Rebecca held Connor's face in her hands. She grinned.

'You and I are going to enjoy our sexy swim,' she said, 'this is our vacation, and we're gonna have fun.'

Connor smirked at his wife. He could see a playful fire dancing in her eyes.

'Yer adorable,' he said, 'really adorable.'

Rebecca smirked. Before Connor could breathe, she swam away. Connor gasped.

'Hey!' he said, 'get back 'ere, young lady!'

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Connor before disappearing under the water. Connor shook his head.

'Rebecca Jane MacManus, yer a little monkey,' he muttered to himself.

'I heard that.'

Conor jumped. Rebecca disappeared again before he could grab her. Connor laughed.

'Get back 'ere, ya little sneak!' he said.

Rebecca popped up beside Connor. She smirked.

'Boo.'

Connor turned around. Rebecca had disappeared again.

'God dammit, Rebecca!' he growled.

Rebecca popped up behind Connor.

'Bazinga.'

Connor lunged at the location if Rebecca's voice, but all he got was water. Rebecca laughed as she swam away from her husband.

'I'm gonna get ye eventually, ye little sneak!' said Connor, 'even if it takes me all fuckin' night!'

Rebecca popped up in front of Connor. She smirked deviously.

'Keep swimming, Rope Boy,' she teased, 'I was a swimmer in high school.'

Connor lunged for Rebecca again, but she was too quick. She disappeared again.

'FUCK!' he growled.

Rebecca giggled. She swam up behind Connor, hugging him.

'Okay,' she said, 'I've had my fun.'

Connor laughed.

'Yer a fast little thing,' he said, 'yer like a ninja.'

Rebecca giggled.

'I was a swimmer in high school,' she said, 'synchro.'

Connor smirked.

'I can tell,' he said, 'yer like a little Zora.'

Rebecca smiled. She swam around and stopped in front of Connor. Connor wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist. He pulled her in to kiss her, but he paused.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' said Connor, 'I just want ye ta do something fer me.'

'What?' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He cupped Rebecca's face in his hand. He looked at her, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

'Yer Aunt Marie said ye can do a really impression o' Lady,' he said, 'I want ta hear it.'

Rebecca smiled. She cleared her throat.

'So, Connor, you didn't forget about magic. It's safe inside you.'

Rebecca placed her hand over Connor's heart. Connor laughed softly.

'Tha' was beautiful, Rebecca,' he said, 'ye really do sound like Lady.'

Rebecca giggled. Slowly, she pulled herself in closer to Connor. She smiled.

'My Burnett.'

Connor laughed as Rebecca gently pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Connor smiled into the kiss, knotting his fingers into Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca smiled and pulled away from the kiss. Connor smirked deviously.

'Bazinga.'

Before Rebecca could react, Connor splashed her. He swam away, laughing. Rebecca laughed.

'Get back here, young man!' she called.

Connor popped up beside Rebecca. He smirked.

'Bazinga.'

Rebecca turned around, but Connor was gone.

'Fuck…' she muttered.

Connor popped up beside Rebecca again.

'Bazinga.'

Rebecca lunged at Connor but to no avail. He had disappeared again.

'CONNOR!' she roared.

Connor popped up behind Rebecca. He grabbed her breasts.

'Bazinga.'

Rebecca turned around. She thought she had him, but he has slipped away before she had fully turned. She growled.

Rebecca growled. She predicted Connor's next move.

Connor popped up beside Rebecca. He laughed.

'Bazinga.'

Rebecca turned around. She grabbed Connor, jumping on his back as he went to dive under the water again.

'GOTCHA!'

Connor laughed. Rebecca kissed his neck tattoo, giggling.

'Dammit, Rebecca!' said Connor as Rebecca swam in front of him.

'I outsmarted you,' said Rebecca, playfully placing her finger on Connor's nose, 'you can't outsmart me.'

Connor made a face at Rebecca. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Connor, giggling.

'Ye ready ta get out now?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded.

'Yeah,' she said.

Connor took Rebecca by the hand. They swam to shore together. The moon made their wet skin sparkle as they walked back onto land.

'That was fun,' said Connor as they dried off, 'we should do this again.'

'I agree,' smiled Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He pulled Rebecca in close to him, kissing her neck. Rebecca moaned.

Connor pulled Rebecca in closer, intensifying the kisses. Rebecca moaned louder.

'Oh, Connor…' she moaned, 'Connor…'

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He looked into Rebecca's eyes. He smiled.

'My Lovely Lady,' he said gently, stroking Rebecca's cheek.

'My Burnett Stone,' said Rebecca, cupping Connor's cheek with her hand.

Connor smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca smirked deviously.

'Bazinga.'

Connor cried out as Rebecca tripped him. He fell to the ground, laughing. Rebecca jumped on top of him, giggling madly.

'Yer a feisty little bugger,' laughed Connor as Rebecca kissed his neck, 'Jesus fuck.'

'I'm always feisty,' laughed Rebecca, 'and playful.'

Connor laughed. He kissed the tip of Rebecca's nose. Rebecca giggled.

'I wanna sing,' she said, 'would you like to sing with me?'

Connor smiled.

'I'd love to,' he said.

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_All the other engines they'll tell you so _

_He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know, 'cause the Fat Controller, he told him so _

_Now he's got a branch line To call his very own_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine_

_Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand _

_If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind?_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_Maybe little, but he's never slow_

_Stand back in amazement, just you watch him go_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one, he's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one, he's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine_

_He's the really useful engine we adore!_


	49. Chapter 49

Next Day

'Connor, can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure, Jane. What's up?'

Jane lead Connor over to the kitchen table. She sat down. Connor followed suit.

Everyone else was in the living room. Rebecca was talking to her Uncle James, smiling and laughing merrily.

'I just wanted to talk to you about you and Rebecca,' said Jane, 'I can tell by the way you look at her that you love her very much.'

Connor chuckled.

'Indeed I do,' he said, 'she's very strong and resilient. Her beauty is just an added bonus.'

'I can tell,' said Jane with a slight laugh.

Rebecca laughed a joke that James had just told. Jane looked into the living room. She smiled.

'She really does remind you of Lady, doesn't she?' she said softly.

'Yeah, she does,' smiled Connor, 'she's got 'er magic an' beauty.'

'You two have a very unbreakable bond,' said Jane, 'I know that you two are very happy together.'

Rebecca laughed again. Connor smiled.

'She's got such a beautiful laugh,' he said, 'she's so unique.'

'She is,' smiled Jane, 'she really is.'

'I'm gonna surprise 'er wit' that Lady cake she wants so badly,' said Connor, 'I wanna see 'er smile when Buddy brings it out. An' I have tha perfect idea fer it.'

'Do tell,' said Jane.

'I'm gonna have Lady move an' make sound,' said Connor, 'have 'er talk and have it have 'er whistle. I'm gonna have Buddy make a replica o' me an' Rebecca standin' in front of it and have cannons at the side to shoot old gold glitter. Represents Mr. Conductor's sparkle.'

'Connor, that's beautiful,' smiled Jane, 'she'll love that.'

'She means tha world ta me,' said Connor, smiling towards his laughing wife, 'I wanna make that cake as special as I can.'

'You really do love her, don't you?' said Jane.

Connor smiled.

'Yes, I do,' he said, 'I love 'er like crazy.'

Rebecca turned around. She waved to Connor before blowing him a kiss.

'See what I mean?' said Connor, 'she's amazing.'

'I love you, Connor Bear,' mouthed Rebecca, making a heart with her hand.

Connor smiled and blew Rebecca a kiss. Rebecca giggled.

'You're such a softie,' said Jane.

'Shh!' said Connor, 'don't make it so obvious.'

Jane laughed.

'You know,' she said, 'for a big, bad Saint, you have a good heart. You're like a kid in a man's body when you're around her.'

Connor laughed. He playfully ruffled Jane's hair. Jane laughed, fixing her hair.

'I hope Michael and I will be like you and Rebecca,' she said.

Connor laughed.

'If ye look at all tha bite marks I left on her, that's one similarity,' he smirked, baring his teeth.

Jane laughed.

'Great minds think alike,' she said, smiling brightly.

Connor smiled. He got up.

'It was nice talkin' ta ye, Jane,' he said, 'an' by the way: I like you.'

Jane smiled.

'Thanks, Connor,' she said, 'I like you, too.'

That Afternoon

'Pink is really yer color.'

'Thank you, baby.'

'Will ye keep it in yer damn trunks, Murph?'

'Blow me, Connor.'

'Behave, you two.'

The gang had decided to go to the beach again. Michael had gone to get everyone drinks. Emily was wearing her pink bikini. Murphy was on top of her, kissing her back and tracing the outline of her dragon tattoo.

'What a gorgeous day to be on the beach,' said Emily as she rolled into her back.

'Indeed it is,' said Rebecca, stroking Connor's hair, 'I love Miami weather.'

Connor had his head in Rebecca's lap. Rebecca smiled down at her husband.

'You comfy?' she said.

'I'm perfect,' smiled Connor.

'Man…' said Romeo, 'I feel so out of place…'

'What makes you say that, Papi?' asked Isabelle.

'I'm surrounded by happy couples,' said Romeo, 'then there's me.'

'You'll find a girl one of these days, man,' said Rocco, 'look at me. I found my beautiful Isabelle.'

Isabelle smiled.

'I'm your little miracle,' she said, kissing Rocco on the cheek.

'Indeed you are, my love,' smiled Rocco.

Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes. Rebecca punched him in the gut. Hard.

'OW!'

'Behave, Connor Adam,' hissed Rebecca.

Murphy sniggered. Connor wheezed.

'Fuck, tha' hurt…' he wheezed, 'fuck…'

'Then behave,' said Rebecca, 'if you behave, I won't hit you.'

Connor growled.

Michael came back a shirt time later with everyone's drinks. He smiled.

'Hey, y'all,' he said, 'I got your drinks.'

'Yay!' said Jane.

Michael handed Jane a Pepsi, Emily a Vanilla Pepsi, and everyone else had beer. Michael sat down next to Jane, kissing her on the cheek.

'Ye just missed Connor getting beat up by a girl again,' giggled Murphy, 'first he gets kicked in tha nuts by an angry lesbian, now his wife's punchin' him in tha gut.'

'Fuck off, Murphy,' growled Connor.

'Will you two behave?' said Emily.

'It's not in our DNA, Em,' chuckled Connor.

Rebecca giggled. She smiled down at Connor.

'Sorry for hitting you, love,' she said, 'are you okay?'

'I'm recovered,' said Connor, 'I'm fine.'

Rebecca giggled. She nuzzled Connor's nose.

'I wuv you, Connor Bear,' she cooed.

'Ahh, I wuv ye more, Becca-Bear,' cooed Connor.

'Oh, brother…' muttered Murphy, rolling his eyes.

'Aww, Murphykins…' said Emily, 'don't be a sour puss. It's cute.'

'It's only cute when it's you an' me, Emykins,' said Murphy, waggling his eyebrows.

'Aww…' said Emily, showering Murphy with kisses.

Connor gagged. Rebecca swatted him.

'Gotta love the sense of brotherly love,' sniggered Michael as Romeo made a dying whale sound.

Jane laughed.

'I can't imagine what it would be like if I had a brother or sister,' she smirked.

'Connor's me best friend,' smiled Murphy, 'but he's a pain in tha ass sometimes.'

'Feeling's more than mutual, dear brother,' said Connor.

'Aww!' said Emily, 'bro hug!'

Connor and Murphy smiled at each other. They embraced each other. Everyone cheered.

'I love ye, bro,' said Connor.

'I love ye, too,' said Murphy.

Emily and Rebecca smiled at each other. Connor and Murphy pulled away from the hug, laughing.

'Who wants to go swimming?' said Jane.

'ME!' said Isabelle, flailing her arms, 'I DO!'

'LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!' hollered Connor.

'RACE YOU, ROPE BOY!' hooted Emily, running towards the water.

'COME ON, BLONDIE!' hooted Connor.

Everyone raced towards the water, laughing merrily.

'EAT MY DUST, Y'ALL!' hollered Michael.

'YOU SUCK!' hollered Romeo.

Rebecca jumped on Connor's back, laughing.

'BAZINGA!'

Connor lost his balance. He and Rebecca fell to the ground. Rebecca laughed.

'Gotcha,' she said, kissing Connor's neck.

'You okay, Connor?' sniggered Isabelle.

'Y'all got fucked up!' laughed Michael.

Connor growled.

'I'm fuckin' fine,' he said, then he looked at Rebecca, 'yer a fuckin' bitch.'

'But you love me,' smiled Rebecca.

Rocco ran by with a laughing Isabelle on his back.

'GIDDY-UP, ROCCO!' she said, 'YEE-HAW!'

Connor got back on his feet with Rebecca still on his back.

'YE CAN'T CATCH ME!' he laughed.

Everyone ran into the water, laughing. Suddenly, the boys had an idea.

'CHICKEN FIGHT!'

'Rebecca, be my partner!' said Murphy, 'let's go against yer sister an' Connor!'

Rebecca laughed.

'Okay!' she said.

Connor dove under the water. He surfaced under Emily, putting her on his shoulders.

Murphy dove and surfaced, putting Rebecca on his shoulders. Not too far away, Jane and Rocco faced off against Isabelle and Michael.

'Your ass is grass, bitch!' said Emily.

'Come at me, bro!' said Rebecca.

Connor and Murphy laughed as Emily and Rebecca went at each other like cat and mouse. There was slapping, hair-pulling, name-calling, the works.

'You're going down!' said Rebecca.

'In your fucking dreams!' said Emily.

'Get her, Rebecca!' said Murphy.

'Fuckin' take her down, Emily!' said Connor.

The two sisters put up a valiant effort for a good fifteen minutes, then finally, Emily managed to knock Rebecca off for the victory.

'YES!' hollered Emily as Connor lowered her back into the water, 'LOSERS!'

Murphy and Rebecca glared as Emily and Connor did a victory dance. They high-fived each other, laughing merrily.

'Yer a terrible partner,' growled Murphy.

'Sorry,' shrugged Rebecca.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, the other two couples were going at it.

'Come on, Isabelle!' said Michael, 'knock her down!'

'Get her, Jane!' said Rocco, 'come on!'

Jane smirked deviously. She looked at Isabelle.

'Sorry about your damn luck.'

Jane shoved Isabelle. Isabelle fell off Michael's shoulders with a shriek.

'YES!' hollered Rocco as he set Jane down, 'WE WON!'

Isabelle laughed.

'You did good, Jane,' she smiled, 'you did good.'

'Thank you, Isabelle,' smiled Jane, 'thank you.'

That Night

'The beach is so peaceful at night.'

'Indeed it is. Just us sitting by a fire roasting marshmallows all snuggled with our significant other…and Romeo.'

'Shut up.'

The gang had decided to go back to the beach after the sun went down. Michael lit a fire and the twins brought marshmallows and blankets. All the couples were snuggled together wrapped in blankets…then there was Romeo.

'It's getting chilly,' said Isabelle, 'are you guys chilly?'

'I'm nice and toasty,' said Rocco, cuddling Isabelle closer.

'Mmm…' moaned Emily, snuggling closer to Murphy, 'perfect…'

'As long as I have my Conny-Wonny here, I'm nice and toasty,' smiled Rebecca, kissing Connor's nose.

'Aww, shucks,' said Connor, blushing slightly.

'We should tell ghost stories,' said Jane.

'Ooh!' said Rebecca, 'I love ghost stories!'

'I have three encounters that you guys will love,' said Michael.

Connor scoffed.

'There's no such things,' he said, 'bunch o' shit is what this is.'

'Shh!' hissed Rebecca.

Connor rolled his eyes.

'Such bullshit…' he whispered.

Rebecca elbowed Connor in the gut. Michael cleared his throat and began the story.

'Fast forward many years from my first encounter with the paranormal, about 4 years from this year, and this was about a week to 2 weeks before I moved to my current home. I woke up wanting to use the bathroom, it was 2:30AM, and about 5 to 7 minutes in my bathroom session - not saying what I did cause it'll be TMI - I heard footsteps in the attic, my older brother would say he's hear similar footsteps in the attic around the same week, I was thinking _What the fuck? _and no intentions on investigating, considering the time and how tired I was and knowing that people were asleep, I went back into my room to go back to bed. Two more things: my family was the only one living in the place, and the home was demolished, leaving me unanswered questions of what happened in the attic at that time.'

Everyone shuddered.

'That's crazy,' whispered Rocco.

'Baby, that's insane,' said Jane.

'My thoughts exactly,' said Isabelle.

Emily snuggled closer to Murphy. Murphy gently kissed her forehead.

'That's not all,' said Michael, 'there's more.'

Everyone huddled closer, their eyes full of curiosity. Connor rolled his eyes. Rebecca glared.

'What?' said Connor.

'You know exactly what,' said Rebecca.

Connor smirked. He playfully nibbled Rebecca's earlobe. Rebecca giggled.

'Will ye pay fuckin' attention?' said Murphy, swatting Connor, 'fuck!'

'Sorry,' said Rebecca.

Michael cleared his throat.

'My most recent paranormal encounter caught on my digital camera that I use for Anarchy Videos. I was investigating a haunted prison called Moundsville Penitentiary. located in Moundsville, West Virginia, with, at the time, my friends. Y'all can do research on the hellish history of the prison. During the tour of the prison, the tour guide allowed us to go in the cells that held the prisoners. While in there I was trying to stir activity up and provoked to the best of my ability, I screamed "SPIRIT, TOUCH ME!", then, the voice - or EVP's: Electronic Voice Phenomena - Captures spirit voices on digital recorders within its white noise -came across my cameras microphone - more sensitive than our ears - saying _I'm not _answering - can be deciphered in other ways too - upon reviewing our evidence.'

The four girls shuddered.

'Creeptastic,' said Emily softly, 'extremely.'

'Oh, please…' scoffed Connor.

'Shh!' hissed Rebecca.

'Warning you now, this story might freak Emily out,' said Michael.

'The freakier the better,' said Emily.

Michael took a deep breath and began the third and final story.

'I woke up one night - unsure of what time it was, estimating 2:30-3:00 AM - wanting a drink of chocolate milk, so I walked out of my room, peeked around the corner making sure my parents was asleep - unsure if they were or not - then I turned my head towards the fridge thinking about my drink, _then_, at the corner of my eye, I see what looks like a ghost baby in the sink getting a bath as it looks like, the person giving the spirit a bath wasn't present, scared shitless, I ran back into my room for about 10 to 20 minutes, I walked back out to see if the ghost baby was gone, it was, however I decided - still scared - that I was gonna get a drink from the faucet in the bathroom. After I had my drink, I went to bed. Since that day, I've been curious and wanting answers to want I saw. In 2004 when I saw _Ghost Hunters _on Syfy - then Sci-Fi.'

Emily shuddered. Michael continued the story.

'I don't know why it was there,' he said, 'maybe the mother who was living there before the house was demolished had a miscarriage and that was the ghost of her baby. That's my theory anyways.'

'MIKE, STOP!' shrieked Emily, 'PLEASE STOP!'

Everyone watched as Emily burst into tears. Murphy growled.

'Mike, ye fuckin' asshole!' he sneered, 'look what ye've fuckin' done!'

Michael looked at Emily. His eyes went wide with fear and regret.

'Oh, no…' he said, 'what did I do?'

'Ye fuckin' traumatized 'er is fuckin' what!' growled Murphy, 'look at 'er!'

Michael hung his head. He felt terrible for scaring Emily.

'I can't…' he whispered.

Emily sobbed hysterically. She had her face buried in Murphy's shoulder. Connor got up and embraced his scared sister-in-law.

Michael looked down at the ground. He was hurt. He didn't mean to scare Emily like that.

'Fuck…' he whispered, 'God damn it…'

'I think we should take her back to Marie and James',' said Jane.

'Good idea,' said Romeo, 'let's go.'


	50. Chapter 50

Later That Night

'That a girl…let it out…shh…'

'Murphy, I'm sorry…I'm just so…'

'Shh…I got ye, baby. I got ye.'

Murphy and Emily were sitting in front of a roaring fire. Emily had her pink silk gown on. She was curled in a ball in Murphy's lap, sobbing.

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's hair, 'I got ye, baby.'

Emily held Murphy tight as she sobbed. She hated feeling so scared. She didn't want to feel this way.

'I'm sorry, Murphy…' she sobbed, 'I'm sorry…'

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, gently rocking Emily in his arms, 'Murphykins is gonna make it all better. I promise.'

'That story brought back bad memories…' whispered Emily as Murphy dried her eyes, 'bad, bad memories…'

'Memories?' said Murphy, sounding very puzzled.

'I…I…' stammered Emily.

'I'm sorry, guys.'

Emily and Murphy looked up. Michael was looking at them, his eyes full of tears.

'Michael…' whispered Emily.

Michael shook his head. He stormed off outside, closely followed by Jane. Emily sighed.

'He looks rough,' she said softly as Murphy rubbed her back.

'I wonder why,' said Murphy softly.

Meanwhile

'FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!'

'Michael, calm down…you're gonna wake everyone up…'

'I FEEL LIKE SHIT, JANE! IF EMILY LOSES HER BABY, IT'S MY FAULT! DO YOU THINK I'D BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF THAT HAPPENED? DO YOU?'

'I'm sure Murphy and Emily know you meant no harm.'

Michael growled. He punched a wall, hard. He didn't even cringe or cry out. He didn't care.

'What tha fuck is goin' on out here?'

Jane and Michael looked over. Murphy had Emily wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Emily was still shaking with silent sobs.

'Hey, you two,' said Jane as she inspected Michael's hand.

'Emily, I'm so sorry,' said Michael as Jane gently kissed his hand, 'this is all my fault.'

'No, it isn't,' said Emily, 'there's a specific reason why I'm like this.'

'What do you mean?' asked Michael.

Emily sighed.

'Sit down and I'll tell you.'

Everyone sat down on the porch swing. Murphy pulled Emily into his lap. Everyone looked at her with curiosity burning in their eyes. Emily sighed.

'My mom suffered a miscarriage before she got pregnant with Rebecca and I,' she said, 'she's still haunted by the ghost of the unborn baby.'

Everyone gasped. Emily had never told this story before, and neither did Rebecca.

'Emily…' whispered Murphy, 'why didn't ye tell us?'

'I felt like I was betraying Mom if I blabbed,' said Emily softly, 'and now that Daddy's gone…'

Emily's voice trailed off. She began to cry again. Murphy cradled her head to his chest, whispering to her in Gaelic.

'How far along was she?' asked Jane.

'Three months,' said Emily as Murphy dried her eyes, 'some asshole hit her while she was trying to cross the street.'

'Oh, God…' whispered Jane.

'Was it a boy or a girl?' asked Michael.

'A boy,' said Emily, 'he would have been three years older than Rebecca and I.'

'This is all my fault,' whispered Michael, 'if I didn't tell you that story you wouldn't be like this.'

'No, it's not your fault,' said Emily, 'this haunts me daily, but I keep it hidden, same with Rebecca.'

'I'm scared you're gonna lose the baby because of this,' said Michael, 'I can't live with myself if I was the cause of your miscarriage.'

'Michael, I've gone through worse horror than this,' said Emily, 'I was kidnapped, beaten, rapedn, starved, and fed cocaine for a month. I can survive a fucking ghost story.'

Murphy smiled at Emily.

'That's the Emily I know an' love,' he smiled, hugging Emily tight.

'I think we should head inside,' said Jane, 'mosquitoes are out to play, and they look hungry.'

'Good idea,' said Murphy, 'let's go.'

The Next Day

'I swear to God, Jane is gonna have a wicked tan by the time we go home.'

'I'm so used to looking like Sheamus, being tan might scare me, and I don't get scared that easily.'

'Considerin' that yer in love wit' Kane an' Undertaker.'

'Exactly.'

The gang had just finished eating lunch. Michael had broken three of his knuckles from punching the wall the night before. They had taken him to the hospital before going out to eat.

'How's your hand, baby?' asked Jane.

'Hurts like hell,' said Michael, shaking his hand.

Connor laughed.

'Take it from me, Mike,' he said, 'don' punch walls. I've broken my knuckles more times than I can remember.'

'One of the times being when you punched Ryan,' said Rebecca, 'my ex-boyfriend.'

'I hope this doesn't get worse,' said Michael, 'four broken knuckles.'

'Just take it easy,' said Jane, kissing Michael's hand.

'I will, baby,' said Michael, kissing Jane's forehead, 'I promise.'

'So, what are we doin' fer excitement?' asked Connor.

Rebecca looked up. There was a tattoo parlor called Mind, Body & Art. She gasped.

'Ooh!' she said, 'I want a tattoo!'

'I think we should get her inside,' giggled Emily, 'she might bounce out of her dress if we don't.'

'I don't mind,' smirked Connor.

Emily rolled her eyes.

'You an' yer fuckin' perv-mind,' scoffed Murphy.

'Quit fighting,' said Romeo, opening the door, 'go.'

Everyone walked inside. There was another customer in the shop and a tall, muscular man, who looked about twenty, at the front desk. He looked up at everyone, but his eyes immediately wandered to Isabelle.

'Isabelle?' he said, 'Isabelle Torres?'

Isabelle gasped excitedly. She recognized the man. It was her high school friend, Gordon.

'Hey, Gordon!' she said cheerfully.

'Izzy, why didn't you tell us you know this guy?' asked Michael.

'I haven't seen him in ages!' said Isabelle, 'he and I are best friends! And his hair's black!'

'You look great, Isabelle,' smiled Gordon, 'it's so nice to see you again.'

'I'm married now,' smiled Isabelle, pointing to Rocco, 'and living in Boston.'

'Nice!' said Gordon.

Everyone smiled. Gordon looked between everyone, smiling brightly.

'Who's getting a tattoo?' he asked, 'and since you know Isabelle, whoever you are, you get half-off.'

Rebecca raised her hand like a kid in class wanting to answer a question.

'ME! ME! ME!' she said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

'Settle down, sugar,' laughed Connor.

'Sugar?' said Rebecca, 'I'm not on sugar.'

Connor laughed. He gripped his bouncing wife by the waist, kissing her forehead.

'Nutcase,' he teased.

Gordon chuckled.

'What's your name and what are you getting done?' he asked.

'Rebecca,' said Rebecca, 'and I have a drawing.'

Gordon looked at the drawing that Rebecca had handed him. She would be getting the word LADY tattooed on her left forearm.

'I want that on my left forearm,' she said, 'and the shavings are supposed to be rainbow colored.'

'I don't trust you with my drinks,' Michael whispered to Connor, 'Rebecca's like the Energizer Bunny on crack.'

Connor elbowed Michael in the rib.

'I'll call you when I'm ready,' smiled Gordon, 'just let me get this drawn up for you.'

Everyone sat in the waiting room. Rebecca was still bouncing.

'What kind of coffee did you have this morning?' asked Michael.

'Decaf, I swear,' said Rebecca, jittering slightly, 'Aunt Marie and caffeine do not mix whatsoever.'

'Connor, what did you do to her?' asked Rocco, 'she's acting really nutty.'

'I've been asking the same thing, Rocco,' said Michael.

'I swear, I didn't do nothing,' said Connor, 'I swear on my life.'

Murphy looked at Rebecca, frowning slightly.

'She sounds like Peanut on crack,' he said, 'ye did something.'

'Rebecca!'

Everyone looked up. Gordon was smiling at them from the desk.

'Come on back,' he said, 'I'm ready.'

Everyone got up and followed Gordon to his station. Rebecca sat down, smiling from ear to ear.

Jane took out Michael's video camera. She pressed record.

'Alright…' she said, 'Saints In Miami Day 3: Rebecca's New Tattoo.'

Gordon prepared Rebecca's forearm. He placed the stencil on her arm. Slowly, he peeled it off.

'Thomas fan?' he asked.

Rebecca nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, 'everyone says I'm like a human Lady which is why I'm getting this done.'

'It's ironic because I share my name with one of the engines,' chuckled Gordon.

Rebecca giggled.

'Yeah,' she said, 'very ironic.'

Gordon smiled. He turned on the needle and dipped it in the black ink.

'You ready?' he asked.

'Oh, yeah!' said Rebecca.

Gordon began to outline the tattoo. Rebecca smiled as she watched Gordon work.

'You really do look like lady,' said Gordon, wiping the ink.

'Why, thank you,' smiled Rebecca.

'My beautiful Lady,' smiled Connor, stroking Rebecca's cheek.

'Oh, Connor,' giggled Rebecca.

In the station next to Gordon's, there was another man getting a tattoo done on his back. He had a little girl with him. She looked about six years old. She had curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked over at Rebecca, her eyes wide with curiosity.

'Is that Henry?' asked Isabelle.

'Yup,' said Gordon as he continued to outline Rebecca's tattoo, 'he and I run the shop.'

'Nice,' smiled Isabelle.

The little girl ran over to Rebecca. She tugged on her dress, trying to get her attention. The man looked around for her.

'Destiny!' he called, 'Destiny!'

The little girl ran back over to her father. Rebecca didn't have a clue.

'Your tattoo looks beautiful so far,' smiled Emily, 'I can't wait to see it when it's done.'

'Ye feelin' okay, Rebecca?' asked Murphy.

'Yeah,' said Rebecca, 'I feel fine.'

'Baby, I want a Zelda-related tattoo, said Emily.

'Ye do?' said Murphy, raising an eyebrow.

'I do,' said Emily, 'I gotta wait, mind you, but I have an idea of what I want.'

'What's your idea?' asked Rocco, 'I'm curious.'

'The Triforce surrounded by the Spiritual Stones,' said Emily, 'on my shoulder blade.'

'That would look wicked, Mamacita,' said Romeo.

'You an' yer fuckin' Zelda,' said Connor.

'You and your fucking rope bondage,' snapped Emily.

'Behave, you two,' scolded Rebecca.

Emily and Connor glared at each other. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

'This is gonna look beautiful once I color in the shavings,' said Gordon, 'so far, so good.'

Connor smiled at Rebecca. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertip.

'Yer so beautiful,' he said.

Rebecca giggled, blushing slightly. Gordon smiled to himself as he continued with Rebecca's tattoo.

'That looks beautiful so far,' said Connor.

'I can't wait to see it when it's all colored in,' said Isabelle, 'it's really gonna pop.'

Rebecca smiled brightly.

Suddenly, Destiny, the little girl, came running over. She tugged on Rebecca's dress impatiently. Rebecca looked down. She smiled.

'Hey, sweetie,' she said warmly.

Destiny took her sucker out of her mouth. She pointed to Rebecca.

'Lady.'

Rebecca gasped. Lady. She said Lady.

'Are you Lady?' asked Destiny, 'you look like her.'

Rebecca giggled.

'No, sweetie,' she said, 'my name is Rebecca.'

'Destiny!' called her dad.

Destiny ran back over to her father. Gordon laughed.

'Looks like she made some new friends, James,' he laughed.

'I'm sorry, you guys,' said James, 'she's a very curious little girl.'

'It's no trouble,' smiled Rebecca, 'she's very cute.'

'How old is she?' asked Murphy.

'She's five,' said James, 'just turned five last month.'

'Aww,' smiled Rebecca.

'Can one of you keep an eye on her for me?' asked James, 'I still got a quite of bit of work to do here.'

'Connor can,' smiled Emily.

Connor smirked. He picked up Destiny, sitting her in his lap.

'What's your name?' asked Destiny.

'I'm Connor,' said Connor.

Destiny smiled up at Connor. Rebecca wasn't paying attention because she was too focused on her tattoo.

'I wanna play Patty-Cake,' said Destiny.

'Ye do?' said Connor, 'well, alright.'

Destiny giggled as she and Connor played Patty-Cake. Emily grinned.

'Hey, Rebecca,' she said, 'you gotta see this.'

Rebecca turned her head, looking at Connor. She smiled.

'Aww…'

Connor laughed along with Destiny. She really liked Connor.

'Alright…' said Connor, 'I'm worn out. What else do ye wanna do?'

'I want a teddy!' said Destiny.

'Alright,' said Connor, 'come on.'

Destiny squealed with delight as Connor put her on his shoulders. He carried her over to the claw game to win her a bear. Destiny giggled, tugging on Connor's hair.

'Isn't that something?' said Romeo.

'He's got a big heart,' smiled Emily, 'he's gonna be a great Daddy one day.'

Rebecca smiled at her husband. He managed to win Destiny a bear. Destiny cheered, laughing.

'You almost done?' Rebecca asked Gordon.

'Just finishing the shavings,' said Gordon.

Connor came back over with Destiny. Destiny giggled and climbed into Connor's lap, playing with her new bear.

'Alright,' said Gordon, 'you're done.'

Rebecca bounced as Gordon brought over the mirror. She gasped when she looked at her new tattoo.

'Oh!'

Everyone looked at Rebecca's forearm, smiling brightly. It looked beautiful.

'Oh, Rebecca!' gasped Jane, 'it's beautiful!'

'Isn't it?' said Rebecca, choking up, 'it's exactly how I wanted it.'

Gordon smiled.

'I'm glad you love it,' he said.

Rebecca smiled.

Gordon put some ointment on the tattoo before putting a bandage on it. He lead the gang over to the front desk.

'It was really nice to meet you all,' he said as Rebecca paid for her tattoo, 'if you guys ever want a tattoo when you're in, I'll make sure everyone knows you all get half-off since you know Isabelle.'

'Thanks, Gordon,' smiled Isabelle.

'You guys have a good vacation,' smiled Gordon.

'Thanks, Gordon!' chorused the gang.

That Evening

'What a perfect night…'

'You can say that again…'

'As long as we're all together and happy, I can't complain.'

'Indeed. The stars and moon look beautiful. Just like you.'

'You always say that.'

'It's true, though.'

James and Marie had gone out of town for a week due to work obligations, so the gang had the house all to themselves. They all sat out in the backyard drinking, laughing, and telling stories.

'How's your arm?' Rocco asked Rebecca.

'Stings,' said Rebecca, 'it's gonna hurt for the next few days then it'll start peeling.'

'I think this is my second-favourite tattoo,' smiled Connor, 'it suits you.'

Rebecca giggled.

'Yeah, it does,' she said, observing the bandage, 'it really does.'

'How many tattoos do you have, Jane?' asked Emily.

'Five,' said Jane, 'black angel wings on my back, the Avenged Sevenfold Death Bat on the back of my neck, SINNER on my left breast, my favourite line from Queen Of The Damned on my left forearm that says COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, and finally, my favourite one, this.'

Everyone watched as Jane turned her left leg. There was a tattoo of a weeping angel tattooed on her calf. The angel was beautiful. She had jet black hair and it looked like she was crying blood.

'That's beautiful, Jane,' smiled Rebecca, 'what's that tattoo for?'

Jane looked up at Rebecca. She smiled.

'It's for my mom,' she said, 'the black hair is her hair, and I have her name, her birth date and her death date under it, as well as a quote.'

'What's the quote?' asked Murphy.

'_GOD MIGHT CALL ME BACK HOME TO PARADISE, BACK INTO HIS ARMS, AND I WANT YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR: UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE, YOU GUARD HER WELL, PAUL MAXIMILLION SMECKER.'_

'His middle name is Maximillion?' said Connor, sounding very surprised.

'Yeah, it is,' laughed Jane, 'the quote was her final words to me and Daddy before she passed.'

'I can see why that quote means a lot to you, Jane,' said Emily.

'Yeah, it does,' said Jane, sighing, 'I know she said she wanted grandchildren before she passed.'

'You'll have kids one day, Mamacita,' smiled Romeo, 'and Marie will be smiling down at you.'

'I know, Romeo,' smiled Jane, 'having a child and marrying Michael will be my two dreams come true.'

'We'll have kids when we're ready to take that plunge, okay?' said Michael.

Jane nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

Michael smiled. He snuggled Jane close, cradling her head to his chest.

'You guys are adorable,' smiled Isabelle.

'I agree,' said Emily, 'they were made for each other, I swear.'

'I can't wait until our wedding Jane,' smiled Michael.

'Neither can I,' said Jane, 'I'm _so_ excited!'

'This is going to be an awesome wedding,' said Rebecca, 'the reception is gonna kick ass.'

'Yer gonna make a cute Navi,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

Rebecca blushed a deep shade of pink. Murphy laughed.

'Yer embarrassin' her,' he chuckled, 'she's tickled pink.'

Connor chuckled. He kissed Rebecca's forehead, pulling her in close to him.

Jane turned around. She smiled at Michael.

'Are you nervous?' she asked him.

'With you there with me, I won't be, said Michael, placing his head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane smiled at her mate. She kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hair.

'Man…' said Emily, 'by the time this wedding happens, I'll be six months pregnant. I'll have to custom tailor my dress and costume.'

'You're a Momma Bear now, Emily,' smiled Rocco, 'you've been blessed.'

Emily smiled. She placed her hands on her stomach, looking down.

'Yeah, I am blessed,' she said softly, 'Murphy and I are gonna be parents.'

Murphy smiled. He placed his hands on Emily's, twining their fingers together.

'Our Baby Saint,' he said softly, 'our Little One.'

Jane smiled at her two friends. Her eyes danced in the moonlight.

'I cannot wait until I'm a parent,' she said softly, 'you're absolutely glowing, Emily.'

'You'll be in her shoes one day, Jane,' smiled Rebecca, then she looked at Michael, 'and you. You're gonna be a wonderful father.'

Michael didn't say a word. He was speechless over what Rebecca said. He couldn't find his voice.

Jane smiled at her mate. She cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling brightly.

'I know that you'll be a wonderful father to our child,' she said softly, 'you're a very loving man, Michael, and you make me a very happy woman.'

Michael smiled. Tears sparkled in his eyes. He has never been praised like this. Ever.

'Sweetie, you look like you're about to cry,' said Jane.

Michael sighed. A single tear ran down his cheek out of the eye closest to Jane.

'Aww, babe…' whispered Jane, pressing her lips to his.

'Is he crying?' asked Connor.

Jane nodded. She nudged Michael's nose with her, laughing softly.

'You're such a sap,' she said.

Michael hid his face in Jane's shoulder. Jane laughed.

'We should probably head in,' said Murphy, 'there's mosquitoes everywhere an' I don' think it would be good if Emily got bit.'

'Good call,' said Connor, swatting a mosquito.

'Fucking bloodsuckers,' frowned Emily.

'I agree,' snorted Isabelle.

'Come on,' said Rocco, 'let's get inside. I don't feel like being eaten alive.'

Later That Night

'Your lips are so soft…'

'So are yours, my lovely.'

'Mmm…'

Jane was straddling Michael's lap. She was wearing her matching red bra and panties with black lace. Michael had one hand in her hair and the other was placed firmly on the small of her back.

Jane moaned as Michael brushed his lips across her chest. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her blood with each kiss.

'God, your lips feel like Heaven…' moaned Jane, 'fuck…'

'I want you so fucking badly…' moaned Michael, 'so fucking badly…'

'God, I love it when you're feisty!' purred Jane.

Michael smirked. He reached over into his bag and pulled out four long chains with ankle and wrist cuffs along with a whip and a gang. Jane sniggered.

'You kinky fucker,' she purred, 'did you sneak those into your bag before you left?'

Michael smirked. He rolled his eyes back into his head.

'You wanna play a game?' he asked.

Jane smirked deviously.

'I'd love to,' she said.

'How bad do you want to play, Janey-Bear?' he purred seductively.

'Really bad,' purred Jane, 'I want to feel every inch of you inside me.'

'That's not good enough,' said Michael.

'My body is fucking aching for you,' moaned Jane, 'I want to feel every single fucking inch of you inside me.'

'Almost there,' said Michael, 'come on, now.'

'I want you inside of me right now,' growled Jane, 'so fucking badly.'

Michael dragged the chains on the floor. He looked at Jane, his eyes dancing deviously.

'You're making me so fucking wet…' moaned Jane, 'fuck…'

Michael cuffed Jane's wrists, tying the chain around the bedpost. He noticed she had that look in her eyes that she wanted to hiss him. He moved away teasingly.

'You want me that bad, don't you?' he teased.

'You bet I fucking do,' purred Jane.

Michael smirked. He slowly kissed Jane's body as he moved down to cuff her ankles.

Jane moaned softly, her eyes rolling back in her head from the overwhelming pleasure.

Michael slowly took Jane's panties off with his teeth. He cuffed her ankles together, not taking the panties out of his mouth. Jane giggled.

'You look cute,' she said.

Michael smirked. He dropped her panties on the floor. After he did that, he slowly moved his face close to her pussy. He stops, his face just inches away. He winks at her, rolling his eyes back, then, ferociously, he began licking her clit.

Jane moaned loudly. She didn't care that other people were sleeping in the next rooms over. All she cared about was being pleased.

Michael pulled his face in closer, eating Jane deeper. Jane moaned loudly again, squirming against her bounds.

Michael pulled away from Jane's pussy. He began to take his pants off.

'You like that, don't you?' he teased.

Jane nodded. She was so overcome with pleasure, she couldn't speak.

'You ready for the main event?' asked Michael.

Jane nodded, still incapable of speaking.

'Was that a no?' teased Michael, 'did I hear a no?'

Jane moaned. She shook her head.

'No,' she whispered, 'I meant that to be a yes.'

Michael smirked. Jane could feel the head of his penis touching her skin. Michael slid his penis inside of her, hard.

Jane let out a loud shriek of pleasure, not caring that Connor and Rebecca were fast asleep in the next room over.

Michael stopped. He snarled at Jane.

'You need to be gagged,' he said sternly.

'No…' pleaded Jane, 'please…no…'

Michael put the gag on Jane. Jane whimpered.

'You don't want to wake up the others, do you?' hissed Michael, 'and I'm your master tonight. You obey me.'

Jane nodded slowly. Michael penetrated her again, fucking her hard.

Jane moaned loudly against her gag as she felt Michael's cock go deeper and deeper inside her.

Michael sucked on Jane's breasts, biting them. Jane arched her back, moaning loudly.

'Take my cock, baby,' grunted Michael, 'all of it. Take my fucking cock.'

Jane moaned loudly. She arched her back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. As she arched her back, the gag fell out of her mouth.

'Fuck…' she whispered.

Michael ignored the fact that the gag had fallen out of Jane's mouth. He continued to fuck her, harder and harder.

Jane moaned softly, pleasure sweeping over her body. Michael un-cuffed her, placing her on her hands and knees.

'Hold still,' he hissed.

Jane watched as Michael grabbed the lube from his backpack. He squeezed some out, putting it on her ass. She knew what was coming next.

Slowly, Michael penetrated Jane's ass. His cock sliding in with ease.

Jane let out a loud shriek of pleasure as Michael shoved every inch of his cock inside her ass as he fucked her. She shrieked so loudly and the bed banged against the wall so much, they woke up Connor.

Connor growled. He reached up and pounded his fists on the wall.

'WILL YE SHUT HER UP?' he roared, 'I'M TRYIN' TA FUCKIN' SLEEP!'

Jane shrieked again, louder this time. She didn't hear Connor, and neither did Michael.

'OH, FUCK!' she moaned, 'OH, FUCK, MICHAEL! FUCK!'

Michael forced every inch of himself inside Jane. Jane shrieked louder. Connor hissed, pounding on the wall again.

Michael pulled out of Jane's ass. He slid his cock into her pussy. He clutched her hips, pulling her in closer to him.

'How long have you wanted this, baby?' he moaned, 'how long?'

'All day,' moaned Jane, 'all fucking day.'

Connor growled angrily. He pounded on the wall harder.

'WILL YE FUCKIN' KEEP IT THA FUCK DOWN?' he roared.

Michael and Jane didn't hear Connor. They were so into it, nothing else mattered.

'Bite me, baby,' moaned Michael, 'come on.'

Jane smirked. She arched her back, pulling her body close to Michael's. She pulled his head down and bit his neck, drinking deeply.

Michael fucked Jane harder as Jane's teeth sunk deeper and deeper into his neck.

Jane drank deeply, hissing passionately as Michael's blood sent fire through her body. Every nerve came to life with each drink.

'Don't take too much,' moaned Michael, 'I need my blood.'

Jane pulled her teeth out. Her eyes glowed bright red, her fangs glistening with blood.

Michael's body slowly began to tense up. Jane purred, licking the blood off her teeth.

'Fuck…' moaned Michael, 'fuck…'

'Cum for me, baby,' purred Jane, 'come on.'

Connor pounded on the wall again, but to no avail.

'I will, baby,' moaned Michael, 'oh, fuck, Jane…'

Jane moaned loudly. Connor growled. He stormed out of his room and pounded on the door angrily.

Michael moaned loudly as he felt his body tense up more. His climax built up slowly, then, finally, with one final roar, he came.

Jane collapsed onto the bed, panting hard. She was shaking from head to toe, her body coated in sweat.

Michael collapsed next to her, panting and grunting. He was worn out.

'Holy shit…' he grunted, 'fuck…'

'Holy. Fuck. Michael. Anthony. Hunter…' panted Jane, 'that was amazing…'

'That was amazing, Jane,' smiled Michael, gently kissing Jane's lips.

'I love you, too,' smiled Jane, 'how's your neck?'

'It's fine,' said Michael, gently touching the bite mark, 'you've gone deeper before.'

Jane smiled. She gently kissed the bite mark.

'How do you feel?' asked Michael, brushing Jane's hair out of her face.

'Amazing,' smiled Jane, 'I'm shaking.'

'Aww,' smiled Michael, nuzzling Jane's nose.

'You make my heart burst,' smiled Jane, 'you know that?'

'My heart already burst when I first laid eyes on you,' smiled Michael.

Jane giggled, blushing slightly.

'Aww, you're blushing,' gushed Michael, stroking Jane's cheek.

'Shush, you,' giggled Jane, pushing Michael's hand away.

'Why must you be so adorable?' said Michael.

'I only get this way when I'm with you,' said Jane.

'Aww,' smiled Michael, 'you're so sweet.'

'You're sweeter,' smiled Jane.

'We're both equally sweet, babe,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. She cupped Michael's face in her hands.

'Yes, we are,' she said softly.

'Falling in love with you was the second best thing to happen to me,' said Michael, 'finding you was the first.'

Jane blushed deeper. She's never been praised like this by a boy. Ever.

Michael remained silent. He soaked up the moment, smiling down at Jane.

'You're such a softie,' giggled Jane.

Michael smiled brightly.

'Have I told you that I love you?' he said gently.

'Every day,' smiled Jane, 'and I never get sick of hearing it.'

Michael smiled. He was deep in thought. Jane looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled.

'My mother's ring,' she said softly, 'I'm never taking it off.'

'It looks beautiful on you,' smiled Michael, kissing Jane's left hand.

Jane smiled.

Michael gently pressed his lips to Jane's, kissing her deeply. He smiled.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'As I love you,' Jane whispered back.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile

'NEXT TIME, BE FUCKIN' QUIET! FUCK ME!'

Connor stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door. Rebecca stirred.

'Shit...' whispered Connor, 'shit...'

Rebecca began to stir more. Connor began to sweat profusely.

'Fuck, I hope I didn't wake her up...' thought Connor, biting his lip nervously.

Rebecca stirred a bit more. She spoke.

'Connor?' she mumbled.

'Fuck...' whispered Connor, then he smiled, 'hey, baby.'

'What's all that banging for?' mumbled Rebecca, still half-asleep.

'It's nothin', baby,' said Connor, 'nothin'.'

Rebecca sat up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot red.

'I could have sworn I heard banging and yelling,' she said.

'Let's get ye back ta sleep,' said Connor.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. She folded her arms, looking right at Connor.

'Don't play innocent with me, Mister,' she said sternly, 'why were you yelling?'

Connor sighed.

'Ye caught me,' he said, 'Michael an' Jane were havin' loud sex an' tha bangin' an' shit woke me up. Ye know what I'm like when my sleep is disturbed.'

Rebecca giggled.

'You make The Hulk look tame,' she said, 'but I didn't hear a peep.'

'Well, they were loud,' said Connor.

'I must have been dead asleep,' chuckled Rebecca.

'I bet I can put one o' those stadium horns up ta yer ear and ye would sleep through it,' teased Connor.

'I could sleep through a hurricane if given the chance,' giggled Rebecca.

'I believe that,' smirked Connor.

Rebecca giggled.

Connor walked up and sat down next to Rebecca. He gently turned her left arm up, looking at the beautiful new tattoo that popped out on her forearm.

'Gordon did a good job on yer new body art, babe,' he said softly, gently tracing the lettering with his finger.

'Yeah, he did,' smiled Rebecca, 'I love the shavings.'

'He was so respectful of ye, too,' said Connor as he continued to trace the tattoo, 'not like tha' douche bag back home.'

'Considering I was in a tight, blue dress,' smirked Rebecca.

'A sexy tight, blue dress,' purred Connor.

Rebecca giggled. She playfully shoved Connor's head with her arm. Connor laughed.

'What?' he said, 'ye did look sexy.'

'You're such a dork,' said Rebecca, kissing Connor on the cheek.

'But I'm a lovable dork,' said Connor, batting his eyelashes.

Rebecca giggled.

Connor pulled his best innocent face and did his best impression of a five-year-old. This got Rebecca laughing.

'YEW LOVE'S ME!' he cooed.

Rebecca burst out laughing.

'Oh, my God!' she hooted, 'you are so cute!'

Connor laughed. Then, he smirked.

'TICKLE ATTACK!'

Rebecca squealed as Connor pushed her against the pillows. He pinned her down and began tickling her. Rebecca howled with laughter.

'CONNOR!' she squeaked, 'STOP! I'M TICKLISH!'

Connor grabbed one of Rebecca's feet. He smirked.

'Should I tickle one o' yer feet?' he pondered, 'hmm...'

'Connor, no...' said Rebecca.

Connor didn't listen. He tickled Rebecca's foot anyways. Rebecca thrashed, trying to free herself, but it was no good.

'CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS, YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!' she howled between laughs.

Connor laughed at his struggling wife. Just then, Rebecca managed to free her other foot and stick it in Connor's face.

'HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?' she teased as she smothered Connor's face with her foot, 'DOES IT TASTE GOOD?'

'God, yer feet stink...' said Connor, relinquishing his hold, 'fuck...'

Rebecca licked her lips. She looked at Connor like a hungry lioness about to attack her prey.

'Oh, shit...' said Connor.

Rebecca coiled back and lunged. She pinned Connor down, tickling him fiercely. Connor tried to hold his laughter, but to no avail.

'FUCK!' he howled, 'REBEC...!'

A loud howl of laughter interrupted Connor's sentence. Rebecca cackled.

'TICKLE ME IRISH ELMO!' she taunted, 'TICKLE ME IRISH ELMO!'

Connor tried to grab Rebecca's wrists to stop her from tickling him, but it was no use. He was powerless against her.

'SHIT! FUCK! DAMN IT!' he hooted, 'FUCK!'

Connor laughed even louder. Rebecca cackled.

'STOP, REBECCA, STOP!' laughed Connor, 'STOP!'

'NEVER!' said Rebecca.

Connor found his chance. He grabbed Rebecca's wrists, pushing her back against the pillows. He stared at her with a sudden surge of lust.

Rebecca didn't say a word. She just looked into Connor's eyes.

Slowly, Connor began to touch Rebecca's body. Rebecca moaned as he slowly ran his hands up her legs.

'Oh, Connor...' she whispered.

'Ye like tha', don't ye?' whispered Connor.

Rebecca nodded, biting her lip. She loves it when Connor caresses her body.

Connor moved his hands up to Rebecca's chest. He squeezed her breasts, moaning softly.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, pulling his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

Connor slowly snakes his tongue into Rebecca's mouth. Rebecca moaned, knotting her fingers in Connor's hair.

Connor slipped his hands up Rebecca's nightgown, teasing her through her panties. He kissed her more passionately, a lustful fire coursing through his veins.

Rebecca reached down and grabbed Connor's wrists. She had a plan.

'Stop,' she said.

Connor looked down at Rebecca. His eyes were still burning with lust. Rebecca smirked, getting up.

'I'll be right back,' she said seductively as she slipped into the bathroom.

Connor sat on the bed CM Punk style as he waited for Rebecca. She had decided to slip into her Lady lingerie piece. That was the skimpiest and sexiest piece of the twenty Thomas pieces that Connor had bought her for Christmas.

Connor's eyes danced even more as Rebecca peeked her head out of the bathroom door. She had brushed her hair so it looked all pretty and ready for Connor. She smirked.

'Feast your eyes.'

Connor gasped as Rebecca stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Her hair hung in perfect curtains around her face as she posed for Connor. He was stunned.

'Oh. My. Fuckin'. God...' he panted, 'fuck...'

Rebecca giggled. She straddled Connor's lap. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Connor placed his hand on the small of Rebecca's back. He pulled her in closer, kissing her with such passion it sent fire through his veins.

Rebecca knotted her fingers in Connor's hair, grinding into the kiss. Connor panted, hard. He was horny.

Rebecca pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes danced with a devious fire. She put her lips to Connor's ear.

'I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk straight. And I want you to spank me so hard I can't sit properly for a week.'

Connor's eyes blazed. Rebecca smirked. With a hungry growl, she pushed Connor back against the pillows.

'How bad do you want me?' she snarled.

Connor didn't answer. He reached around and slapped Rebecca's ass. Hard.

'Does that answer yer question?' he asked.

Rebecca giggled.

'Nope,' she said, 'not good enough.'

Connor growled.

'I'm fuckin' hungry,' he hissed, 'come on.'

Rebecca giggled. She stood up and turned around, wiggling her ass Velvet Sky style. Connor purred.

'God dammit, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

Rebecca giggled and wiggled her ass some more. Connor was getting all hot and bothered, and he was just aching to touch her.

'I'm gonna fuck ye so hard…' he purred, licking his lips, 'come here…'

Rebecca smirked. She strutted over to Connor. She sat in front of him, her eyes dancing.

Connor grabbed Rebecca fiercely. He shoved her down against the pillows, kissing her hungrily.

'Yer such a tease,' he moaned as he kissed Rebecca's chest.

'Mmm…but you love me,' said Rebecca.

'I love ye, too,' said Connor.

Rebecca giggled. Connor pressed his lips to Rebecca's ear.

'How bad do ye want me?' he whispered seductively.

'Really bad,' purred Rebecca.

Connor put his hands up Rebecca's gown, squeezing her inner thighs. Rebecca moaned.

Connor gently kissed Rebecca's chest. Rebecca let out another moan.

Connor sat Rebecca upright. He peeled her gown off, his eyes dancing as he stared at her naked body.

'Are ye ready?' he whispered.

Rebecca looked Connor dead in the eye. A playful smirk spread across her lips.

'Woo-Woo-Woo,' she said, 'you know it.'

Connor smirked.

'I don' think ye can handle me, babe,' he said teasingly.

'If I can handle being beaten and raped for a month, I can handle whatever you throw at me,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He reached over and grabbing of his suitcases, his eyes burning intensely.

'Can ye handle what I got in here?' said Connor teasingly.

Rebecca's eyes danced with curiosity. What did Connor have in that suitcase?

'Ye wanna see?' asked Connor.

Rebecca nodded.

'Yes,' she said softly.

'Yes, what?' said Connor, grabbing the zipper.

'Yes, sir,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. Slowly, he began to un-zip the suitcase. He stopped a quarter of the way there.

'Are ye sure ye can handle this?' he asked.

'I'm positive, Connor,' said Rebecca.

Connor smirked and opened the suitcase. Rebecca's eyes widened as Connor pulled out the new toys.

First he revealed a sparkly blue dog collar. It had spikes and a little #1 tag. Next came the Lady rope that Murphy and Emily had bought them for a wedding present. Then came magenta and gold furry handcuffs, the same colors as Lady herself. Rebecca's eyes lit up as she examined the new toys.

'You like 'em?' asked Connor as Rebecca examined the collar.

'Connor, they're beautiful…' whispered Rebecca, 'wow…'

'Now yer gonna be my personal puppy,' said Connor deviously.

'Woof-woof,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed.

Rebecca looked up at Connor. Her eyes danced with a devious fire.

'Make me your whore,' she hissed, 'fuck me.'

'I'll make ye more than a whore,' said Connor.

Rebecca watched as Connor positioned her into doggy style. He tied her ankles together with the rope and cuffed her hands behind her back. He placed the collar around her neck before he grabbed a bottle of lubrication from the suitcase.

'Yer gonna be my bitch tonight,' said Connor as he gently rubbed some lube on her ass, 'just wait.'

Rebecca watched as Connor slowly but surely peeled his boxers off. He smirked as he slowly penetrated her ass. Rebecca moaned loudly.

'Oh, fuck…' she moaned, 'Connor…'

'Ye like that, baby?' whispered Connor, 'do ye?'

Rebecca nodded, biting her lip. Connor was in control, and she was powerless against her mighty husband.

'Say my name,' hissed Connor, spanking Rebecca, 'say my fuckin' name.'

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca softly, 'Connor…'

'LOUDER!' roared Connor, spanking Rebecca again.

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca, slightly louder.

Connor growled. He spanked Rebecca even harder, the sound echoing off the walls.

'SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD!' he growled, 'SAY MY FUCKIN' NAME!'

Rebecca tried to hold back from screaming, but Connor had other ideas. He shoved every inch of his cock inside of her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back her screams.

'OH, CONNOR!' she moaned, 'OH, CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS! OH, FUCK!'

'Take my fuckin' cock,' growled Connor, 'all of it.'

Rebecca screamed again as Connor drilled his cock deep inside her ass. Sweat began to break out on her forehead with each thrust, her body quaking from the pleasure.

Connor reached over and grabbed more rope. He pulled it through Rebecca's collar, making it into a leash. He took off the handcuffs, placing Rebecca's hands in front of her before putting them on again. He grabbed the leash, gently pulling Rebecca's body close to his. He kissed her neck, going in deeper inside her ass.

Rebecca moaned. She turned her head, pressing her lips to Connor's.

Connor playfully shoved Rebecca back on her hands. He slid in as deep as he could go, fucking Rebecca harder.

'Oh, Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'oh, fuck, Connor…'

Connor leaned down and pressed his body on Rebecca's back. He reached around and grabbed Rebecca's breasts, kissing her neck.

Rebecca moaned, biting her lip. The pleasure was overwhelming, but she welcomed it.

Connor's body began to tense up as his climax slowly began to build. He moaned softly.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

Rebecca turned her head. She pressed her lips to Connor's, kissing him deeply and passionately as her body began to quake with orgasm.

'Ye gonna cum, babe?' Connor moaned in her ear, 'ye gonna cum?'

Rebecca nodded. The pleasure was so overwhelming she couldn't speak.

Connor tensed up more. He could feel his orgasm coming slowly but surely.

'Ye ready, babe?' he moaned, 'ye ready?'

Rebecca nodded.

Connor fucked Rebecca harder. They climaxed together, timing each thrust perfectly. Finally, with a grunt and a groan, they came.

Rebecca moaned. She collapsed onto her stomach, her body shaking from the pleasure.

Connor took his cock out of Rebecca's ass. He un-tied her ankles and un-cuffed her before he took her collar off. He rolled Rebecca onto her back, kissing her passionately.

'That was amazing,' moaned Rebecca as Connor kissed her chest.

'Yes, it was,' said Connor, 'ye felt amazing.'

Rebecca giggled. She held Connor's face in her hands. She looked over at her beautiful wedding ring. She smiled.

'I'm so happy I married you,' she said.

Connor smiled. He held Rebecca's hand in his, looking at the ring.

'I'm happy I married tha most beautiful woman a man could ask for,' he said.

Rebecca smiled as Connor kissed her hand. Happy tears began to leak from her eyes.

Connor pulled Rebecca into his lap. He cradled her head to his shoulder as she sobbed.

'I love you,' she whispered between sobs.

Connor smiled.

'I love you, too, sweetheart,' he said.

Rebecca smiled, snuggling close to Connor. Connor looked out of the window. He smiled.

'Come here.'

Rebecca watched as Connor lead her over to the window. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him.

'Full moon,' he said.

'It's beautiful,' said Rebecca.

Connor smiled. He looked down at Rebecca's tattoo. He gasped.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'why are you gasping? What's wrong?'

'Baby, look at yer tattoo,' breathed Connor.

Rebecca looked at her tattoo. She gasped.

'Oh!'

The light of the moon was casting a glow on Rebecca's arm. The tattoo sparkled in the moonlight, sparkling magically.

'Wow…' breathed Rebecca, 'it's so…so…'

'Beautiful,' said Connor.

Rebecca giggled.

'Yeah,' she said, 'beautiful.'

Connor smiled. He turned Rebecca around to face him. He cupped her cheek with his hand, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

'Yer so beautiful,' he whispered, brushing Rebecca's hair out of her face, 'so, so beautiful.'

'And you are so, so handsome,' smiled Rebecca, stroking Connor's cheek.

Connor smiled. He grabbed Rebecca's hand. He closed his eyes, kissing her palm.

Rebecca smiled at her husband. Her heart filled with joy with each kiss.

Connor smiled. He pulled Rebecca in closer to him, kissing her passionately.

Rebecca smiled against Connor's lips. She knotted her fingers in his hair.

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He smiled.

'_Is breá liom tú,'_ he whispered.

'_Is breá liom tú,'_ Rebecca whispered back.

The Next Morning

'How are you feeling, Em?'

'Good, actually. I only had a small bout of morning sickness.'

'Good.'

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Emily was in Murphy's lap, Rebecca was in Connor's, Isabelle was in Rocco's, and Jane was in Michael's.

'Are you excited?' asked Jane.

'Excited and nervous,' said Emily.

'I'm sure you'll do fine,' said Michael.

'I'm not nervous because I fear I'm gonna be a bad mom,' said Emily, 'I'm more nervous about when Murphy goes out on hits. What if he gets hurt? Or killed?'

'Maybe Murphy can stay behind,' said Jane.

'I think it would make your life easier, Emily,' said Rebecca, 'your mental health comes first.'

'I agree one-hundred percent,' said Michael, 'but it's up to Murphy if he wants to stay behind.'

'I'm all fer it,' said Murphy, 'I don' want me Emykins' mental health goin' ta shit because o' her worrying about me.'

'I'm not allowing this,' said Emily, 'I don't want you staying behind because of me.'

'It's gonna make yer life easier,' said Connor, 'stress isn't good fer tha baby, Emily.'

'I heard the same thing from my mom,' said Michael, 'stress isn't good for the baby.'

'Or babies,' said Rocco.

'Babies?' repeated Murphy, sounding very puzzled.

'She could be pregnant with twins, you know,' said Rocco, 'her parents are twins, she's a twin, and she's fucking a twin.'

Emily let out an agitated sigh. She was not happy.

'I'M NOT PREGNANT WITH TWINS AND MURPHY IS GOING ON HITS!' she squealed.

'Calm down, Em,' said Rebecca.

Emily groaned again. She punched a pillow.

'UGH!'

'Settle, baby...' said Murphy gently.

Emily turned and glared at Murphy. Her eyes practically pierced his soul. Her nostrils flared like an angry dragon's.

'Calm down, Mamacita...' coaxed Romeo, 'think of the baby...'

Emily got up. She walked over to Romeo and punched him in the face. Hard.

Romeo cried out, falling backwards. His nose wasn't broken, but it was bleeding like crazy.

'What the fuck, Emily?' said Rebecca.

Emily sat back down on Murphy's lap, huffing angrily. Connor cowered in a corner of the couch.

'Emily, what's the matter with you?' said Rocco, 'this isn't like you at all!'

'She's having mood swings, Rocco,' said Isabelle, 'and I think there's something else bothering her, too.'

Emily sighed.

'I just feel like I'm forcing Murphy to stay behind on hits,' she said, 'I don't want him to feel like he has to stay behind.'

Murphy looked at Emily. His eyes were full of shock.

'Baby...' he whispered, 'is this true?'

Emily nodded, hiding her face in her hair. She felt embarrassed.

Murphy placed a finger under Emily's chin. He slowly lifted her head up so she could look at him.

'Emily Lisa Marie MacManus,' he said sternly, 'I'm stayin' behind because I want ta, not because yer forcin' me. I don' want ye ta worry about me, an' stress is not a good thing for our Baby Saint. I want ta be here ta support ye. I don' want ta make tha same mistake my Da made.'

Emily sighed.

'You're right,' she said, 'you're one-hundred percent right.'

'You're gonna be okay, Emily,' said Isabelle, stroking Emily's hair.

Emily smiled. She looked over at Romeo.

'Sorry, Papi,' she said.

'You're forgiven, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'but you got yourself a fucking pimp hand, girl.'

Emily laughed.

'I took boxing,' she said, 'that's why I can punch like Mike Tyson.'

'Remember Murphy's face after Valentine's Day?' giggled Rebecca.

Murphy aimed a kick at Rebecca, but she dodged it.

'Ha!' said Rebecca, 'you missed!'

Murphy stuck his tongue out at Rebecca. Connor laughed.

'Yer such a child,' he teased, kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

Rebecca laughed, playfully shoving Connor with her good arm. Connor laughed.

'Oh, Rebecca...' he said, 'you love me.'

'Uh huh,' said Rebecca.

Connor smirked. He pressed his lips to Rebecca's, kissing her passionately. Murphy covered Emily's eyes.

'Will ye get a fuckin' room?' he said.

Connor flipped Murphy off, continuing to make out with Rebecca. Murphy rolled his eyes at his brother.

'You really love her, don't you?' said Rocco.

'More than me own life, Rocco,' said Connor, smiling at Rebecca, 'My Lady.'

'Aww...' said Rebecca, kissing Connor again.

Murphy pretended like he was throwing up. Emily smacked him on the chest, glaring.

'What?' said Murphy.

'You're a dork,' said Emily, pressing her lips to Murphy's.

'An' yer my Sexy Mama,' purred Murphy.

Romeo rolled his eyes, hiding his face in his hand. Isabelle laughed.

'I need a girlfriend,' moaned Romeo, 'like, now.'

'You'll find a girl one o' these days,' said Connor as Rebecca kissed his neck, 'I found mine.'

'I know,' said Romeo, 'it's just I'm the only one here who hasn't found a girl and I feel so alone.'

'I found my girl because I saved 'er life,' said Murphy as Emily kissed his neck tattoo, 'whose ta say ye won' do tha same?'

'But what are the chances of that happening over a short period of time?' asked Romeo.

'My Becca-Bear an' I have been together fer over two years,' said Connor as he gently pressed his lips under Rebecca's jaw line, 'who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky in Vegas.'

'Hopefully,' said Romeo.

'What about Angelica?' said Isabelle, 'I thought you had a thing for her.'

'I still have her number,' said Romeo, 'should I?'

'You've got nothing to lose, Papi,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her shoulder, 'you won't know till you try.'

'Angelica really likes you, Romeo,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her chest, 'she told me she had a lot of fun with you on Valentine's Day.'

'She did?' said Romeo.

'She did,' said Emily.

'Call her!' said Jane, 'go!'

'You know what?' said Romeo, 'I will!'

'Go get her, Papi!' cheered Rebecca.

Romeo walked into the kitchen. He looked through his phone and looked for Angelica's number. He held his breath as the phone rang. She picked up on two rings.

'Romeo?'

'Angelica!' said Romeo, 'how are you, Mamacita?'

'I'm doing great!' said Angelica, 'how are you, Papi?'

'Doing great!' said Romeo, 'I'm in Miami!'

'Emily said you'd be going to Miami,' said Angelica, 'are you having fun?'

'I am, I am,' said Romeo, 'how's teaching going?'

'Going great!' said Angelica, 'but you and everyone else need to pop in sometime to learn how to Latin dance.'

'We will soon,' smiled Romeo, 'Emily may have to wait.'

'The safety of her baby comes first,' said Angelica.

Romeo smiled. He took a deep breath.

'Hey, Angelica?' he said.

'Yes, Romeo?' said Angelica.

'Will you be my girlfriend?' said Romeo.

Angelica was silent for a moment. Romeo sighed. He blew it.

'I thought you'd never ask,' said Angelica, 'yes.'

Romeo jumped for joy. Angelica laughed.

'Have fun in Miami, Papi,' she said, 'send kisses for me.'

'Oh, I will,' said Romeo.

Angelica laughed. Romeo hung up. He walked back into the living room, pretending that he got rejected.

'Papi?' said Emily, 'are you okay?'

Romeo didn't answer. He continued with his act.

'What did she say?' asked Isabelle, 'come on.'

Romeo looked up. He smiled.

'SHE SAID YES!'

Everyone gasped. All four girls ran up and hugged Romeo.

'Well, this calls for a celebration!' said Murphy, 'TO THE BEACH!'

That Afternoon

'I'm sure yer wife can walk by herself.'

'Yer wife isn't pregnant.'

'My wife isn't lazy.'

'Behave, you two.'

After they were done at the beach, the gang had gone back to Marie's to shower and change before walking through downtown Miami. Emily's feet got tired so Murphy decided to give her a piggyback ride.

'I see Jane's getting a bit of a tan,' chuckled Romeo.

'I'm a vampire!' laughed Jane, 'vampires don't tan!'

'That's the magic of Florida, Jane,' said Isabelle, 'even vampires get tans in Florida.'

'Apparently,' laughed Jane.

Rebecca looked down at her tattoo. She sighed.

'I gotta clean this again later,' she said.

Connor chuckled.

'Ye gotta take good care o' this, baby,' he said, 'my second favourite tattoo aside from this one.'

Connor pointed to the heart tattooed on Rebecca's left breast. Rebecca smiled.

'Aww...'

Rebecca stopped and pressed her lips to Connor's. Murphy made the dying whale sound. Emily laughed.

'Dork,' she teased, kissing Murphy's neck tattoo.

'Hush, you,' said Murphy.

Emily giggled.

'We should go to Vegas after we're done here in Miami,' said Jane, 'the sooner we go, the better.'

'Brilliant idea, Jane!' said Rocco.

'Gives us more time,' said Jane, 'plus we gotta celebrate Romeo's new relationship.'

'I'll call Angelica later and have her pack her stuff for Vegas,' said Romeo, 'the jet can pick her up in Boston then we can fly out to Sin City, baby!'

'Saints in Sin City, baby!' said Rebecca, 'woo!'

'Someone's excited,' chuckled Connor.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Connor. Connor laughed.

'Don' show it unless ye plan on usin' it,' he teased.

Murphy gagged. Emily giggled.

'Dork,' she said.

'Shush,' said Murphy.

'Well, I'm beat,' yawned Rocco, 'why don't we go back to Marie's and watch Thomas & The Magic Railroad?'

'Yay!' cheered Rebecca, 'let's go!'


End file.
